


The Polo Player

by TaraB1915



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accident with horses, Death of Characters, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, New characters - Freedom, Reference to Depression and Suicide, Serious injuries and blood, Totally AU - no island no vigilant no arrows, Working with horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 116,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Oliver Queen is an internationally renowned polo player. His life goes downhill when he sustains serious injuries and vision loss after a bad accident. For a time the only light in his darkness is Felicity Smoak. But she is on the crest of a successful career and is not sure she can be with anyone before achieving certain personal goals, even someone she could really care about.This is a ramble through the romance and drama of their lives whilst getting to know each other. The setting is Oliver's family estate where Felicity is doing an internship as an Equine Rehab and Therapy student.





	1. A Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came after my 4th or 5th viewing of a fave tragi-romcom _Me Before You._
> 
> Then I remembered I first met Stephen Amell as an actor (well not meet him meet him) over 10 years ago when he was even more boyish (!) on the Canadian TV show _Heartland_ where he owned horses and played polo. Hey Presto! The Polo Player was born. So Felicity acquires similar skills to that of Amy Fleming, lead character in that show. Those who know the show will notice that I’ve adapted an Amy scene or two for Felicity to act out. 
> 
> This 1st chapter is a bit dense and dialogue free towards the end in order to give some background to what has shaped Oliver and Thea. 
> 
> This is my third Olicity fic and I hope you are now used to my _Ye Olde English_ spelling ways! A bit weird but what can I do? It is as it is.

Robert Queen was standing by Oliver's bedside at Starling City Memorial Hospital’s private wing, named after his wife Moira. His grief for his beloved son threatened to overwhelm him.

The boy’s body was literally swathed in bandages from head to toe with one leg hoisted up in suspension above the bed. Only his nose and lips were visible.

Not a particularly religious man, still Robert Queen prayed to a power greater than himself to deliver his son back intact to his parents, grandmother and sister.

\-----------------------

Oliver Queen, a popular and legendary figure on the national and international polo playing circuit, was involved in probably one of the worst accidents during a high level game in South America. Robert had been a spectator in the grounds and watched with horror as the scenario unfolded before his eyes.

Oliver was chasing the ball when suddenly it bounced off track. The player beside him on the other team turned in front of Oliver to get the ball. The front legs of Oliver’s horse Starburst caught the back legs of the other horse and both riders went down.

The other player was able to roll out of harm's way but Oliver’s mount fell on his lower body and the other horse trampled on his upper body in its struggle to get back on its feet.

While players and spectators sat or stood in stunned silence, Robert Queen was flying across the playing field well ahead of the paramedics who were rushing towards his son. He could tell immediately that this one was bad.

Oliver had a broken arm, a fractured femur and kneecap together with several fractured ribs. There were extensive lacerations to his upper body. His face was bruised and bleeding, hands and lower arms used to shield his face were badly cut.

He was obviously concussed. The paramedics were concerned for internal bleeding and at this point it was not possible to assess whether he had sustained head injuries. This was the first severe accident in Oliver’s 10 years of playing at a professional level. 

He was immediately airlifted back to Starling City, where Robert ensured that the best medical team was on hand to attend to his son. After six hours in surgery, the Queen family including Oliver's beloved grandmother Constance Dearden, known as Noni, waited anxiously to hear the prognosis.

The Consultant Surgeon Mr Masters assured them that the surgery had gone well but Oliver sustained extensive injuries. “He has a broken arm, a fractured kneecap and three cracked ribs. The most serious of his injuries is a femoral shaft fracture close to his pelvic bone, where his horse fell on his lower body."

“We’ve inserted nails and rods into the femur. Thankfully the damage did not extend to the joint but will still require months of rehabilitation before it is fully healed. But Oliver is young and fit so I foresee no complications. He will mend in time.

"The only area of concern is his head injuries. His helmet took the brunt of it all but the horse that trampled him must have kicked him hard several times in the head. There was a little swelling of the brain and to be on the safe side I've kept him heavily sedated in a room at very low temperatures to reduce the swelling.

"There may be a degree of vision loss but this is difficult to diagnose until the patient is awake. If there is any impairment my hope is this will be temporary. I want to keep him in his current state for 24-36 hours before making any further assessment” Masters informed the family.

They were stunned into silence. This sounded worst than they feared.

“Try not to be too concerned. It probably sounds much worse than it is” the surgeon reassured the family. "These kinds of injuries are common among those who participate in extreme sports. The rehabilitation period is the most critical thing after surgery.”

Moira and her mother Constance began to ask questions at the same time.

The surgeon smiled at the two women. "It sounds a lot to take in at one time but I think Oliver will find his initial immobility, convalescing and giving his body time to heal more irksome to endure than his current state. So he will need medical support at home after his discharge."

"I know you are all deeply concerned about Oliver but I suggest you go home" the surgeon urged "get a good night's rest and come back in the morning by which time he will be in his room. I want to keep him in the recovery suite over night where a nurse will constantly monitor his vitals. The receptionist can tell you which room he will occupy from tomorrow."

Moira Queen was agitated, she didn't want to leave Oliver by himself in the hospital. "Are you certain he is okay doctor? Is he in much pain? I want Oliver to hear a familiar voice when he wakes up."

"I give you my word Mrs Queen. I'm very happy with how the surgery went and he will not wake up during the night. I can assure you of that. You can come back first thing tomorrow but for the first few days of your visits please keep as quiet and still as possible. If you wish to say something to him keep your voice low and mellow and try to limit sounds of upset in the room. I'm sure you'll understand why.

"He is on a morphine drip so should be in no pain. In fact I expect him to be feeling quite happy when he regains consciousness, the surgeon quipped with a half smile."

"When do you think he'll be able to come home" Noni wanted to know. "Oliver hates hospitals and I'm sure he will heal quicker in his own home."

"I'd like Oliver to remain in hospital for a week to ten days so he can be closely monitored. I'll be more confident about his status after about a week."

Mr Masters turned to Robert Queen "I expect you would like a second opinion on the visual loss and I can recommend a first class head trauma specialist."

"Yes, that would be appreciated" Robert said while trying to console Thea who appeared to be in a state of shock and clinging to her father, her eyes wide and sparkling with tears. The surgeon cast a sympathetic eye in Thea's direction.

"I know how much Oliver dislikes being in hospital but when he does go home he'll be bed-bound for a while and will also have to use a wheelchair for some time both for his physical condition and depending on what happens with his eyesight. It would be best if he could occupy a room on the ground floor of your home if possible. We will of course go over aftercare thoroughly when he is discharged."

"Do you think he'll be able to play again?" Robert looked at the surgeon for reassurance.

"Oliver will have to think seriously about that. Polo is an extreme sport and these accidents do happen. I would expect him to be out of commission for about a year and would urge him to put all his energy and effort into healing before making any decision about his future."

"Thank you Mr Masters. We appreciate your thoroughness and care for Oliver. We know that he is in good hands" said Robert.

The Consultant Surgeon gestured to a young woman walking in their direction in a white coat with a stethoscope around her neck and one hand pushed into her pocket.

“Let me introduce Dr Caitlin Snow my resident physician. She and I have direct responsibility for Oliver’s care. Please do not hesitate to contact her if I am not around. She knows as much as I do about Oliver’s condition, the only difference is I’ve been at it for longer and am therefore greyer."

The family smiled and nodded to greet the newcomer, all except for Thea who was still lost in her distress. "You must be Felicity's friend" said Noni "she has spoken of you."

Caitlin smiled at the older woman and nodded. "Yes, Fee and I are old friends."

“Nice to meet you Dr Snow.” Robert shook Caitlin’s hand.

“Robert I will let you have a number for Dr Lyla Michaels and will let her know that you will make contact and why. Lyla was an Army surgeon who dealt with the most appalling head trauma cases. I have a lot of respect for her" said Masters, effusive about Michaels' skills and experience. "She's a real pioneer in her field and is currently working in Central City but I’m trying to entice her to move here.

“But please excuse me there are some other patients I must see. I’ll say goodbye for now and leave you in the capable hands of Dr Snow.” Masters took his leave of the family, while Caitlin Snow remained to answer any other questions they had about Oliver’s condition.

\--------------

Back at the Queen Estate the three adults sat in the downstairs living room and talked about plans for when Oliver came home.

“I will move back upstairs to my old room in the West wing with Thea, and Oliver can use the ground floor. He will have absolutely everything he needs there, and it’s a much better location for visitors and what have you.” Constance Dearden had everything sorted out in her mind.

Four years ago Robert had made extensive refurbishments to the ground floor of the house and had a lavish suite of rooms built for Noni who had begun to find the stairs a bit wearisome.

“That’s good of you Noni and characteristically considerate and sweet, thank you dear”. Robert Queen gave his mother-in-law sitting beside him an affectionate squeeze of the shoulders.

“I’m not being sweet Robert. It’s just plain common sense, and it will only be for a few months at the most. I expect Oliver will want to get back to his own suite of rooms as soon as he can. You know how he hates fuss.”

“He will especially dislike displacing you Noni”. Moira knew of her son’s tender concern for his grandmother’s wellbeing.

“Oh don’t you worry about Oliver, I’ll deal with him.” Constance pursed her lips in a determined line. She knew her grandson and what to expect from him. She had her battalions lined up and an ally already in mind.

Moira laughed. “I’ll just leave the two of you to it darling.

Not only was Moira deeply distressed about her son she was also concerned at how badly Thea had taken the news. She would have to keep a close eye on her daughter in the coming days. "I’m worried about how Thea has taken all this. She wanted to sleep on a cot in Oliver’s room tonight, but Dr Snow and I managed to persuade her to leave it to the staff who would be monitoring him constantly during the first couple of nights at least”.

“She’ll want to spend most of her time in the hospital, and we’ll have to keep a strict eye on that”. Robert was concerned too. "We must persuade her to return to her studies as soon as possible. Felicity seems to have a calming effect on her and I for one am glad she's here for Thea.”

“Yes, I’ve grown fond of Felicity in the short while she has been here.  She has a good head on her shoulders” Noni added.  "Oliver can get quite morose when he is inactive and maybe Felicity with her no nonsense attitude will help to push him out of it.” 

"Noni Felicity is here in a professional capacity to meet her course requirements and enhance her career opportunities. She is not going to be some kind of nursemaid to our children."

"I'm well aware of that Robert. But the girl has a good heart and she loves Thea. Just let her be a friend to them, after all we regard her as a member of the family".

Robert sighed to himself. Noni always managed to weave her way around any obstacle when she had made up her mind about something. He would have to keep an eye on the situation and make sure Felicity did not feel pressured in any way.

“Robert”, Moira claimed her husband’s attention, “we will obviously have to hire a nurse for Oliver when he is home”.

“Why? He’ll hate that.”

“Did you not hear the surgeon say he'll need medical support at home? At least he'll need someone to help him with his daily ablutions; preferably a male nurse and he can just come in twice a day unless you are going to do it. And what about physio? We can have someone come here. What do you think?”

“Moira dear, slow down. When Masters said medical support I took it to mean Oliver's doctors would attend to him here to check on his progress in the early days. Let’s wait until nearer the time to see exactly what Oliver needs. I have to speak to Dr Michaels the specialist Masters recommended. I am more concerned about Oliver’s state of mind after that terrible accident.

"And Starburst is so skitzy I’m not sure if he will ever return to tournament levels unless Felicity can work her magic.”

“What about Oliver, do you think my poor boy will return to the circuit?” Moira was not at all happy at the thought that her beautiful boy might injure himself again.

Robert stood with his hands in his trouser pockets looking out through the large French doors to the extensive and mature garden beyond. The beauty of it had more to do with Constance’s expert management and green fingers. Moira was more suited to the beautiful floral displays in the house.

The garden was landscaped on different levels and cleverly designed to look both manicured and wild. A pond was enhanced by a clever water feature. Noni had even installed a life-size Buddha sitting crossed legged beneath his own bodhi tree.

It was a soothing place with secret alcoves, gazebos and a myriad of mature trees, shrubs and plants. It was apparent to even the most casual observer that his garden was probably the place where Robert Queen sought and found peace and tranquillity. He hoped that healing grace would favour his son in this place.

“Robert, are you listening. Did you hear what I said?” His wife’s voice pierced through his momentary reverie, a place to which he frequently retreated.

Robert Queen walked over to his wife and put his arms round her. His son would be heartsick if he had to give up the career he loved before he was ready but the business was his inheritance and he knew Oliver would make an excellent steward of what his parents had painstakingly cultivated.

“We can only hope and pray that he will Moira. He is still so young. We will all help and support him through this, but let’s wait until we know more from the doctors." He kissed her head. Moira was a little toughie but he knew Oliver’s accident had hit her hard.

The Queen family were a tight unit and were there for each other. They also had a small but close circle of good friends. Everyone would rally round and they would pull through this. Robert Queen was certain of that.

 -----------------

The Queen Estate, some way outside the City limits, was home to a stud farm with an international reputation as a quality establishment for the selective breeding of livestock. The more discerning among the racing fraternity, including breeders and trainers had the Queen Estate on speed dial.

Individuals from around the world – the Middle and Far East, Europe, South America seeking to purchase quality livestock for show jumping, polo, flat, hurdle and steeplechase racing – were on the Queens’ clients list.

The Queens were viewed as royalty in the county. The entire family were a good looking bunch, who rubbed shoulders with royalty all over Europe, and were friends with Middle Eastern princes through their equine business.

Moira and Robert Queen and their children were on everyone’s invitation list, including wannabes, and an invitation to an event at the Queen Estate, especially the Summer Barbeque and a traditional New Year's Eve Ball (with outdoor disco for the younger set) was a highly sought after commodity.

Every parent with a child of marriageable age set their sights on Thea or Oliver Queen. As a result the pair had many friends who were really hangers-on. In one way or another everyone wanted something from them. There were few people that they could really trust and count on as true and loyal friends.

Thea had a small clique of girlfriends she shopped and partied with; one or two were sometimes invited for sleepovers. Thea preferred to spend her time with one of the grooms, Roy Harper. They could often be seen riding around the Estate together or heading towards one of the trails in the woods that surrounded the Estate. Thea’s other love was fashion design.

Oliver’s closest friend whom he regarded as a brother was Tommy Merlyn and then there were the two Lance sisters, Laurel and Sara, the former of whom was Oliver’s most constant love interest, and the girl his mother hoped he would have permanently by his side in due course. But Oliver was happy playing the field. He and Laurel had not dated for some time. In fact he avoided talking about Laurel whom he had not seen for nearly two years now. Only three people knew the full facts about what happened between them.

Apart from his love of playing polo all over the world, Oliver liked to spend time with his grandmother Constance or Noni as she was known by her family, and with his little sister Thea, whom he adored from the day his mother had first brought her home from the hospital.

Oliver was Constance’s first grandchild and they were very close. Not that she wasn’t close to Thea but Oliver was eight by the time his sister was born. The special bond between grandmother and grandson developed through the length of time they spent together because the boy’s parents travelled a lot as they built up the business during those early years of marriage.

Oliver was the only one who knew her secret. In those days Constance Dearden had her very own distillery secreted away in a hidden part of the vast basement where she brewed her private stash of whisky.

Her young grandson often sat and watched her. “I wanna help Noni. Can I? Can I? Please Noni. I can help you make some whisky. Please”.

“Shush Oliver. Don’t talk so loud. We don’t want anybody to hear us. It’s our little secret.”

Oliver nodded solemnly and true to his word the little boy never breathed a word up to this day, although the grown up Oliver would often tease Noni, sometimes in public using coded language.

Noni will laugh and wag a finger at him. Back in her distilling days the indulgent grandmother had allowed her grandson to help weigh and measure the ingredients.

That basement had also accommodated the shameful secret of Constance’s beloved father the late Henry Dearden, who had made his money in banking and through a venture hardly ever referred to. Bootlegging. The most reputable people often harboured unsavoury secrets.

Constance was born in Dearden House as it was known when her father was alive. When Moira her only child married Robert Queen, who was himself an only child and an orphan, having lost his parents at an early age, he agreed to make Dearden House their home.

Constance’s own dear departed husband Hubert Whitney had done the same thing, so she had known no other home in her 72 years on the earth. Constance had not taken her husband's name, once a Dearden always a Dearden. She was delighted and relieved when Robert was adamant that she would never have to leave her childhood home.

Eventually Dearden House became known as the Queen Estate. It was the size of a small village. Robert and Moira had built on her inheritance and turned the Estate into a highly successful and lucrative enterprise sprawled around an impressive and very comfortable family home.

The Queens were overjoyed when Constance agreed to live with them. After all, the house was more than large enough and the spacious bedrooms were located in two wings on either side of a wide central staircase so everyone had their privacy.

Constance became a surrogate mother to the young Oliver, along with Raisa who had come to the Queens as their housekeeper from the time they were married. Raisa and her husband Anatoli who also worked on the Estate, were Russian immigrants and had their own cottage in the grounds.

Robert Queen would have liked more children but his wife was content with two. His fervent wish was that Oliver and Thea would run the business together and begin to take on more and more responsibility as he and their mother retreated slowly until they retired completely.

Oliver wanted to do that but not yet. It would be a natural progression after his professional polo playing days came to an end.

Robert Queen hoped that day was still a long way off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr: https://queenbeh1915.tumblr.com/


	2. The Nature Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Felicity Smoak and the relationships around her before she encounters Thea Queen. It is an insight into her background and what motivates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2-9 are flashbacks charting the origin and nature of the relationships between the key characters prior to Oliver's accident.
> 
> Many thanks to all who left a comment on chapter 1. It nudges the creative imagination which is greatly appreciated.

The Kuttler-Smoak family run a successful farming venture, mainly cattle and dairy. When Donna Smoak married Noah Kuttler she was adamant about keeping her family name.

Their eldest child Ethan naturally took his father’s last name, no problem. After all that is the norm. But their then four-year-old daughter Felicity ever the inquisitive one demanded to know why her mom had a different name to her, daddy and Ethan.

Donna patiently explained that the name Smoak was an ancient one and she was the last Smoak on her daddy’s side. She didn't want her family name to die and be forgotten for ever.

“I want my name to be like yours. I want my name to be Smoak too like your daddy and my granddad” her precocious 4-year year old had promptly demanded, her eyes challenging her mom to say differently.

Donna had looked helplessly across the room for help from her husband.

“Don’t even look at me like that Donna. I’m not getting into it with the two of you. She's your daughter and will have her way I’ve no doubt” retorted Noah with resignation.

And so Felicity formally adopted the surname of Smoak. When he got older Ethan thought it would be cool to add smoak to his name as well so he chose to officially designate himself as Kuttler-Smoak.

By the time Ethan had completed his college education Felicity was just at the point of considering the ‘where’ to embark on her own academic venture. She already knew the ‘what’.

She had to tell her parents. They were going to be disappointed and she was feeling anxious about it. She chose the moment when the four family members were seated around the dining table for their evening meal to break the news because Ethan would support her.

Ethan always knew he wanted to take over the farm from his dad in time and was content to stay close to home but his younger sister was now certain she wanted to work with horses and spread her wings and fly. It would inevitably mean moving away from home.

“Mom, Dad I think I’ve made up my mind about where I want to study” she looked across at her brother who kept his face passive. He wanted his sister to drop the bombshell before he said anything.

“Okay sweetheart, but we already know your heart is set on the Davis School right" Donna prompted.

“Well it’ll still be California but not the Davis School”.

“But Fee” Noah turned to look at Felicity seated beside him “that’s one of the best veterinarian Schools in the country. I thought your mind was made up on that.”

“Um...it was but that was a while ago dad. I’ve compared different vet programs and their course content and honestly dad, none of them make my heart sing.”

“I don’t understand Felicity. You love animals and have cared for them ever since you could walk. What do you want to do then?” Felicity could hear an undertone in her father’s voice.  She felt a little guilty.

Caring for animals was ingrained in Felicity’s DNA. As a child she regularly found all types of hurt and distressed creatures - birds, field mice, rabbits – to be cared for and healed in her own animal hospital she’d set up in one of the barns. She even dragged her brother to help bring in a tiny baby fox once, and make a cage for it. Its mother had obviously met an untimely death, and the poor thing was hungry and needed to be fed. Then of course Felicity was reluctant to release it into the wild until it could fend for itself.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while dad. I’m simply not drawn to or keen on a lengthy 4-year program dealing with all that theory and medical procedures. I don’t particularly want to cut open horses or any other animal. I can work with vets but I don’t really want to be one. I'm so sorry mom and dad. I know you had your heart set on me becoming a vet."

"Only because we thought that was what you wanted sweetie" Donna responded wondering what was going on for her daughter. "What do you want to do instead?"

“I want to study equine therapy and rehabilitation. I much prefer doing the aftercare”. Her eyes implored her dad to understand.

“Look Fee” Noah turned to his daughter. “I know me and mom have talked openly about having our own home grown vet on the farm and had dreams of you and Ethan taking over from us in due course. But that is our dream and we won’t push it on either of you”. He squeezed her hand.

“I’ve actually already chosen a college in California where the entire third year is an internship and I want to work with horses. The 4th year is given to project writing with a personal tutor and final exams.” Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she told her parents.

“Well I have to say I’m not surprised” Donna told her daughter. “Jane Snow is constantly singing your praises about the amazing way you work with the horses on their ranch. She even told me about a particular program you should enrol into. I’m happy for you chicken. If that’s what you want to do, then I’m with you”.

Felicity got up, raced around the table and flung her arms round her mom’s neck and gave her a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek. She looked at her dad enquiringly.

“It’s okay Fee, I agree with mom. We both want you to be happy.  And if I’m going to spend a small fortune on your education, it damn well better be something you enjoy and want to do.” He smiled at her.

She mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her father, her arms still clasped around Donna’s neck.

Ethan looked pleased and smiled at her. “Phew I’m glad that’s out the way. It means you can stop obsessing about telling mom and dad.”

“Hey. I wasn’t obsessing”.

Ethan rolled his eyes at his sister. "I’m happy for you too sis. As soon as you’ve completed your degree, I’m looking at postgraduate programs. I’m interested in turning a bit of our land over to organic production.”

“Good to know son. Thank you for sharing.” Noah eyed his son with an arched brow.

“Obviously I am going to discuss my ideas with you first dad and it would only be experimental to begin with. I'm just saying now in solidarity with Fee." He grinned at his dad.

"Today is obviously non-compliant offspring day" Noah retorted pretending to give his two children his stern disapproving father look.

“They are your children Donna. I’m just helping you look after them” Noah said to his wife.

Donna laughed good naturedly. As far as she could see everything was exactly as it should be. She was happy if her children were happy.

Noah got up and started to clear the table. Secretly he was immensely proud of their children. They were independent and extraordinarily able. They sprung from his loins after all.

He turned to them. “You know something guys. I'm incredibly proud of you both.” He winked at his wife.

\--------------------

Felicity Smoak was the archetypal Nature Child and a loner by temperament. She came alive in the natural world and was at one with animals and with the elements. On a horse she felt free and melded with the wind.

While Felicity tended to be awkward with new people and came across as diffident in social gatherings with people she didn’t know, she was no push over. She had a formidable intellect and had no hesitation about voicing her opinion whether you liked it or not, especially around the welfare of animals. In fact Felicity Smoak could be a daunting opponent when the need arose.

Felicity had known her closest friend Caitlin Snow all her life. Their families were friends. She missed Caitlin who graduated two years ahead of her and had gone to Medical School. Caitlin hardly ever came home, only for the holidays but sometimes not even then. Their friendship was conducted mainly via Skype or Whatsapp.

The Snows owned the nearby horse ranch where Felicity learned to ride. Her horse Barley (named because of his colour) boarded at the Snow’s ranch where Felicity worked for several hours a week grooming and exercising the horses as payment for Barley’s keep. Felicity did not consider it work; she was lucky to be able to spend time with horses honing her skills for the future.

She had a particular affinity for working with high end thoroughbreds, perhaps because she was one herself, performing with dedication and patience in service of the task at hand. Felicity Smoak never gave up.

The Snows had no qualms in enlisting Felicity’s help with sickly newborns whose mother had not survived the birth. When no one else had been successful, Felicity would comfort the animal and coax it and a surrogate to bond so that the new born could feed naturally.  She had a natural intuitive way with horses.

She could gentle a horse without using any of the acceptable but what she considered unnecessarily brutal methods. She had unlimited patience with animals. And they responded to her. Donna Smoak insisted that her daughter had inherited her whisperer’s soul from her ancestors of yesteryear, the Khazarians, an ancient Jewish tribe settled in Eastern Europe. It was all apocryphal but no one really cared.

Jane Snow suggested Felicity consider enrolling for the Horsefulness Liberty Training program. She was intrigued by the idea of training horses by dancing with them as she described it. Felicity giggled at the thought but right now she had other priorities. Maybe after her degree program and if it would enhance her long term plans.

Many young women her age might fantasize about finding the man of their dreams, marrying and having children. That was the last thing that occupied Felicity's mind. She had little time for the boys of her own age. One or two of whom had put their tongue in her mouth and awkwardly fumbled her breast behind one of the barns. No, she wanted to travel and see places and if horses was the reason for doing so, that would be a dream come true.

On several occasions Felicity and Caitlin planned to spend a girl’s weekend together in Starling City, where Cait was now located. They never seemed able to pull it off for one reason or another. The most recent plan to do so just prior to the start of Felicity’s degree studies never happened either.

So it was a bizarre coincidence indeed that Felicity Smoak the outwardly reserved and awkward loner came to meet the sophisticated, stylish and gregarious Thea Queen and the two should become lifelong friends.

 

\----------------------

Thea loved horses and was a good rider, she had even participated in show jumping events as a child. But it was evident from a very early age that fashion was her passion and she clearly displayed a talent for design, whether it was choosing a colour scheme and fabrics for a room or putting together an ensemble for a social event.

Thea had inherited her flair for design from Noni who had an innate sense of style, a natural untutored talent illustrated by the content of her wardrobe and fabulous garden. Thea's parents were not surprised therefore when she chose to study Fashion Marketing and Management at a school in San Francisco, a City she loved.

Thus during their first year of study at different Schools in the same State, Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen found each other in a federal park in San Francisco. That was the place where these two from contrasting but not dissimilar backgrounds met and an improbable friendship took root. It was an auspicious day and one Fate chose to place a marker on the life line of both girls.

Quite independently both girls did something that people who didn't know them well would consider out of character. They both went with individual sets of friends to a political rally but became detached and lost in the fluidity of the crowd. They ended up sitting side-by-side on a park bench eating their sandwiches and nursing sore feet.

They both started to remove their boots to rub their feet at the same time and began to laugh. Although they were at different colleges some distance away from each other the two girls bonded immediately mainly over their love of horses and a certain similarity in family background.

Not that the Kuttler-Smoaks moved in the Queens’ social circles or had their wealth, but it is said that opposites attract. Felicity liked Thea’s vivacious personality and she was kind and generous. Thea liked Felicity’s intellect, her quirkiness and out of left-field humour.

Their friendship took off from that very first meeting in the park.

“Hey” Thea had said, “let’s not go back to the rally. Don’t suppose you want to go to the cinema”

“Yes, I’d like that. Did you have something in mind”.

“I’d quite like to see _Me Before You_ , you know, with that actor who plays the Khaleesi in _Game of Thrones_. I don’t know the male lead, but he’s kinda cute.

“Emilia Clarke and Sam Caflin. I’ve wanted to see _Me Before You_ ” too.

“Oh good. I didn’t think it would be your type of thing”

“Why?”

“Dunno.  You look more like one of those serious and obscure movies that I don’t really get like...oh something with Emma Thompson and Anthony Hopkins...”

“Well you’re wrong. Looks can be so deceiving.”

"Seriously Fee?...can I call you that, it’s kinda less stern than Felicity.”

Felicity shrugged, “I suppose. My dad, brother and best friend Caitlin call me Fee but my mom always calls me Felicity and I like my name."

Thea grinned. “Well I should be allowed to call you Fee too because you and I are going to be best friends. But I’m still surprised you like romcoms. Do you have a boyfriend?"

“ _Me Before You_ is hardly a romcom, more of a tragic love story maybe a tragi-com, and no I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?”

Thea told Felicity of her friendship with Roy Harper and the close bond they had. Roy was probably her best friend. They spent a lot of time together but it had not gone beyond an arm around her shoulders and a kiss on the cheek. Thea wanted more but she knew Roy felt awkward because he worked for her father.

Felicity had never had a permanent boyfriend although she went to various social functions with her brother and his friends. She made laughter tears come to Thea's eyes as she vividly described the odd embarrassing encounters on haystacks in some barn. There had been the groping of her breasts then the fumbling with condoms followed by the quick thrusts between her thighs with more hands than anything else, while she looked up at the barn roof.

Those occasions had been awkward. They'd left her with panties around her ankles, a red face and all her clothes on. The experiences hadn't lasted long and as far as she was concerned sex was no big deal. She felt certain she had lost her virginity but couldn't say exactly when it had happened.

 Thea told Felicity of her dream of travelling to far away places looking for original design ideas and possibly working with some of the top European designers before coming returning home to maybe open her own store in New York or San Francisco.

The two were so egrossed in and animated about sharing stories of home, family and their dreams, the cinema was completely forgotten.

“Wait, is Oliver Queen the polo player your brother?”

“Yes, you’ll really like him. Ollie is....what? Why are you looking like that?"

“Oh my god, your family are celebrities. Your stud farm is filled with Arab Sheiks and your brother is always in the papers and magazines with some model on his arm...and your mom’s...”

“Fee. Stop. Don’t believe everything you read in the tabloids and it’s my turn to say looks can be deceiving. Anyway when you meet Ollie, you’ll see. He’s a real nice guy if I say that myself. He’s the best brother ever. And my parents are ordinary. You’d really like my grandma Noni, and she’d like you.”

"Okay. But its not only what I read. Our neighbours the Snows always talk about the Queen Estate and its reputation. Their daughter Caitlin is my best friend and lives in Starling City.

"Oh wow, that a coincidence. What does Caitlin do, perhaps I've met her."

A whole new conversational thread opened up. That night Thea sneaked Felicity into her dorm since her roommate was spending the weekend with her boyfriend.

Thea was soon invited to spend time at the Kuttler-Smoak farm where the family took to her immediately because in spite of her fashion-plate appearance, Thea was happy to don a pair of old jeans and a pair of Felicity’s boots and muck in.

“Hey sis I really like Thea, you should bring her again.” Ethan looked a bit sheepish as Felicity elbowed in the ribs and sniggered.

The Kuttler-Smoak siblings were clearing away in the kitchen after dinner and out of earshot of the others. “Why? Are you looking for a farmer’s wife?” Felicity teased him. Ethan’s face turned beetroot red.

“Give it a break sis. She just seems a real nice person. I’m glad you two are friends. I was a bit worried that you would just bury yourself away in the library and have no fun.”

“To be honest I’m quite relieved that Thea’s college is a bit of a trek away because I don’t think any work would get done. She’s a crazy kid.”

“Well I like her”.

“Ooh that’s twice you’ve said that in the last three minutes. Want me to play matchmaker for my bro?”

"Don’t you dare. I can fix my own date thank you.”

"Oh my god, have you already asked her on a date? Does that mean you’re gonna come visit?"

“No I haven’t. And yes I may come visit you soon."

"So it takes Thea Queen to get you to come visit your sister, I’m assuming you will stop by and see me?”

Ethan jabbed her in the ribs and the siblings linked arms and joined Thea and their parents with huge grins on their faces.

On the last day at the farm Felicity took Thea to meet the Snows and to go riding on one of Felicity’s favourite trails. They shared more of their hopes and dreams for the future and realised something else they had in common: an independent streak that pushed them to want to carve out their own niche in the world.

Circumstances would conspire to cement their lifelong friendship. It would become a permanent and familial bond but a lot of turbulent water would flow under the bridge before that came about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to pique your interest the next chapter is called First Meeting


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver meet for the first time about 15 months before his accident.

Since Thea left for university and with Oliver's hectic travel schedule the Queen siblings had seen little of each other. On the spur of the moment Oliver decided to surprise his sister. He pushed her call button.

“Hey big bro. Where are you? In Windsor Great Park cavorting with Royal Princes or in the Saudi desert eating sheep’s eyes with some Sheik?"

Oliver chuckled. “Well that shows how closely you follow your brother’s schedule. Shows how much you care about me."

"So where are you then? And when am I going to see you?"

“I’m at home and thinking of spending part of the weekend with you. How does that sound?” Oliver grinned and moved his cell away from his ear as Thea’s joyful squeal pealed out.

“Oh Ollie are you serious, are you really coming?” She squealed again.

“Yep I can get a flight later this afternoon. We can have dinner and spend all of Saturday together.  I have to leave quite early on Sunday.”

“Dinner sounds great and tomorrow we can go clubbing.”

 “Speedy no.” Oliver groaned. “Not one of those grungy places that you students like to frequent.”  He wasn’t a great fan of night clubs, except that Merlyn always insisted on dragging him to one. And his baby sister could get him to do anything.

Thea ignored him...“and during the day there is so much we can do in San Francisco.  I want you to take me and Felicity to one of those swanky outdoor restaurants for lunch and then the three of us can spend the afternoon together."

“Thea!  I’m coming to spend time with you. Isn’t it enough that you’ve got me spending Saturday night in a cramped noisy place filled with sweaty bodies and then lunch with your friends? Let’s do something together in the afternoon. just the two of us. We don’t see each other very often since you moved to San Francisco.”

“But Ollie you and Felicity are my two favourite people in the world...and Roy. You’ll like her. She is really into horses, in fact she’s a horse whisperer and I want you to...”

“Speedy! Slow down. If Felicity is your best friend how come I’ve never met her or even seen her? Have I?”

“That’s because you’re never in the country. And anyway I’ve only known her since I’ve been up here but I’ve spoken to dad about Fee doing an internship on the Estate. I want her to come visit us. She can do amazing things with horses and...”

“Okay Speedy. I give up. We’ll have lunch with Felicity and spend the rest of Saturday with her” Oliver said chuckling. “I’ll text you my time of arrival and the name of my hotel. I’ve missed you sis.”

“Me too Ollie. I’m so looking forward to seeing you. This is such a wonderful surprise. You are my favourite brother, do you know that?”

“Yeah I know. That’s because I’m your only brother.  Bye. See you later.”

Thea immediately video called her friend on WhatsApp

“Hey Fee what you doing tomorrow. Are you free around lunch time?”

"Why? I have my project plan to do for submission. And if your dad says yes to my internship then I’ll have something to show him."

“Oh Fee give it a break. You can do that in 5 minutes standing on your head. My brother has never visited me here. He is coming up tonight and wants to take us to lunch tomorrow at one of those posh outdoor restaurants you are always going on about, but we can never afford. Let’s choose a really expensive one."

"Your brother? You mean the polo player?"

"Yes Fee. I only have one brother, Ollie, and he plays polo. Do you remember? What’s the matter with you?"

Felicity had developed a sudden interest in Oliver Queen since finding out he was Thea’s brother. She had a massive crush going on. She Googled and searched YouTube for everything on him.

"Oh my god Thea I don’t have anything to wear. I can’t go to one of those places with your brother in jeans and scuffed boots. That’s the sum total of my wardrobe and he’s followed everywhere by paparazzi."

"We can sort that out. I’m sure to have a skirt or something you can borrow, we are the same size. Please, please Fee say you’ll come. It’ll be fun. And there won’t be any pap. Just ogling women."

“Okay, okay, where shall I meet you?”

“You’ll have to come to me to change duh! So come to my dorms and you can stay overnight.”

“What time?”

“It takes me about an hour and fifteen minutes to get to you so you can be here by 1100. I'm having breakfast with Ollie and I’ll bribe him into coming shopping with me. His treat. I’ll meet you back here in time to for you to change and get ready.

“Thea Queen if you’re going shopping you’ll never be back by 1100 and it’s not gonna take me that long to change into a skirt.”

"Okay. 1130 then or thereabout."

"Yeah. It’ll be thereabout. At your dorm right?"

"Yeah. I’ll be here waiting. See you tomorrow bye."

\--------------

Felicity was sitting on the steps of Thea’s dorm reading a book waiting for her friend. It was almost 1230 when she finally arrived laden with large shopping bags from the most expensive stores in town.

"You’re late!" Felicity glared at her, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“And you’ve brought a book to read.”

"Probably because I knew I’d have to wait around for you.”

"Seriously Fee? I thought it was going to be a fun day." 

“It’s alright for you. You have one more year before you graduate. I have to slog on for two more. And by the way thanks for checking out your dad about my internship at the Queen Estate.”

“Well we’ve only spoken on the phone and I think he’ll want to meet you. You’ll have to come down for a weekend.”

“Everyone in my study group will be so jealous. If it works out I’ll owe you big time.”

“Yeah. Yeah. If it works out I’m gonna hold you to that debt against a future time when I need bailing out or something. She grinned at her friend. Come on I’ve bought you something let’s go try it on.”

“Thea!” Felicity had a peevish tone to her voice. “I thought we agreed I was just going to borrow a skirt remember”.

Thea showed her the charming knee length royal blue dress with diamond-shaped cut outs at the side and back.  “It matches your eyes”.

 “Thea! I can’t accept that from you. It’s way too expensive.”

“Fee yes you can. See is as an early birthday present." She stood back admiringly when Felicity had the dress on. “It suits you."

Felicity was pimped and pampered by Thea. She was given a light brush of make-up with bright pink lipstick. Thea pulled out some earrings to match the dress and pushed Felicity feet into a pair of her heels.

Her hair was brushed until it gleamed. “There. You look gorgeous.” Thea stood back to admire her handiwork. “You should wear your hair down more often. It really works for you.”

“When I’m working with horses, a ponytail is more practical.”

Thea grinned. “Yeah I get that”.

Felicity grinned too when she saw where Thea had gone. Then they both burst out laughing.

Even Felicity had to admit she liked what she saw in the mirror. She was secretly anxious at meeting Thea’s brother. He had quite a reputation both at home and abroad for being a bit of a hotshot, a lady’s man. The magazines were filled with glamour shots of him at various polo matches or with some attractive female draped around him.

Oliver seemed sophisticated and just a little intimidating.  So Thea dressing her up felt like her mask or shield or something. She could hide behind it. She just hoped she managed to stay upright in Thea's high heels.

“Are you ready to go? We are meeting Ollie at Dirty Habit. They have a patio on the Fifth floor which is very popular I’m told. I’ve never been.

"Yep. Let’s go" Felicity said with a cheerfulness she was not really feeling. Today was supposed to be fun and she was feeling slightly sick. Meeting Oliver Queen felt a bit overwhelming. He was so out of her league and not like any of the boys who had asked her out over the years.

Felicity took a deep breath. Would she ever be ready to meet the other glamorous Queen?

__________

Oliver was already seated at their table waiting for Thea and her friend to arrive. He was enjoying spending time with his sister. He was away a lot but had really missed her when she’d left home for university. He was glad he’d made the impromptu decision to visit with her. He always enjoyed her lively personality and quick wit.

His primary reason for travelling to the City was to see Speedy but he was also taking the opportunity to hook up with Samantha, an old girlfriend from high school days. She had recently moved to the Bay Area and invited him to come visit any time he was in San Francisco.

Many eyes, mostly feminine ones, were fastened on him. Those who recognised the well known polo player whispered about him and took surreptitious glances.  Others who did not recognise him openly ogled the very good looking guy sitting by himself.

Oliver saw his sister and her friend arrive and stood as they approached. Heads turned to see who had brought the solitary hottie to his feet.

Holy Shit! Felicity stopped in her tracks a few feet away from Thea’s brother. A pair of aquamarine blue eyes appraised her. Oliver Queen was even more beautiful in person than his photographs.

She watched as the vision pulled his sister into a hug. She scanned his square jaw beneath the neat and sexy scruff; the half smile hovering around his lips also reached his eyes. Her eyes slowly took him in. Damn. Thea’s brother was drop dead gorgeous. With that profile and body no wonder all those women wanted to get their arms and thighs around him.

Oh my god Felicity. Did you just say that? What was she thinking? She could feel the heat creeping up to suffuse her face and neck as she tried to scrub those wanton thoughts from her brain. This was so unlike her. Was this what is meant by fangirling or was it crushing.

Felicity blinked furiously behind her glasses. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her dry mouth. She tried to compose herself but she knew she was ogling the apparition in front of her.

Oh my god he’s looking at me as if he knows what she I’m thinking. Felicity gulped and tried to shut down her self-talk. Someone close by was talking. She needed to pay attention.

“Ollie, this is my friend Felicity Smoak, Felicity my brother Ollie Queen.

Oliver was observing her scrutiny. A smile danced around his lips, his eyes sparkled.  It was quite some time since he was subjected to the startled deer in the headlight look. His gaze took in the enduring blush covering her face. Oliver held out his hand “Glad you could join us Miss Smoak. I’ve heard a lot about you from Thea. And Smoak – that’s an unusual name.”

A slightly open-mouthed Felicity continued to stare at the vision before her eyes. Pull yourself together Smoak and say something...the silence seemed to stretch into eternity, except that it was probably less than 5 seconds.

“Yes, hi...hi Mr Queen...I don’t know anything about you, except what I have read in magazines where you always seem to be...um...my name is...um...”

Thea laughed – “Oh dear Ollie your reputation precedes you.”

Oliver ignored her. He had not moved his eyes from Felicity who seemed agitated and nervous. Her eyes glued to him were wide and blinking behind her glasses a bit owl like. She wasn’t how he'd imagined. She was stunning and her babble was rather cute. “Call me Oliver Felicity, Mr Queen is my father. I assume it’s okay for me to call you Felicity?”

“Yes of course, call me anything you like but Felicity will be fine. Mm...my dad and brother call me Fee...and Thea does too but you can call me um Felicity.” She began to fidget and felt distinctly uncomfortable.

Oliver decided to put the poor girl out of her misery. “Let’s sit down and order drinks shall we?” He moved swiftly to pull out Felicity’s chair. Her eyes followed his movement. No one had ever done that for her before. The blush remained stubbornly in place.

Oliver was charmed. He found Felicity’s blush a rare trait. All the women he knew were quite blasé, and sexual predators don’t normally blush. This young thing was not his type but was still cute in a kind of fresh and unexpected way.

As he held her chair Oliver deliberately let his forefinger brush lightly against her skin showing through the cut out at the back of her dress.

He heard the gentle but distinct intake of breath and caught the miniscule shudder of her shoulders. He grinned. He knew he was being a bit of a rogue but something about Felicity Smoak piqued his interest. He wanted to ruffle her just a little and watch that light pink shade caress her skin as it crept down her body.

What are you thinking Queen? This is Thea’s friend. Cut it out.

“Ollie stop hovering over Felicity and sit down, I’m hungry” announced Thea “can we get on with ordering?”

Felicity made great play of studying her menu. Did Oliver Queen just touch her or was it her imagination?  She could feel his eyes on her. She peered at him though her glasses. His twinkly blue eyes stared into hers and a smile caressed his gorgeous lips. She quickly looked down at her menu.

Oh dear god. Will she have to endure this for the next two hours or more?

There was silence at the table while they decided what to have. When the girls had selected what they wanted to eat Oliver beckoned the waiter and ordered the drinks and placed everyone’s order for food.

Felicity was relieved that Thea chattered happily throughout the entire meal as she and Oliver bantered with each other back and forth. But occasionally Felicity could feel Oliver’s eyes on her or she would take a surreptitious look at him, only to find him looking right back at her.

The two siblings had noticed Felicity’s initial discomfort and went out of their way to put her at ease and were soon making her laugh as they regaled her with their exploits as children. Felicity finally relaxed and decided she was having a good time.

By the time Oliver asked about her studies, she was much more at ease.

Once they’d ordered desert and coffee, Oliver asked the girls what they wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon.

“You have first choice Fee. You are our guest” Thea prodded her friend.

Felicity shrugged. “I can’t think of anything. I’d be happy to do anything you wanted.”

“No Felicity I’m not letting you get away with that. If there was one thing in San Francisco, anything, you’d like to do what would it be?” Thea asked.

“I love waterfalls and I hear there are some stunning ones here. I bet there would be good horse-riding trails nearby.” She glanced at Thea, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses.

Thea looked hesitatingly at her brother. That’s not quite what she had in mind.

“There tends to be a bit of a hike to waterfalls. Do either of you have sensible walking shoes on?” Oliver asked.

“Okay perhaps not such a good idea.” Thea turned to Felicity who was grinning at her.

“Felicity Smoak! Are you having me on?”

“Well you did say if could choose anything I’d like to do, so I did. Now you are both finding reasons why I can’t do it. So it’s your turn Thea, what do you want to do?”

Oliver chuckled. “She’s got you there sis. What would you like to do?”

Thea thought about it for a while. “It’s mum and dad’s anniversary soon so how about we visit wine country and find something different that they don’t have in their wine racks. That would make a nice gift, don’t you think Ollie. We’d need a car though.”

“Well it’s a good thing I hired one. He said with a grin. It’ll be a nice drive with some great scenery. Let’s go.”

\-----------------------

The trio was on their way to Napa Valley when ahead of them a large horse transportation vehicle came out of a side road too soon and collided with an articulated lorry probably travelling too fast.  

“What the...” Oliver started to exclaim as he pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped.

It was carnage. The vehicle with horses had tipped on its side and the awful sound of distressed animals inside could clearly be heard.  

Two grooms or men accompanying the horses managed to prise the doors open. The scene was horrific. Felicity began to tremble; her face lost its colour.  The horses were obviously badly hurt; they were mostly laying down. There was blood everywhere.

By some miracle a young stallion leapt out and took off towards a field. Unfortunately it found itself tangled in some wire fencing and began to thrash about in fear, tangling itself further and getting more and more distressed. The groom who had chased after it was unable to calm the animal sufficiently to get it untangled.

In a flash Felicity was out of the car and running across the road.

“Where is she going Thea” Oliver leapt out the car ready to go after her.

“Ollie” Thea called out “Wait. It’s okay this is what she does. Watch.”

But Oliver was already half way across the road heading in Felicity’s direction. He was alarmed. “Felicity” he called out “what are you doing? Be careful. Spooked horses are dangerous.”

Reaching her side Oliver watched with bemusement. Thea’s friend had obviously entered another zone and was oblivious to his presence.

The stallion’s head was on Felicity’s lap. A hand covered the horse’s visible upturned eye as if shielding it from the horror nearby, while the other stroked its crest and throat latch. She kept up a monologue. “It’s okay. Good boy, you’re okay”. I’m here with you. There’s a good boy”.

The animal eventually stopped thrashing and lay quietly in her lap as if asleep. It gave the groom an opportunity to cut the entangling wire. He moved away leaving horse and girl together.

Felicity kept talking to the animal and soothing it. In a while she eased her body away from the stallion but still remained in contact with her hands on him. She kept talking. “It’s alright boy. You’re safe. Up boy. Up. Good boy. No one is going to hurt you. I’m here. You’re okay. Up boy. It’s okay. Up.”  

The stallion stood up and stayed beside Felicity perfectly still and calm and gently nuzzled her hand.  She stroked its forehead using a technique she called T-touch. All the while she kept up her monologue. “Good boy. You’re okay.”

The whole process took less than fifteen minutes. Oliver looked at Felicity in amazement. “How the hell did you do that?” By now Thea had joined them.

Felicity shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. The horse was distressed and I just tried to calm it down.”

“I told you Ollie, that’s what she does. She’s a horse whisperer and she is coming to do her internship with us soon. Wait till I tell dad. Isn’t that cool?” Thea whispered to the brother.

“Well Dad should not only give her an internship he should hire her” he brother retorted.

A man, probably the owner or trainer, came up to the group and thanked Felicity profusely, gave her his card and shook her hand. “I don’t know your name and I don’t know how you did that, but what you just did was incredible. No one working with me could do that. We’d have to use a tranq. Here’s my card. If you are ever looking for a job with horses call me.”

Felicity blinked at him and shook his hand, her blush apparent. She took the card and looked at Oliver and Thea. “I’ll just go and sit in the car”. Thea followed her.

Oliver remained talking to the man who recognised him.

By the time Oliver got back to the car the police had turned up with a vet. “It looks like we will be here for a while. This mess is going to take some time to clear up. It’s pretty bad and they’re awaiting more help from a nearby veterinarian practice. Napa Valley is not happening today Speedy, we’ll have to turn back”.

Who’s that guy you were talking to? He gave Fee his card.”

“He turns out to be Clive Sandiford, one of the trainers for the American show jumping team. He tells me he’s visited our stud farm.” 

“Oh wow. And he offered you a job Fee” Thea leaned back to take the card Felicity was still holding in her hand.

Oliver who was looking at Felicity in the rear view mirror could see she was in a state of shock. “Are you okay Felicity?” She nodded.

“I don’t think you are. Why don’t the two of you come back to my hotel room and I’ll order some tea or something and you can rest.”

Um...Thea I’d actually like to go back to my dorms, I just want to be alone for a while. I’ll be fine. Honest.”

“No Felicity, you shouldn’t be alone” Thea insisted. “That scene was pretty traumatic. Tell her Ollie.”

“No arguments Felicity. Two against one. I’m taking you back to my hotel, where you can relax for a while and if you still want to go back to your dorms afterwards, I’ll drive you.”

By the time they arrived in Oliver’s room Felicity was shaking uncontrollably. Oliver took charge. He eased Felicity down gently on the couch.

“Get the comforter off the bed Thea. We need to keep her warm. And order some tea and cakes or something, she needs something sweet. I think she’s gone into shock.”

“Are you surprised Ollie. That was just awful. Some of those horses will have to be put down. I’m sure that’s what upset Felicity the most. I couldn’t look.” She handed the comforter to her brother.

Oliver took off his jacket and sat beside Felicity on the couch. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped the comforter around her. He was dimly aware of what he was doing; he just wanted to hold her. It was an automatic response.

Felicity’s head rested against Oliver’s chest. Under normal circumstances she would have freaked out and probably leap up in embarrassment. But her body felt heavy and everything just felt right. She was aware that her tears was wetting his shirt and that seemed to be okay too. A hint of sandalwood invaded her senses before the warmth and comfort of his arms caused everything to gently fade out.  

When Felicity woke up she was laying on the couch covered with the comforter. She sat up.

“Hi. There you are” said Thea’s voice. “Are you feeling better now?”

Felicity reached for her glasses on the coffee table and her eyes searched for Oliver. He was leaning against the window with arms folded across his chest. She couldn’t read his expression.

As the memory came back of where she had fallen asleep, the heat crept up her body. She looked tentatively around the room. Two pairs of eyes were watching her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

“Your tea has gone cold but Ollie and I left you some cake.” Her friend’s voice took the edge off her discomfort. “You can choose between coffee flavoured or lemon drizzle.  Have both. They are delicious. Do you want me to order more tea?”

“No. It’s okay. I’ll have a soda if you have one." She looked across at Oliver who was still staring at her.

He moved towards the minibar. “We have coke, 7-up, tomato juice or club soda.”

“Coke please.”

Oliver took a can of coke to her and passed her some cake.

“Thank you”. Felicity looked up at him and smiled tentatively.

He returned her smile, straightened up and moved away.

“Okay guys, after Felicity has eaten. What shall we do? I hope you don’t want to go home Fee. You have to stay. Doesn’t she Ollie?”

“Don’t bully her Speedy. It’s up to Felicity. Whatever she’s comfortable with."

Felicity decided she wanted to stay and the three of them ended up going to dinner and on to a nightclub where the two girls had a good time on the dance floor.

Oliver who apparently didn’t dance, sat at the bar watching them indulgently. His eyes were mostly on Felicity as he watched her lithe body, long legs and hips moving sensuously and then with abandon to the music. She had definitely revived.

And he was definitely intrigued by his sister’s friend. It was more than that. He liked having her in his arms this afternoon and had to resist the urge to stroke her hair after she’d fallen asleep. He could feel her breast pressed against him. He shook his head as if to ward off those intrusive thoughts.

At the end of the night, Oliver drove the girls back to Thea’s dorm and walked them to her door. He kissed and hugged Thea.

“Oh Ollie I’ve...we’ve had such a great time haven’t we Felicity”.

Felicity nodded.

“I enjoyed it too sis, we must do it again.” He stretched out his hand towards Felicity and she took it and began to shake it. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. Felicity blushed furiously, blinking up at him.

Telling Thea he had one or two things to do in the morning and would call her before he left, Oliver smiled and said his farewells.

Once inside Thea teased Felicity. “You blushed when Ollie kissed you. Felicity looked mortified. “I think he likes you”.

She stared wide eyed at Thea. “No he doesn’t. Don’t be silly. He doesn’t even know me. Anyway, I’m not his type”.

"Oh so you are interested." Thea continued to tease her.

“Thea Queen give it a rest. I’m tired. Need sleep now.”

Felicity brushed her teeth put on her sleeping gear and settled down to think about Oliver Queen. She wanted to imagine him kissing her, a proper kiss with tongues.

Thea chuckled. “Alright, but I told you he was nice didn’t I?"

“Goodnight Thea.”


	4. The Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity spends a weekend with Thea and her family at the Queen Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the first four chapters already written and just needed editing so enjoy but further updates will take longer!

Some months after Oliver’s visit to San Francisco, it was Spring Break and Thea was in the stud farm office talking to her father about the possibility of Felicity doing her year’s internship at the Queen Estate.

“You should have seen it dad. It was just horrific. I felt sick but Felicity just ran to the crash site and rescued a horse that had broken loose and was terrified. Ask Ollie. That was the weekend he came to visit and we were driving to Napa Valley when...”

“Oliver has already told me the story. He thinks I should not only offer Felicity an internship but hire her before someone else snaps her up. I’ll certainly consider the internship and if she’s as good as you say, I’ll want to meet her first. Why don’t you invite her for a weekend?”

"You’ll be glad to know that she is coming this weekend. She arrives on Friday. I checked it out with mom last week." 

Robert laughed. “Of course you have.”

“Thing is dad we are running out of time. In a few months it will be the summer vacation then I’ll begin my third year and Felicity should be doing her internship.”

“Thea. I get it. I will check her out this weekend.” Robert kissed his daughter’s cheek.  "Now scoot. I have work to do. See you at dinner."

 

\----------------------

“Felicity, make sure you’ve packed something nice to wear at the Queens’. I expect dinner is a formal affair for them” Donna Smoak pushed her head around her daughter’s bedroom door.

“I know mom. I have that pink dress you and dad bought me last birthday plus this one. She held up Thea’s gift. That dress would always be special for her. Anyway I’m spending most of the time around the stud farm and checking out how the Estate works. It’s not about dressing up.

“And I want to catch up with Caitlin. The Snows have given me stuff for her, so I’ll have an escape if it gets too much”.

“Well dad and I are so happy that you might get an opportunity to do your internship in such a prestigious place. It will open doors for you. The Queen Estate has the highest reputation for horse breeding in the country, that’s what Jane Snow tells me.”

“Oh, and Felicity please find a decent pair of shoes, you can’t wear your boots with that dress.”

“Mom!”

“And hurry up Ethan’s waiting to take you to the airport” Donna Smoak shouted to her daughter as she disappeared downstairs.

Felicity took a deep breath. She was nervous about meeting the Queens en mass, and especially Oliver. But on the flight she lost herself in the memories of their first meeting.

\---------------------

It was late afternoon when Felicity emerged through the Arrivals gates to find Thea waving her arms. There was a young man with her. That must be Roy, Felicity thought.

“Hi Fee. I’m so happy to see you.” Thea gave her friend an enthusiastic hug. “We’re gonna have fun this weekend. Oh...this Roy Harper” she pointed a finger at her companion.

“Hi Felicity, nice to meet you. Thea has talked a lot about you. Is this your first time in Starling City?” Roy gave her the warmest smile.

Felicity liked him immediately. “Yes it is. I have a friend who works here but I’ve not managed to visit her yet. I hope I’ll see her this weekend”.

“Well let’s get on the road, Roy could you take...” Before Thea had finished her sentence Roy had already taken Felicity’s bag and was striding away ahead of them.

As the trio approached the Queen Estate Felicity gasped. "Goodness is that...it looks like a small town”.

Roy laughed. “That’s what I thought when I first arrived here but I’m used to it now.”

“It’s probably grown into its present incarnation over several hundred years” Thea explained. “Noni’s grandparents started off with a small homestead on a plot of land. Then her father brought more land, so did Noni and my grandfather.

“My parents extended the house and the stud farm enclosure adding some modern installations plus new paddocks and stalls for the horses. There’s a lot of history here and it’s fascinating. I’m sure Noni will tell you all about it. She has boxes of stuff up in the attic. And best of all it’s home.”

The car swung into the approach to the family's home. It looked like one of those Great American Country Houses Felicity only saw in magazines. The vast frontage of the pinkish sandstone house was skirted by an expanse of lush and verdant lawn.

Beyond the porch Felicity stepped into a large circular shaped space the size of a small ballroom with several rooms leading off it and the most beautifully curved oak wood staircase. Entering the Queen’s home was like stepping into something reminiscent of _Gone with the Wind_ Felicity decided. She could envisage Scarlet Ohara in a beautiful crinoline ball gown sweeping down the stairs into the arms of Rhett Butler. The Nature Child was also a bit of a romantic.

The first impression of Thea’s home pulled her in. Felicity felt immediately at home. The grand entrance gave the impression of old and modern; it was warm and welcoming with a huge fireplace. Paintings, armchairs and couches were perfectly arranged while projecting comfort and a space for relaxation. The fragrance from the most beautiful display of flowers she had ever seen filled the room.

“Come on Fee, let me show to you your room, then we can go exploring, but I should introduce you to Noni who has probably woken up from her afternoon nap by now. Mom and Ollie are out but dad is on the Estate somewhere. We’ll go find him.”

Felicity gasped again as she saw the size of her bedroom with its ensuite bathroom.

“I’m in the room opposite and Ollie is on the other side of the staircase. Come as you are because we are going to use the farm buggy to get around. We need to get back in time to change for dinner. There’s just the five of us for dinner because Ollie is out somewhere.” 

Thea grabbed Felicity’s hand again and headed for the door.“Let’s see if Noni is awake." Thea knocked on one of the doors off the circular outer room. A voice invited them in.

“Felicity is here Noni. Felicity this is my grandmother, Constance Dearden but everyone calls her Noni”.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Dearden. Thea has told me so much about you. Oooh is that lavender I can smell" she looked through the open doors to a verdant growth of the purple bush in a large tub on the patio that looked on to the most amazing garden Felicity had ever seen.

Noni chuckled looking at Felicity. "I can let you have some for your room if you’d like." 

"Yes that would be nice thank you Mrs Dearden. I use lavender all the time with the horses as well as other plants. My mom taught me how to make my own potions for minor cuts and abrasions and other minor ailments horses can come down with. I also use a variety of flower remedies."

Noni looked at Felicity with interest. She liked the child already. “Well dear in that case I’ll show you around the garden before you leave. It has been a joy to plant it. And please call me Noni. Mrs Dearden was my mother. I was never known by my husband’s name. I was born a Dearden and remained one." 

“You’re like my mom Noni. She kept her father’s name because he was the last Smoak. I took the name too.”

“We have something in common then Felicity. I suppose my granddaughter has not given you a minute to take a breath before dragging you around the place.

“Where is your manners Thea? At least offer Felicity something drink; plane journeys are so drying to the skin.”

“Alright Noni” Thea giggled “I suppose I was anxious to show Felicity around.” She took Felicity’s arm “see you later Noni”.

Thea led Felicity through another door off the ballroom. It opened out into a huge kitchen where a man and woman were talking and laughing. She would recognise that silhouette anywhere.

Oliver turned as the door opened. He knew Felicity was arriving today and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her behind Thea. He had not been able to get her out of his mind since meeting her in San Francisco. In fact his time with Samantha was not as enjoyable as he had anticipated. He felt a little irritated by her and left sooner than he’d expected. Miss Smoak had gotten under his skin in a way that was new to him. He partly wanted to distant himself and that was why he had arranged to meet up with Tommy tonight. But another part wanted to feel her in his arms again.

“Ollie! Thea exclaimed “I thought you were out.”

“Hey sis. I am about to leave though. I’m out with Tommy this evening.  I’m off to change. So I’ll probably see you tomorrow?”

“Hi Felicity nice to see you again.” He gave her a smile and a slight bow. “Sorry I’ve got to dash but I’ll catch up with you both later.”

“Hi Oliver.”  Felicity was disappointed. Heightened anticipation turned into anticlimax. He’d been warm and attentive to her last time they’d met; now he seemed distant. She felt upset for some unknown reason. She would’ve liked to feel his soft lips on her skin again.

Once again she caught the merest hint of sandalwood as he passed and felt the rush in the pit of her stomach. It was that quickening feeling again. She swallowed hard and exhaled for the first time since she had entered the kitchen.

She had that same feeling when she’d first seen him at Dirty Habit and after he’d kissed her goodnight outside Thea’s dorm room. This was the first time she’d felt any sort of attraction to someone of the opposite sex. Felicity Smoak what’s got into you?

 “Felicity” Thea’s voice nudged her back to the present “this is Raisa. She lives on the Estate with her husband Anatoli and has been part of the family since before I was born".

"Hi Raisa. Nice to meet you." Felicity took the glass of juice Raisa was handing to her. She didn’t even remember answering when asked what she would like to drink.

"Welcome to Queen Estate Miss Felicity. Miss Thea speak of you all the time".

"Just call me Felicity Raisa that'll be..."

"Forget it Fee. Raisa has been here since mom and dad first got married and insists on calling us Mr Oliver and Miss Thea. So get use to it."

Felicity smiled at Raisa and handed back the glass. "Thank you".

"You're very welcome Miss Felicity".

Thea was propelling her out of the kitchen and through yet another door which took them outside but at the back on the house. She sat beside Thea in a farm buggy aware that her friend was chatting away about what they were going to see.

\-----------------

Dinner with the Queen elders and Thea that evening was not as daunting as Felicity had imagined. She found herself relaxing and laughing as she and Thea relayed the story of their first meeting and significant moments in their first year away from home, learning to be independent and mostly eating fast foods.

Moira and Noni looked at them disapprovingly. The two women were interested in Felicity’s family and their farm. She told them about the Snows and her best friend Caitlin who worked at Starling Memorial Hospital. Moira nodded approvingly.

Robert asked Felicity about her degree program and how she saw her career progressing.

“I haven’t had an opportunity to look over your internship brief but I propose you spend tomorrow morning on the Estate learning how we work and meeting the training team and grooms, and of course looking over the horses and facilities. Then you and I should sit and talk, probably have lunch together. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect Mr Queen. I didn’t expect you to give me so much time. I am really looking forward to tomorrow. Thank you.”

Robert beamed at her. “Normally my head trainer would have planned a schedule for you but Slade Wilson returned to his native Australia recently and we are currently looking for a replacement. No-one I’ve seen so far fits the bill. It’ll be my pleasure to show you around Felicity, Oliver and Thea have told me amazing things about you.”

Felicity flushed. She wondered what Oliver had said about her.

For the first time the family heard about Thea’s wish to secure placements with European fashion houses once her degree program was completed.

“I’ve already put out feelers to designers in London, Paris and Milan and referred them to my website.”

“Heavens Thea, you’ve already set up your own website.” Noni said twinkling at her granddaughter.

“Of course Noni, everything is digital. I’ll show you after dinner. I can even do part of my course remotely.”

“Why didn’t you say something Thea dear? You know I have contacts in New York.” Moira wasn’t about to be left out.

“I know mom but I want to do this on my own. Not because my name is Queen.”

“But your name is Queen darling.”

“But that means nothing in Europe.”

“Good for you Thea. I’m really impressed sweetheart.” Robert Queen looked proudly at his daughter.

\--------------------------

The next time Felicity saw Oliver was the following evening at the family dinner. When she heard from Thea that Oliver’s current girlfriend Helena Bertinelli was joining the family for dinner, Felicity felt downcast. One of those leggy model types I suppose. He had a life long before I met him, she tried to console herself.

Thea told Felicity that her mother had also invited Oliver’s best friend Tommy Merlyn to make an even number and boost the male representation.

“You’ll like Tommy, he’s fun. But be warned he is bound to make a pass at you but not in a letchy way. It’s just Tommy’s way so just ignore him.”

When Felicity saw the assembled group in the ballroom, as she referred to the outer circular room, she was glad that Thea had put a light touch of make up on her face and had swept her hair up into a sleek chignon and lent her a pair of her beautiful gold drop earrings.

At the oblong dining table Robert Queen sat at one end opposite Oliver. Tommy sat on one side between Noni and Helena. Felicity was seated opposite Tommy between Moira and Thea.

Helena and Thea were closest to Oliver which was a relief for Felicity. She would probably swallow her tongue if she had to sit next to him. As it stood she was dreading the next couple of hours.

It started well with a low hum of conversation while everyone helped themselves and passed the dishes around.

Halfway through the first course, Felicity heard Helena Bertinelli’s voice. “Felicity I understand from Thea that you whisper to horses. I’m intrigued. Tell us more.”

The room went silent. Felicity felt the familiar heat creeping up her body. Nervous fingers pushed her glasses back on to the bridge of her nose, and her fork clattered on her plate.

She looked up nervously, only to meet Helena’s slightly amused gaze. “I...I don’t...don’t whisper to horses Miss Bertinelli I listen to them and try to understand what they need." 

“So there is horse language like sign language” there was a slight sneer in Helena’s tone.

Robert coughed. He had never been enamoured with the Bertinelli girl and he would be damned if he’d let her embarrass Thea’s friend on her first visit to his home.

Before Robert could say anything Oliver turned to her “Helena that’s not what...”

“It’s okay Oliver” Felicity intervened.  She looked over at the woman beside him. “Actually Miss Bertinelli what I do is known in the business as natural horsemanship. It’s a collective term for a variety of horse training techniques. At its core is the principle of developing a rapport with the horse. I would say more but I’m certain you are not really interested.” Felicity was getting irritated and if Helena could read the signs, she would retreat.

Felicity avoided Oliver’s eyes. She didn’t want to see his censure for the way she had spoken to his girlfriend. 

Thea was openly grinning at Felicity. She had always found Helena a haughty madam, an irritant and wasn’t sure what Olli saw in her.

To her credit Helena looked a little embarrassed. She avoided Felicity’s gaze and turned to Oliver, apparently telling him something in a low voice.

“Felicity spent time with some of our Arabians this afternoon and what from I could see in the way they responded to her, it’s clear she has a way with horses. Quite extraordinary.” Robert Queen added. “She also looked over your four polo ponies Oliver.”

“I wished I knew you were doing that Felicity. I would have joined you.”

She looked at him in surprise. There was warmth in his voice when he spoke to her, not censure.

“What did you think about...”

“I met Starburst, Spartan, Saxony and Sultan” she interrupted him. “They are beautiful thoroughbreds but I think Sultan has lost a bit of spark, you may have to think about...”

“I know, Oliver interrupted “but I’m amazed you picked that up in just a few minutes with them”.

“That’s my job Oliver, it’s what I do and hopefully it will earn me a living.”

“Well I’d welcome your advice on....”

Enough already Ollie. You can’t monopolise Felicity the whole evening, Tommy Merlyn grinned at his friend as he cut off Oliver’s flow.

Robert Queen laughed. “Never mind an internship Felicity. Oliver wants me to employ you straightaway. You don’t even have to complete your degree.”

Felicity fidgeted and pushed her glasses up with her forefinger and picked up her fork. This was all too much now. She wished someone would change the subject. Nope. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen. Robert kept going.

“I was impressed too Felicity. I’m really interested in some of your ideas. Let’s find some time to talk tomorrow before you leave.”

“Um, I practically grew up with horses on the next door ranch belonging to the Snows, friends of my family, Felicity added hurriedly.

“Do you own your own horse Felicity?" Oliver asked.

 “She has a beautiful Quarab called Barley" Thea responded on Felicity’s behalf.

“I’m disappointed you’re leaving as soon as tomorrow Felicity.” Tommy Merlyn beamed at her across the table. “I was so looking forward to inviting you out to....”

“Not a chance Merlyn. I’ve already warned Felicity about you” Thea cut him short.

“Thea, you wound me. Now I must try and woo the fair Felicity by..."

“Give it a break Merlyn" Oliver told his friend. "You’re embarrassing her. Who invited you anyway?"

Felicity giggled. Both Tommy and Oliver were looking at her. Helena was looking at Oliver, she leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear.

Tommy held up his hand laughing. “Well perhaps on your next visit Felicity.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver. He had already forgotten her and was engrossed in whatever Helena was saying as he leaned into her. Something pricked behind her eyes. Oh god no. She didn’t want to cry. That was so stupid. What was wrong with her?

Felicity looked around the table to see Noni smiling at her. “I hope you will have time to see my garden before you go. I should enjoy showing it to you."

“Yes, Noni, I’d like that. Thea says you have some unusual plants not native to the US and that you have green fingers."

“I can tell you are a bit of a Nature child Felicity, so next time you come perhaps we’ll have more time to explore in the woods around the Estate. It is filled with the most amazing plants. It’s like bygone days untouched by the modern era.”

"I'd like that too Noni." Felicity felt herself warming to the older woman. She was glad to be distracted from the feelings that came from seeing Oliver’s closeness to Helena.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully after which Oliver, Tommy and Helena left for their pre-planned Saturday night entertainment.

Felicity reluctantly agreed to accompany Roy and Thea to a club in City and much to her surprise actually enjoyed herself.   

\------------------

Once their children had left, Moira and Robert joined Noni in her sitting room for a nightcap.

Noni turned to her son-in-law, “I’m glad Felicity put that Bertinelli girl in her place, I really don’t know what Oliver sees in someone so mean-spirited.”

"I had high hopes at one time that he would settle down with Laurel Lance but I’ve not seen her around lately." Moira sounded wistful. She rather liked the Lance girl. She definitely fitted Moira’s idea of a future First Lady of Queen Estate.

Noni rolled her eyes. She was not impressed with any of Oliver’s women. She had not seen anyone good enough for her grandson. But Felicity...now there was a possibility. Her sharp eye had already observed how the girl looked at her grandson. She had a mind of her own and a good head on her shoulders and wouldn’t let Oliver get away with any of his nonsense. She would probably turn him into the kind of man Noni knew he was. But she feared Felicity like all these modern girls might be too career oriented. Noni sighed. It was not like that in her day. Making a good marriage was the most important thing.

“I’m very impressed with what I’ve seen of Felicity so far” Robert told the two women. “Tomorrow we are going to discuss her terms and see if the experience she could gain here will meet the criteria set by her college. She has a very sharp mind and innovative ideas for working with horses therapeutically.”

“Are you sure Robert?" Moira questioned her husband. "She looks rather awkward and diffident. We have very expensive livestock.”

“Believe me Moira” her mother intervened, “that girl is anything but diffident. Did you not see the steel in her backbone when she put Helena in her place?"

“I agree with Noni. She may be awkward around new people and I actually think she prefers horses to people.” Robert Queen chuckled. “And I don’t blame her.”

“Well she’s obviously has champions in the two of you. Thea loves her and even Oliver seems to like her so I guess I’m outnumbered.” Moira retired gracefully.

“I know a sound and sure pair of hands around a horse when I see it Moira. Felicity’s College also gives her the option of working for a full year with one establishment or doing two six-month placements. So we can build a clause in her contract. If her approach does not mesh with ours I will happily recommend her to any other establishment we deal with.

“Oliver told me that Clive Sandiford was so impressed at how she handled a spooked horse without having to use a tranq that he practically offered her a job on the spot. Who comes more highly recommended than that for someone of her age?"

“That name is familiar” Moira said.

“It should be. Sandiford is a trainer with the US Show Jumping team.They looked over some of our stock a year before the 2012 Olympics in London. If I’m not mistaken USET actually purchased from us.”

By the time Felicity was ready to leave the Queen Estate on the Sunday Robert Queen had offered her a year’s internship to begin in September, five months hence. She had a signed contract in her hand.

“Thank you” Felicity said to her friend, as they travelled back to School together. “If we had not gone to that rally, got lost and decided to sit on the same park bench, I would not have this”. Felicity waved her contract in the air.

“Hey what about me? Surely the benefit from sharing that bench is getting to know me” Thea pouted, then laughed and gave her friend a hug. “You will be living in my home for a whole year.”

“But you won’t be there.”

"I’m just a short flight away, so I’ll be down most weekends when I can. Ooooh Fee, I am so happy. She beamed at her friend."

Felicity’s only disappointment was that she had not seen Oliver since he’d left on Saturday night. She just had to accept that she was not his type and anyway he seemed to be quite keen on the Bertinelli woman. Although in her opinion he deserved better than her.

She decided it would be best if she stopped fantasizing about Oliver Queen and focused on her studies. Her medium term goals did not include him. She had every intention of contacting Clive Sandiford in her final year.


	5. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity opens up to Caitlin and Noni takes a hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A May Day present (thanks to Amy for sending the Muse love and appreciation. It obviously worked!) You've had First Meeting, this is First Love!

Before taking up her internship at the Queen Estate Felicity spent the summer with her family and as much time as possible with Barley.  

Caitlin came home for a week and the two friends had time to catch up with each other and share the current version of their lives. 

“How’s the job working out and do you think you’ll settle long term in Starling City?" Felicity wanted to know. 

"It’s the best. My colleagues are great and Starling was a good decision. I’m learning such a lot from Mr Masters, the Consultant Surgeon who offered me a residency. I feel really lucky and I’m very happy."

Caitlin Snow was a very ambitious young woman. She’d selected a shortlist of hospitals to intern purely on the basis of the reputation of the medical staff. She’d set her heart on gaining a place at Starling City Memorial Hospital and hoped she would eventually secure a residency under the tutelage of Mr Masters a well known and highly respected consultant surgeon at the hospital.

“That’s great Cait. That’ll bring peace of mind to your parents who told me to keep an eye on you!" Felicity grinned at her friend.

“If only they knew that I'm the one who has to keep an eye on Mama Smoak’s baby girl and safeguard her virtue."

“Caitlin Snow you are incorrigible”.

“And congratulations by the way on securing an internship with the Queens. I’ve been so busy, we haven’t had much chance to talk about it. I bet you’re pleased. Mom can’t stop going on about it. She hopes some of their magic will rub off on our ranch through you!"

Felicity laughed. "I’m going to learn a lot from Robert Queen. I really like him and his methods. He is interested in what I want to do too. So it all bodes well for the year”.

"Great. I wondered what you would think of the Mighty Queens, especially the handsome Oliver."

Try as hard as she could, Felicity couldn’t stop the flush at the mention of Oliver.

“Felicity Smoak are you blushing? Don’t tell me you have already fallen under the man’s considerable charm. He is highly sought after, chased after more like it. But I think most of that stuff about him in the papers is just salacious gossip. Still, be careful don’t want my best friend ending up with a broken heart.”

“Don’t be silly Cait, I’ve only met him a couple of times, once when he came up to San Francisco to see Thea and then the weekend I spent at the Queen Estate a few months back."

“Well he is rather gorgeous and I wouldn’t be surprised if you succumbed. And watch out for his friend Tommy Merlyn, he’ll be in your pants at the drop of a hat.”

“Yeah, I’ve already met Tommy. Thea warned me. But I like him, he’s fun."  
“What’s not to like, he’s handsome, rich, young and fit...”  
“Cait! Have you been eyeing up all the men in Starling City”  
"Nope. Only the unsuitable ones”  


They both laughed.

“So are you dating anyone more than casually" Felicity hurriedly tried to move the focus to Caitlin.

Caitlin grinned at her. “Nice try Smoak. I’m on to you. And no I don’t have a steady boyfriend. Still casual dating. There is someone I really like but he has entanglements, so I’m not sure if that will go anywhere."

"Entanglements, like what?"  
"Former wives"  
"He's had more than one wife?"  
"No. Only one. At least I hope so."  
“Tell me more. Is he a doctor?”

“No. He is an independent clinician who does a lot of work with the hospital. He’s easy to talk to and I like spending time with him and that’s all."

"Well you’d better find me a dishy doctor and arrange a blind double date or is it a double blind date?" She grinned at Caitlin.

“I may well do that. And when you get settled maybe you’ll invite me for the odd ride. I do miss that. I hear there are great trails in the woods around the Estate.” 

“Just let me know whenever you fancy a ride. I’m sure Robert Queen won’t mind. I can fix you up with Tommy. He has already propositioned me for a riding date. I should take him up on it and drag you along.”

“Yeah I’d come as your chaperon”.

They both laughed.

“I have so missed this Fee. I’ve not really had a chance to make many women friends in Starling. You don’t know how glad I am that you’ll be there in a few weeks. No more Skype and WhatsApp.”

“From the little I've seen Starling’s social life is buzzing, not like around here.”

“It okay if you’re into clubbing and frequenting expensive restaurants. Quite honestly I would give anything to be able to ride everyday and blow out the cobwebs. I really miss Shadow, I’d love to have him in Starling but I’d hate to board him with just anybody and people I don’t know. He is such a sensitive horse.”

“I know what you mean. I’m gonna miss Barley too but I won’t move him just for 12 months. I was worried he might get depressed when I left for School but Ethan and Mom spent time with him so he was fine.” 

“Perhaps Robert Queen will offer you a job after graduation.”

“Maybe. I want to keep my options open though. Remember that accident I told you about when the Queen siblings and I were going to Napa Valley?"

“Yes. And Clive Sandiford gave you his card.”  
Felicity nodded. “So I called him."  
“And?"  


“We talked about meeting up. He asked whether I’m ever in New Jersey because that’s where he is most of the time.”

“Come on Fee. You are holding something back. I call tell by your face.”

 “So the US Equestrian Team is looking for a couple of training apprentices to work with the established trainers taking the team to Tokyo for the 2020 Olympics. He asked me to apply.”

The two girls screamed for about an hour, or it seemed like it.

“You're going to right? Fee it’s an opportunity too good to miss”.

“I know. It's exactly the kind of opportunity I’ve been dreaming would come my way. I’m so excited I can hardly breathe. I'll have to go through the selection process of course but the timing is perfect.”

“Have you told Donna and Noah?”

“No. Please don’t say anything. Not even to your parents. You’re the first one I’ve told and whatever you do don’t tell Ethan. He would kill me for not telling him.

"When I’m about to apply I’ll tell them. I don’t want anything to distract me. I must stay focused on getting through the next two years. If I get through the application stage with USET, interviews will be held sometime next year then the apprenticeship would begin immediately I’d completed my course."

“Oh Fee I’m so excited for you I could burst. This is just the type of thing I see you doing. You are so damn good at the horse rehab thing you do they would be lucky to get you."

"Aw thanks Cait. I'm excited too. I honestly don’t know how I’ve managed to keep it to myself all this time. Well it’s only been two weeks since I called Sandiford but it feels like months".

"Tell me about the plan for your internship. Are you staying with the family? It would be so good to have you stay with me but there’s only one bedroom as you know. But we can still do sleepovers."

“We'll definitely do sleepovers so I can catch up on my box sets. Can't see Moira being too happy with me pulling all-nighters with Sherlock and the rest.

"The Queens have been really generous and flexible. I’ll live in. Robert is quite hands on at the moment because his head trainer left. So I’ll be working closely with him. I’ll work Monday to Friday and the odd Saturday morning if something is going on. I can then take long weekends whenever I want to go home.

“He said I could also make a few purchasing trips with him if I wanted to do that. Of course I’m going to do that. It’ll be great experience.”  

“And of course you’ll see a lot of Oliver.”  
“I suppose.”  


“Fee? What’s the matter? That look on...oh my god. OH MY GOD. You’ve already fallen for him haven’t you?"

Felicity covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know Cait. I’m confused. Do you know last time I was there his girlfriend came to dinner and when I saw them together I wanted to cry. How ridiculous is that! Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea for me to work there. It’s really painful."

“I know chicken. First love is a baitch. Is it one-sided or has he...”

“No. Nothing like that. I'm attracted to him and had a bit of fangirling thing going on before I’d even met him. He was so kind and gentle. I didn’t tell you I fell asleep in his arms."

"Felicity Smoak! You’ve been holding out on me. When did this happen?"

“It was the day of that accident in San Francisco and Thea insisted that I should not be alone. We went back to his hotel room and he kind of took care of me."

There was a huge grin on Caitlin’s face. “He took care of you? ”

“Cait. He was just being nice. He insisted I stay warm so he wrapped a comforter around me." 

"And held you in his arms."  
“Well yeah, kind of.”  
"And then what happened."  
"I fell asleep."  


"Oh Smoak. You’re the best. I love it. And were you still in his arms when you woke up?"

"No. I was laying on the couch covered with the comforter but from that day I think about him all the time."

"But he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Some baitch called Helena Bertinelli tried to show me up at the dining table in front of the whole family."

"Oh poor Helena. She got Smoaked right?"  
"Well I did hold back a bit."  


They both laughed again.

"Cait what am I going to do?"

"Wish the hell I knew kid. First Love is scary and anxiety-ridden but you’ll get over it. And suppose it’s reciprocated? Suppose the Mighty Queen has feelings for you too? Did you think about that?"

"I’m sure he doesn’t." 

"You don’t know that Fee." 

"I do. He has Helena and has never given me any indication that he has feelings for me."

"Well men are weird. Trust me. Why would he hold you in his arms. There was no need to do that as far as I can see." 

"You still haven’t told me what to do."

"Short answer: if you really want that internship then do your job to the best of your ability and let everything else take care of itself. Although I’d bet that the Mighty Queen will flirt with you, then you’re screwed. So I don’t know Fee. I guess all you can do is cry on my shoulder kid."

"So what you're really saying is that you're the last person I should go to for relationship counselling?"

"No. You can consult me when you’re in relationship with him, but until then you are on your own with your love sick angst."

"Caitlin Snow you are hopeless. But I feel better talking about it. So be prepared. I’ll probably be talking your ear off and sobbing on your shoulder for the entire year."

"That’s what best friends are for chicken. Now are we going for that ride or not?"

\---------------------------

Felicity arrived at the Queen Estate to settle in a week before formally starting her internship. Roy met her at the airport.

The three Queen elders were waiting to welcome her. It felt strange without Thea who had already returned to San Francisco and Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

To Felicity’s surprise she had been allocated the room she first stayed in and Moira impressed on her that she was regarded as a member of the family. The only thing she ask was that Felicity informed her or Raisa if she was not going to be present for the evening meal.

Moira was a stickler for the family sitting down together to eat in the evenings and it was invariably a formal occasion, unless Moira and Robert were away then Noni was much more relaxed and happy to eat in the kitchen. Sometimes it was just the two of them. On those occasions there was no ‘dressing for dinner’.

Felicity was surprised at Moira’s warm welcome. She liked Moira Queen but found Thea’s mother a little stiff and starchy. Moira was always elegantly dressed with coordinated jewellery and never a hair out of place. Felicity felt under constant scrutiny whenever she was in Moira’s presence. She doubted whether the woman had ever worn a pair of jeans in her entire life.

Noni on the other made her feel comfortable. She was able to relax and talk about her family and her plans for the future. Noni was a good listener and encouraged her to talk. She and Noni would become close during her time with the Queens.

The two of them were sitting together in the garden sipping homemade lemonade. And that's where Oliver spotted her. He'd avoided her since she'd arrived on the Estate. He liked Felicity perhaps a bit too much. He felt like an awkward teenage boy around her. She was talking to Noni and he couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

"Mmmm this is a delicious flavour. I’ve never tasted lemonade like this." Felicity licked her lips.

“The recipe is a family secret handed down from my mother. I’ve shared it with Raisa who now makes it."

“Well I shall have to bribe her to let me take a peek at it”

"No bribe necessary dear child. You are already a member of the family.”

“Who’s a member of the family Noni”?

Felicity looked in the direction of the voice and nearly dropped her glass. No one had to tell her. She had gone beetroot.

The reason was standing in front of her with bare chest and stonewashed jeans slung low on his hips and a towel under his arm. Dear god. Why does Oliver Queen have to walk around the damn place half naked? He gave her palpitations. Felicity quickly averted her eyes away from those abs.

“I was just telling Felicity she could have my lemonade recipe with pleasure, since she was practically a member of the family.” Noni handed her grandson a glass. "Are you going for a swim?"

"Mhmmm. A round in the gym first. What about our monthly dinner date grandmother, we need to arrange that." 

Oliver flopped down on the grass beside them. “So Miss Smoak I see you've already captivated Noni’s heart. To be offered her lemonade recipe is quite a coup.”

He was taking delight in her blush again and was debating whether to tease her outrageously, just to keep it in place. Yep. It was too tempting. “I’ll have to watch myself around you in case you capture my heart.”

Noni laughed. “Oliver Queen you are irredeemable. Stop flirting with the girl, you're embarrassing her. Bad boy.”

Felicity could find nothing to say, so she sat quietly with a soft smile on her face to hide her embarrassment.

“By the way Felicity, Tommy asked me to make sure I put a date in your diary for that horse ride. Do you have time this week?” He enquired.

She met his eyes then and momentarily lost herself in aquamarine blue. “No. Not this week...I...I'm...”

“Felicity don’t say you have work to do. Dad specifically told me that this was a settling in week and I should show you more of the Estate. So no arguments.”

Felicity turned to Noni for support.

“I agree with Oliver child. Take the opportunity to relax and ease yourself in gently because with Slade gone you are going to have a very full schedule from next week.”

“Well that’s settled then. I’ll tell Tommy that it’s on for tomorrow and we can take a picnic."

“We?” She stared at him.

“You don’t think I’m going to let Tommy take you off by himself do you?”

 He had felt that pang of jealousy when Tommy said he was inviting her out riding. He wanted to be the one one showing her around. Helena had already suggested that he might be keen on 'the little blond horse whisperer'. Whatever. All he knew was that Tommy was not going to be left alone with her. He didn't trust Tommy with any woman. At least that's what he told himself.

“In that case can I see if my friend Caitlin can join us?  She really misses not being able to ride since moving to Starling City.”

“Of course. That’ll be great” Oliver said raising himself off the ground. “So let’s meet in the hall at about 1000 tomorrow."

“I’ll see you at dinner ladies.” Oliver bowed towards his grandmother and Felicity. She watched his back until he disappeared from sight.

"You and Oliver have regular dinner dates?"

"It's been a long-standing tradition. I took him out to dinner as a small boy. He would order the food and learnt about different wines. By the time he reached 18 he was taking me out. It's our grandmother/grandson time. Thea and I have the same but it's shopping then food, usually lunch. Noni laughed. Perhaps you and I can do the same while you're here child. I'd like that. I miss my Thea time."

"I feel I'm going to fall in love with you Noni Dearden, then you'll have to become my adoptive grandparent. I don't have any of my own".

"I'm already in love with you child. Why don't we fix our first date before the month is out?"

"I'd love to Noni." She grinned at the older woman.

Noni watched Felicity. There was definitely a little frisson between her grandson and the girl. She must see what she can do to nurture it and prod it along. Noni had just found her next project.

As soon as she could Felicity contacted Caitlin. “I know this is short notice but can you come riding with Tommy and Oliver tomorrow?”

“Sorry kid, I’m on duty tomorrow”.

“Oh Cait please, can’t you swop with someone. I really need you here.”

“I would have suggested that if it were even remotely possible. It just isn’t Fee. Do you know how many women would give their right arm to be alone with not one but two of Starling’s most eligible? Enjoy Fee. And if you can’t close your eyes and think of England!

Felicity laughed. “You’re not funny you know. Maybe I’ll develop a tummy ache or a migraine or something.”

“Felicity Smoak don’t be such a wimp. Just go and have fun.”

“Don’t have much choice do I. But I’m going to fix you up with Tommy Merlyn, wait and see”

“Oh? So you can have Oliver to yourself?”

“Goodbye Cait.”

“I’m looking forward to hearing all the titillating details, so take notes.

"Goodbye Caitlin." Felicity hung up and settled down to sleep. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

\---------------------------

Felicity made her way to the ballroom on the stroke of 1000. Oliver was already there waiting for her with a huge picnic basket at his feet.

“Hey” she greeted him. "Are we feeding the five thousand? I’m afraid Caitlin can’t make it”.

“In that case it’ll be just the two of us. Tommy called earlier this morning. He apparently has a pressing business matter to attend to and sends his apologies."

The colour drained from her face. It was going to be just her and Oliver. Oh no. This was not good. She looked around the room, as if looking for a rabbit hole to disappear into. Anything but spend the whole day with Oliver on her own. The gods were having a laugh.

Just then Noni emerged from her suite. “Good morning dears. Lovely day for a picnic." 

"I’m taking Felicity to Glades Valley."

“What a lovely idea Oliver. You'll love it Felicity.  I use to take Oliver and Tommy there often when they were children."

“Come on let’s go Felicity. It’s an hour’s ride away. Is there a horse you’d like to ride or do you want me to choose one for you?”

“I like Solitaire. We’ve become friends and I’ve ridden her before."

“Good. Great choice.  Let’s go, we need to pack the saddle bags with all this food.” Oliver picked up the picnic basket, put a hand on the small of her back and propelled her towards the back exit.

Noni watched them go with a grin on her face. The gods were on her side. If Felicity’s friend Caitlin was a junior doctor at Starling Memorial, Noni would bet her bottom dollar that it would take a small miracle for her to get a day off on such short notice.

That only left Tommy Merlyn. And he drove a hard bargain. It cost her a bottle of her best whisky but it was worth it.

“What’s it worth to you Noni” 

“How about my 18-year old Dalmore that you’ve had your eye on for the longest time?”

“Done.” He laughed. “Might cost you another one to keep your secret”

"Tommy Merlyn I swear I’ll..."

“Just kiddin. Your secret’s safe with me you conniving woman. Promise. ”

So Oliver had chosen to show Felicity one of his favourite places, one they like to regard as a well-kept Queen family secret. Noni was feeling optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments feed the muse....


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend the day together in Glades Valley - a first date - and discover something about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A horse ride and a picnic in a secluded valley. What could be more romantic and all orchestrated by Noni outrageous grandma. So this was such fun to write. Enjoy! This is for Rose who was eager and expectant.

Oliver was happy. He was spending time alone with her. Everything just seemed to work in his favour. No Tommy and no Caitlin. He was going to take it slowly. He sneaked a peek at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked contented and relaxed. He liked the look of her on a horse. Never in all his years of dating women had he felt so gauche and awkward. He disguised his feelings by teasing her.

He could no longer deny his attraction to her. It had come like a bolt out of the blue and he no longer wanted to run from it. Was this just a physical thing or was he at the foothills of that once in a life time love Noni always told him she had found with his grandfather. Hell, he didn't know anything about her, whether she had a boyfriend even. In his whole life he'd never felt like this. She was different and he wanted her. He didn’t want to frighten her away. 

All anxiety drained away from Felicity as soon as she mounted Solitaire. She was in her element. The hour’s ride alone was worth it. Oliver guided her through beautiful country side, peaceful and tranquil for a late summer’s day. She couldn't believe she was having this time with him. This part of the world seemed empty except for the two of them. She wanted to reach out and take his hand but knew she’d never do that. She wouldn’t risk it.

Oliver went ahead of her when the path narrowed but mostly they rode side by side in companionable silence, except for when he pointed something out to her.

After an hour they arrived at an unexpected place. He was watching her as they sat side by side taking in the view.

"Oh Oliver this is just perfect. It's so peaceful. There's a beach on the lake front and I love the waterfall."

"I remember you said you liked them. I'll show you another aspect of it later. This was Noni’s secret place when she was a girl. She brought me and Tommy here and then Thea when she got older. It was a very special place when we were children. We swam, rolled down the hill and picnicked. We rode our horses in the lake. It’s quite shallow for a long way around the bend. Come I'll show you then we can let the horses have a rest before the journey back."

“You said it was a very special place when you was a child. When were you last here?"

“I haven’t been here for years. We got older and life took over but I’ve missed this and it’s nice to share it with you.” He was staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

Felicity averted her eyes. “How far can we go?”

“Oh a long way. It gets more and more shallow the further you get from the waterfall.”

Once again they trotted side by side in the water in companionable silence until her stomach rumbled.

Oliver laughed. “Someone’s hungry.”

"Yes, I’m up early and so like to have a snack round about 1100."

"Good so do I. Why don’t we have lunch now. Let's go back to the point where we came up on the view. The horses can be tethered there and there’s a nice stretch of grass."

Back where they started, Oliver dismounted and came to help her by which time she was already on the ground.

"Gosh Felicity Smoak, you’re agile. Thea said you swung on and off horses like a performance artist."

"I like to allow young newly gentled colts to get used to carrying weight before I put a saddle on. That means I had to get proficient mounting and dismounting without the usual props."

He spread out the rug he’d removed from his horse. “Let's eat and after lunch I'll show you the second waterfall.”

"Aren’t you full of surprises today Mr Queen?"

He grinned at her. “Why don’t you come and help me unpack this mountain of food Raisa prepared.”

Felicity laughed as she discovered fried chicken, devilled eggs, turkey salad sandwiches, coleslaw in a jar, blueberry muffins and fruit. “This is like a 4th of July outdoor feast. We’ll have to take half of it back.”

She watched as Oliver unloaded a bottle of Noni’s lemonade, a flask of coffee and two half bottles of wine.

“I know but it’s a typical Raisa picnic basket.”

Oliver finished his first plateful of food and stretched out on the rug beside her. “So Miss Smoak. Mysterious Horse Whisperer Extraordinaire, tell me something about you that I don’t know”.

“Since I’ve only seen you about half a dozen times in my entire life, I guess there are a lot of things about me you don’t know. So why don’t you ask me something you want to know.”

“Okay. Since you are such a long way from home and for such a long time, I bet a lot of people will miss you.”

“I think that’s a statement, not a question. Try again.”  
“You’re gonna make this difficult for me aren’t you?  
“Make what difficult Oliver?”  
"Okay Miss Smoak, I’m just going to come out and ask you straight”.

She turned her full attention to him. They stared at one another.

“Are you seeing anyone? Is there someone special in your life?”  
“No Oliver I don’t have a boyfriend."  
"Why?"  


"Dunno. I guess it just never happened. We’ve not met one another yet". Oliver was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I've not found the guy I want to be my permanent boyfriend who wants me to be his girl. I've got so much going on in my life right now - this internship, my final year at school and post-School plans. So little time for romance. 

"What about you. Do you have a permanent girlfriend?"

“Not at the moment”.  
“What about Helena? I thought she was your girlfriend”.  


“No. Not really. We see each other on and off. It’s more of a casual thing. It doesn’t really mean anything."

"Do you sleep with her?  
“Wow. Don’t hang back Smoak. Just come straight out and ask."  


"It should mean something if you sleep with her. But then you’re a bit of a philanderer aren’t you? Philanderers sleep around and it doesn’t mean anything."

“Felicity Smoak I believe you've just defamed my good name. You’re gonna pay for that.” In one movement he was up on his feet. “Come with me”. He grabbed hold of her wrist and almost dragged her yelling and laughing along with him.

“Oliver Queen what are you doing? Let me go. Oliver No!” Felicity yelled out as it dawned on her what he was going to do. By now they were at the water’s edge and he was scooping up the cold water a handful at a time and splashing her.

Felicity giggled and shouted. She wedged a foot behind one of his and pushed his body. Oliver fell back into the water and pulled her on top of him. She managed to get free and started running back towards their picnic. He chased after her.

Felicity lay on her back on the rug her laughter still ringing out. He lay on his stomach beside her, looking down into her face and laughing. They stopped and stared at each other. She thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he sat up.

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?” She stared at him wide-eyed.

“There’s a throw in Solitaire’s saddle bag. If you wrap it around you, we can spread your shirt and jeans out in the sun to dry. Don’t want you catching a chill. Noni would kill me.”

"What about you?"

"I’m going to do the same and will use Raisa’s tablecloth to hide my modesty." He grinned at her. “Why don’t you go behind that rock over there.”

When she returned Oliver had removed his wet jeans and shirt and had the table cloth round his waist. He was sipping hot coffee and had poured her a cup.

Felicity sat on the rug and began to laugh.

“What?”

“I remember feeling quite intimidated at the thought of meeting Thea’s sophisticated man of the world older brother and here you are, Oliver Queen international polo player with a tablecloth wrapped around his midriff.

He was staring at her. She couldn’t read him. “Do you still feel intimidated by me?”

"Not after today. Actually you’re just a boy who likes dunking girls."

“Shall I tell you something Felicity I feel carefree today in a way I have not for a long time. And you are probably the only woman I know with whom I could do this. So you see, you’re good for me."

They chatted easily with each other after that as if they had been friends for years. He told her about his travels with anecdotes about the various places he’d been. She felt less self-consciousness around him and to her surprise found herself telling him about her conversation with Clive Sandiford and swearing him to secrecy.

“I haven't even told Thea; only you and Caitlin."

“Well I’m honoured Miss Smoak. Your secret is safe with me. We should be heading back soon but before we leave I want to show you something. Clothes should be dried by now. Let’s get dressed."

Once clothed again Oliver took her hand. “It’s a good fifteen minutes trek but it’ll be worth it”.

Felicity liked the feel of her hand in his. It felt natural and right. Eventually they arrived at the entrance of a cave. Felicity hesitated, it looked dark inside.

“Come on” he said “it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. Trust me.”

A few steps in and the darkness turned to light again and Felicity gasped. “Oh my god Oliver this is amazing. We are behind the fall. Can we go further?"

 

"Of course. We can go much closer, it’s quite safe. If you want we can pass on the right and view it from the other side" 

"I suppose it’s another of Noni’s secrets."

"Yep."

She turned to him.  "I’ve had such a lovely day. Thank you." She reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

He stared down at her for a long time. She felt like he was looking into her very soul. “You’re very welcomed. We should do it again before the summer is out. Come on we should head back." He didn't take her hand this time.

\----------------

Robert was waiting for them as the two riders came back into the compound. “Hi you two. Have you had a good day?”

“Oliver took me to Glades Valley. It’s an amazing place and that waterfall through the cave blew my mind. I love it here." 

“Well you have your work cut out starting from tomorrow, if you'll allow me to impose on you Felicity." 

"I’m sorry Oliver I can’t accompany you tomorrow to check out that polo pony you wanted to buy. You’ll have to take Felicity. Prince Salman Bin Rashid called today. He is in the US and wants to make an unscheduled stop here with a view to purchase."

“That’s not a problem dad but is that okay with you Felicity. It will mean an overnight stay and this was supposed to be your settling in week." He looked at her again with an unfathomable expression on his face. 

From the very first time she’d met him Felicity could never work out what was going on for him from the expression on his face. She'll have to start calling him the enigmatic Mr Queen. “Yes of course. Is there something specific that you would like me to do?”

“Just use your extraordinary horse whispering skills to help me find a replacement for Sultan. He has become a bit lethargic recently as you’ve already picked up. I want a strong team for the upcoming game in the Argentine but need enough time to work with the new team member before the game."

“Good. That’s agreed then” Robert said. "Thanks Felicity. I appreciate that. Now can I impose on the two of you to help me select a few thoroughbreds to show Prince Salman tomorrow? We just have enough time before dinner."

“I’ll catch up with you and Felicity in a minute. I’ll just unpack the horses and get a groom to take care of them”.

 

\--------------------

Early the next morning Oliver and Felicity were sitting together in business class. She turned to Oliver. “Tell me more about what we are doing today and who we're meeting.” 

“Chuck Simpson is a long time buddy of Dad's. We’ve purchased from him in the past. He’s a bit younger than dad and still plays polo but at the local level. We’ll play a game this afternoon as a way of my checking out the horses – there’s two I have my eye on. If everything is okay, then a vet the Estate always uses will check out the animals tomorrow morning and make the arrangements for transportation. Then we can leave."

“That sounds fine. I’d like to have a short canter around before you sign on the dotted line."

"Good. I was hoping you’d do that." He smiled at her, put his head back and closed his eyes.

Okay. So that’s the end of conversation with the enigmatic Mr Queen then. Felicity looked out on the soft cotton wool-like clouds seemingly static beneath the aircraft and thought again how lucky she was to be working at Queen Estate. They obviously trusted her and she was going to learn such a lot.

Sitting next to him Felicity could feel her body naturally tilt towards Oliver as if pulled by an invisible magnetic cord. He’d shown her another side of himself yesterday. Playful, thoughtful and he was so damned attractive. Caitlin was right. She had fallen for him. But she was not sure about his casual relationships and she certainly didn’t want to me one of them. Neither did she want to fall in love with him. She had other plans.

Felicity sighed and closed her eyes too. It was too complicated to think about right now.


	7. An Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity attend to business at Chuck Simpson's ranch and then return to their hotel for dinner. Felicity wants dessert...

Oliver and Felicity checked into their hotel then made their way to Chuck Simpson’s ranch.

“Hey Oliver, a tall rugged face man with a shock of silvery hair greeted him with a vigorous handshake.  “Good to see you. I was expecting Robert as well. And who is this little lady?”

“Chuck. Its good to see you buddy. One of dad’s Saudi princes is turning up unexpectedly today. He sends his apologies and regards.This is Felicity Smoak. She has recently joined us on an internship.” 

“Nice to meet you Felicity. You guys good? Need anything before we start"

"Hi Mr Simpson. I'm good thanks. I'd like to start with the horses if you don't mind."

Chuck looked at Oliver with puzzlement. "If it's okay with you I’d like Felicity to check out the horses" Oliver said in response to the unspoken question.

"That's fine little lady and please call me Chuck, Mr Simpson makes me feel ancient. Then we can have a light lunch before the game Oliver. How does that sound?"

“That works”.

“Good. Felicity do you want to follow the groom? Oliver and I will join you in a moment." Chuck pointed her in the direction of a young man waiting nearby. 

He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder and steered him towards the ranch. "Lydia wants to catch up on family news. Robert tells me he's going down to the Argentine for your next game. Lucky so and so. I'd give anything to join you but it's busy here at this time of year."

"Dad hasn't been to one of my games for a while. I'm looking forward to that."

A while later the two men approached the paddock where Felicity was riding. Chuck Simpson gasped. “Good god Oliver you didn’t tell me your new intern was a trick rider. Look at her. What is she doing?"

“I call her Horse Whisperer Extraordinaire. As far as I can see she can get a horse to do anything, even stand on its head I expect. Without knowing one damn thing about what she does I suspect she is testing the animal’s stability and balance, just to make sure you’re not selling me a pup Chuck.” Oliver slapped the man on the back and grinned at him.

They watched Felicity until she had completed her trial of both horses.

By mid afternoon the other players had arrived and two teams of four assembled on the field ready to play a couple of chukkas for Oliver Queen’s benefit.

Felicity watched Oliver admiringly. This was the first time she’d seen him live in action. Her eyes followed the athletic figure who seem to stand out among the group of eight. It was obvious that he was the professional player. She felt she knew him at a level deeper than anyone else. She was certain he’d shared an aspect of himself with her yesterday that he kept private. In that sense he would always be ‘her’ Oliver. Felicity forced herself to focus elsewhere other than on him.

She had a sense of unease. Something was bothering her, apart from the fact that Chuck Simpson called her little lady, which she hated. It grated on her brain.

Part of her unease came from riding the horses Oliver wanted to purchase. Her natural antennae for ‘seeing’ a horse beyond its outward features picked up something slightly glazed about the eyes of the first horse she rode. It's rhythm was off. The animal was not as sure-footed as she'd like, given its future role. She would not recommend it for fast competitive sport. She’d tested her instinct by the use of trick riding techniques she’d been taught.

Felicity decided to do a bit of exploration. She had spotted a type of mobile office at the back of the stables. Felicity took a quick look around to check whether she was being observed. She expected most people to be watching the game so she snucked into the caravan style structure and closed the door behind her.

Felicity did not have to search far to find what she was looking for and expected to find. Amineptine was a tricyclic antidepressant, a banned substance for horses participating in competitive sports. Felicity spun around as she heard the door opening.

“What are you doing in here little lady?”

"Hi Mr Simpson."

“I asked what you are doing here snooping into what doesn’t concern you."

"But it does concern me Mr Simpson. She held up a glass jar. This is....”

 At that moment they heard a commotion outside. There was a lot of shouting. Simpson ran out with Felicity close behind. As far as she could see one of the horses had gone berserk and was galloping wild dragging a rider whose foot was stuck in his stirrup. It was one of the polo players. Her heart leapt into her mouth. Oliver!

 The remaining riders were chasing after the runaway horse. The dragged rider managed to get his foot free and the others went to his aid. It was only then that Felicity recognised Oliver among the rescuers. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 One of Simpson’s grooms rode after the runaway horse and managed to grab its bridle and reigned it in.

The game had come to an abrupt end. Felicity ran to Oliver.

 “It’s okay” he said seeing the concern in her face. “I’m fine but it’s a mystery why that horse was spooked. I don’t understand it. Nothing out of the ordinary happened that would make it behave like that.”

 "The horse is over stimulated and whoever was on its back must have used the whip one time too many for his mount’s liking."

 “Over-stimulated? What do you mean?"  
“We need to talk. Now.”  
He looked puzzled. “Okay.”

"Not here”. She led him away from the others. “I not saying that Chuck is doping his horses, and it's not the worse thing but it's use is still not allowed in competitions. I’m pretty certain that one of the two horses you wanted to check out has narcolepsy and is being given an anti-depressant. I found Amineptine in Chuck’s supplements store." 

 "What? Are you sure? That’s a banned substance for competitive animals. Players could lose their licence. It doesn’t sound like Chuck”.

"I’m only telling you what I saw both in his caravan and with the horse. I don’t think you can buy from this guy. How long have you known him?"

 "He and dad have known each other for ever. They played in the same team when they were younger and we've made several purchases from him in the past."

“What are you going to do?”  
"I’m going to confront him of course. Right now." Felicity followed him.

As they approached the paddock Simpson was walking towards them. “I’m sorry about the game Oliver”. I don’t know what got into that horse. He’s not one of mine." He glared at Felicity.

"Felicity tells me she found Amineptine in your treatment store. You realise that’s a banned substance Chuck."

“I have to tell you Oliver, I found the little lady in a place where she had no business being. She jumped to the wrong conclusion before talking to me."

"So you’re admitting that you do keep banned substances on the premises."

"It’s not like that Oliver. We have a couple of horses Lydia uses for trail ride bookings. Two are getting on a bit but perfectly okay for children.

"So you pep them up if they are a bit lethargic." Felicity's tone was accusatory. "You really don't have to do that. There are great herbal remedies that work better than that poison you give them".

"Chuck you know I can’t take any chances especially on the international circuit." Oliver quickly chimed in.

"I don’t expect you to Oliver. Why don’t we get my vet to check out the two animals you were looking to buy?"

"What about the horse that bolted during the game this afternoon. It was over stimulated because nothing happened to cause it to act like that." Felicity was not ready to let it go.

"I told you that was not one of my horses". 

"Its okay Chuck" Oliver headed her off again. "I’d prefer to use the vet whose services Queen Estate retains here. He was expecting to be here tomorrow morning, so let’s leave it as it is." He could see the side of Felicity he'd glimpsed at the dinner table with Helena gearing up for a fight. His lips twitched. She was a little warrior when it came to horses. 

"As you wish Oliver. Do you and the little lady want to stay to dinner? You’d be welcome, Lydia would be happy if you did".

"Thanks Chuck but we'll have to call it a day. We had an early flight down this morning and we are travelling back tomorrow, so I’d like to head back to our hotel. We will need a cab."

"Sure. Easily arranged. I'm real sorry about today."

“Its certainly been eventful, I have to say. I just need to change and will come in and say goodbye to Lydia before we leave."

Oliver turned to Felicity. “Coming?” She nodded. “I’ll be there in a minute Chuck.”

“I thought it best not to leave you with Chuck. You look a bit ominous and I don’t want you to shoot him” Oliver said as they walked away.

Felicity laughed. “That’s not why you asked me to come with you. You can tell I'm not comfortable around him.”

He smiled at her. They had reached the changing rooms. “I won’t be long”.

 

\-----------------

Oliver was silent on the journey back to their hotel. Thank god Felicity was able to come on the trip. There was no way he would have known about the illegal substance or notice anything out of place with the horses performance like Felicity could. He was done. Once there was even a whiff of illegality, he was out. Queen Estate ran a tight operation and both he and Robert were scrupulous about guarding it's reputation. He’ll have to call Robert and cancel the vet. He'd talk to Chuck in the morning.

“Are you okay?” Felicity checked in with Oliver once they were back in the hotel lobby. “You’ve been silent since we left Chuck’s ranch.”

"I’m just a bit shocked that’s all. I’ll have to speak to dad and cancel the vet’s visit tomorrow. I need a shower and a drink. Do you fancy eating in the hotel or going out?"

“Let’s stay here. I am tired and would prefer to stumble into an elevator and fall into bed after dinner. Um...by myself I mean...not with you."

Oliver grinned. He felt his spirit lifting. “Oh? You won’t indulge the philanderer? After all it’s my nature is it not?”

 “I’m sorry Oliver I shouldn’t have said that. It was totally out of order. You and Helena are consenting adults and it’s none of my business. I’m really sorry".

 “I’ll forgive you Miss Smoak but you could be right you know.” He winked at her as they stepped into the elevator.

"About 7pm for dinner?" he asked when the elevator stopped on their floor. She nodded. “I’ll book a table and knock on your door just before 7”. He squeezed her shoulder and turned in the direction of his room.

Felicity could feel the imprint of his hand and her body’s reaction to his touch. Something needed to happen to ease the sexual tension that knotted her stomach whenever Oliver Queen was in her vicinity. She didn’t know how much longer she could endure it.

Back in his room Oliver knocked back a shot of whisky and stripped off. He was feeling pent up and needed to do something to ease the tension in his body. If he wasn’t so tired he would go for a run or spend an hour in the gym. His salmon ladder would come in handy right now. A mixture of what happened with Chuck and being in close proximity to Felicity for two whole days had done him in.

He stood beneath the water jets with folded arms and gritted his teeth allowing the cold water to douse the heat in his body. He was not certain whether he could sit close to Felicity Smoak later without touching her. The woman had bewitched him. He wanted to taste her. It had taken all his will power not to kiss her on their day trip yesterday. He’d almost lost it when her soft lips had brushed his cheek.

Part of him wanted to preserve the purity of their growing friendship. Another part of him wanted to crush her in his arms, cover her with kisses and tell her of his feelings. There were all sorts of very good reasons why he couldn’t do that, Oliver told himself.

Those feelings had jumped out at him from the first time he’d seen her in San Francisco. He couldn’t remember feeling this intense about any other woman before. The only way he could control the situation was to stay away from her or at least limit contact time. But she was like a magnet. He couldn't resist the pull.

Noni had teased him about flirting with her but he wasn’t. He feared she had already captured his heart. This was a new experience for him. It made him nervous. She wasn’t someone he could simply seduce or have a casual sexual relationship with. He didn't want that and Noni would probably castrate him.

Oliver could see how fond Noni was of Felicity. She had been pleasant and polite to the two or three women he had ever brought home Laurel being one, but Noni had never shown them the kind of warmth and affection she did towards Felicity.

Oliver couldn’t imagine being serious about any woman that his beloved grandmother did not approve of. He loved his mother deeply but it was Noni’s approval that he always sought, perhaps more than even Robert’s.

He quickly washed his hair and his body and got out of the shower. He had a couple of phone calls to make.

 

\---------------

Just over an hour later he was knocking at Felicity’s door.

When it opened, he stared at her. She looked gorgeous. There was something different about her tonight. Gone was the nervous school girl persona, in her place was a beautiful and assured woman. “Hi, are you ready. You look lovely” he told her, his eyes taking in her curves beneath the short gold shift dress she was wearing.

“You look pretty sharp too”. Oliver was dressed in black slacks with a black close fitting tunic shirt or kurta in the South Asian style. It suited him.

Once they had ordered food and a bottle of wine, Oliver turned to her. "I was impressed with your trick rider moves earlier. Where did you learn that? You are full of surprises too Miss Smoak."

Felicity shrugged. “I’m just interested in all things to do with the equine world, and want to try out everything. I’ve even done a bit of barrel racing."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, his eyes laughed at her. "Barrel racing? Really? Bit of cowgirl then? Do you know I can actually see you doing that. You’ll have to show me how one day. It looks fun."

“Okay. I will. Caitlin is even better at it than I am. I used some trick riding techniques today once I’d seen the glazed look in the eyes of Simpson’s horse and his rhythm was off. To the casual observer he was moving well but his eyes told a different story so I thought I’d mix it up a bit to see how he responded. Polo ponies must be used to abrupt changes while moving at speed. Since I couldn’t go at playing speed, I switched on him during a gallop."

"I saw you. The horse was moving much too fast when you suddenly swiveled your body out of the saddle and stretch it out along its flank in a horizontal position. Isn't that dangerous? I’m beginning to think you might be just a little crazy. You obviously have Cossack blood in your veins."

Felicity laughed. "Don't let my mom hear you saying that. She would find some Jewish Cossack ancestor somewhere in her lineage".

"What?"

"Never mind it's a long story. What I did is no more dangerous than the extreme sport you participate in. You wouldn't do it if you weren’t a confident rider, knew the rules of the game and trusted your instincts about whether it was safe to do a particular manoeuvre on the playing field, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I couldn’t do what you do but I give the same consideration to what I do. I’d never put my life and limbs at risk nor do anything that would remotely put a horse in danger."

Felicity finished her wine and Oliver refilled her glass and topped up his.

"Okay, I hear you but in all the years on the stud farm I’ve never seen anybody do what you do. No one. No wonder Sandiford offered you a job. You are just amazing Felicity Smoak."

Just then their meal arrived. Fish for Felicity and a steak for Oliver.

“bon appetit” he said.

Felicity nodded. A forkful of halibut was already on its way into her mouth. She let out a low sensual moan. Oliver’s head snapped up and he grinned when he saw her closed eyes and the look of ecstasy on her face.

"Good?"

"Oh yeah" she said opening her eyes. "Simply delicious. Taste that." Felicity held another forkful of fish across the table right in line with Oliver’s lips. He looked directly into her eyes, opened his mouth and closed his lips around her offering, his eyes were glued to hers. His shoulders began to shake with laughter and his blue eyes danced at her.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"I just love how natural and guileless you are."

"What?"

"Do you realise that you let out a really sensual moan just now like you were in the throes of an orgasm and then you feed the man sitting opposite you? Do you know how sexy that is? Everyone in here now think we are lovers."

"Oh!" Felicity's fork clattered on the table, she went bright red. She looked around the restaurant. People were getting on with their meal except this one guy watching her over Oliver’s shoulder. He’d obviously said something to his companion who turned round just as Felicity looked in their direction.

"Oh God Oliver, how embarrassing. You should not have opened your mouth."

"What? Refuse to be fed in public by a beautiful woman? No way. Anyway it had nothing to do with opening my mouth. It was your moan. It was loud and suggestive." He laughed outright this time.

"Oh I hate you. I think we need to change the subject. Tell me about your upcoming tournament in South America."

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "You are something else. You know that?"

Felicity ignored him. “Robert says he is travelling with you to the Argentine. How long will you be away?"

They chatted easily throughout the meal. She had a way of making him laugh. It all felt so much more relaxed and natural between them. Oliver gave himself over to just enjoying her company. He ordered a second bottle of wine. Felicity was lighthearted and basked in his flirtatious attentiveness. All tiredness was forgotten as they sat engrossed in each other.

After dinner Oliver walked Felicity to her door.  “Well it has certainly been an eventful day, not quite what I’d expected. I’m so glad you could come with me. He gave her a sweet smile. “Goodnight Felicity” he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Felicity turned her head and his lips met hers. Oliver froze. He pulled his head back and looked at her. Her chest was rising and falling and he could hear her soft pant.

He ran a thumb up her cheek and down over her lips. “We can’t do this you know.”

She looked up at him with soft eyes. He could feel her entire body yielding to him. “I know, she whispered but I want to.”

She took his hand. Used her key card and pulled him into the room behind her.

Oliver leaned back against the door looking at her. She stared up at him. She moved toward him and wound her arms round his waist, pushed herself up on tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Oliver groaned and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her back. He wanted desperately to stop but couldn’t.

He angled his lips over hers and used his tongue to part her lips. Felicity opened up to him and his tongue gently explored her mouth. She tasted of red wine. He groaned and lifted his head. Oliver held her away from him.

“Felicity you gonna have to help me here. I’m out of my depth and this is not a good idea. We’ve both had a little too much to drink and if I keep kissing you there’s only one way this will end. And once I’ve tasted you I won’t be able to stop. It can’t be a one time thing.”

“I know, but I want you Oliver. I’m not very experienced at this, but I want you to make love to me. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. “Undress me”.

"Felicity stop. This is not you helping. Listen to me. We don't want to do this, not here, not now. Believe me I want this even more than you do. I have wanted you from the time you fell asleep in my arms in San Francisco."

"Oh Oliver is that true?" He nodded. "I thought my feelings were one sided. I thought you were with Helena."

He was just noticing her words were a little slurred. "I've told you about that. She and I have not been intimate since that weekend you met her. She even accused me of having a thing for you. She was right of course. I think I might be falling in love with you Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver I don't know what to say. I told myself that I didn't want a casual relationship with you yet here I am begging you to make love to me."

"You're not begging anything. You're just expressing what you want. And I'm very happy about that because I want it too but can you see why it's not a good idea right at this moment?"

She nodded.

What the hell was wrong with him? Never in a million years would he ever have imagined passing up the opportunity to take a beautiful woman to bed, but she was inebriated and he didn't want their first time to be like this. 

"What should we do now Oliver since you don’t want to do it with me?"  
“You need to take an aspirin and drink some water.”  
“I don’t do medication, especially if I don’t have any pain.”  
“Well it will stop you from waking with a thick head in the morning." 

He went to the minibar and took a half litre bottle of water. He handed it to her "drink". He waited until she had finished. "How about you get ready for bed and I'll cuddle you until you fall asleep? Then I’ll go back to my room. Okay?

"Okay. But you can stay you know. I’ve never slept with a man before.”

Oliver chuckled. "I’m beyond honoured Miss Smoak that I’d be the first man you slept with but it would be best if I slept in my own bed.”

“I mean sleep, sleep with a man; not sex sleep. I’ve done that before. I’d like to do it with you.”

“At some point we need to talk about us and about doing it, but not right now.” He smiled. She was just too adorable. He wanted her desperately but not like this. They needed to talk about what it was between them. He didn’t want a casual relationship with her.

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and returned in sleep shorts and a T. She climbed into bed and waited for him to join her but Oliver pulled the duvet over her and lay on top of it beside her.

He pushed an arm beneath her head and waited for her to move into his embrace. Felicity cuddled up close to him and placed her head on his chest.

 “Goodnight Oliver” she whispered.

“Goodnight Felicity.” He kissed her hair and continued to hold her. She was fast asleep before he expected.

Oliver watched her sleep. His mind was reeling. What just happened? Felicity has feelings for him and was ready to be intimate. Was that true or was it the booze speaking? He could not believe the last few hours.

About half an hour later Oliver left her and returned to his room. He fell on his bed fully clothed. He’d give anything to be laying beside her naked body right now, having made glorious love to her. But it couldn’t happen. Not yet. He had this unwarranted reputation that irritated him and didn’t want her to be dragged into that in some filthy rag.

There was the fact that she had only just began her internship and lived in his home.  Apart from the fact that she’d had too much wine to think straight, sex with her couldn’t be a one night stand. Not for him.

Oliver sighed. Why did it have to be so damn complicated? He loved being with her. Their day in Glades Valley and tonight at dinner was just amazing and perfect. Even being with her at Chuck’s ranch felt as if she was sharing his professional life in a very satisfactory way. He didn’t want to be with anyone else.

They would have to find a way through this. He hated the idea that she would leave once her internship was over. There was a good chance that he might lose her.

Oliver slept fitfully just where he was.


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity struggles with Oliver's declarations and seeks advice from Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long glorious sun-filled 3-day weekend (bank holiday in UK) so here's another chapter.

Felicity woke up the next morning and stretched luxuriously. She felt like the cat that got the cream. Oliver Queen had admitted he had feelings for her. She wrapped her arms around herself and grinned. She had such a lot to tell Cait who turned out to be right as usual.

She swung her legs out of bed and stood up. The room spun. “Ooops.” She sat back down on the bed groaned and held her head.

Just then her phone rang. It was Oliver. “Hey. Hope I didn’t wake you Miss Smoak.”

“Good morning Mr Queen. I'm awake. Just. But I'm still in bed.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I might have had a little too much to drink last night. Did you put me to bed?”

“I might have helped a little.”

“Um. Sorry Oliver. I’ve got to go. Call you back in five minutes.” Felicity fell back on the bed and put a pillow over her face. Memory came flooding back. She’d kissed him and asked him to make love to her. He said he was falling in her with her. Oh shit. This was getting out of control. Some of her euphoria ebbed away.

She waited a while picked up her phone and called him. “Oliver about breakfast....”

“That’s what I was calling about. I’ve moved our flight home forward, so we have a couple of hours to have some breakfast and get to the airport. Shall I knock on your door or will you meet me downstairs in the dining room?”

"I’m still in bed. I can’t face the sight of all that food. I just want coffee and some fruit. I’ll get room service and meet you in the reception in about 45 minutes. Is that okay?”

He chuckled. “Hang over?”

“Something like that.”

“Okay. See you in 45 minutes at the reception. That’s plenty of time to catch our flight."

\----------------

“Good morning”. He greeted her 45 minutes later. “All set to go?”  She nodded and smiled at him. She followed him through the revolving doors. In the cab they were silent all the way to the airport. Both of them remembering their encounter the previous night. 

Felicity didn’t speak until they were in the departure lounge. “I’m so sorry if I embarrassed you last night. I don’t know what over me”.  
"Felicity it’s okay. No need for embarrassment. I said some things too if you remember”.  
“You said you were falling in love with me.”  
He smiled. “Yeah I don’t know what to do about that.”  
“Is there something to do about it?”  
“You have feelings for me too so where do we go from here?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Will you go out with me Felicity?"  
"Go out with you? You mean like a date?"  
"Yes. I want to date you, take you to dinner, make love to you – you know all the things that normal couples do.”  
“Normal couples? Oh. I never thought about that. That would be awkward.”

“Understatement. I suppose I could leave home.” He smiled at her. “But I don’t want all those hack reporters writing all kinds of things about you.”

“Why would they want to write about me? And I don’t understand why you would leave home?”

“In case you haven’t notice there’s a certain notoriety attached to my name. I don’t want all that stuff to touch you.”

Felicity was quiet. He took her hand. “Let’s not worry about it now.”

“I don’t think I want you to leave home Oliver. And you need to slow down. You’ll have us married by the end of the year.”

He chuckled. “Why not?” He looked at her face. "I'm joking Felicity. I wasn’t suggesting that we live together but I hope you’d want to be my girlfriend.”

Felicity was silent. She pulled her hand away from his. Oliver metaphorically kicked himself. He had just done what he promised he wouldn’t do. Move too quickly and scare her away. The smile she’d greeted him with at the hotel earlier was now replaced with a frown. He needed to back off and let her set the pace.

On the flight they spoke about anything other than what had passed between them. The pair arrived back on the Estate and as soon as they’d checked in with Robert, Felicity made her escape. In her room Felicity called Caitlin. 

“Hey Fee are you okay?”

“I think so. Any chance of a sleepover this weekend.” 

"Great timing.  I've got two more hours left of my shift and then I’ve got a precious weekend off.  Turn up anytime from 6pm. I'll be home by then." 

Hoping she'd avoid bumping into Oliver, Felicity went in search of Moira to let her know she was spending the weekend with her friend Caitlin and would be back on Sunday for dinner with the family. 

Her next stop was Noni. When invited in Felicity found Oliver with his grandmother. 

“Oh. Sorry Noni I didn't mean to interrupt.” 

“It’s fine Felicity come and join us, Oliver was just telling me about your adventures down in Virginia. How dreadful. I've been in shock since Robert mention you'd found illegal drugs. We've known Chuck such a long time.”  

“I’m not staying Noni, I just wanted to let you know I'm spending some time with Caitlin but will be back for dinner on Sunday.” 

“Okay dear. How are you getting to Caitlin's. Oliver should drive you.”   
“It's okay Noni, I'll drive myself. I'm using Thea's car.”   
“Well have a nice time with your friend.” 

Felicity glanced at Oliver whose eyes had been fixed on her the entire time. She gave him a small smile. "Seeya" 

Before she could reach the stairs she heard Oliver's voice. "Felicity wait. Everything Okay?" 

“Of course. Why”   
"You've been a bit off since this morning. Look I didn't..."   
"Oliver everything's fine.”   
“When can we talk?” 

“I'll see you on Sunday. She touched his arm. I promise it's all good. Let's talk when I get back." She gave him a smile. 

He stood watching her as she disappeared back upstairs. He wanted to make her talk to him but knew he'd have to wait until she was ready. 

<\-------------------> 

Cait and Felicity sat on the floor in her living room on either side of a coffee table laden with their staple takeout fare. 

“Are you sure we have enough food?" Felicity asked glancing at the table. 

"I'm ravenous. Don't remember having lunch. Now tell me everything. You look like you've just heard your pet cat got run over."

“Dunno where to start. Such a lot has happened and I feel really weird.” 

“It’s about Oliver right? Is this crying on shoulder time?” 

“I offered him my body now he wants to be my boyfriend and is talking about leaving home.” 

“Hey back up back up. Start from the beginning. Last time I heard you didn’t want to go on a picnic with him and Tommy.” 

Felicity brought Caitlin up to date with everything that happened over the last three days. 

“Told you he had feelings for you. It’s only been a week and you’ve managed to turn the poor guy's life upside down.”

"I have no idea what came over me after dinner yesterday. I was feeling horny and practically demanded that he take my clothes off and make love to me." Felicity buried her head in her hands and groaned "what was I thinking.”  

Caitlin laughed until she choked. 

Cait this is not funny. I had a crush on Oliver. We spend a really romantic day in Glades Valley. It was everything I’d dreamt of then as soon as he says he wants to be my boyfriend, I take off. Now I don't know what to say to him. It all feels out of control. 

“Wait, Wait, I've missed out on something. Did you actually have sex with him.”  

“Well at the time I wanted to but he didn't think it was a good idea so we didn't.” 

"Oliver Queen didn't want to take you to bed? Your kiddin. He's obviously a reformed character. Well I'm not surprised you're confused because I am."

"I don’t know what to do."

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?" 

"That's where I get stuck and confused. I don't want to be a one-night stand but I'm not sure if I want girlfriend either." 

"But you wanted to have sex with him. Were you drunk?" 

"We did have a little to drink. Only one bottle between us, well maybe two. I’d obviously lost all my inhibitions and managed to screw everything up." 

“Felicity Smoak you were drunk. Two bottles of wine between two is a bottle each. So what do you want to do now." 

"I dunno. What do you think I should do?" 

"You need to figure it out Fee. You need to figure out what you want. Do you like him, I mean more than a crush."  

"Yes I do. I like him a lot. He said he was falling in love with me but...” 

“But what? What’s the real issue here? What is really worrying you? Total honesty."

“Its lots of stuff, all jumbled up. It’s moving too fast. I’m scared. I don’t want to fall in love with him. What will Moira, Robert and Noni say. I don’t want to mess up my internship."

“There you go. All valid reasons for why you bolted. But you must talk to him Fee. Just tell him.”

“Cait I can’t. I don’t know where to start. I feel so stupid. He’ll think I’m being childish or something, not like the women he’s been used to going out with.”

“Okay. Let’s stop right there. I’ve never heard you say anything more ridiculous. I propose we eat now then watch a movie. Then I need a long bath and lots of sleep. Let’s talk more tomorrow.” 

"Okay, that sounds good. The whole thing is just going round in my brain and it feels like I'm in a maze and don't know how to get out." 

"Come here." Caitlin pulled her best friend into a hug. "I know one thing Fee and that is you must remain true to yourself."

By the time she woke the following morning Felicity had a lot more clarity but still didn't know what to say to Oliver. She was about to go leap on Cait's bed when her friend appeared. 

"Morning chicken. Did you sleep well. I need coffee then we should go out for a late breakfast. I also need to shop for some sexy lingerie." 

"Ooooh Caitlin Snow is there something I should know" 

"Maybe, but coffee first." 

Felicity joined her in the kitchen and the two sat sipping their coffee. "I’ve made a decision."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"You challenging me to be honest about what's worrying me and to be true to myself helped a lot. I’ve worked so hard over the last two years and I still have two more to go. I have to focus. I’m scared that my feelings for Oliver and his intensity will derail me. I can't let that happen."

"You're choosing to pursue your career above relationship?"

“I can’t do it now Cait. I can’t be his girlfriend. It's too distracting, too complicated. It's not going to work for me, not now. I like him a lot but I feel what happened in Virginia had to happen because it gave me a knock on the head. It brought me to my senses. When he said he was falling in love with me it was like music to my ears but in the cold light of day I got scared because I can’t say the same to him. I’m not saying never, just not now."

"And are you going to tell him that."

Felicity nodded.

\-------------------

Felicity returned to the Estate to join the family for dinner but not looking forward to seeing Oliver. 

After dinner the four family members and Felicity sat in the living room and the conversation revolved around what had happened at Chuck Simpson’s ranch and Oliver’s upcoming polo match.

Robert agreed with Oliver, the Estate simply could not be associated with any thing illegal however good a family friend Chuck was. Like Oliver, Robert was grateful that Felicity had spotted that something was wrong.

“I think Oliver is right Felicity, I should offer you an employment contract now before anyone realises how golden you are. What do you think?”

"I’m flattered Robert but I haven’t really began my internship yet, so perhaps you should reserve judgement until the end of the year.”

She looked across the room at Oliver. He was watching her with one of his unfathomable expressions again. He gave her a smile. He knew her secret.

“Let the child settle down first Robert. She is young and probably wants to keep her options open and seek another kind of experience after her year here” Noni told him.

“I just want her to know she would be welcomed here.”

“After seeing Felicity at Chucks, I wouldn’t mind if she joined us in Argentina dad."

Felicity looked up at Oliver. She wouldn’t mind either but Robert would never agree.

“I’m sure you would son, but I need her to be here while we’re away. I trust Felicity to mind the farm in my absence. I’d feel better if she were here, especially as Slade is no longer around."

“When are you going to replace Slade?" Moira asked her husband. “You can’t carry everything by yourself Robert, it’s too much."

“I know dear, I’ll start looking again after Oliver’s game.”

"He’s not doing it alone mom, I’m here."

"I know Oliver, you can run the business as well as your father but you look after the international side of things and hardly here."

“It will be fine Moira" Robert said to his wife. "Stop worrying."

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m retiring for the night with a good book" Noni informed the gathering.

When all the Queen elders left for bed, Oliver patted the seat next to him “come here”.

Felicity joined him and turned to face him. He took her hand “we need to talk”.

“I know. I was feeling a bit discombobulated and needed time to get my head straight."

"I could see that. Do you have your head on straight yet?"

Yes, I think so. Things were moving too quickly after our time in Glades Valley and I just felt overwhelmed I suppose. I couldn’t imagine being Oliver Queen’s girlfriend.

"I kicked myself once I said that. It was too soon wasn’t it? But I want to be with you Felicity."

"Can we take it slowly? I’d feel a little uncomfortable having an intimate relationship with you here, where I work and your parents and Noni have been so nice and welcoming. I don’t know Oliver, it just doesn’t feel right."

"I know. That’s why I jokingly suggested that I move out but then that freaked you. So let’s take it slow and allow them to get use to us."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I take you out to dinner sometimes, we can spend a lot of time together around the Estate, go for trail rides and they will soon get use to us being together."

"But we can’t sleep together here."

"Why not, we can be discreet."

"But that feels like sneaking behind people’s back."

"We’ll just tell them then. Or I can always revert to my philandering ways and take you to a hotel, as long as you won’t mind the gossip. He grinned at her."

She started to speak. He kissed her drowning out her words. His lips moved down her jaw to the pulse point at her throat. His hand cupped her breast.

"Oliver stop. You're not listening to me. I'm not ready for this."

Oliver moved back. "I'm sorry, I thought..." His voiced trailed off. He stared at her. "What are you saying? "

"This is all so new and sudden. I'm just not ready to have a serious relationship with you or anyone else."

"I don't understand. At the hotel you said...so it's not about your discomfort around my parents and Noni. It's something else."

"I like you Oliver. I like you a lot. I loved our day together in Glades Valley. It's just that you want more."

"And you don't."

"I would like more. Just not yet. The next two years are really important to me. I want to learn as much as I can from Robert, from this internship and then focus on completing my final year. Starting a relationship with you is distracting and just too complicated." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

He searched her eyes looking for something other than the words he was hearing. He found nothing that belied her words. He was not going to push her, although he wanted to try to change her mind. Strangely enough a part of him understood her position. He knew what it's like to serve your apprenticeship before you can step on the first rung of the ladder of your career but he feared he would lose her and he didn't like it. He sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"I know this seems sudden but we've known each other for over a year. I've been looking for you, waiting for you, for someone like you and I can't lose you." 

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please understand, I'm not saying no to ever having a relationship with you, just not now. But I want our friendship to continue to grow and deepen. I saw the private, deeper Oliver during our day alone together and I like him. I need time to get to really know him." 

"That's fine Felicity. I understand". 

"I would like to spend time with you. I go for a ride first thing every morning and it would be nice if we could ride together sometimes." He nodded but otherwise seemed to have lapsed into silence.

"Oliver it's gonna be okay. We will be okay"

He turned to stare at her and finally nodded.

"I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow is the first day of my internship". She squeezed his shoulder and got up. "Good night."

Oliver remained seated just staring at her retreating figure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on. Don't say that was unexpected. I've been trailing it from page one and dropping huge hints. So where do we go from here?


	9. Disrupted Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver salvage their friendship with help. While on a day out Felicity and Caitlin are called back to Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a sexy experience and you may wish to respect their privacy. If you do not wish to be a voyeur then when Oliver walks Felicity to her room after taking her to dinner scroll down to beyond the second dashed line ------ to sentence beginning 'Life on the Queen Estate'.

Felicity’s first formal week as an intern was spent finding out as much about Queen Estate business as possible. Robert had devised a plan where she spent up to a couple of days with each segment of the business, getting to know who was responsible for what. Noni completed the picture by giving her the inside track on personal eccentricities and relevant bits about private lives.

The bit of induction she liked best was her time with Oliver who talked about the international side of the business for which he took the lead and how this was integrated with his polo playing. She was eager to know more so asked questions and listened intently. He was very polite and professional. 

It was clear to Felicity that the easy rapport between them had drained away. He spent a lot of time in the farm office in fact he was always there whenever she went in but their exchanges had become stilted. He no longer teased her and he'd not taken up her offer of an early morning ride, although she frequently saw him taking one of the horses out. She was missing him.

Oliver felt adrift. He was constantly aware of Felicity. His eyes searched for her, found and followed her. He'd seen when Roy Harper accompanied her on some of those morning rides. He was jealous but felt unable to join her. He watched her with his father around the stud farm and wanted to be with them. He loved to watch her gentleness and infinite patience when working with the horses, especially the young foals.

He froze whenever she came into the office and became tongue tied. He didn’t know what to say to her. His ability to tease her seemed to have deserted him. 

He and Robert had decided it made no sense to scour the country to try and find another horse for his polo team. There was only three weeks left before travelling down to the Argentine. Robert suggested that they selected from the Estate’s stallions and let Felicity work with the new team member in the time left.

He almost regretted that she'd accompanied him to Chuck Simpson’s ranch. If that hadn’t happened maybe things would be different between them now. He knew that wasn't true. Felicity had spoken her truth. She was not ready to become his girlfriend and all that would entail. He had to respect her wishes but it hurt like hell. He wanted to return to the way they were at Glades Valley.

Oliver sought Tommy's company.

“Hey buddy thought you deserted me for the fair Felicity” Tommy chided his friend. "How was your trail ride by the way, the one I had to miss out on?" Tommy smirked at Oliver.

“Don’t look at me like that Merlyn you were the one that bailed”.  
"Well I’m going to make another attempt to take her riding."  
"Tommy don’t."  
Tommy stared at him. "So Noni was right.”  
"What? What did she say?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just left with the impression that she thought you had a thing for Felicity."

Oliver shrugged.

"Oh Queen, you do...don’t you. Didn’t think she was your type."  
"You don’t know my type."

"Well she’s not like the women you normally date. And what about Laurel? She’s not been around for a good while. What happened between you buddy? You never really explained and she is very tight-lipped whenever I see her. For a time I really thought she was the one. We all expected the two of you to marry you know."

"Life took us in different directions. It happens." Oliver passed quickly over the subject of Laurel. That was done and he didn't want to talk to Tommy about it, if ever. If he was to speak candidly he’d say there'd been no real joy in his life until Felicity.  Yes, he enjoyed his polo but beyond that what else did he have in his life. Most of the time he felt as if he was locked in looking out, and when he stepped out he was playing a role that the world expected of him.

The reputation he’d acquired both at home and abroad for being a bit of a hotshot, a lady’s man, grated on him.  Not one to say no to an attractive woman, especially when they threw themselves at him, he actually felt a bit jaded by it all. The polo playing circuit groupies as he called them, all seemed the same to him, pouting, grasping and anxious to be seen on his arm for the inevitable photo op. They craved the limelight and he was beginning to feel heartily sick of the whole thing. 

Oliver had not been with anyone he felt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, not even Laurel. In the end it had turned sour. He'd had no qualms sleeping with women who took his fancy when he was with her. She ranted and raved at him about it because she inevitably got to know. He felt pressured and hemmed in by her clingy manner. He wanted so much more in relationship with the woman who would become his wife. Heck, he might not even be the marrying kind. But Felicity was just...well she’s different. He'd not felt so happy and relaxed with any woman as he felt with her. He felt carefree and content with her.

“Felicity is different Tommy. I like her a lot”. He was not about to confess to Tommy that he was falling for her. Really hard.

“So woo her Oliver, ask her out.  
“We’re beyond that now. I’ve messed up."  
“What happened?”

"I swore I’d not move too fast. I did and scared her away. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said no."

Tommy laughed. "You’re kiddin me. A woman actually turned you down. Boy that must have hurt. Do you think I’d stand a better chance?"

"Tommy Merlyn, I swear I'll do you an injury."

"Okay, Okay, I’m joking but it’s priceless. Never thought I see the day when any woman turned Oliver Queen down."

"Shut up about it now. I shouldn’t have said anything."

"I’m your best friend Queen. You have to tell me everything.  How about we fix another riding date?"

"You go ahead. Not sure I could hack it with the two of you laughing and joking in a way she and I no longer do."

"Wow. It's that bad. You must've really fucked up buddy. What the hell did you do?"

Oliver felt irritated. I didn't do anything. I told you. She said she's not ready."

"So it wasn't 'no'. It was a 'not yet'."  
"Whatever, it amounts to the same thing."

Tommy smiled. A vague plan was taking shape in his mind.

\----------------------------

"What do you want to eat” Oliver asked his grandmother. They were on their monthly dinner date and Oliver had brought her to the new Riverside restaurant

"My usual. I’ll have the fish with some vegetables and a glass of champagne."

Once they had ordered. Noni leaned back in her chair and surveyed her grandson.

"What?"  
"You tell me. Out with it. You have been brooding for days."  
"I'm not brooding".  
"Oliver."

He sighed. "You don't miss a thing do you? I took a wrong step with Felicity and I don't know how to put it right."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I may be falling in love with her Noni, and stupidly told her so, then made it worse by asking her to be my girlfriend. I behave like some stupid teenager around her and it's because I've never met anyone like her."

Constance Dearden smiled. She wanted to clap her hands. It had happened sooner that she thought possible.

"We've known each other for over a year and I've had feelings for her since the first day I met her." He gave his grandmother a quizzical look. "You knew didn’t you?" 

"Well I hoped that you would see her as I do. I really like her Oliver and I think she'd be good for you. By the way I have a small confession to make."

"I’m listening. What have you been up to now?"

"I bribed Tommy not to attend the picnic."

Oliver threw back his head and laughed. "It was you. Did you bribe Caitlin too? I should have guessed. Only you would pull a stunt like that. I thought that both of them bailing out was too much of a coincidence but I never suspected you had a hand in it. You are such a bad grandmother. But thank you, it was a perfect day. I had to acknowledge my feelings for her that day."

"I had nothing to do with Caitlin." Noni quickly put the record straight.  "I suspected that it would have been impossible for her to get the time off, given the short notice Felicity must have given her. That only left Tommy"

"What on earth did you use to bribe Merlyn."  
"It really hurts me to tell you that it was a bottle of my precious Dalmore."

"The 18-year old? So that’s that he was talking about. I thought you were keeping that for a special occasion."

"It was a special occasion. Did Tommy say something to you? He promised me."

"No. He didn’t reveal your conspiracy. It was just something he said the other day that made no sense until now."

"So if you’re falling in love with Felicity why so glum?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she found that difficult for a number of reasons. She may be put off by that awful tabloid reputation that sticks to me like glue. She told me I was a philanderer."

Noni laughed. "Well from the outside looking in, it would seem like that."  
"I know, but it is so far from the truth."

"I know Oliver, you don’t have to tell me that, but you’ve been seen around the world with a lot of different woman over the last few years."

"The reason for her refusal is deeper than that. I think she genuinely feels awkward being my girlfriend, working here and living under the same roof as mom and dad and you."

"Well we’ll just have to make it right, won’t we? I'll have to squish Moira a bit"

Oliver chuckled "You're outrageous Constance Dearden. Sometimes it seems like Mom was born in the 1940s not you. We can’t make right the fact that Felicity is single-minded about completing her studies and thinks that I would be a distraction and complicate her life." 

"Yes she is definitely keen on pursuing her career. She talks to me a lot about her dreams for the future. She and I are having some Felicity/Noni time soon, like I do with Thea."

Oliver looked at his grandmother with pure love. “You like my girl don’t you, but promise me you won't say anything to her about this”.

"Yes I do like your girl very much. She has captured my heart and my grandson’s by the look of things. And of course I won't bring this up in a direct way but I have my methods. She winked at him.

"I’ll give you one piece of advice. Don’t push it, don’t push her. I see the way she looks at you Oliver. I think she cares for you. But this must be hard for her. A new place, new people with whom she wants to make an impression and we know her career is important to her. So all I’ll say to you is keep the faith and drop the glum. Be her friend. Woo her subtly."

Oliver grinned. "I love you Constance Dearden. Do you know another adult male who get’s relationship advice from his grandmother? Do you really think she cares about me?"

She beamed at him. Men can be so clueless. She could tell him a thing or two about how to woo a woman.

Oliver chuckled and they stopped talking about his love life as the waiter approached the table with their meal.

 

\------------

The next morning Oliver waited in the stables for Felicity. “Do you mind if I join you?"   

"Of course not. I invited you remember." The two saddled up and rode out.

 "Tommy called me last night" she told him.

“Oh? He wants to set up a riding date with you I suppose since he missed out on the last one”

“Not just me, he wants to include you and I suggested Caitlin as well."

“That should be fun. Let’s do that before I leave for the Argentine."

"Talking about your tournament, Robert said you are adding Solaris to your team. I could work with him with you if you’d like."

"That would be great Felicity. I was actually going to ask you." He smiled at her and took her hand.

She didn't pull away. They rode holding hands for a time until the path narrowed and she went ahead. He watched her ahead of him, taking in her gently undulating body on her mount. All his feelings for her surged to the fore and he felt the twinge of desire rising in his body. He heard Noni’s voice in his head: _I see the way she looks at you. She cares for you._

“Felicity”.  
“Yes Oliver”  
“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”  
“Yes”.  
His heart leapt. Did she say yes? “Did you say yes?”  
“Yes”.  
He smiled. “How about tonight?”  
“Yes Oliver, I’d like that”.

     

He took her to the same Riverside restaurant he had taken Noni but this time booked a table on the Terrace.

"We should ease up on the wine this time" Felicity suggested.  
"Are you sure? I rather like it when you're drunk."  
Her cheeks pinked. "I won't ever live that down will I?"  
"Live what down?"

"You're being deliberately obtuse but I'll say it for your pleasure. I won't ever live down offering you my body."

Oliver chuckled. "Is that what you did? You can offer me your body any time Felicity".

"Are you flirting with me Queen?" she grinned at him.  
"Who? Me?"

 They rekindled their easy going and teasing relatedness. By the end of the evening Oliver felt he was back in sync with her.

At her room door later he dared to kiss her lightly on the lips and to his delight she responded. "Goodnight Oliver. Thank you for a lovely evening."

He took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Felicity. I had a good time too". He turned and walked in the direction of his room.

She stood at her door watching him. She felt happy. If her relationship with Oliver continued like this it would be perfect. He didn’t push her, didn’t make her feel uncomfortable and she loved that the easy camaraderie between them had returned. He was like a promise, something she could look forward to having and enjoying fully but not yet.

Something was holding her back. It felt like a very powerful brake keeping her from letting go. Her slightly inebriated state had broken through her inhibitions at the hotel and she almost wished that he hadn’t stopped it. She caught the slight pant that was now her breath. She turned the handle on her bedroom door and stepped inside.

Felicity got into bed with just sleep shorts, something she did when it was very hot. Settling into bed she closed her eyes, her hands moved to her breasts and she caressed them, imagining it was Oliver touching her. Her fingers rolled one nipple quite hard and she gasped as sensation engulfed her body.

One hand pushed its way passed the waist band of her shorts. She touched herself, as she’d done many times before, gently at first, just stroking her sensitive place. Then she pushed her middle and index finger into her wet softness. She moved her fingers in and out, faster and faster until Her back arched and her mouth shaped into a perfect O. Her body convulsed. "Oliver" she shouted as her juices coated her fingers. She lay still, bathed in sensation until the storm passed. 

Back in his room to which he had quickly retreated before Felicity became aware of his erection, Oliver stripped  and jumped into the shower. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He had to do something to relieve his tension. He fisted his dick, closed his eyes and imagined her body beneath him, the feel of her breast in his mouth while he thrust inside of her. He pumped hard, gutteral sounds escaped from this mouth. The hot spurts that emitted from his body provided only temporary relief.

Laying in bed completely naked his thoughts left the room and wondered down the corridor in the direction of her room. His eyes closed.

\-----------------

_He was powerless to resist her. He unzipped her dress and lifted it over her head and let if fall to the floor. Then he undid her bra and removed it from her body. He stood in front of her staring down at her. He removed his shirt, pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her neck and throat. His lips moved to her collar bone to her chest his hand cupped her breast and his thumb brushed over her nipples. Felicity moaned._

_He lifted her and laid her on the bed._ _He stood there looking down at her. She was beautiful. He felt an overwhelming tenderness towards her. He ran his forefinger up and down her cheek. He wondered whether she was still a virgin, given what she said in Glades Valley._

_He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She had already told him that she was not very experienced and he wanted to arouse her slowly and allow her to experience intense pleasure from their lovemaking. But it would have to wait for the next time. There was an urgency to be with her, to be joined with her, to experience his body inside of her but he wanted her to be comfortable and enjoy their first time_

_He heard an intake of breath as he got on the bed beside her, he could feel the tension in her body. “Felicity we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready._

_“No Oliver, please, I want to, just give me time to get used to you okay.”_

_“Touch me then” he whispered. He lay beside her perfectly still, not touching her. Nothing happened for a while. Then she tentatively put a hand on his chest and ran it up and down his stomach, over his rippling abs and down his thighs purposefully avoiding his genitals. His erection was very apparent._

_“Kiss me” he said. She pressed soft lips to his. He took her face between his hands and opened his mouth, inviting her in. Her tongue moved hesitantly and he sucked on it. He took her hand and placed it on his cock moving it slowly up and down his shaft. He heard another intake of breathe. He raised himself up on his side and looked down at her._

_“That was my body. Now I’m going to explore yours. Okay?” She nodded._

_He kissed her neck and throat and sucked on the pulse point he found there. His lips moved to her chest his hand found her breast. He played with her nipples until they stood rock hard and he took one into his mouth.  Felicity moaned. “Don’t stop” she whispered._

_He placed kisses all over her body. His hand slipped into her panties and his fingers stroked her wet folds. Felicity’s back arched when a finger entered her body._

_“Oh Oliver, that feels nice.”_

_He pushed a second finger into her and began to pump her while he sucked her nipples. Felicity moaned and writhed. “Oh god that feels so good.”_

_Oliver moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her long and deep. His lips caressed her throat as his fingers searched inside for the spot he wanted. He found what he was looking for and gently worked her, until he felt her shudder followed by a shout as she came. He raised his head and looked down at her. She smiled up shyly at him._

_“I want to make love to you. I want to be inside you. Is that okay?”_

_She nodded. He reached into his draw and took a condom and knelt beside her to put in on. Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat as she saw how large he was._

_Oliver removed her panties and climbed between her thighs; he used his hand to guide his cock to her entrance. He pushed gently into her body. She was so tight. He heard her sharp intake of breath. He froze._

_“Felicity what is it. Are you....have you...you told me you had...”_

_Oliver, I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking. I’m just a bit nervous that’s all. Give me a minute."_

_“Okay”. He kissed her again and moved his lips down to her nipples, while his fingers found her clit. He stroked her until he felt her relax but he waited for her signal that she was ready._

_“Okay”, she whispered._

_“I’ll go really slowly, tell me if I’m hurting you okay?"_

_She nodded._

_Oliver pushed his cock into her wetness half an inch at a time. He was straining to keep his composure until he was fully inside her. Her breath hitched several times and he’d stopped. She was so damn tight she might as well be a virgin. Sweat beaded on his brow. He remained absolutely still with his eyes closed. He was in seventh heaven. He just knew Felicity would feel like she did. Warm, tight and welcoming._

_He moved very slowly, enjoying her body. He lifted her leg and anchored it over his back. “Are you okay?”_

_She nodded. Her arms went up around his upper back._

_He pushed in and out of her slowly and rhythmically. She started to move with him and he quickened his pace. Felicity moaned. “Don’t stop” she whispered “it feels good."_

_He kissed her. She was so innocent and trusting._

_She held him closer. He sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and her breasts pressed into his face, and a low gasp escaped her mouth when her whole body shook and she wasn’t able to control it._

_She trembled and whimpered as pleasure washed over her. It was never like this before. She didn’t know sex could be so damn good. She could hear his moans as he thrust deeper and harder into her body. She held on to him tightly and bit down on his shoulder. His arms tightened around her.  “I want to hear you, baby.”_

_His hand moved down between them to her little nub of nerve ending. It was then she shouted out his name. “That’s it baby, let me hear you."_

_Her moans grew louder and her breathing became erratic. Her inner walls clenched around him. “Yes! Oh my God! Ye-! Oh my-! Oh!” Her second orgasm hit her harder than the first one. Only then did Oliver allow himself to let go. He thrust hard into her once, twice, three times and shouted her name as all his pent up longing for her exploded out of him and his body juddered through his own release._

Oliver woke with a gasp, her name on his lips. His heart was thumping and he was breathing hard. His cock was rock solid. Shit. He’d been with her, making love to her, fucking her but it had been a dream. Oliver rubbed his face. He realised that all his anxiety and uncertainty but also anticipation around her and their relationship had surfaced in the dream.

He sighed and looked at the time. It was 0530. He was going for a two hour run.

\---------------

Life on the Queen Estate settled in a routine for Felicity. In the time before the horses were transported for the tournament Oliver and Felicity worked every day with Solaris, Starburst and Saxony. Their friendship deepened as did Oliver’s admiration for Felicity's skill. He learned a lot from her about how to read a horse's mood, to know when to push them and when to back off.

They rode the trails, sometimes with Tommy and Caitlin. They’d worked out together in the gym on a couple of occasions. They ate out. They played cards and board games with Noni, even Moira and Robert joined in sometimes. They kissed each other on the lips but it was soft, light and flitting. Neither pushed it beyond that.

Oliver endured his suffering. He now knew the limits and boundaries placed around their relationship. They each had their different reasons for this. It was killing him. But he was determined to follow Noni’s advice. He wouldn’t push her.

Felicity was just six weeks into her placement when Oliver was involved in a bad accident while playing polo in South America.

Felicity was spending the weekend with Caitlin. They had travelled some distance outside of Starling City to spend the day with an old friend of Caitlin’s when her phone rang late on the Saturday afternoon. It was Thea. Felicity listened, her face growing more than more concerned.

“Thea slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying. What's happened to Oliver?"

Thea was distraught and sounded badly shaken. “He’s had an accident Fee, it’s pretty bad. Dad is bringing him home by air ambulance”.

 “Thea tell me what happened, how badly hurt is Oliver".

“I don’t know the details Fee but he is unconscious. His horse fell on him. I can’t stay and talk Fee. I’m leaving for the airport. I’ll see you at home.”

Thea wait...”  
“I’ve got to go Fee. Don’t want to miss my flight.” She hung up.

“What is it Fee, what’s happened, is Oliver hurt?" Caitlin was unsettled by the look on Felicity's face.

“Thea says he’s been in a bad accident. I have to go Cait. I need to get back to the Estate.”

She called Queen Estate. Raisa answered the phone. "Miss Felicity I've been trying to reach you. Mr Oliver has been in bad accident. Miss Noni tell me to call you and let you know but..."

"Its okay Raisa. I have spoken to Thea and am on my way home. Is Noni and Mrs Queen at home?"

"No Miss Felicity. They have just left for the hospital. Miss Moira is very upset and Miss Noni wants you to come home and wait for Miss Thea."

That's fine Raisa, I'm on my way. Call me if you get any more information"  
"Yes Miss Felicity I will. I am very frightened for Mr Oliver."  
"Try not to worry Raisa. I'll be there soon. Bye."  
"Goodbye Miss Felicity"

Caitlin looked at her friend's stricken face. At that moment her phone rang.  
“It’s the hospital.” Caitlin listened and nodded her head. “I understand. I can be there in two hours”.

“It’s Mr Masters’ secretary. I have to get back to the hospital. A medical team is being assembled to work on Oliver who is due to arrive at the hospital within the next couple of hours. It looks like we both have to go. Take the advice you gave to Raisa Fee. Stay positive.” Felicity nodded.

The two girls took their leave of Caitlin’s friend and drove back to Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the flashback chapters. Chapter 10 brings us up to present day with The Patient


	10. The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meaningful chat with Noni, Felicity visits the unconscious Oliver in the hospital and meets an old adversary. Later Oliver wakes up and asks for Felicity.

Waiting for Thea to arrive Felicity held her anxiety down by pacing the reception room, the place she formerly called the ballroom until she’d heard Moira referring to it as the reception room. She needed to get to the hospital. They would not give her any information because she was not a family member.

She'd arrived too late to go with Roy to meet Thea at the airport, but her plane had landed at least 40 minutes ago. She must be on her way by now so why hadn’t she or Roy called? Poor Thea sounded so distraught on the phone. This must be so hard for her. She really loved her brother. Fed up with waiting Felicity called Roy’s number

“Hi Felicity”.  
“Roy where are you? I’ve been worried about Thea. Is she okay? Is she with you?"  
“Yes. I should’ve called. I’m sorry. Thea wanted to go straight to the hospital. Will you meet us there?"

“Okay. How is Thea doing?"  
“Not good but she’ll be okay”.  
“See you at the hospital. Bye”.

Roy was the first person Felicity saw when she entered the main reception at the Starling Memorial. “Hi” she greeted him. “Where is everyone?”

“The family is upstairs. They won't let non-family members up there. We have to wait here.”

Felicity sat down beside him. "Have you heard anything? Thea said Oliver's horse fell on him and it was bad".

"That's all I know. I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Oh Roy this is just awful. He must be pretty badly hurt."

Roy patted her hand. "Try not to worry Felicity. He's going to be alright. You really like him don't you?"

"What?"

Roy grinned at her. "We've all noticed. Recently he spends more time in the office than he ever has in the past. He is always looking at you when you're working. It's so obvious that you like each other."

Felicity was neither impressed nor prepared to discuss her relationship with Oliver. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I raised it. Poor timing. Sorry. Do you want a coffee or something? This is the private wing so they've got their own Starbucks."

Felicity nodded. "Yes please. I'll have a Chai Latte."

She and Roy sat in silence waiting for the family to reappear. They had been waiting for over an hour when the PA system announced that Roy Harper should go to the reception desk. When he came back he told Felicity that Oliver would be in surgery for several hours and the family suggest they go home until tomorrow.

It was quite late when the Queens returned to the Estate looking shell shocked. Thea was in a state of near collapse. Noni and Felicity put her to bed. She was given the mild sedative prescribed by Caitlin Snow and Felicity stayed with her.

\----------------

Felicity set off for her usual morning ride earlier than usual and by the time she returned for breakfast Noni, Moira and Robert were getting ready to go to the hospital. Moira asked Felicity to keep an ear out for Thea who was still sleeping, but Raisa was on hand to check on her periodically.

Felicity returned to the house later to find Thea up and ready to go to the hospital. Raisa had to force her to eat a few mouthfuls before Roy drove her to join the family.

Later in the day Noni called Felicity to her sitting room.  
"How is he Noni?"  
"He is still heavily sedated. You must go and see him, your presence will comfort Oliver."  
“I don’t know if...”  
"I know Oliver cares for you Felicity and I think he will need you now."

Felicity’s lips trembled and she bit her lip to stop them. “Come here child” Noni’s arms opened to embrace her. “You have feelings for him too don’t you?"

Felicity stepped back from the older woman and peered into her face. Noni smiled. "I’ve known how the two of you feel about each other for a while now and then Oliver recently confessed that he was in love with you."

Felicity nodded mutely. “I feel so helpless Noni I don’t know what to do."

“We can do nothing but wait child”. She shared with Felicity everything the family had been told by the doctors. “Your friend that nice Dr Snow is assigned to Oliver’s medical team and we’ve already agreed she can keep you in the loop on his condition and progress." Noni kissed her temple. “All will be well Felicity, don’t worry. The only thing Oliver is going to need from all of us is care and support. Do you think you can spend some time with him tomorrow?"

“Of course but what about...”

"Don’t worry child. I’ve already had a word with Robert. He thinks I am putting too much on your shoulders and interfering with your work here to your detriment. But that’s not my intention Felicity. I just know that Oliver will benefit from your presence at this time."

Felicity sighed, her anxiety around Oliver etched on her face. Noni put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. “You mustn’t be afraid to love and be loved Felicity. I know my grandson. He managed to acquire an unfortunate reputation but beneath all of that is a loving kind person, the real Oliver. I know you career is important to you and your love for each other shouldn't interfere with that."

Felicity fidgeted. Oliver had used the word. Was what she felt for him love?

Noni watched the expressions flitting across Felicity face. "If and when you are ready to talk you know I’m here for you. For now my grandson is in a precarious place and quite honestly I feel that you more than any of us can bring him the peace and calm he needs while he heals."

Noni looked directly into her Felicity's eyes. "I don’t mean to put any pressure on you Felicity and I want you to be honest with me. If I’m asking too much of you please say so. Whatever little of yourself you can give to him will be enough."

"Oh Noni of course I want to help. I’ll go and see him tomorrow. I just need to check my timing with Robert."

“Thank you child. Bless you."

\-----------------

 The next day Felicity stood outside Oliver’s door at the hospital. She could see him through the glass panel in the door. She was shocked at his appearance. He looked like the invisible man swathed in bandages.

Felicity composed herself and walked in.  It was only when inside the room that she saw the woman sitting with her back to the door. The woman turned. It was Helena Bertinelli. She looked insolently at Felicity. "What are you doing here?"

Felicity bristled. “Hello Miss Bertinelli.”

"Felicity isn’t it? I thought you were working as a groom at Queen Estate."

Felicity stared at the woman. She wanted to slap her. She drew herself up to her full height and secured her glasses on her face. “I am here to see Oliver. What are _you_ doing here?"

"You’re not really questioning why I’m here are you? I’m Oliver's girlfriend and you know that."

"But Oliver is no longer with you."

"Oh? Did he tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact he did."

"I don’t suppose he was trying to get into your pants at the time?" Felicity felt the heat in her cheeks.

Helena laughed. “I can see by your reaction that he was. I think you ought to get back to work Felicity and stop harbouring fantasies about my boyfriend."

Felicity felt the rage rising. She pushed it down and turned to leave the room. She didn’t want to enter into a brawling match with the woman. It was beneath her. She also didn't know whether Oliver could hear their conversation. He was laying in the bed bandaged up and motionless. The tears in her eyes blinded her for a second and she collided with someone.

"Are you okay Fee, what’s going on?" It was Caitlin.

“It’s nothing. I came to see Oliver but he already has a visitor. I’ll come back another time."

Caitlin squeezed her friend’s shoulder and held her firmly in place. “Miss Bertinelli, I’m afraid your time is up. I believe you’ve been here for over an hour and I have strict instructions from Mr Queen’s family that he is not to have more than one non family visitor at a time.

Helena shot Felicity a venomous look and turned to Caitlin. “And who are you”.

“I’m doctor Snow. Mr Queen is my patient." She smiled sweetly at the woman.

“Oh very well.” Helena got up picked up her bag and without another word brushed pass Caitlin and Felicity not even casting a sideways glance in their direction.

Caitlin checked on Oliver then propelled Felicity out of the door and into a side room. “What’s going on? What did I interrupt?"

“That was Helena Bertinelli”.

“Yes I know. She’s an uppity little madam isn’t she? That’s the one you said was Oliver’s girlfriend but she can’t be. He’s so into you."

“I didn’t think she was. Oliver told me she’s was never his girlfriend that their relationship was casual. He also said he had not been intimate with her since I first met her months ago."

"So. Do you believe him?"

"I did at the time but Helena was so sure of herself, I don’t know what to believe any more."

"Oh Fee. Do you trust Oliver?"

"I don’t know Caitlin. He does have a reputation."

"He is still fragile and I really don’t want the Helena kind around him just now. I’ll have to talk to Noni who seems to be in charge in the background."

"I know. She told me today that Oliver loves me and will need me now."

“Well if you can’t trust Oliver, trust Noni. From what I’ve seen so far, she is not the game playing kind. And she loves you. That’s obvious. Another one fallen under your spell.”

“I can’t be concerned with Helena Bertinelli right now. I’ll deal with it later if I have to.”

“Look Fee I don’t know what to tell you but if you can work some of your horse whisperer magic on Oliver, it will be all too the good. The focus is on getting him stable enough to go home.” Caitlin grinned at her friend.

Felicity giggled. Her mood lightened. “Can I go and spend a little time with him?” 

Caitlin nodded. “He flits in and out of consciousness but that’s normal for the level of sedation he’s under. We’ve eased up on the dosage from today, so he will be more alert by tomorrow. You should come back and see him then but for now you can sit with him for as long as you want."

\---------------

Mid morning on day three after the operation Oliver finally woke up fully. He was disorientated. He couldn't see. Agitated he touched his face and tried to move, when he heard his mother’s voice.

"Oliver stop. Lie still darling you’ll hurt yourself."

“Mom?” There was panic in his voice. “What's happened? I can’t see. Why are my eyes bandaged up?”

“It’s alright darling. You've had an accident. You are in Starling Memorial. Noni and I are here.”

“I'm here Oliver. Don't worry the doctors have told us that you will be fine but you've had major surgery” Noni told her grandson .

“Just lie still darling. We'll get a nurse to make you more comfortable.” Moira nodded at Noni who left the room in search of a nurse. She returned with Caitlin.

"Hello Oliver it's Caitlin. I’m responsible for your care while you are here along with Mr Masters, your surgeon. I’m just going to check your vitals and then we can talk. She turned to mother and grandmother “Mrs Queen, Mrs Dearden would you mind please waiting outside while I check on Oliver?” She smiled at the two women.

Outside Moira called her husband. “Robert, Oliver is awake you should get here as soon as you can.” 

“Alright dear, I’m on my way”.

By the time his father arrived Oliver was asleep again. Left alone with his son Robert’s grief for his beloved son threatened to overwhelm him. The boy’s body was literally swathed in bandages from head to toe with one leg hoisted up in suspension above the bed. The only visible aspects of his face were his nose and lips.

Not a particularly religious man, Robert Queen prayed silently to a power greater than himself to deliver his son intact and whole back to his parents, grandmother and sister.

\-----------------

Sometime after Robert had left Oliver was awake and alert again, his brain no longer felt fuzzy. He could tell that he was alone in the room. He was stuck in this damn hospital bed for god knows how much longer. He had been unconscious for at least two whole days from what he understood. He was frustrated by his immobility. 

The only member of his medical team that he could tolerate was Caitlin Snow, who didn’t chatter but did what was necessary efficiently and quickly then left him in peace. Oliver really appreciated that. She had quickly tuned into him. At the end of each visit she asked whether he was comfortable and if he had any questions. His answer was always no. He was not ready to dwell in depth on the ‘now’ and the ‘future’ even less .

“Well if you wish to talk Oliver or ask me anything about your injuries just ask one of the nursing staff to let me know.” She would touch his arm and he heard the swish of her garment as she left. One thing Oliver noticed was that his hearing had become more acute since he had lost the use of his sight.

In his silent dark world his thoughts were filled with Felicity. His mind conjured up every one of her features. He recalled the blush that still appeared whenever he said something outrageous to her. She was the only person whose presence he really craved. As far as he was aware, she’d not come to visit. He wondered why. Dammit. Did she not know he needed her, especially now. Why was he frustrated about that?

_Fel-i-city_

Oliver allowed the syllables of her name to curl around his tongue. A half smile played around his lips.  He hoped she was working with Starburst who must be in a bad way. He would like to know if his horse was injured in any way.

One thing he was pleased about was Caitlin's understanding of his need for solitude. He didn't feel very talkative and was easily tired. The nursing team had been instructed to restrict visitors, even Tommy Merlyn, so that only one friend could visit per day. His family could come any time but not more than two people at a time.

Oliver knew everyone meant well but he was tired of the constant flow of visitors. He was just tired. He wanted to go home and retreat to his room. He wanted Felicity.

Caitlin had explained to him the extent of the injuries sustained and had assured him that there was little cause for concern, even the loss of vision was temporary. But the convalescence period was critical and it was important that he co-operated fully with the medical team if he wanted to get back on his feet sooner rather than later. He hated inactivity and this was really going to piss him off.

Dr Michaels was coming to see him tomorrow about his eyesight. Truth be told he was scared and there was no-one he could really confide in about that. Not even Noni. She tried to cheer him up. He didn’t need cheering up. All he wanted was Felicity. He wanted her here now. That was all he needed to feel better. 

He felt rudderless, he’d had that feeling for some time and was not ready to articulate what was troubling him and causing dissatisfaction.  With his good arm Oliver pushed the button on the wall beside his bed as Caitlin had shown him. Within a few minutes he heard a female voice.

“Is everything okay Mr Queen, do you need anything?”

“What time is it?”

"It’s 1730 Mr Queen and we are just bringing your evening meal. I believe Miss Queen and Mrs Dearden are on your visiting schedule later."

"Can you get a message through to my home and ask that Miss Smoak come along as well."

“I’ll see what I can do Mr Queen”.

“I’m not asking you to see what you can do nurse. I am asking that a simple message be passed to my home. What is the problem?”

“Yes of course Mr Queen. I’ll see to it.”

Oliver sighed. "Thank you."

The nurse hurried away to page Dr Snow. Caitlin picked up the message and called straightaway. “Yes nurse, is there a problem with my patient?”

“Mr Queen is asking for a Miss Smoak. He wants me to pass a message to his home but he already has two visitors on the roster and he got upset with me.”

“It’s okay nurse. I know the family and Miss Smoak. Leave it with me.”

\----------------

Oliver knew when Noni arrived. He knew immediately before she even spoke.

“Hi grandmother, is Felicity with you?"

Noni laughed. “Yes Oliver she’s getting some coffee.  I suspect she wanted me to have some time with you. Is that okay?”

“Of course Noni, but I’m going stir crazy in here. It doesn’t help that I can’t see a damn thing and stuck in this bed unable to move unless someone comes and help me.”

“I know sweetheart, but your leg must remain supported for as long as possible. "Noni sat with her grandson talking to him softy and reassuring him until Felicity appeared at the door. "Ah, here is Felicity. I’ll leave you in her capable hands and will pop in again tomorrow.” She kissed his bandaged forehead and squeezed his good arm. “Bye darling, try to be a good patient.”

Felicity approached Oliver's bed.

“So Miss Smoak, you have finally deigned to come see me. I’m hurt that you stayed away.”

“But I’ve been to see you Oliver, I was here yesterday, I sat with you for at least an hour. I also came before that when ...”

Oliver chuckled. He was gratified to hear she had been here with him while he was in an unconscious state. “It’s okay Miss Smoak. I forgive you. But visits don’t count when I’m unconscious.  Come sit beside me" he patted his bed. 

His head had been re-bandaged and there was much more of his face on show compared to when she had first seen him. Felicity took the chair beside the bed.

Oliver’s turned his face in her direction. “Spurning me again I see.”

“I’m not, truly, I just don’t want to hurt you. I can be so clumsy sometimes. The chair is safer.”

“Lame excuse Miss Smoak but I’ll let it pass this time. So what have you been up to? Have you missed me...his hand went out and patted around in her direction until he found her hand, took it in his and pulled it to rest on his stomach.

"Uhm...how are you feeling Oliver, are you in any pain. I’m told you get a lot of morphine...I don’t mean you personally, I mean people who have been in terrible accidents."

Oliver chuckled again. “You’re so cute Felicity, you know that. Have you brought me some coffee? I could do with some.”

“No. No coffee for you. You shouldn’t be drinking any right now. It’s dehydrating. I brought you some Rescue Remedy and some lavender.”

Oliver chuckled. “Are you going to bathe me and horse whisper to me? When did I become your stallion?”

Felicity flushed at the laden meaning in his words. Oliver was grinning; he knew she had caught the inference.  Although he couldn’t see her, he heard her and guessed she was blushing.

“Are you blushing Miss Smoak?”

“I don’t know what you mean Mr Queen. Why would I be blushing?”

“My hearing has become more acute nowadays Miss Smoak. I caught the hitch in your breathing.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Queen. I thought perhaps you would be interested in knowing that Starburst is missing you. Open your mouth.”

“What?”

“I said open your mouth”. He dutifully did as he was told. Felicity tipped half the bottle of Rescue Remedy into his mouth.

Oliver gulped. “Jesus Felicity what the hell was that? Did you just give me pure alcohol?” He grimaced.

 “That’s what I do with my horses when they are stressed and since you are my stallion...

Oliver choked on his laughter and groaned.  
“Oliver are you okay. Are you in pain?”  
“I’m fine if you don’t make me laugh.”  
“I’m so sorry, shall I call the nurse.”

He reached for her hand again. “Felicity it's fine. I’m okay. Just stay and talk to me. I miss you. How is Starburst doing?  I hope he wasn’t badly hurt. Dad said you were doing a great job keeping him calm and that he won't let anyone else near him.”

“He's okay. Obviously a bit traumatised when he came home but the vet looked him over and just gave him a mild sedative to calm him down but he has been very skittish and won’t let anyone near him. He misses you.”

“I miss him too but I don’t know when I’ll be able to see him.”

She caught the tinge of sadness in his voice. She reached for his good hand. “Oliver it'll be okay. Your sight will return in a short while, that's what your doctors expect. You must have faith Oliver.”

“I’m trying Felicity but it’s hard being immobile like this. I feel so helpless.”

“Shhh. You’re gonna be fine but you have to be patient. Lie back now and rest.”

“I will in a minute after you tell me what’s this Rescue Remedy? Did you give some to Starburst?”

Felicity giggled. “No. I was teasing you. He gets one of my concoctions in his water daily though. Rescue Remedy is a blend of five different flower remedies. It's for shock. It’s calming and soothes agitation. The more like alcohol it tastes, the more you need it. It's okay. It won't interfer with your medication; I checked with Cait. 

“Just lie back and rest now. This is your first day of full consciousness, you must be tired." Oliver did as he was told. He fell asleep holding her hand. He had no idea when she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bake a cake to celebrate the nuptials of our very own American Princess and eat it while watching wall to wall coverage!


	11. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver hears the prognosis for his eyesight and Felicity makes another visit

Oliver was always glad to hear his Mom and Noni, the first members of his family to visit every day. His dad preferred to come later and spend time alone with his son. Thea usually pitched up after lunch and spent most of the afternoon with him if Caitlin allowed it.

He must have drifted into sleep again after Moira and Noni left because the next thing Oliver heard was the low buzz of voices. One sounded like his father and another he recognised as Mr Masters but the third voice was unfamiliar. They were talking in hushed tones.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Mr Masters asking whether he was awake. “Yes I am. Is that you too dad?”  

"Yes Oliver. Dr Michaels and Dr Snow are here as well. You’ll remember I asked Dr Michaels to give an assessment on your vision...”

"It’s okay dad, I knew Dr Michaels was coming today. What happens now?"

"Hi Oliver it’s Lyla Michaels. I’m going to perform some very simple non invasive tests to give me an idea of what’s happening with your vision. Is that okay?"

"Yes"

"Great. First I’m going to remove your bandages and examine your eyes.  Just relax. When the bandage is off I want you to open your eyes slowly. Take your time, there is no hurry. I’m going to use different instruments to examine your eyes. Okay?"

"Yes that’s fine."

In the final procedure Lyla Michaels asked Oliver whether he could see anything at all as she shone a light in one eye then the other.

“I think I can see something like a paler shade of dark, if you see what I mean but it’s only flitting then it’s gone. It might be my imagination.”

"That’s fine Oliver. Are you feeling any pain, discomfort or pressure around the eyes?"

"No"

"That’s good. There’s a little blood in the anterior chamber or the surface of your eyes but that is normal after any blunt trauma to the eye and face. It will clear up in a matter of weeks. There is no damage to your retina or optic nerve. I expect you to fully regain full vision before too long but you will have certain symptoms, especially after a concussion.

"Over the next few weeks, I expect your sight to slowly return but you will experience blurred and double vision, glare and light sensitivity, an inability to maintain visual contact or focus, reduction or loss of your full visual field. This is nothing to worry about. These are normal symptoms.

"However if you begin to experience difficulties with eye movement, aching eyes, headaches, attention, concentration and memory difficulty then I should be contacted immediately. As your sight begins to return it’s a good idea to not place any additional strain on your eye muscles by trying to read for example." Lyla Michaels looked around at the others as she spoke to emphasize the importance of what she was saying. "I’m sure members of your family can read to you."

"I’m going to replace your bandage now Oliver. Dr Snow will remove it for a certain period of time each day from now on. Again take your time and when you are comfortable open your eyes. You will wear dark glasses and there will be special ones made available to you. 

"Let her know as soon as you begin to see the merest chink of light. She will then call me. When you go home keep your room darkened. This will put less strain on your ocular muscles as you begin to regain your sight. Always wear the glasses, especially when you go outside.

"This may be a lot to take in at once, but I am just a phone call away. You can talk to me anytime. And I will visit you again before you leave hospital and will consult with you at home on a regular basis until your vision returns.  Any questions?" 

"I do have a couple of questions. First how long do you think it will take before my vision is fully restored?" 

"Everyone is different, there is no standard response but I will say that given what I’ve seen today, I expect your vision to begin to return within the week and to get steadily stronger and you will observe that each day. But try not to push it you’ll just add more strain to your eye and the process will take longer. I will talk to you later about the steps you should take as your focus returns. And your second question?" 

"I guess that’s more for Mr Masters. When do you think I can go home?" 

"I’ve been waiting for that question Oliver", the surgeon replied. "I want to keep you under observation for a minimum of 7 days. That’s two more days. After that we can assess your progress and fitness to be discharged. I'd prefer it if you remained here as long as possible to regain strength. You will need medical assistance at home because we don’t want you to put too much stress on yourself and end up here again." 

"No I definitely don’t want that. But what does medical assistant mean? I really don’t need a nursemaid." Oliver was exasperated at the thought.

“Dr Snow will discuss specific details with you and your parents about the kind of support you will require and the precise conditions under which she will consent for you go home. You are in her hands young man.” Oliver could hear the smile in his surgeon’s voice. 

“If there's anything else you would like to know, just speak to Dr Snow and if necessary she will contact me or Dr Michaels. You are doing really well Oliver and I’m impressed with your progress only a few days after major surgery. “We’ll leave you in peace now. I will come and see you again in a couple of days.”  

“Son, I’m just going to have a word with Dr Michaels and will be back in a few minutes” Robert said.

“Sure Dad.”

\-------------

Felicity wanted to visit Oliver but she was more put out at finding Helena in Oliver’s room than she cared to admit even to herself. She didn’t want a repeat performance, even less now that Oliver was awake. She also didn’t want to raise the matter with him not while he was hurt and in a hospital bed. 

She wondered whether the Bertinelli woman had been back to see him. Not that it was any of her business but her stomach clenched every time she remembered his face bent close to hers. This was the kind of angst she wanted to avoid. Their relationship had just gotten back on track in the way she wanted, before his accident.  

Felicity pursed her lips. She needed to continue working with Starburst, Oliver’s horse. She’d been giving him a lot of attention but he was still skittish and no one could get near him since the accident. Not even his usual groom. Starburst needed to see Oliver. He’d been traumatized and his best friend had suddenly disappeared. In her words, Felicity would say Starburst was confused and sad but angry as well. 

Felicity walked Starburst around the circular paddock every day. She was the only one who could get close to him but the horse refused to let her get on his back. Felicity took him to an enclosed part of the meadow beyond the paddocks and let him run free while she sat on the grass and observed him. She put her cell on silent mode.

Starburst trotted around in circles for some time and then stood still looking at Felicity who was sitting crossed legged on the grass watching him. It was at least an hour since she had brought him out of his stall. She had infinite patience and could wait. When Starburst was ready he would let her know. 

Suddenly the horse threw itself on the ground and rolled around. Felicity grinned. That’s it Starburst feel the ground beneath your body. You are free. She watched and waited wondering what he would do now. Starburst showed her. He got up and slowly walked over to her and started to nuzzle at her hand.  

“Good boy” she said stroking him. “Will you let me get on your back now?” Felicity led him back into the round paddock and sent out a silent prayer as she leapt on the horse bareback. Starburst stood perfectly still and allowed her to just sit on him. She stroked him. “Good boy.” 

Suddenly Thea’s voice came screeching through the air “Felicity, Felicity, dad just called from the...”

At the sound of Thea’s high pitch, Starburst reared up on his hind legs, tossed Felicity on the ground and took off.

“Oh Fee are you okay. I’m so sorry. I spooked him didn’t I?  I didn’t think. And he let you get on his back today.  What can I do? I’m sorry. Are you hurt?."  

"It’s Okay Thea, no harm done. I’m fine." Felicity picked herself up helped by Thea. Starburst was on the other side of the round paddock looking at them.

"Is he okay?" Thea checked. 

"Yes, he’s fine. We can leave him out here for a while. He will probably let me ride him tomorrow. We’ve made good progress."

"Ollie will be happy with that." 

"What did you want Thea?"  

"Dad just called me from the hospital. Ollie is asking for a visit from me and you. Can you come now?"

"Yes, I suppose so" said Felicity feeling the energy leap in her body. Would Oliver Queen's name always stir her? 

"Come on" Thea said "let’s go. I’ll drive."

"Don’t I need to change?"

"No you are fine as you are. Come on."

"Thea I'm filthy. I've been working with horses all morning. I have boots on. I'm certainly not going to visit Oliver like this. You and he will just have to wait". She grinned at her friend as she headed towards the house.

When the girls reached the hospital Thea said she wanted some coffee. 

"Shall I come with you."

"No. You go up."

Felicity knocked on Oliver’s door and she walked in, her eyes darting quickly around the room looking for Helena.

"Is that you Thea, why are you knocking?"

"It’s not Thea, it's me Felicity."

"Hey, of course it’s my favourite girl; I can smell your perfume. Are you going to come and sit beside me on the bed today? You know Felicity everyone who comes to visit gives me a kiss hello or goodbye except you. Why do you never kiss me Felicity?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if that included Helena Bertinelli. She clamped her lips together and sat on the chair beside his bed and took his hand. "I can see you are going to be especially troublesome today Oliver Queen."

"No. I just want a kiss in greeting." His fingers touched his lips. Felicity leaned over and gave Oliver a quick peck on his lips. 

He held on to her hand. "Do you call that a kiss?"

"It’s all you’re getting Queen."

"Felicity Smoak you are a mean girl. I never took you for a mean girl."

"You better believe it."

"Is that why you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oliver I...."

Just then Thea walked in. Felicity tried to wrest her hand away but Oliver held on tightly.

"Hi Ollie how are you doing today, I’ve brought you some coffee and why are you holding on to Felicity’s hand."

"Hi Sis, so nice to hear you, since I can’t see you. I’m doing fine today especially as Felicity is here holding my hand."

“I wasn’t...Felicity tried to pull her hand away. Oliver held on tightly refusing to let her go. She was feeling acutely embarrassed aware that Thea was observing the two of them with amusement.

"I’ll have that coffee now sis.  Is that okay Felicity? Am I allowed? Just one for the day." He kissed her hand. "Please? Then I’ll have some of your horse medicine, promise." He grinned.

Thea looked at Felicity with an arched eyebrow. “What’s going on here? Are you two...?"

"No. Oliver and I are just friends" Felicity said quickly.

Thea turned to her brother, “Ollie, I don’t believe her; I thought you had a thing for her since San Francisco."

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t know what to say Thea, you’ve guessed my secret."

“Oliver. Stop. Thea there is nothing going on between Oliver and I. We are friends."

Oliver ignored her. “Felicity you will just have to let me go now, I only have one hand and I want to drink my coffee."

Oh she hated the man, he was impossible. Felicity looked at Thea helplessly.

"Well you can both drink your coffee and go back to holding hands." Thea informed them.

Felicity wished Oliver could see her disapproving look. She was not ready to talk to anyone in the family about her and Oliver. She wished Oliver hadn't said anything to Noni.

“Ollie it looks like Felicity is good for you. I haven’t heard your chuckle since the day they brought you in here all broken and bleeding."

Oliver was quiet.  “Starburst is doing well. He let Felicity get on his back today” Thea said quickly, she hadn’t meant to remind him of his accident. “Felicity is doing such great work with Starburst. I can’t wait for you to come home and see him." She hesitated...she’d done it again. Of course he couldn’t see.

"Has Dr Michaels said anything about your vision yet Ollie?" Thea asked.

"We talked this morning. She assures me that the blindness is only temporary and I should start regaining at least partial sight in the next few days. I hope so."

The three chatted for some time, well mostly the siblings. Felicity listened and observed Oliver, glad he couldn’t see her.

"Well I suppose we should go and let you rest, but you seem more animated today. When are you coming home? Thea asked her brother."

"In a few days I hope, although I’ll be immobile for a while and jacked up on pain killers. Quite frankly it can't happen soon enough. I’m going nuts in here."

"Can we bring you anything, some music perhaps? Thea and I can read to you some times." Felicity offered, wondering which aspect of her just said that.

"Yes, I’d like that Felicity, thank you. Dr Michaels suggested that".

"That’s such a great idea, why didn’t I think of it before" Thea asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps because Felicity cares about me more than you do."

Thea snorted. "We're going. Enough excitement for you today. And if your blood pressure has risen. Don’t blame us."

“Bye Oliver" Felicity touched his arm.

"I’m keeping you to your promise to read to me."

"Do you have any favorite authors."

"Surprise me Felicity, choose something you like."

"Bye big brother, we’re off now". Thea kissed him on his cheek. Felicity followed her out the door.

Left by himself, Oliver smiled. Speedy was right he did feel better today. It was partly to do with Dr Michaels' assurances and his love of teasing Felicity. He wished he could see her blushes. She soothed him and blew his irritation away. Oliver soon fell asleep thinking of Felicity Smoak.

As soon as they were out of Oliver’s room, Thea cornered her friend. “Okay Felicity Smoak is there something you’ve omitted to tell me?"

Felicity knew exactly what Thea was referring to. "I suppose Roy said something."

"Oh come on Fee I know my brother, and I would have noticed the tension between the two of you anyway. He asks for you, his mood lightens when you are around. The other day he blew me and Noni out of our visit slot. He wanted you. All the clues are there."

Felicity sighed. "Okay, but this is between you and me. I don’t want your parents to know anything. I do have feelings for Oliver and he said he was falling in love with me." 

“Ooooh Fee. That’s the best news I’ve had since I came home, but what’s wrong? I can hear the undertone in your voice. Don’t you want to be with him?"  

"It’s not that Thea. I don’t want to mess up my placement here. I respect your parents and I don’t want it to get complicated and awkward. And there’s still my final year. I can’t afford to get involved with your brother right now. Anyway, I met Helena Bertinelli in his room a few days ago and she told me he was her boyfriend." 

“Well I don’t believe that. I know Oliver was seeing her before you came but I don’t believe she's his steady girlfriend. He would've told me." 

"Thea please don’t say anything to Oliver about this, I don’t even know if he knew she visited and I’ve not seen her since. I really don’t want to raise this with him while he is in here okay?" 

"Okay. I won’t say anything but you and I need to talk. I want to know everything. You’ve been holding out on me. Come on lets go for a ride and you can tell me the whole story. I hear what you say about mom and dad and your studies but you have to give him a chance Fee." 

Felicity sighed. This is exactly what she’d wanted to avoid. Why did everyone want to pry? She wanted to work things out with herself not with anyone else. And there was still Helena. She was glad she had taken a step back. Wherever her relationship with Oliver was going, it was on hold while he was going through his healing process she felt sure of that at least.

 

 


	12. The Nursemaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets his nursemaid and Felicity reads to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet a familiar character. Can you guess who the nursemaid is?

As soon as Oliver woke the next morning he was impatient to see Felicity again. Well he couldn’t _see_ her, not yet but his imagination conjured her. He liked the feel of her around him, her perfume light and delicate like wild flowers in a summer’s meadow. She was a breath of fresh air. He resented the time he’d have to wait before seeing her, or at least hearing and smelling her.

Oliver was restless. This unaccustomed level of inactivity was driving him insane. He was irritated at the thought of meeting his proposed nursemaid any minute now. Caitlin was introducing him to John Diggle and he would try to be courteous. He'd promised Noni to give the man a chance. His keen ear caught the sound of approaching intruders.

“Oliver” he heard Caitlin’s voice “I’ve brought John Diggle to meet you.”

Oliver heard another low and melodious voice. “Good morning Mr Queen. Everyone calls me Digg.”

“Hi Digg. Please call me Oliver. As I tell everybody Mr Queen is my father.”

“Fair enough, Oliver it is” replied the dark brown voice.

"Mr Diggle is a qualified physiotherapist but also has a great deal of orthopedic experience from his days as a medic’s assistant, including working with Dr Michaels in various war zones so you’ll be in good hands” Caitlin informed Oliver. “He's a private practitioner so you'll have to agree on a regime that meets your needs, one that works for both of you.

“If the two of you can come to an arrangement I hope you will be discharged in 2-3 days Oliver, depending on how well you can navigate getting in and out of bed to and from a wheelchair, with help while you are here of course.

“Mr Masters will hold an after care conference with you, your family and your medical team. That’s Dr Michaels, me and Mr Diggle who I’m sure will answer your specific questions about his work with you so I’ll leave you to it but before I go do you have any questions for me?”

“No Caitlin thanks. Not at this time.”

“Great."  Caitlin looked in Diggle’s direction “John will you come find me before you leave?” He nodded. “Bye Oliver. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes okay Caitlin. Thanks.”

“There’s a chair somewhere Digg, please sit down.” Oliver waited before addressing his concerns."What are your initial thoughts on how this is going to work? I’m not too keen on having a nurse” he finally said.

John Diggle laughed. “I’m not a conventional nurse Oliver not by any stretch of the imagination and we will start you off on self-sufficiency immediately. You are already familiar with your home environment and so feel and touch will be your guide. I will ensure you can get to the bathroom and navigate your way around safely. All you need to remember is that it will take at least twice as long for you to get from your bed to the bathroom. Of course I will help you to shower and get dressed and undressed. 

"I suggest a visit twice a day to get you up, showered and dressed in the morning and then prepared for bed in the evening. I've been to your home to see the space you'll occupy and it's perfect. I was pleasantly surprised and your father has acquired the most amazing adjustable wheelchair. It's like a small car, it even has gears”.

“Yes, my grandmother has apparently given her personal space over to me but I hope it won’t be for long and I can go back to my own rooms so she can be comfortable again.”

“I’ve spoken to Noni and to Mrs Queen; they both told me that you would not be happy at displacing your grandmother. But she is a formidable woman so you won’t win that battle.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Oliver grinned as he thought about Noni’s indomitable will. She was the archetypal matriarch and ruled Queen Estate with an iron rod as she did in her day but no one would know that unless they knew her really well. Now she was more nuanced in deference to her son-in-law and Moira. 

Actually Robert Queen knew his mother-in-law really well. He allowed Noni her way when he agreed or when he could do any necessary behind the scenes work to ensure she did not over step boundaries but he had a lot of respect for her opinions. Furthermore he was very confident and secure in his own position as head of the household and ultimately everyone respected that.

Oliver had given in gracefully when Noni told him about the shift around to accommodate his rehabilitation and especially after his grandmother said she didn’t want to hear another word from him because she wasn’t listening.

“Noni is adamant that you stay downstairs for as long as you need to" Diggle continued. "She made me promise to tell her when I thought you were ready to occupy your own rooms again and basically said if she suspected I'd been bullied by you, she'd overrule me." Diggle grinned as he recollected their conversation. Like Robert and Oliver, Diggle too knew where the balance of power lay with specific reference to Oliver's convalescence.

Oliver chuckled.  “That’s our Noni. Welcome to my world Digg.”

"As I said the setting is perfect. I’m afraid you have a hospital bed because it’ll be easier to manouvre and more suitable given your injuries. The most vital bit of equipment is your top-of-the-range electric wheelchair with adjustable leg rests. It will take you anywhere under your own steam. Your father insisted that you have the maximum autonomy possible."

"Excellent. Dad and I discussed it and we both agree what was needed to get me through this."

Digg nodded. "There is also a bell linking your room to the kitchen, your parents’ bedroom and to Noni’s at her insistence. That was a condition of your discharge.

"We will do some basic physio at home to begin with, until you no longer need a splint. Your real workout will happen daily in the Estate's gym and twice a week in the hospital on specialist equipment as soon as you’ve reach that stage. I will drive you; my transit is adapted for wheelchairs."

"A splint? How will that work?"

“Mr Masters will explain more in the conference prior to your discharge, and we can go into more precise details then but basically it's designed to protect the leg while it heals and keep it straight.  Is there anything more you wish to know now?”

"Yes Digg, I'd like to know a little more about your personal background."

“Sure. I was born and raised in Starling City and got an athletic scholarship to college but decided I wanted work with athletes instead of turning pro so I qualified as physiotherapist but then enlisted in the army for a three year stint. That’s where I got my orthopaedic experience. I did a 2nd three year term then came back to Starling and set up my own private practice.

“I do a lot of work with patients referred by Starling Memorial and also do volunteer work with the Veteran community. I’m a fitness fanatic and I do a bit of boxing and archery. There you have it. The story of my life in a nutshell."

“Wow. That’s an active lifestyle. I’d like to try my hand at archery. You must show me one day. One last thing, I noticed that Dr Snow refers to you as Mr Diggle when talking to me but calls you John when talking directly to you... is there uhm..”

John Diggle chuckled. “I wondered if you’d notice that. Yes, I know Caitlin.”

“Are you two...?”  
“That’s another story Oliver. I might tell you when I get to know you a little better.”  
“Okay, but I’ll hold you to that”.  
“We’ll swop stories Oliver, I’d like to know the inside story of the hotshot on the polo playing circuit.”  
“It’s all a myth Digg. Don’t believe everything you read in the National Enquirer!”

They laughed.

“Bye Oliver. I’m coming in once a day until you leave so see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. See you.”

Oliver decided he liked John Diggle. He would quite like to know him better, he sounded a good man.

\-------------

Oliver got more and more agitated as the day wore on. He was happy as always to see Noni who dropped by to see him just before lunch.

"I hear you met the wonderful Mr Diggle this morning how did it go?"

"I suppose I need someone like him because I cannot really move around by myself. And I liked him."

"You cannot put any weight on your leg Oliver. You will just have to be patient and give yourself time to heal. Moira says you’ll need help with your ablutions.” Noni started to laugh. “That’s such a bizarre word. Why can’t she just say help in the bathroom like the rest of us would?

“Mr Diggle came to the house to review your accommodation. I think he was pleased with what he saw.”

"I think he prefers to be called Digg.”

“Digg? To me he will be Mr Diggle or John. I was very impressed with him. He will certainly keep you in order and won’t take any of your macho man nonsense.”

Oliver laughed. “Yes Noni. I know he will be my watch dog on your behalf. I think he might be a little scared of you.”

Noni huffed. “Nonsense. Between us you will be back on your feet in no time but you have to follow orders.”

"Yes Grandmother.”  
"Is that a promise?"  
“Do I have a choice?”

“Just checking that you understand”, she laughed. "I’m going to let you have a rest before Felicity arrives. She tells me she is going to read to you."

 Oliver nodded. "Yes, I’m looking forward to that.”

 ---------------

Felicity watched Oliver from outside the door. He looked better today. The bandage around his head had been removed and he had on dark glasses. Felicity knocked on the door and walked in.

“Hello gorgeous, so what are we reading today?” Oliver greeted her.  
"How do you know it's me?"  
"I don't know but my heart does."  
Felicity smiled. "You're such a schmoozer".  
He grinned. "I'm waiting patiently for my kiss."  


Felicity rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

She started. "Oliver can you see me?" She peered at him as if her vision could pierce through the dark glasses and see his eyes focusing on her.

"No but your response just told me that you did".

She giggled. "I've missed you do you know that?"

"I hope you do. I miss you too. It's a good thing I'm being discharged in a day or so otherwise you'd have to move in here with me".

She had rummaged in the Queens’ bookshelves trying to find something she thought Oliver might like. There were plenty of old classics to choose from but in the end she chose something she liked.

“Well you said to bring one of my favourites, so I’m going to read from Jane Eyre."

"Hmm Jane Eyre, wasn’t that the governess and Mr Rochester? One of the Brontë sisters right?

"Yes. Charlotte. Well done. I’m impressed."

"I think Thea made me watch it with her on the TV a long time ago. A fiery love affair where he pursues her and fought for her love.”

Oliver quoted a line from the story: _Jane, be still; don't struggle so, like a wild frantic bird that is rending its own plumage in its desperation._

Felicity’s eyes widened. She stared at him. “You remember that from the movie?”

“Well I might have read the book.”

“Wait. The polo playing hottie can quote verbatim from an old English classic? You are really full of surprises Oliver Queen. Okay genius what comes next. How does Jane respond?”

"So you find me hot?"

"Never mind about that. Just answer the question. How does Jane respond?"

Oliver was quiet. “You tell me he said softly”

 _I am no bird; and no net ensnares me,_ Felicity quoted.

“Are you afraid that I will ensnare you Felicity? I know you are 'a free human being, with an independent will'. The question is will you exert it to leave me?”

“I don’t want to fall in love with you Oliver. I’m not ready to fall in love with anyone.”

"But could you love me Felicity me?"

"Oliver, please. Let’s not have this conversation, not now."

“I want to know Felicity. Do I repulse you? Do I? Could you love me? Answer me. I need to know.”

Felicity took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it. “Yes. I could love you” she finally whispered. “And that is the problem. You know that I have to leave here eventually. This placement will come to an end.”

“Yes. I know. But if you could love me that’s enough for now. Everything else will work itself out”.

The silence lay between them for a long while, until Oliver spoke. “Kiss me”.

She laid her lips gently against his. He pushed his tongue between her lips forcing them open. His tongue gently caressed hers. Her hands cupped his face. Their kiss was soft and gentle and full of promise. Their lips parted and she laid her forehead against his. “Yes Oliver, it would be easy to love you.”

“I love you Felicity and I want to hold you. But I promise I won’t put any pressure on you. I will wait until you are ready, however long that takes.”

“Has Helena been to visit?” She couldn’t contain it any longer. She had to know.

“Helena? What has she to do with with us? I told you how it is between Helena and I. And no, she has not been here, at least as far as I know.”

“The first time I came to see you, she was here with you. I think you might have been unconscious.”

“Is that what troubles you? Do you think I’m still seeing Helena? You must know I haven’t seen her since you’ve been here. Do you trust me Felicity? Half the stuff written about me is fake, someone's fantasy. You know that right?"

It’s okay Oliver. It’s just that she said you were her boyfriend and sounded so sure about it."

"Felicity, I promise you there is nothing between me and Helena and has not been for months now, or with anyone else for that matter. You have gotten into my bloodstream, can you understand that? I don’t want to be with anyone else."

Silence prevailed punctuated only by their breath. He reached for her hand. “I can see we need to talk much more. For now why don’t you read to me?”

"Are you okay? Is there anything you need before we start?"

"I just need you but apart from that I’m good."

“Okay, here we go.” Felicity started to read.

 _There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been_  
_wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning;_  
_but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early)_  
_the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so sombre, and a_  
_rain so penetrating, that further out-door exercise was now out of_  
_the question._

 _I was glad of it: I never liked long walks, especially on chilly_  
_afternoons: dreadful to me was the coming home in the raw twilight,_  
_with nipped fingers and toes, and a heart saddened by the chidings_  
_of Bessie, the nurse, and humbled by the consciousness of my_  
_physical inferiority to Eliza, John, and Georgiana Reed....._

_The said Eliza, John, and Georgiana were now clustered round their mama in the drawing-room: she lay reclined on a sofa by the fireside, and with her darlings about her (for the time neither quarrelling nor crying) looked perfectly happy. Me, she had dispensed from joining the group; saying, "She regretted to be under the necessity of keeping me at a distance; but that until she heard from Bessie, and could discover by her own observation, that I was endeavouring in good earnest to acquire a more sociable and childlike disposition, a more attractive and sprightly manner — something lighter, franker, more natural, as it were — she really must exclude me from privileges intended only for contented, happy, little children."_

_"What does Bessie say I have done?" I asked._

_"Jane, I don't like cavillers or questioners; besides, there is something truly forbidding in a child taking up her elders in that manner. Be seated somewhere; and until you can speak pleasantly, remain silent."_

Oliver found himself lost in the melodious sound of Felicity’s voice. He let it flow over him, soothing his physical pain. He forgot he was in a hospital bed and followed Felicity’s voice to the bleak landscape of Northern England and Jane Eyre’s early hardscrabble life, her harsh punishment in the Red Room and the general meanness she endured at the hands of her own cousin and his family.

Felicity too lost herself as the words painted pictures in her head. She’d never read out loud to anyone before and certainly did not expect to be doing so to Oliver Queen of all people. He'd not made a sound since she started reading and after 45 minutes she stopped. Oliver didn’t move. Believing him to be asleep she got up and moved quietly towards the door.

“Will you come back tomorrow Felicity?” Oliver mumbled.

“Yes, she said in a loud whisper. If you want. Go back to sleep”.

“I want”.

As it turned out Felicity returned only once because Oliver’s senior physician was satisfied that he could be discharged.

\------------------------

Later that day Felicity picked up a call from Caitlin. “Hey Cait where have you been? I’ve been in the hospital several times this week but you’re nowhere to be seen."

“Well you were seen kissing and reading to Mr Handsome. Felicity Smoak Nightingale, Lady with the Book. You’ve found a new calling Fee."

"Oh Cait stop. I just...wait did you see us kissing?"

“I sure did. But don’t tell me, you just find him irresistible." They both laugh.

"Okay, okay. You’ve got me. I like spending time with him. He's funny, outrageous and makes me laugh."

"Perhaps you’re falling in love with him too."

Felicity was quiet. Perhaps she was. But she was not ready for Oliver Queen. “I want to travel Cait. I would like to see a bit more of the world, that’s always been my dream. If I get the opportunity to go to Tokyo then I’m taking it."

"Well Oliver travels all over the world for his polo" Caitlin reminded her. "What difference would that make if you were in a steady relationship with him? I think you are suited to each other."

"He can hardly do that now. He’s going to be housebound for at least a year isn’t he? You are part of the medical team who told his parents that. So let’s leave well alone. If Oliver and I are to be together, then it will happen in its own time. I don’t want to have any regrets and end up blaming him or myself for missed opportunities."

"Okay Fee, I get that but he is very persuasive, even when immobile in a hospital bed he is still adept at getting what he wants."

"Yes, he knows how to turn on the boyish charm. I’m not immune that’s true but my career is important."

"More important than love?"

"Caitlin Snow. Not you too. Noni tells me not to be afraid to love. I don’t think I am, just not ready yet. Cait you know my dream - working with high end horses, possibly opening my own clinic"

"So you want to postpone love? All that you want is possible with Oliver. You don't have to give anything up".

"What about you Caitlin Snow. Pot calling kettle black. You have been single minded about becoming a surgeon and you’re still on that track. Nothing has got in your way."

“But I’m not like you. I’ve not met that special someone.”

“What if you did? What if you met him tomorrow?”

“I’d love that and it would not stop me from becoming a surgeon. Loving Oliver and being with him should not stop you from completing your course, travelling to Tokyo, having your clinic and working with horses if that’s what you want. Why can’t you do both? Have both?”

“You’re all on my case – Noni, Thea, Oliver, you.”

“No. Not me. I’m always on your side. I’m just showing you both sides of the coin. Whatever you decide I’m on your side.”

“I know Cait. It’s just that I need time. It all feels too rushed. I don't want to feel trapped. Oliver is too intense and I need the time and space to work out my own feelings and thoughts about the direction of my life.”

 “I get that. And it’s fine kiddo. You should take as much time as you need. But if you feel you could be serious about him, just keep him in the loop okay. He has grown on me in the few days he’s been at my mercy.”

Felicity giggled. “I like the thought of Oliver Queen being at your mercy.”

“From what I see the Mighty Queen is getting quite attached to you. He never misses an opportunity to ask me about you.”

“What do you tell him?”

“Nothing that he doesn’t already know.”

“Good.”

I’m his doctor Fee, not there to chat about my BFF. Anyway he is being discharged in a couple of days only because he finally agreed to take on John Diggle. He refused point blank at first, saying he didn’t want a nursemaid until I threatened to tell Mr Masters that he wasn’t ready to be discharged. I don’t envy whoever is taking on rehab responsibilities for your Oliver Queen. He is a real stubborn so and so."

“Caitlin. He is not _my_ Oliver Queen.  And isn’t John Diggle the guy you had a couple of dates with when I first came down for the weekend?”

“Did you just change the subject Fee.”

“Yes I did. And now I’m going. Have work to do unlike some people. Bye Cait.”

Caitlin laughed. "Is our ride still on?"  

"Yep. I didn’t forget. You’ll be glad to know that Roy and Thea want to join us. Are you up for that?"

“Sure am. See you kiddo."

Felicity sighed, closed her eyes and stretched out on her bed where she'd taken the call from her friend. Cait had given her food for thought. Her mind churned with possibilities. Was what she felt for Oliver love? She didn't know. Would he really be content to wait for her? 

She eyed the pile of applications for the post of Head Trainer that Robert had given her to sift through. That would distract her and keep her focused on what was important at this time in her life.

 

 

 


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Oliver goes home only to run into a little local difficulty with Felicity

After dinner the night before Oliver's return home, Robert Queen called the family together in the living room to go over the arrangements for supporting his son's adjustment during the critical early weeks of his rehabilitation. He included Felicity, Roy and Raisa because he saw them as a vital part of the process in Oliver's recovery.

Robert was not about to admit it to anyone but he believed his son had fallen in love with Felicity. In his mind it would be a match made in heaven. Not only did he like the girl for who she was but she would make the perfect partner for Oliver when it came to running Queen Estate. In fact she would be an irreplaceable asset.

"Okay everyone, I don't want to take up too much of your time and I want to thank Raisa, Roy and Felicity for agreeing to be part of the support group for Oliver over the next few weeks. I am eternally grateful to the three of you. And before you say anything Raisa, I know I don't have to thank you. Your devotion to this family is a labour of love." Raisa beamed.

The family nodded and smiled at the three people they considered closest to their family.

"We expect Oliver to be home by midday tomorrow and he will be based in Noni's part of the house. With the help of John Diggle who is Oliver's medical assistant, we have set up a kind of bedsitter in Noni's living area. Mr Diggle who by the way is known simply as Digg, will come in twice a day.

"I've asked Roy and Felicity to spend dedicated time with Oliver each day and help the family keep his spirits up. We all know that Raisa will be constantly in and out of his room and we'll all have to put up with eating Oliver's favourite foods for the next while because that's all she'll be cooking."

"Yes Mr Robert. You're right", Raisa responded and everyone laughed.

"As you would expect, Noni is the sargent major in charge of proceedings. She will do a weekly outline schedule so we have an idea of the time of the day when Oliver might want company. A copy will be kept in the Estate office and upstairs on the hall table. Just add your name when you can spend time with Oliver. Noni will update the copies each day. I need not tell you we don't want him to know anything about this because he'll insist we stop."

"It's important that Oliver gets rest each day" Noni informed the group, especially in the first couple of weeks so I have blocked out an hour and a half each day after lunch but we can be flexible of course and play it by ear.

"My grandson can get morose when he is inactive, so I'd like to build in a level of entertainment for him each day. It can be simple things like watching a movie, a walk in the garden and he will especially want to spend time with his horses and I'll leave that to you Robert, Felicity and Roy to sort out."

The group continuing talking until everyone was happy with the plans for Oliver.

"Now you know that your brother is doing okay and will be well taken care of, it's time for you to make tracks back to university young lady" Moira said to her daughter.

"But mom why can't I stay a while longer. I can do most of my work online".

"Your time is up Thea", her dad intervened. "You've got less than a year left and you need to focus and get it done. Your mother is right".

"Okay, Thea sighed. "I'll make arrangements to leave at the weekend. I've only missed a couple of weeks at school and I want to spend these two whole days with Ollie. Is that okay?"

Her mother nodded "but I want you on that plane by Saturday afternoon. Promise?"

"Yes mom" said Thea reluctantly.

\---------------

The next morning Oliver’s bed was surrounded by people – his parents and Noni, three doctors and John Diggle.

"Oliver I wanted to have this conference with you, your parents and your medical team so that everyone is on the same page" Mr Masters' authoritative voice captured everyone's attention.

“I want you to know, even after 9 days in hospital I am only agreeing to letting you go home today because Dr Snow assures me that you've accepted the need to have medical support in the form of Mr Diggle. I’ve given everyone a folder with details on your rehab schedule for the next six weeks. I'll need to see you again half way through the period. In the meantime Dr Snow will do home visits once a week. Are you happy so far.

"Yes, I am" Oliver replied.

"Good. I believe you are beginning to see chinks of light. Dr Michaels has given me a full report. That’s very encouraging. Just what I expected to hear."

“I suggest that Oliver uses the dark glasses until full vision is restored. I’ll examine him again in a week and we’ll see where we go from there" Michaels added.

“Well Oliver you’re all set for discharge” Mr Masters informed him. “I just want to impress on everyone that the femoral fracture area is the most vulnerable. We will fit you up with a splint or brace to stabilize your leg to allow for healing and to reduce pain. The splint can be removed for bathing and adjusted to allow for swelling. It should be worn for 2 to 3 weeks after which you should avoid putting weight on that leg. Your physical therapist will let you know when it is okay to start light exercises to begin strengthening your muscles.

"Oliver I will be kept on track with your progress through doctors Snow and Michaels. If you are concerned about anything at all please talk with one of your doctors. Unless you have any questions for me I shall take my leave of you and will see you again in three weeks."

“Thank you.. You don’t know how relieved I am to be going home. I feel better already.” Everyone laughed.

Robert Queen left the room with Masters and Michaels, leaving John Diggle, Caitlin Snow and the family to get Oliver ready to go home.

\--------------

Oliver was relieved to be settled in back home on the Estate. The transition had gone as smooth as clockwork. Raisa prepared his meals as finger food and he was completely happy eating with his hand. Noni, Thea and Roy had joined him for the evening meal and they stayed chatting and laughing with him until Digg arrived to get him ready for bed.

Felicity had been there to greet him on his arrival earlier but he was disappointed she had not joined the others in Non’s suite, nor had she turned up to read to him as he’d expected. Instead Thea had returned. When he asked where Felicity was Thea said she and Robert were working in the study. He felt a little disgruntled and sent Thea away saying he was feeling tired and she need not stay to read.

Oliver lay in the darkened room listening to the sounds of the house. All was quiet. He waited expectantly when the door to Noni’s living room opened. He felt sure it was Felicity.

“Oliver” his mother’s voice said, “are you still awake darling? Noni and I have come to say goodnight. Your dad will look in on you later. He and Felicity are still working in the study.”

 “Hey mom, feeling a bit tired. It has been an active day and I’m very happy to be home.”

“I'm glad darling. It's lovely to have you home." Moira stroked Oliver's hair as she spoked. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything you need?"

“I’m okay. Just gonna get some sleep now”.

Moira kissed her son. “See you in the morning Oliver”.

“Night mom, night Noni”.

“Goodnight Oliver" Noni joined in, "remember if you need anything during the night just press the bell. I’m a light sleeper at my age, so you won’t be disturbing me. Promise me now”.

“I promise Noni, stop fussing. I can reach my water bottle right here” his good arm reached to touch the bottle. “See, I’m well organised and can get myself to the bathroom and back into bed, no problem. I’ve been practising for the last two days at the hospital with John and with my turbo wheelchair it’s even easier here. I’m fine. Goodnight, see you in the morning.”

“Night Oliver.” Noni planted a kiss on his forehead.

 Oliver closed his eyes and tried to stay awake so he would know when his father and Felicity came. It would be nice to have her close to him and he could touch her before he fell asleep.

 

\-----------------

Oliver returned gently back to consciousness. He knew she was in the room. “I knew you’d come” he said softly "I tried to stay awake. Must be late. What are you and dad working on?”

Felicity laughed. “Good morning Oliver. Robert and I did come in to say good night but that was last night. You were sleeping peacefully like a baby. Did you have a good night?”

 “It’s morning? Well that was the best night sleep I’ve had since the accident. I’m disappointed to have missed you though. I was waiting for you to come. I’ve missed you. What time is it?"

 “It’s 0630 and I’m so glad you slept well. Digg will be here at 0700. I’ll join the two of you for breakfast later. I’m just going out for a ride and will spend most of the day with you. How's that?"

“That’s great but can’t you stay until Digg arrives?”

 “No. It won’t leave me enough time to ride. I’m taking Starburst out and want to take you to the stalls later today so you two can start bonding again”.

 “Okay” Oliver sighed "since you’re spending the day with me I’ll let you go.”

 “That’s very magnanimous of you” Felicity chuckled. See you in about an hour.”

 Felicity returned just after 0800 to find Oliver and Digg having breakfast on Noni’s patio.  “Hey guys I need coffee and one of those chocolate croissants” Felicity greeted the two men and settling herself down on one of the chairs. “What are you two so animated about?”

 “Oliver was just telling me how much more light he is seeing today which is great”.

 The three chatted for a while until Digg said he had to go.

 “Are you ready to come down to the stalls to see Starburst or do you want to leave it until later” Felicity asked.

 “Now is good. I feel really energised today and am looking forward to seeing Starburst”.

 “Great. Do you want some help manoeuvring that contraption?”

 “Yes please. And can you be a bit more respectful when referring to my bat-mobile” Oliver chuckled. "It’s not a contraption. It’s a vital extension of me, like a fifth limb.”

 Felicity giggled. “Please accept my apologies on behalf of your fifth limb but let’s not call it a bat-mobile, we’ll have to think of another name like 'Oliver's whirlijig' or something." By now Felicity was guiding Oliver’s wheelchair down the narrow drive to the stables.

 “Here boy looks who’s come to see you” Felicity said as they reached Starburst’s stall. She stoked the horse’s nose. “Say something, let him hear your voice” Felicity touched Oliver’s shoulder.

 “Hey Starburst, hey boy it’s me.” Oliver responded to her prompt.

 At the sound of Oliver’s voice, Starburst went into a fury. He reared up, moved back and started to whinny. His hind legs kicked out at the wooden stable walls making a fearsome noise.

Felicity saw Oliver’s flinch and the look of consternation on his face. He had a queasy look as if he was going to be sick.“It’s alright Oliver, he’s only....” she started to say.

“Get me out of here Felicity I want to go back to the house”. He was already wheeling his chair around.

 “Oliver Starburst is only like that because he’s confused. It’s my fault I should not have...”

 “It okay, I don’t want to talk about it. Just take me back inside please. Now.”

 "But Oliver you have to understand that...”

 “I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

 Felicity clamped her lips together. They headed back to the house in silence.  Once inside Oliver asked to be wheeled to the patio.

“Shall I stay with you?”

“No. I’d prefer to be alone right now.”

“Well just ring if you need...”

“It’s okay Felicity, I'm fine.”

 Felicity watched him for a while longer. She wanted to say that it wasn't okay, and he wasn't fine. It was her fault. She should have prepared him and Starburst to be re-acquainted. She wanted to kick herself for her stupidity. Felicity turned and left the room.

 


	14. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day for Oliver and Felicity, slowly working up to some kind of climax

Felicity felt uneasy leaving Oliver. Under normal circumstances she would’ve stood her ground and simply refused to leave him but for the first time since she’d known him Felicity felt rejected. He suddenly became withdrawn and pushed her away. The easy camaraderie between them had gone. Noni often referred to his moroseness and she’d been puzzled by this because she’d not encountered that Oliver, until today.

Felicity headed to the Estate office. She needed to talk to Robert. Surely Oliver had dealt with a distressed horse before. There must be more to this than meets the eye.

“Hey Felicity. What are you doing here?” Robert greeted her. “I thought we’d agreed that you were spending most of today with Oliver. Anyway you need a bit of a break after the late night yesterday. Is Oliver okay?”

“I don’t know Robert. He may not be. I made a silly mistake by taking him to see Starburst who got upset when he heard Oliver’s voice and kicked up a ruckus. It was too early to do that. I didn’t think. Neither Oliver nor Starburst was prepared. It must’ve been quite upsetting for Oliver especially as he doesn’t have sight.  He just shut down, told me to take him back to the house and then refused to discuss it. So I’ve just left Mr grumpy and Mr Growly by himself sitting on Noni’s patio.”

Robert chuckled. His eyes twinkled. “Ah, so you’ve met Mr Growly. That’s a rare Oliver. Usually he is growly with himself not anyone else so don’t worry. It’s not about you. My son is probably feeling helpless and giving himself a hard time. I suspect he has not really come to terms with how serious his accident was. I know he is badly shaken up by it but puts on a brave and cheerful face for his mom, Noni and Thea and probably you.” Robert stared at Felicity. She stared back at him. 

Felicity could feel her cheeks heating at the implication of Robert’s words. Did he know about Oliver’s feelings for her? Oh god, she hoped not. “He doesn’t have to put on a brave face for me Robert. Why would he do that?”  

“You are one of the four most important women in his life" Robert said deliberately. He had his suspicions about Oliver's true feelings where Felicity was concerned. "He needs to be the protective male. The last thing he wants is to be weak and seemingly dependant. That’s why I made sure I visited him alone in the hospital so he could just be himself without pretense and talk to me about the pain and let some of his suffering be expressed. Today must have unnerved him a bit. I’m glad you respected his need for space.”

 “I’m so glad you said that. Thank you. I was beating myself up for leaving him. I didn’t think about him needing to be brave for me. And of course he must be in pain”.

 “Oliver hates taking painkillers. I told Mr Diggle to actually watch him take his medication in the morning and evening but I’d bet Oliver doesn’t take his midday dosage. That’s the time I tend to look in on him because I’ll know if he’s suffering and insist he takes his pills.

 “Don’t give up on your attempt to reunite horse and rider” Robert continued. “They have quite a bond. Starburst is his favourite mount. Just make a new plan.”

 “Yes I have a plan. Could you talk to Oliver about today so he can tell someone what’s truly bothering him. I’m going to wear one of his riding jackets when I’m working with Starburst to get him re-acquainted with Oliver’s scent then leave it hanging in the stall. I’ll try and talk to Oliver again and see if I can coax him to go see Starburst again in a couple of days”.

 Robert nodded. “Great. That sounds like a good plan. By the way, I was thinking about the interview for the new Head Trainer. Will you join me?

“Really? Are you serious?” Felicity hesitated. “I'd love to do that. Are you sure Robert? I've never done anything like this before so I might be out of my depth. Or do you want me to observe and take notes?”

“To answer your questions: 'Yes'. ‘I am'. 'Yes' and 'we'll both observe and take notes'. I'm looking for someone sympathetic to your perspective on rehabilitation and training methods so your participation will be invaluable. I'm also going to take up your idea of doing a more interactive second interview. I'm very satisfied with our three final candidates with Adrian Chase at the top of the list.”

"This is such great experience for me Robert. Thank you. Adrian Chase is good on paper but I almost feel his references are too good to be true! And why does he want to leave an amazing job with great perks after 15 years.”

Robert chuckled. “I agree about his tenure. 15 years is a long time for a relatively young man to spend in the same post. I hope you're wrong because I don't want to go through this process again. I'm really glad you wanted to come here to the Estate Felicity. I've already learnt a great deal from you. In a couple of years you could be the head trainer here, of that I have no doubt.”

“Thank you Robert, I've learnt a lot too and feel much more confident. It's hard to believe I've been here less than two months and still have the majority of my time to go. By the way I can't remember whether I told you that that I'm Jewish and would like to celebrate Hanukkah our traditional festivities in December with my family.

“Of course Felicity. Hanukkah is a 9-day event isn't it? Take as long as you need. Just put your dates in the diary. Now let's agree interview dates so Sylvia can contact the candidates.”

\----------------

Oliver could just about make out the sound of the door closing behind Felicity. Starburst's response had destabilized him and forced him to think about something he’d banished to the furthest corner of his mind: that he might never play professional polo again. That thought took him to a place of distress and uncertainty. He couldn't envisage his life without polo and without Felicity come to that.

He knew he'd behaved badly towards her earlier but he didn't want to unravel in front of her and had to send her away. He didn't know whether he could ever talk to her about his deepest fear.

Oliver manoeuvred himself through the patio doors and to the bed from where he located the bell. A few minutes later Raisa appeared.

"Yes Mr Oliver. Do you wish something?"

"Yes Raisa. I wish good company and something delicious to eat."

Raisa chuckled. "Come with me Mr Oliver. But only the smallest piece of cake or pie, Miss Thea is lunching with you today."

\-----------------------------

Much later that afternoon Oliver's rest period was interrupted by Raisa. "I'm sorry Mr Oliver, Mr Tommy is here and he did not say he was coming before now. Miss Bertinelli is with him."

Oliver groaned. The last person he wanted around was Helena. "It's fine Raisa show them in."

“Hey buddy” Tommy’s voice boomed in the room. “Look who I found at the gate.”

“He can’t see Tommy. Remember. Hey Oliver”. He felt Helena’s hand on his shoulder as she planted a kiss on his lips. “I’ve missed you”.

“Hi Helena, Tommy” Oliver responded, “nice of you both to look in but I’m not great company at the moment”.

“What’s wrong Oliver? Is everything okay? It was difficult to visit you in the hospital. A young dragon was guarding you. Snow I think her name was, she literally refused to let me in. But now you’re here I can see more of you.” Helena’s hand was now rubbing his back.  Intense irritation assailed Oliver.

He did not trust himself to respond courteously. He directed his words to Tommy hoping his friend would get the coded message. “Nice to hear you Merlyn. I’ve missed you too buddy but I need to get my strength back before I engage in too much excitement.”

Tommy observed the pointed way Oliver was ignoring Helena. He immediately got the lay of the land just by Oliver’s tone. ‘Get Helena the hell out’ he heard. He knew his friend well. But this was not going to be easy. “I hear you Ollie, perhaps a bit too soon to call but I was passing this way and wanted to make sure you were okay. Tell you what, I’ll check in with Raisa or Noni in a few days to see whether you are up for a typical guy’s night in.”

“That would be great Tommy. I’d like that. My eyesight is slowly returning so perhaps I'll be able to see your ugly mug by then.”

Tommy chuckled. “Come on Helena we should leave Oliver in peace”.

“You go Tommy, I just want a few minutes with Oliver”.

Tommy shrugged helplessly, at least he tried. On his way out he would alert Raisa to rescue Oliver in 10 minutes, no more. “Okay buddy. See you soon. Bye Helena”.

“See you Merlyn and soon” Oliver replied.

“Bye Tommy” Helena smirked at him.

Helena sat in silence with Oliver. She watched him intently. “What’s wrong Oliver, I feel a distinct chill coming from you.”

“Why did you tell Felicity Smoak you were my girlfriend?”

Helena laughed. “So the little groom reported back to you did she? I said that because I thought she was being a little too proprietorial around you for my liking.”

Oliver sighed. He wanted Felicity to feel that she could claim ownership of him but he was not going to have that conversation with Helena. Not now. Not ever. “Look Helena I don’t know where all this is coming from but I’m really not able to engage with it. I don’t mean to be rude but today has been quite rough and I’d like to rest for a while."

“Just tell me one thing Oliver are you interested in the little horse whisperer?”

“I like Felicity very much Helena if that’s what you mean but I don’t care to discuss it.”

If Oliver had sight he would have seen the calculating, slightly malicious expression in Helena’s eyes. She was not about to give up on Oliver Queen. She wanted him. “Okay Oliver, I’ll leave now but I want you to know I’m not giving up on you. You mean too much for me to let you go without a fight."

Oliver pursed his lips. He would have to nip this in the bud but today he was too weary. He didn't have the energy for Helena's machinations, he would deal with her another day. “As I said today is not a good day Helena”.

He felt her lips on his again. “Goodbye Oliver. See you again soon”.

Oliver sighed in relief. “Bye Helena”. He listened for the closing door to signal her departure. Instead he heard Helena’s voice again.

“Hello Miss Smoak.” Helena nodded at Felicity who was approaching Oliver’s room as she came out.

“Miss Bertinelli” Felicity responded curtly. What was she doing here, Felicity wondered as she stepped in the room and closed the door firmly behind her. She greeted Oliver.

“Hey you. Am I allowed back into the presence of the Mighty Queen?”

“Well that’s a new name. I did rather banish you didn’t I? I’m sorry I...”

“It’s okay Oliver, I get it. I see the delectable Helena has put you in a good mood again”.

“Hardly. She arrived with Tommy who I hoped would take her away again but I had to endure her complaint about Caitlin being my guardian dragon and how proprietorial you are”.

Felicity chuckled. “What did you say”.

“I told her I need to rest and she should leave. Felicity I really don’t wanna talk about Helena. Will you come out to dinner with me tonight?”

Felicity giggled. “Yes Oliver I’ll go out to dinner with you? Where shall we go? How about the patio?"

“Yes” he said with a smile on his face “that would be perfect.”

“Okay. I'll tell Raisa and see you later”.

\------------------------------

Raisa had set them a table on the patio with flowers and candles. “You can’t see this Oliver” Felicity said as she guided his chair outside “but it looks like our Riverside Restaurant date but without the waterfront.”

He chuckled. “That means it's romantic right? Good. Please take a photo so I can see it later - a selfie so you're in the picture with me. I hope we will do many more of those soon”.

"Many more of what?" 

"Romantic dates of course"

"Let's focus on getting you healed first before you go dating." 

Felicity chatted away as they ate, telling him about the three short-listed candidates for Head trainer, about her plans to work with Starburst a bit more and wanting to get Oliver to engage with him again slowly.

“I’m sorry it turned into a disaster earlier Felicity. I just wasn’t ready but I’m willing to try again."

“I know” she said softly. I’m at fault too. I misjudged things. Let’s wait for a day or so and try again. What you would like to do for the rest of the evening? Wanna watch a movie? I don't mean watch exactly. Something you are familiar with so you don't need to see the pictures. Or listen to a play?”

“I’d like to get into bed and then you can read a bit more of Jane Eyre."

“Okay. You do that while I get Raisa’s help to clear away”.

Once settled in the chair beside Oliver’s bed, “where were we” she asked him “do you remember?”

“Jane has just discovered that Rochester has a wife he keeps locked in the attic. It’s surprising that such a well bred English gentleman was prepared to lure Jane, whom he professes to love, into bigamy”.

Felicity laughed. "I know. I’ve always thought that Rochester was not quite sane himself.” She picked up where they last left off:

_"Jane! Jane!" he said, in such an accent of bitter sadness it thrilled along every nerve I had; "you don't love me, then? It was only my station, and the rank of my wife, that you valued? Now that you think me disqualified to become your husband, you recoil from my touch as if I were some toad or ape."_

_These words cut me: yet what could I do or I say? I ought probably to have done or said nothing; but I was so tortured by a sense of remorse at thus hurting his feelings, I could not control the wish to drop balm where I had wounded._

_"I_ _do_ _love you," I said, "more than ever: but I must not show or indulge the feeling: and this is the last time I must express it."_

_"The last time, Jane! What! do you think you can live with me, and see me daily, and yet, if you still love me, be always cold and distant?"_

_"No, sir; that I am certain I could not; and therefore I see there is but one way: but you will be furious if I mention it."_

_"Oh, mention it! If I storm, you have the art of weeping."_

_"Mr. Rochester, I must leave you."_

_"For how long, Jane? For a few minutes, while you smooth your hair — which is somewhat dishevelled; and bathe your face — which looks feverish?"_

_"I must leave Adele and Thornfield. I must part with you for my whole life: I must begin a new existence among strange faces and strange scenes."_

“Stop”. Oliver’s voice cut through the intensity of the scene the words were painting. 

“Oliver? What’s wrong are you in pain?”

"No. I’m fine. I often wonder though whether _Jane Eyre_ was a deliberate choice of reading material on your part?”

“What? Why do you say that?”

“Because you're using it to tell me something”

“What? What am I telling you?”

“That you will eventually leave and cast me into utter darkness”.

Felicity giggled. “Oh Oliver don’t be so dramatic. They eventually come together”.

“Yeah but by then he is old and decrepit and almost senile”.

“That is so not true. He is badly hurt and is not the same man she first met but it doesn’t matter to her because she loves him.”

“Well I don’t want you to read any more”.

“Okay". She studied his face for a time. He looked deep in thought. "Suppose I'd better take myself to bed too. It's been a long day. Is there anything you need before I go?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Stay with me" he whispered.


	15. Taking the Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver come to terms with and express their feelings for each other, but does it move their relationship forward?

Felicity froze after Oliver spoke. What did he just say? Was he crazy? Yep. Either that or she was reading too much into his words.

She remained sitting quietly beside him letting his words hang in the air before responding. "What do you mean stay with you? Shall I continue reading?"

“No. I want you to lie on the bed bedside me?”

"Seriously? There's no room Oliver, I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me. I'm high on pain killers but you'll have to remove my splint.

"What? I can't.”

“Yes you can. It comes off every day when I shower.”

“But why do you want it off now?”

“Why do you think? So that you can make love to me of course.”

Felicity blushed furiously. “That’s not happening Oliver. Suppose someone walks in on us.”

“So is that all you’re concerned about?”

“No. It’s not. Oliver be sensible. This is not sensible. You are hurt and we are not doing this.”

“It’ll be fine as long as you promise to be gentle with me.” There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

She could also hear the barely disguised mirth in his voice. "It's okay Queen you can have your fun at my expense for now.”

“I like having fun with you. I've been deprived for weeks.”

Felicity eased herself gingerly on the narrow bed. She lay on his uninjured side facing him.

“What now?”

“Just lie here with me for a while.”

“Then you'll let me go to bed?”

“Maybe”

Felicity sighed. “Are you taking advantage of me Oliver Queen just because you're an invalid?”

“Yes. Absolutely” he chuckled. “There must be some perks attached to having to spend the next six months in a chair or in bed.”

“Six months? Didn't your doctors say you'd be benched for a year?”

“Benched yes but not immobile. I intend to be sitting on a horse again by Christmas.”

“Oh no you won't mister, not if I have anything to do with it.”

“I sincerely hope you’ll have something to do with it Miss Smoak. In fact I'm depending on you to help me achieve that goal.”

“Oliver when people are injured they remain still and quiet and refrain from strenuous activity. That's how they heal.”

“I'm not proposing to actually ride but I must get back on a horse Felicity, the longer I don't do that the more isolated I feel and the finger of dread around not ever being able to play again takes hold.”

“Thank you for being frank with me Oliver. I get it now. If our relationship is to flourish it must have this level of honesty and openness.”

“I am open and honest with you Felicity.”

Felicity remembered what Robert had said earlier about Oliver putting on a brave face. “I can't even imagine the amount of pain you've been in yet you never show it Oliver. You behave as if you've got a sprained wrist or something.”

Oliver sighed. He loved this girl, of that he was no longer in doubt. "Let me hold on to a vestige of my manliness Felicity. Anyway, I have a high pain threshold.”

“That's all well and good buddy but doesn't work for me. If I am going to help you then I need to know when you're experiencing pain or discomfort so that I can modify or stop what we are doing. That's the only way I'll agree to do it.”

“Fair enough. I see your point and I promise to tell you when I'm in pain.”

“Good. The next thing is it won't be before Christmas unless I get the go ahead from Caitlin.”

“Where do you keep your whip Smoak? You're as bad as Caitlin. The two of you are kindred spirits. You both drive a hard bargain. Did you know she twisted my arm until I agreed to take Digg on?”

Felicity laughed. "I know she told me how stubborn you are and I agree. She is the one who refers to you as the Mighty Queen.”

“Does she now? I'll have words with her. Now kiss me.”

She leaned over to touch Oliver's lips with hers when the bedroom opened. Felicity would have leapt off the bed at great speed but Oliver pinned her down with his good hand.

“Hello Noni” Oliver said. “And don't ask me how I know it's you. Come to say goodnight?” His hand continued to hold Felicity down.

Noni laughed. “I didn't mean to disturb you darlings. I didn't realise the two of you were together.” Noni looked at Felicity and winked.

Felicity was mortified. Her cheeks pinked. She decided that silence was the best refuge.

“Goodnight grandmother” Oliver said. “Please do me a great favour and tell mom and dad I said good night and will see them tomorrow.”

“Of course darling. I'll make sure you're not disturbed again tonight.” She winked at Felicity once again and left the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Felicity groaned and buried her face against Oliver's shoulder. “This is all your fault. Now Noni thinks that you and I are...."

“What? What does Noni think?”

“That you and I are lovers” she said dejectedly.

Oliver chuckled. “Well since I love you, technically that make me your lover.”

“I know you like teasing me Oliver but this is not comfortable for me.”

“I know. So why don't we just lie here and breathe until you regain your composure and then we can try again.”

“What are you talking about? Try what again?”

“Kissing of course. That's what we were about to do before Noni interrupted.”

“Okay, one kiss then I'm going to bed.”

Oliver sighed. He badly wanted some intimate time with this woman and Noni had just interrupted the flow bless her. He was racking his brain to find a way to keep Felicity from leaving. He was just going to be bold about it. She said she wanted openness and honesty. If that didn't work he would have to let her go.

"Felicity I wanted you to stay because I want to kiss you and touch you. I need you. Your presence is calming and definitely healing. When I was in hospital feeling irritable and sorry for myself you only had to enter the room and all that evaporated. When you left I felt calm and at peace. I need you now. Please.”

"How can I resist when you put it so eloquently." She leaned over towards him and their lips met. It was a lover's kiss, tender and loving. Her heart stood still. This was new for her. She felt at home and at one with this man. Even hurt and injured she could feel his strength. It enveloped her and made her feel safe and secure. It gave her a new sense of belonging. "Oliver" she whispered as their lips parted.

In response his lips traced her jaw and moved to her neck and throat. “I need you naked” he whispered "but first you need to help me remove this damn thing off my leg."

Felicity hesitated. Her breath caught in her throat. He was being very forthright, it unsettled her but not in a bad way. She felt that old familiar tingling that she knew from the early days of knowing him. She had fantasized so often about sex with Oliver. But was this a good idea and where would it lead? The wise move would be to leave now her head said, but her body betrayed her. She had been dancing around physical contact with him since that first date in Glade Valley. It felt right. She wanted him to touch her intimately and she wanted to touch him. She sat up and removed her clothing leaving just her panties.

She leaned over and touched his injured thigh. “How do I do this?”

“It's easy. There are a series of small velco strips which you have to pull apart then it slides off. Simple.”

“Are you absolutely sure this isn't going to cause you pain?” she asked as her deft fingers made quick work of the operation. She let the casing fall over the side of the bed to the floor.

“It’s fine, trust me” he responded.

She turned to him and leaned down seeking his lips. This time there was an urgency, as her tongue slipped past his lips to explore his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair. They were each hungry for the other.

When their lips parted they both gasped for air. Oliver could feel her ardour and he delighted in it. He felt himself harden in response. His body was beyond his control. He'd wanted this for longer than he cared to remember. But he’d never felt so completely useless in bed with a woman before. Oliver chuckled.

“What?” She asked him.

“The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen is lying naked beside me in bed and there’s nothing I can do about it. You’ll have to help me.”

“How?”

“Move your body so that you are leaning over me. I want your breast in my mouth.”

There it was again. No hesitation in asking for what he wanted. She could feel the heat rising as she moved on to her knees and allowed her nipple to brush his lips. Oliver’s mouth latched on to her breast and his hand stroked her body where he could reach. He hand glided over her buttocks and slowly peeled her panties down her thighs. From behind he stroked her lower lips. Felicity moaned softly. The sound spurred him on.

He fingers brushed against her clit from behind with slow and deliberate intent. His mouth moved to her earlobe and his teeth bit gently down. His action elicited a small cry from her. Once again her breath caught in her throat. It was a new experience for her. She had never been really truly intimate with anyone before and wasn’t sure what to do. This was even better than she’d imagined. He was  _too_  good at this.

“Just stay exactly as you are” he whispered as if reading her thoughts. His mouth found her breast again and he sucked hard on it as his gently pushed two fingers into her and started to pump her.

“Oh Oliver” she moaned, “That feels so good, don’t stop”.

He smiled as his fingers curved to find that golden spot that he wanted. Felicity gasped as her walls clenched around his fingers. Her eyes rolled back and her everyday reality spiraled away. She shouted his name as her body shook and jerked up releasing hot sticky juices. He kept pumping through her orgasm until her forehead fell down on his chest.

There was silence in the room. “What did you just do to me” she gasped breathlessly.

He laughed with delight. “I just teased you a little and you might have had an orgasm.”

“Oh my god. Really...just with your fingers?.”

 “Felicity don’t tell me that this the first time you’ve had an orgasm”.

“Not like that.”

“Like what then?”

She blushed. The only time I’ve felt even close to that is on my own, not with another person.

“You mean you...”

She clamped her hand over his mouth. “Don’t say it Oliver, please.

“Okay”, he chuckled but you know we’ll have to have a serious discussion about this some time”.

She kissed him in response and her hand slid down his body and glided over his hardened cock through his boxers.

Oliver’s hand clamped on hers. “You don’t have to do that Felicity, I’m okay. I just wanted to be with you like we were. Thank you for letting me”.

“Shhhh. Stop talking” she whispered in his ear as her hand slipped beneath his boxers and began to give him the pleasure he had always envisaged with her. With her gentle ministrations Oliver was soon shouting out his own release.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He remembered being cleansed by her as his body simply dissolved and he slipped into oblivion. Now he opened his eyes and saw that she was still perched beside him. He smiled at the memory of the night before. He needed to nurture this precious thing that he had with this woman and would take one day at a time.

He reveled in her beautiful face and the curve of her neck. His eyes traveled to the edge of the throw with which she had covered herself. He desperately wanted to pull it down and feast his eyes on the gorgeous body that he could only imagine. Now he wanted to see her. He heard her sigh. Her eyes were opened and she was looking at him. He smiled at her. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Oliver?” She angled her head away and peered at him. “Oliver! You can see me!”

“You have the most gorgeous blue eyes and I love your lips" he grinned. 

“Oh my god. Oliver you can see can't you? I have to get dressed and go and get everyone.”

He grasped her wrist. “Not so fast gorgeous. Let me savor you just for a while longer.”


	16. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intimate night with Oliver, Felicity takes herself away to work through her conflicted thoughts and feelings. Clarity emerges from an unexpected quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me over three weeks to update. I've hit a busy patch which will continue to September but I'll try to update as often as I can. This story is not over yet! Thank you to those readers who gave me a little nudge and reminded me how important it is to make time for something you really love and I love you guys!
> 
> So it's really hot today about 90F and I've made a jug of Noni's lemonade and put the gazebo up to write the 2nd half of this chapter. Enjoy.

Felicity rode Solitaire hard and faster than usual along the narrow track. There was just a nip in the air from the early morning breeze. Gentle sun rays twinkled through the topmost leaves of the corridor of trees that shielded her from the rest of the world.  Her ride took her away from Queen Estate and the cacophony of sound which had broken out as the family awakened to the news that Oliver had regained his sight. 

She'd fallen asleep perched on the edge of Oliver's narrow hospital bed and that had not been her intention. She had twisted away from his grasp before she succumbed again to the seduction that was Oliver Queen. The old ardour that invaded her senses from the very first time she laid eyes on him jumped up and demanded to be sated. After last night she wanted more, much more. But this time head overruled body. She made her way swiftly to her room, showered, dressed and was knocking on Noni’s door to inform her about Oliver’s returning sight. She evaded Noni’s questions as the older woman dragged on a robe and followed her down the stairs.

“Is he okay Felicity? Will you...”

“Sorry Noni, I can’t stop now. I have seen Oliver this morning, he’s fine. I need to go for a ride. I’ll see you later.”

Constance Dearden stared at Felicity’s retreating back moving in the direction of the kitchen. She was perplexed. She wondered what had happened between the two. Last night it looked like her dear ones were making progress in their relationship but this morning Felicity seemed distinctly out of sorts. Noni turned and walked towards the door to her suite, knocked and entered. Time to see to her beloved grandson.

*******************

Felicity arrived at the edge of the woods furthest from the Estate and continued on into open space to a spot she had discovered a while ago, and dismounted.

She tethered Solitaire and removed a flask of coffee and muffins from her saddlebag. She climbed to the top of a small chalky hill and settled down resting against the rock at the crest, with her feet dangling over the edge of the craggy outpost. Just then her phone rang. It was Oliver. She tapped the ignore tab. She was not ready to talk to him.  A text followed.  

_Where are you? Miss you. We need to talk._  

No Oliver. No talking, not yet _._ She needed to clear her head. Last night she had wanted intimate contact with him but this morning she felt conflicted. She wanted more and at the same time wanted to put some distance between them. What was wrong with her? She sighed. She would avoid him for as long as she could but that was easier said than done since his eyesight had returned. As a first move she would inform Robert that she was taking a long weekend with her family. One was long overdue. She missed them. 

Robert was sitting at his desk in the Estate Office when Felicity walked in. "Morning Felicity. Just returned from your morning ride? Oliver's sight has returned." 

"Good morning Robert. I know about Oliver, I saw him first thing this morning and alerted Noni before I left for my ride". This is exactly what she didn't want. Having to talk in half truths and keep things back from her employer. She felt as if she was deceiving Robert, Moira and Noni. "Robert I'd like to visit my family this weekend would that be okay?" 

"Of course Felicity. I owe you several long weekends, especially after the additional time you put in with Oliver. I expect you'll want to leave from Friday?"

"Yes, I was hoping to leave after lunch." 

"Well as long as you're back by Tuesday for the interviews." 

"Yes of course. I'll be back by Monday evening. Right now I need to continue working with Starburst since Oliver is determined to actually sit on a horse again as soon as possible and by Christmas." 

Robert laughed. "Typical Oliver. Not until the doctors agree though."  

"Exactly what I said. I'll see you later Robert". 

****************

He felt a little bereft after she'd left. He wanted to talk about the sudden shift in their relationship because he believed something monumental had happened between them that put their relationship on a totally different footing. There was so much he wanted to say to her. But there was no time to collect his thoughts because an excited Noni was the first to descend on him followed by his parents, Raisa and Anatoli, then Roy who had obviously told Thea because she called him.  

Diggle who turned up in the midst of it all had eventually shooed everyone out of the room to Oliver's relief. 

"You must be relieved and happy to have your sight back Oliver but why don't you look like it?" 

Oliver was lost in his memories of their first intimate moment together. He closed his eyes and retraced the journey made by his hand down her body, feeling her supple curves and the gentle slope of her breast and her ass. His hand reached low and angled between her legs. Her sighs and moans were captured by his kiss as he brushed his fingertips against her. She was wet already and it spurred him on...

"Oliver!" Digg's voice boomed in the room and knocked him out of his reverie. 

Oliver jumped. "Sorry Digg. What did you say?" 

Diggle shook his head. He was not sure what had got into his patient, why he seemed so distracted. "I said we need to get you into the shower then I should call Dr Michaels". 

By the time Oliver was showered and dressed, Raisa had arrived with their breakfast.

"I expected to see Felicity. Does she know about your sight?" Digg enquired of his friend. 

"Yes she knows. She was here earlier. I expect she has gone on her early morning ride." 

"Are you okay Oliver? You don't seem too happy that your sight is back". 

"It's not that Digg. Of course I'm happy to see again, it opens up a whole new world for me but I have some other stuff on my mind." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"No. Not right now." 

"Okay. If ever you want a sounding board I'm here." 

"Yeah. I know Digg. Thanks. When do you think we can begin some light muscle toning?" 

"I've never met anyone as impatient as you Oliver. How long has it been since your accident? Three weeks? Fractured ribs need at least a month to heal. Perhaps we can begin some light upper body exercises next week. You'll have to check it out with Dr Snow. We should call her too.”

"Okay Digg. Can I leave you to do that? I'm going out into the garden for a bit. I'll see you tonight." 

As soon as Oliver was alone he called Felicity again. Once again there was no response. He wanted urgently to talk to her about last night. He would go and find her since she appeared to be ignoring him.

When Felicity reached Starburst's stall Oliver was already there waiting for her. "Hi" he said. "Have I lost you? Do I have to apologise for last night?"

“Hello Oliver? What are you talking about?"

“Have I lost you?”

"Lost me? No. You’re not going to lose me. What is the matter which you this morning? You should be happy today."

"That’s what Digg said. You didn’t answer my calls and my text after you ran out on me this morning.  So no. I’m not happy. Do you regret last night? If so I’m sorry. I did push you a little."

"No Oliver. No apology necessary. I wanted what happened as much as you did."

He was glad his dark glasses concealed his eyes because he didn’t want her to see the naked desire that was blazing out at her. If it were possible to have her right here, now at this moment, he would. He wanted all of her. He thirst for her.  But there was an air of detachment about her that didn’t bode well to his mind. “But?" He prompted her.

“There are no buts Oliver.” 

"We both know that's not true Felicity."  


 Why does he always have to push? She hated it. He backed her into a corner and she just wanted to run.

 "It's okay, I'm not going to push you”, he said reading her mind. “Let’s work with Starburst.”

 She smiled at him. “Thank you” she breathed.

 “I know. I'm learning. I won't broach last night with you until you are ready. I'll wait for you.” He saw her body relax at his words but it left him with a heavy heart.

 “I'm going home for a long weekend this week”.

 "Okay" he said staring at her glad that she was unable to see his eyes. Now he was certain she was running. He didn't want her to know how much her words affected him. He wanted to hold her and tell her not to go. He needed her. Instead he looked in Starburst's direction "let's see whether he wants to be nice to me today".

 Felicity laughed. “I hope so. Let's take him out to the paddock.”

There was an uneasy truce between them in the days that followed before her departure. She was very quiet and he took his cue from her. Oliver joined the rest of the family for meals and there was now less need to keep him occupied and entertained, although Felicity often sat on the patio with him and they chatted about his progress with Starburst and current affairs. Their night of intimacy was not repeated. They did not even share kisses. Oliver waited. He could only hope. 

 

***************

“Don't get me wrong baby, I love having you home but I know something is not right with you so come on, out with it." Donna Smoak had finally managed to corner her daughter in her room. 

Felicity shrank back into the window seat, her favourite spot in her room. She was expecting this interrogation. “I'm fine mom. I'm just a bit tired.” 

“Don’t shut me out baby. Something is troubling you. Is it the Queens? Are you not happy there?”

"No, it’s not that. I love my work and everyone has made me feel very welcome."

“What is it then Felicity? Do you have a boyfriend?”

Felicity’s head jerked up. “Why would you ask that?"

“I know my daughter. If your work is going well and you like the people I don’t know what else would be troubling my baby. It can only be a man."

Felicity laughed. “Oh mom, you do have a one-track mind. I could be worried about my future.”

“Are you? That’s not like you. Come on let’s go for a walk and you can tell me all about it.”

Donna linked arms with her daughter and the two walked in companionable silence for a time.

“Come on Felicity. Talk to me”.

“It’s Oliver”.

“Oliver? Oliver Queen? Is he being mean to you?” Donna stopped walking, turned and peered in her daughter’s  face. “Oh my god. You like him.”

Felicity sighed. "I’ve had a crush on him from the very first time I met him and it’s developed from there. He asked whether I could love him”.

“He what? Has it gone that far? Felicity have you....?

 “Mom stop. I’m not having this conversation with you."

 "Okay, I won’t ask if you’ve been intimate. I’ll take it that you have and have been taking precautions”.

 "Mom! No. We haven’t. Gone all the way I mean. God this is so embarrassing. Can we change the subject?"

 Donna was silent. She waited for her daughter to continue.

 "We’ve had a few dates and alone time together. The relationship has deepened since his accident." She wasn't going to say any more especially about their time in Virginia when she tried to seduce him. "He’s admitted that he has feelings for me and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And?"

 "I don’t know mom."

 "Do you love him?"

 "I don’t know. What is love? I do have feelings for him but I’m not sure that I’m ready to commit to him and that’s what he wants.”

"Is he a nice person? Do you _like_ him? That’s so important. We often overlook the _like_ part _,_ the foundation of all relationship. I think deep down if you don’t _like_ who a person is, then love doesn’t last, it’s probably only passion or infatuation."

 Felicity chuckled. "I love you. I like who you are as a person. You make me laugh."

 "If you feel like that about Oliver, if you like who he is as a person and he makes you laugh, then you’re well on the way."

 "On the way to what?"

"On the way to the next questions that need answering. Could you be with him for the rest of your life and is he the father of your children.”

“Wow. Steady on mom. That’s going too far.”

“Why? I was 18 and your dad was 25 when we got married. He'd been to agricultural college, had his fair share of women and was about to start work fulltime on the farm with his father. He was my first serious boyfriend and swept me off my feet. I knew nothing of life outside my parent’s home. I was a waitress at a local diner. I liked your father immediately before I knew I loved him. If we were not married he would be my best friend. I trust him. He makes me feel safe.

"Do I regret my decision? I was so young. No. Not at all. I still adore your dad and I love my life with him and our two beautiful children. Do I wonder what might have been if I had made another choice? Yes, but very rarely. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I’d continued education but I wouldn’t want to miss the happiness, peace and contentment I found with your dad. When I balance the two, I am in no doubt that I made the right choice."

“That’s what bothers me mom. I want to explore who I am. Oliver is intense. If it was up to him we’d probably be engaged with marriage around the corner.”

"You don’t have to make a decision now Felicity. You have another year before you graduate. If Oliver really loves you, he’ll wait for you."

“That's not all of it mom. Do you remember the accident with horses in San Francisco? I told you about it. It was the time Oliver came up to spend time with Thea and we were going to Napa Valley.”

“Yes. What does that have to do with anything?”

"Well the guy in the horse vehicle was Clive Sandiford who is a trainer with the US Equestrian Team. He’s asked me to apply to become one of the apprentices who may get an opportunity to go to the next Olympics.”

 Donna squealed with delight. “Oh baby girl, what an amazing opportunity. When did this happen?”

 “A while ago but I'm still making up my mind what to do and this business with Oliver is not helping.”

 “Felicity this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and Oliver would not stand in your way. After all he went to the top of his in his career, why would he not want the same for you? This is such wonderful news. Let’s go tell dad and Ethan.”

Donna watch as her husband enveloped his daughter in a bear hug, his chest swelling with pride. Ethan then swept her off her feet and swung her around. “I can’t imagine my little sis going to the Olympics. God, I’d give anything to see Tokyo. You are so lucky”.

Felicity laughed out loud. “Take a breath all of you. I haven’t even applied yet, never mind getting through the interview then being selected as among those going to the Olympics”.

“Yeah but you must stand a good chance if he actually asked you to apply. By all accounts you really impressed him. Can I carry your bags or something?" Ethan entreated his sister.

“Of course you can. Seriously Ethan, if I did go I’d love you to come too. Better start saving for your airfare and accommodation. You never know.”

“I’m serious sis”.

 “So am I,” she grinned at him.

 

**************************

Felicity arrived back in Starling City mid afternoon on the Monday. She took a cab to the Estate. She was glad her mom pushed her to talk. She felt much clearer. She was now ready to talk to Oliver. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. Above all she longed to see him.

Felicity left her bag in the reception room and made her way to Oliver. She found him sitting on his patio staring into space.  “Hey you. I’m back. Did you miss me?”

Oliver turned his chair to face her and removed his glasses. “Yes I did. Very much”. He could see the mischief dancing in her eyes. His heart missed a beat. She was beautiful and looked much different to how she looked on Friday. “What's your good news? Did you win the lottery?"

“Yes, I did in a way. I’ve made decision. I want you. I want to be your girlfriend.”

 His mouth fell open as he stared at her.

 Felicity laughed. "Aha, the Mighty Queen speechless for once. Whatsup? Cat got your tongue?”

 “I don’t know what to say. Are you...have you...what’s happened...why..?"

“Oh shut up and kiss me” she said as she strode up to him and took his face between her hands. Her lips closed over his and she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

 Oliver moaned. He didn’t understand what was happening. This was beyond his wildest dream. He returned her ardent kiss with fervour as his good hand slipped through her hair and held her head in place.

Finally they came up for air. “We have to talk”, she said breathlessly.


	17. Living in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have an in depth conversation about their relationship and in the process Oliver reveals something about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had day off yesterday and immersed myself in a favorite pastime – hanging out with Olicity. Always a pleasure. There’s a little sexy time at end of chapter if you wish to avoid! Enjoy

"Wow!" Oliver said when they both had time to draw breath after that lingering kiss. "What brought this on? I've been thinking about you the entire weekend and beating myself up for pushing you away but now I think you should go home more often.”

Felicity chuckled. "I had time to do some thinking about us in a way different to my usual thought processes and that was down to some things that my mom said." 

"You talked to her about us?” 

"You talk to Noni about us. I know you do." 

“Felicity I'm not put out or anything like that. I like it that you talk to your mom about me and us. It means you are serious. Did she approve? What did she say?”

 "She asked if I liked you then she said some things about her relationship with dad that pushed a lot of buttons for me." 

"Tell me". 

“She asked whether I liked who you are as a person because she thinks that is the foundation of all relationships. She liked who dad was before she loved him. If they hadn't married he would be her best friend. She trusts him and he makes her feel safe. That's a big deal Oliver. I'd like to say that about my husband."  

"Okay. What else did she say?"  

“Well she talked about marrying dad at 18 and how that was the best decision she’d ever made. She admitted that she wonders sometimes whether she missed out by not going on to higher education but never regrets the direction her life took because the happiness she found with dad is all she’s really wanted.”

"I'm missing something here. Is that not a good thing? Your mom married for love"

“It’s not just that Oliver. Do you remember I told you on our day out in Glades Valley that Clive Sandiford asked me to apply for an apprenticeship with USET, well I finally told my family." 

"I bet they were over the moon. I hope you’re going to apply. It’s such a wonderful opportunity.”

“Yes. The whole family were amazing about it but I think it's a long shot. Do you really think they’d take someone green and straight out of school?”

"Apprentices usually are straight out of school Felicity. Don’t sell yourself short. He has already seen what you can do and you will have had a solid year of work experience at one of the most prestigious breeding farms in the country. Dad will give you the glowing reference you have earned. Come on. And anyway he would not have asked you to apply if you stood no chance. He practically offered you a job on the spot in San Francisco." 

Oliver stopped talking and stared at her, realization slowly dawning. “Oh my god is that why you didn't want to be my girlfriend? Do you think our being together would interfere with your career? You did, didn't you?”

Felicity was staring in wonder at Oliver. Cait was right about him. He had just dismantled all her doubts about the possibility that he might not support her career choice. "Okay, here's the truth. The other night when we were together, I realized how much I wanted intimacy between us. I feel as if I've come home being with you. I like us together.”

Oliver was beaming at her. He took her hand. “That is wonderful to hear and I also hear the 'but'." 

 "You always do but I don't think it's a 'but'. It's a hesitation, a need to know more about myself and who I am, could be.”

"That's a 'but'. And I have something to tell you. One of my dirty little secrets, the secret of a philanderer no less.” 

Felicity chuckled. "You won’t ever let me forget that will you?"  

"Nope. Not as long as we live." 

"So what's your secret"  

"All in good time. I want to hear more about that 'But'."  

“My mom, Caitlin and Noni all say that love is the most important thing in anyone's life. More important or as important as career." 

"Wait. Caitlin knows about us too? And what did Noni say?" 

"Caitlin has been my best friend since I was born. We share everything, although she has a little secret that she won't talk about. The ‘but’ is I don't want to have to choose between my career and you. They all said I don’t have to and Noni told me not to be afraid to give and receive love.” 

"Felicity I would never ask you to choose. You must know that."  

"Shhh let me finish. You are someone I could really care about and I don't want to hurt you Oliver. I thought it best if I don't allow myself to get too close to you and end up hurting both of us. I know myself. I am an extremist. I love what I do but have no idea what it would mean to love you. It might mean giving myself up. You may not ask me to choose but I may have to choose. Do you understand? Am I making sense?”

 "I do. You are. I’ve been in exactly that place. And I don’t think love is about an either/or. Whether anyone gives up a career or whatever for love is dependent on so many different things. The circumstances will be unique to each couple."  

“I'm listening. Is this about your secret?” 

"Laurel Lance and I were high school girlfriend and boyfriend. Mom had her heart set on us marrying. I think she hoped for a long time that there would be a reconciliation between us but that's never going to happen."  

"What happened?"  

“I was a serial cheater. I've been playing amateur league polo since I was 17 years old and turned pro at age 21. I am a good player and attracted a lot of publicity and that brought the female fans and admirers.” 

“Don't be modest Queen. You are a hottie too. I saw all those women ogling you in that restaurant in San Francisco, in that hotel we stayed at in Virginia, even at the Riverside. In fact everywhere I’ve been with you it happens."  

"As long as you find me hot that’s all I care about. And stop interrupting. At first I was flattered and got a kick out of having all these beautiful women on my arm as I traveled around the country and internationally." 

"While you were with Laurel?"

"Yes.” He met her eye and allowed her to search for what she needed to see there.  “Laurel spoke incessantly about us getting engaged and living together. That was the last thing I wanted.

“It seemed to me I had to choose between being a husband or fiancé and doing what I love best in the world. At least that’s how it was set up in my head. There was no choice to make. I didn’t want to be a husband.  I wanted to travel the world and play polo. I didn’t love Laurel enough. She was not the love of my life. The more I cheated on her, the tighter she held on."  

"Could you not be straight with her and break it off?"  

“I tried several times but I think she was keen on becoming the eventual mistress of Queen Estate and put up with my crap. Part of me didn't want to hurt her but the more she held on the more outrageously I behaved. Then one day she told me she was pregnant.” 

"What? Oh my god Oliver do you have a child somewhere?" Felicity stared hard at him. 

“No. I don't. At least not one I know of. If I had a kid with Laurel we would probably have married and possibly be divorced by now.” 

“So was it a false alarm?” 

“No. It was real. She had a miscarriage. It was a bad few months for both of us after that. I felt guilty as hell and blamed myself. She was weepy and accusatory. Eventually she moved away from Starling City for a time.”  

“Do you think she got pregnant deliberately?” 

“When I tackled her about it she got very angry with me but I have my suspicions. I’d hate to think she would use entrapment.” 

“Is she back now” 

“Yes. Her family lives here.”

“Have you ever met up with her?”

“No. Our paths don't cross which is strange since we live in the same City but Tommy sees her occasionally.  I think she avoids me. Apart from Noni no one else knows the full story, not even Tommy. So you see I understand about career, meeting the needs of others and linking your journey to another's when the two things don't mesh.”

“So where does that leave us?” she quizzed him.

“I want to be with you and you want to be with me. You told me so earlier. We still have at least another 18 months before you need to decide anything. When you return to San Francisco next year I intend to come spend time with you as often as I can and if you'll let me. I don’t want to not experience our here and now Felicity. You shouldn’t either. Life is too short and unpredictable.

“I have one more ‘but’ Oliver.”

“Yes, I know. I think we should take the bull by the horns at dinner tonight and simply tell the family that we have feelings for each other and see where we go from there.”

“Okay but you take the lead.”

“Okay, but no more talking for now. I need kisses but first I have to get out of this infernal chair.”

“Oliver wait. We haven’t finished. This is important”.

“I know Felicity. I’ve just told you. In time you might decide to work with USET, live in New Jersey, go to the Olympics and walk away from our relationship. We will face that when the times comes. Now stop talking and come with me.”

Felicity laughed. “You’ve really been thinking about this haven’t you?”

“I want you in my life Felicity and will do anything to have that, including waiting for you, however long it takes.” She followed him and watched as he deftly maneuvered himself out of the chair and on to the bed. He patted the space beside him.

The energy around them was charged and pulsating as it is with newly minted lovers. His eyes were dilated and his body thrummed in reaction to her closeness. “Do you have any idea what effect you have on me? I simply cannot control my body around you.”

She felt a flush rise up her chest at his words. “You do the same to me from the very first day I met you. By the way, did you touch me at Dirty Habit in San Francisco?

He chuckled. “Mhmmm. I couldn’t resist. I think I loved you from that moment, in fact as soon as you walked in the room. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you and then you slept in my arms. I didn’t want to let you go but Thea was giving me strange looks.”

They laughed, whispered, caressed and kissed, totally immersed in their own private world until there was a knock on the door and Noni's voice summoned them by name to dinner. Felicity giggled. "How come your grandmother always knows everything?”

“I often wonder that myself”.

“You go ahead; I’ll meet you in the dining room. I need to freshen up before facing your family given what we’re going to tell them.”

*****************

 

Oliver waited until the main meal was over before he spoke. He reached for Felicity’s hand beneath the table and squeezed it. She gave him an imperceptible nod.

“Mom and dad, Noni, Felicity and I have something to tell you. Three pairs of eyes pinned them to their chair. Felicity blushed profusely and began to squirm. Oliver squeezed her hand again. “Felicity and I are...that is I have asked her to be my girl friend and so...”

“Yes son, we know” Robert interjected.  “Your feelings for each other have been apparent for a long time. It was especially obvious because you hardly ever left the house since Felicity arrived. And before the accident you spent quite a lot of time around the paddocks.  You literally stalked her. So yes son, we know. What took you so long to tell us?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. She felt as ill-at-ease and awkward as she did the very first time she met the Queens. “I liked Oliver a lot from the very first time I met him and my feelings have grown and matured during the year we’ve know each other but I live under your roof and you are my employer and I didn’t want to disrespect you. It just felt...well awkward.” She closed her eyes to screen out the three pairs of eyes that seem to bore into her.

“What’s changed that?” Moira asked.

Felicity wasn’t sure whether she heard a tinge of disapproval in Moira’s tone. “Nothing has changed Moira, I still feel the awkwardness and I’m particularly embarrassed at the moment. I don’t know what to say. Perhaps I should move out...” Her voice trailed away.

“Come now Felicity, we don’t live in the middle ages. I for one am delighted that my grandson has good sense.” Noni beamed at them making her position clear.

“Of course we don’t want you to move out. Wherever did that idea come from? I was only inquiring whether I am looking at my future daughter-in-law” Moira said.

Felicity gasped and stared at Moira with consternation. “Well I don’t think...” she choked over the words and started to have a coughing fit. Oliver rubbed her back and handed her a glass of water.

“Mom please! It’s taken me all this time to get Felicity to agree to be my girlfriend, please don’t frighten her away by planning a wedding.”

Everyone laughed, except Felicity. She didn’t know what to make of it. She wanted desperately to make her excuses and escape but Oliver’s additional pressure on her hand told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Can we change the subject now?” Oliver asked. “We just wanted to let you know.”

“Of course darling” Moira addressed her son. “That reminds me. Felicity we would like to invite you to spend Christmas with us. I know you are going home for Hanukkah but if it works for you, I know that all of us and especially Thea and possibly Oliver, she winked at her son, would so enjoy having you spend the holidays with us”.

Felicity looked directly at Moira for the first time. She saw nothing but kindness and sincerity in Moira’s eyes. Oliver’s mother smiled at her. “Thank you Moira, I would like that very much but I just want to check with my family first whether they have anything planned.”

“Of course dear, I understand. Just let me know as soon as you know.”

“Well it’s been a long day and Caitlin is coming to give me the once over tomorrow so I’m going to my room. Digg will be here soon. Please excuse us”. Oliver spoke for them both.

“Of course darling. You go off” his mother responded.

Oliver wheeled away from the table and Felicity went ahead to open the door.

Back in his room, Felicity leaned against the door. “That was both as bad as and better than I expected. Why did it feel such an ordeal? I’m surprised at your mom. Did she really skip ahead to a wedding?"

“Well mom knows a good thing when she sees one. So welcome to the Queen family.”

“I’m only your girlfriend Oliver not marrying you.”

“Yes Miss Smoak I understand. We’re taking it one second at a time.”

Felicity giggled. “I might consider marrying you; you’re going to make such a compliant husband.”

“Of course my lady, your wish will always be my command.”  He grinned at her. 

"I’m going to unpack and review those three applications for tomorrow’s interviews.”

“Will you come visit me later?”

“Of course, I’ll look in to say goodnight.”

“Good. See you later then”. It would be a very special goodnight if he got his way.

**************

The house was still and quiet when Felicity made her way to Oliver’s room. She had showered and put on a T-shirt and some shorts. She lightly tapped the door and entered. She locked the door behind her.

“Hey” he said “I’ve been waiting for you. Come here”.

Without hesitation she made her way to the bed and perched beside him again. His hand stroked her face and she reached across seeking his lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss full or reverence. He would say love but she was not yet ready to acknowledge that she loved him as he loved her. Their tongue teased and slowly explored each other. Before long the heat began to radiate out from their very core and both were panting softly.

“I think you’re overdressed” he whispered. He wanted her with a desire so intense it left him mute whenever she was close. He cursed the situation that had rendered him incapable of making love to her as he wanted.

“Why did we not lock the door last time?”  
“What?”  
“The door. Why did we not lock it last time when Noni walked in on us?”  
He chuckled. “You’re asking that now?”  
“Yeah. I wanna know” she breathed. Her teeth nibbled on this ear.  
Oliver groaned. “I’ll tell you in a minute. First you need to take off your clothes.  


She quickly slipped off her T and shorts revealing the beauty in all her nakedness. Oliver feasted his eyes and she let him, enjoying the way his gazed lingered over every inch of her body. His eyes devoured her. She pushed her breasts into his face. He laughed and lost no time in taking advantage of the gesture. His thumb brushed back and forth over one nipple while his lips latched on to the other. She moaned wantonly and pushed his hand away from her breast towards her sex. He stroked her gently while sucking hard on her nipple.

She whimpered and he plunged two fingers into her wetness, his thumb brushed persistently against her clit. Felicity moaned with pleasure. Her hand found his already hardening cock and gentle stroked and pulled until he was rock hard. His fingers pumped into her vigorously and purposefully. His mouth and fingers teased, sucked and pulled her first orgasm out, then another. The warm flow on his fingers and her moans triggered his own release as her hand coaxed the fluid out of him.

Oliver wanted more but he was breathless. “God I’m exhausted already” he groaned. “Will you always do this to me future wife?”

“I like exhausting you but you’ll have to achieve peak conditioning before I agree to marry you.”

“Be careful what you ask for Smoak. Remember I am still an invalid but let me assure you I’ll remember your words and make you eat them.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’d better take advantage of you while I have the opportunity”. She grasped his still stiff cock and proceeded to stroke him slowly and sensuously until he was rock hard again.

“Felicity” he breathed as he covered her hand with his own. “What are you doing to me. Have mercy.”

“That was just the appetizer. Now for the main course!” she grinned at him.

Before Oliver realized what was happening. She had straddled him and was easing herself slowly down on his stiff cock carefully so not to jar his injured limbs. He put a hand on her hip. “You should stop we need a condom.”

“Shhh close your eyes and enjoy”.  
“Felicity wait. Are you protected?”  
“Stop worrying Oliver, everything is fine. I won’t let you get pregnant.”  
He chuckled. “You are impossible but don’t ever change future wife.”

She rode him slowly and rhythmically. He watched her and reveled in this newly discovered wanton woman and his heart expanded with love for her. His goddess woman. He was so lucky to have found her. He had every intention of marrying her whether she knew it or not.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed how tight her body was as it enfolded his and did amazing things to his senses. He tried to force himself to stay in control but his body twitched and trembled. A low moan escaped his lips. Her walls gripped him and he heard her wail as she came hot and fast and once again her pleasure ignited a response from him. 

Oliver’s body jerked on one side and he felt pain momentarily. He didn’t know whether it was deliberate, involuntary or simply in his imagination but he managed to thrust one buttock up to meet her ascending movement and that was enough to make him gasp with pleasure and let go his hot load deep inside her.

She kept moving above him until the last molecule of pleasure drained from them both and she collapsed on the bed beside him. The perspiration softened her skin and she felt gloriously alive. “God if this is what sex is like with my invalid boyfriend, I can’t wait until you are fully mobile again.”

“Felicity Smoak you are a joyous discovery. Who knew that my little blond horse whisperer was a wanton hussy in bed? How lucky am I? Why did I ever think you were a virgin?”

“You are my first fully fledged lover Oliver. I’ve not been with another man like this. Being with you ignites something inside me. I feel free with you and apparently lose all inhibition.”

“So it wasn’t the booze in Virginia. You really wanted to be ravished by me.”

“I did. Who knew Oliver Queen was a prude.”

“You were blind drunk Smoak. No use pretending otherwise. And I’ll also remember that you like drunk sex.”

They looked at each other grinning. “This feels really good” he said “why did we waste so much time? I’ve wanted you this entire year. I am so sorry I cannot really make love to you as I want to".

“You had a girlfriend.”  
“No I didn’t. You were just being contrary and making my life difficult.”  
“But you still love me right?”  
“Yes wanton hussy, I love you.”  
“Good. I’m going to clean you up and go to my own bed.”  
“Why? I want you to stay.”

“I have interviews all day tomorrow. I need a good night sleep. In my own bed.” She slipped off the narrow bed and headed for the bathroom. By the time she got back, he was already dozing. She cleaned him and returned the washcloth to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey, we need to put your splint on to protect your leg."

"Okay" he said with little enthusiasm. Before leaving she kissed him on the head. “See you in the morning.”

“Night future wife” he mumbled.

She smiled and slipped out of the room. They still had to agree some boundaries around their relationship while in this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've decided to deal with the future when it gets here. Much can happen between now and then.


	18. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Diggle opens up just a little and surprises Oliver. Felicity and Robert meet Adrian Chase

It was 0645 before Oliver was fully awake. That was late for him. He was usually awake by 0530 and out for a run shortly after, but that was before the accident. He railed against his continuing immobility; it put a serious brake on his life. Only Felicity kept his frustration and irritability at bay.

He thought was of their love making last night. She had surprised him the way she'd confidently taken charge of his body and sent him reeling. Sex with her was so different compared to anyone else. And he’d had a lot of women in his bed or in their bed.  He re-lived the experience with Felicity in his mind. He couldn't wait to explore her body at his leisure. He closed his eyes and imagined all the things he would like to do to her.

She must have gone for her ride already. His imagination followed her down the trail. He visualized her gently undulating body astride Solitaire and that was enough to set his blood racing. Oliver sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

He picked up his phone and tapped Raisa’s number. “Yes Mr Oliver, what can I do for you?" They spoke. Raisa laughed. “Yes Mr Oliver, I’ll be there by about 0800” she said.

There was a gentle tap on the door and Digg walked in. “Morning Oliver. How you doing today?"

“Hey Digg. I’m good man. Can’t wait to start the day. I'm feeling pumped today."  
“Great. Always good to hear but what brought that on?”  
“It's just great to be alive. I’m feeling really energized.” He grinned at his friend.  
“What’s going on with you? You seemed very excited last night.”  
“I’m in love Digg”  
“Who’s the lucky lady?”  
“Oh nobody you’d know.” Oliver grinned at him.  
“Come on Oliver, who is she? When did you meet her? Must have been before the accident.”  
“I met her over a year ago and have been trying to woo her since. She turned me down once but said yes yesterday”.  
“She was here yesterday?”  
“Yes she was.”

Diggle gave him a quizzical look. “Well I look forward to meeting her. I want to meet the woman who has my patient in a spin. We’d better get you showered and have breakfast. Dr Snow will be here by 0900.”

By the time Oliver was showered and dressed Raisa had arrived with breakfast for both men. The table on the patio was laden with fruit, orange juice, coffee, croissants, muffins and eggs Benedict with asparagus.

“Wow. Breakfast fit for kings” Digg said with a grin.

“Yep. I need to get my strength up and my muscles toned again”

Just then Felicity walked his. “Hey guys.” She walked up to the table. “Wish I could participate in your breakfast feast.”

“You can” Oliver told her “Raisa has brought enough to feed the entire household.”

“I can’t. I’ve already had breakfast on my ride and I need to stay awake. We have two extended interviews before lunch and I have to be alert but I’ll join you for a light lunch at about 1.30 if you can wait that long.” She looked at Oliver. You should be able to after that breakfast.”

Oliver stretched out his hand to take hers. “I’ll try” he grinned at her “but I’m on a mission to return to peak condition as soon as possible.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it”. Her eyes laughed at him. He gave her a knowing look. He chuckled inwardly at the thought that they could talk openly about their sex life in coded language only they understood.  After only 24 hours they were behaving like an old married couple and he loved it.

She reached down and gave him a quick peck on his lips. “See you later then”. She glanced at Diggle and gave him a wink.

John Diggle sat opened mouth staring at Felicity’s retreating back. His eyes turned in Oliver’s direction. "Is she...? Are you and Felicity...? Were you referring to her? She is in love with you?"

Oliver laughed. "I know. It’s surprising isn’t it? I’m surprised too that a girl like her wants to be with me. I don’t know that she is in love with me exactly but she agreed to be my girlfriend.”

“But you’re in love with her?”  
“Head over heels.”  
“Oh? When did this happen?”

“I first met her over a year ago in San Francisco and I think it was love at first sight but I only made a move when she arrived to intern here. She is just the most beautiful and wonderful human being.”

“Okay. So you’ve got it bad. Does everyone know?”

“Except for Thea the family knows and now you and possibly Caitlin. Felicity apparently tells her everything.”

“Love is a precious thing Oliver. It needs to be cared for and nurtured.”

“You know a lot about that I take it. Is it Caitlin? There is something between you right?"

“That’s another story Oliver and she will be here soon so not a good idea to talk about it now. But I wasn’t referring to her. I was talking about my ex wife”.

“You have an ex wife? You didn’t mention that when I asked about you in the hospital”.

“Yes I know. It wasn’t appropriate then. Her name is Lyla."

“Lyla?” Don’t tell me your ex-wife is my eye specialist Lyla Michaels? What the hell Digg? What happened?”

“Actually she is a head trauma specialist. We met in Afghanistan. She was the surgeon I worked with in the field. And I will tell you about it but not now. That’s an even longer story."

“Well I’m definitely looking forward to hearing that. I suppose we’d better finish breakfast before Caitlin arrives.”

*****************

“I'm very impressed with your progress” Caitlin told him. “It's only three weeks since you left hospital and I think by next week you will be ready to start some light muscle toning of your upper body only. Your arm and ribs can withstand some light exercising to begin with but be very careful and pace yourself. For the next week John can start with massages to get your lymph and circulation working more efficiently before your exercise regime begins.” She glanced at John Diggle. She was talking to him as much as to Oliver.

“John will you bring Oliver to the hospital for x-trays as soon as an appointment can be arranged and before you begin his exercise regime.”

She turned back to Oliver. "I'm also going to put you on a food combining diet for a few weeks."

"What's that and why?"

“The body puts an enormous amount of effort into digesting food and that uses up a lot of energy. Its job is made doubly difficult if it has to separate carbs and protein before digestion. So I want you to eat just carbs or protein at each meal of the day for a couple of weeks. That will leave your body with the extra energy you need to cope with your exercise regime and to regain strength faster. I will leave Raisa a list of carbs and proteins. You can eat fruit and vegetable at any time. Please try and eat as much raw and green as possible and keep your fluid intake high.”

“Raw and green?”

“Yes, cooking vegetables destroys essential nutrients such as vitamin C and also kills vital enzymes that help your body to digest such foods and there are certain nutrients in dark green leafy vegetables such as kale, broccoli and spinach. Raisa can juice them if you prefer.”

“What about the femoral bone and kneecap.” Oliver was impatient to get on with it.

Hearing the impatience in his voice, Caitlin gave him a sharp look. “I mean it Oliver. You must keep the weight off your left leg otherwise you’ll prolong your immobility. I’ll know more after x-rays but it will be at least eight weeks before you can begin physio. I’ll see you in a week when you come in to Memorial General.”

“Yes Dr Snow. Bosslady.” Oliver gave her a sardonic grin.

“Yes Mr Queen. Right now I am the boss of you! Look after yourself and I’ll see you soon.”  She smiled at him.

Caitlin and Digg left together and Oliver went in search of Noni for a turn in the garden. There was much they needed to catch up on.

************************

Felicity turned up just before the arranged time for lunch. Raisa had prepared grilled chicken and lentils with a selection of vegetables and a salad. Caitlin’s diet had been put into immediate effect.

"That all looks good". Felicity eyed the spread hungrily.

“Well tuck in. This is my new diet ordered by the good Dr Snow. How were your interviews this morning?”

“New diet?”

“Yeah. I don't really understand how it works but it all made sense when she explained it. It's only for a couple of weeks before I begin light exercises.”

“That's great Oliver. Your healing is coming along.”  
“Still too slow for me. The femoral bone and fractured knee is the real pain in the butt.”  
“You're lucky it was just a fracture and you didn't need a hip replacement.”  
“Yes, I know. That would have put an end to my polo playing days without doubt.”  
“So be patient Oliver. It will take as long as it needs to.”  
“Yes ma'am. Now tell me about the interviews.”

“The first two were good this morning. Nothing exceptional but they would do. If it were up to Robert the third candidate would be the only one on the short list."

"Then that’s not a shortlist. It’s a shoe-in."  
“exactly” Felicity laughed."  
“And you forced him to extend the list."  
“I encouraged him. Unless Adrian Chase screws up badly, then he has the job.”  
“And how do you feel about that?”

“On paper he looks good. Head and shoulders above the first two so I’m reserving judgement...and I have a couple of ‘buts’.”

“Of course you do. Anything you wanna share?”

“I’ll let you know after the interview.”

He reached across the table, entwined fingers with hers and gazed into her eyes. A soft smile curved his lips.

She stared back into aquamarine blue. “What are you thinking” she whispered.

“How beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you. You keep me sane do you know that?”

“Yeah I do. You’ve told me enough times.”

He didn’t say that he was really thinking about how much he wanted to keep her by his side for the rest of the day. He sighed as he anticipated what was coming next.

“I think you are beautiful too and I’ve gotta go. My lunch hour is up.” She prised her fingers free.

“I know” he said. “I’ll see you later. Time we had another date somewhere away from here.”

“Maybe” she responded, “We’ll see”. She patted his cheek, smiled and blew him a kiss as she left for the task at hand.

****************

The third and final candidate was Adrian Chase whose previous and only employer was one of the rich princes of Bahrain. Adrian had worked his way up from stable boy to becoming the head trainer to Prince Hameed, a champion show jumper.

Felicity watched Adrian Chase intently as he paused before answering her question about why he’d left a prestigious and highly paid position.

Although Robert Queen had asked the lion’s share of questions so far, Adrian was keenly aware of Felicity Smoak’s appraisal of him and it made him both uncomfortable and a little wary of her. He had already deduced that Robert had a great deal of respect for Felicity’s opinion and so he needed to impress her.

Adrian launched into his answer: “I joined the Prince’s household as little more than a boy and he seemed to like me and encouraged my professional development. Within a short time I was travelling all around the world with him and over time we developed a close bond. When the Prince gave up the circuits, I think it hit him hard and his health began to fail.

“His son Prince Ahmed tried to take over where his father left off but it was just not the same. He was not as good a show jumper and I hated the way he treated his horses and the staff. He was imperious and high-handed and everyone was afraid of him. After a year working with Prince Ahmed I knew it was time to return home, and here I am.” He grinned at Felicity while holding her stare for a moment before looking at Robert.

Robert glanced at Felicity who gave him a quick nod. “Well that’s the end of our grilling” Robert said, giving the man a quick smile. “Felicity will now take charge of the next stage but first do you have any questions for us?”

Once Adrian Chase’s questions had been asked and answered, Robert thanked him and said he would hear from the Queen Estate in a few days. He nodded to Felicity who stood up and the candidate followed suit.

“Goodbye Mr Queen. It was a pleasure to meet you”. The two men shook hands.

“If you follow me Adrian, I’ll show you around the Estate and then introduce you to the colt we want you to begin the process of gentling.” Felicity ushered Adrian Chase out of the office.

Robert took up his vantage point where he could observe the paddock and make his own assessment of Chase’s skills from afar. He trusted Felicity’s judgement implicitly plus she would take a more objective view of the candidate’s equestrian abilities of the kind Robert wanted to see developed on the Estate. Truth be told Robert had plans for Felicity but he needed to keep this to himself for the time being.

To Felicity’s surprise she was impressed with Adrian and how he handled himself around the horses. He had a calm and confident manner when working with the colt. The second stage of the interview was over in 45 minutes and Felicity also took her leave of Adrian. It was not until she was heading back to the office to re-join Robert that she noticed Oliver had placed himself in an unobtrusive position to observe the activities in the paddock.

“Hi. I didn’t expect to see you”.

“Thought I’d come and check how things were going”.

Robert came out as they approached the office. “Hey son. How have you been today? Felicity and I have had quite a day. Why don’t you come and join us for the final assessment?”

“Hey dad. That was my intention”.

Inevitably as Felicity predicted, Adrian Chase emerged the victor. Robert was well satisfied with the outcome. He had chosen Adrian Chase from the get go. Little did he know that his new head trainer would turn out to be something of a challenge.

“Are you two coming back to the house? Moira and I are out this evening and I need to take a break before getting ready”.

Felicity glanced at Oliver as he responded to his father. “It’s okay dad. You go ahead.”

As soon as Robert was out of earshot, Oliver turned to Felicity. “Okay tell me; I can tell by your face. What do you really think of Chase?”

He’s fine. He’s better with horses than I expected and I agree with Robert. He’s the best of the three.”

“Felicity out with it.”

She laughed. “Am I that transparent?”  
“No. But I’m getting to know you.”  


I’d don’t know Oliver. I can’t put my finger on it. It’s just something. He’s eyes slides away after a while, as if there’s something he doesn’t want you to see or to know. And perhaps I’m being paranoid.”

“Well just keep your eyes and ears open when he starts work.”

“I intend to.”

“How about we go for a ride now?”

“That’s not happening Queen.”

He chuckled. “How did I know you’d say that?”

“Because you're getting to know me. How about we go for a walk...well I’ll walk.” She grinned at him. They headed off around the extensive grounds of the Estate. Later they would join Noni for dinner.


	19. Probing Adrian Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Adrian's background. Robert tells Oliver of his proposal. Felicity takes the opportunity to get to know Adrian better and Oliver is not happy.

Adrian Chase woke early on the first day of what he hoped would be a very fruitful period as head trainer at Queen Estate. He was happy with the small apartment he was renting on the edge of The Glades, literally one street away from the area where he'd prefer to live, an area recently gentrified by an influx of upwardly mobile young professionals, but the rent was almost double what he was paying. He would bide his time. He had plans and Queen Estate was an essential part of those plans.

Adrian’s early life had been one of neglect. His father died under mysterious circumstances. His body had been found on the street with no indication of how he had died or when. His father was known to leave home and not return, sometimes for an entire week.

Later in life Adrian suspected his father, who had been into all kinds of shady business, had been unlawfully killed. His dad was a heavy drinker and after an autopsy which revealed the onset of heart and liver disease, his death was registered as health related. There was no one around with sufficient capacity or interest in his family to push to uncover whether it was foul play since his dad was relatively young. 

Adrian's mother was a depressive. She had not bonded with her child neither pre nor post natal. Their relationship was functional with little to no emotional connection. After his father’s death, his mother’s health deteriorated. They were eventually evicted from their home and taken in by Adrian’s uncle, his dad’s brother. Uncle Jed had never married. He was a womaniser who loved his booze. Adrian and his mother had to share a room with just a curtain between them in uncle Jed’s small rundown dirty home. 

His mom got more and more depressed and stayed in bed most of the time. One day she simply upped and disappeared. Her brother-in-law did not report her disappearance to the police and made no effort to find her saying she was a grown woman and could do as she pleased. Secretly he was glad to be rid of her. One less mouth to feed. Adrian had not seen her since. He showed little concern. Something cold sat at the core of Adrian Chase's being. 

He grew to despise his uncle who owned the local burger joint where he forced Adrian to work after school and at weekends. The house was a tip and Adrian often slept with a pillow over his head attempting to drown out his uncle’s drunken grunting with his companion for the night.

Adrian left school with literally nothing to show for his time there, punctuated as it was by frequent absenteeism. He found work a stable hand where in his words all he did was shovel horseshit most of the day. But he was paid plus he continued to work at his uncle's burger joint in return for his board and lodgings which was laughable really. His meals basically consisted of burger in a bun, fries, baked beans and soda.

Adrian will always say that fate smiled on him the day Prince Hameed came to the establishment where he worked and where the Prince boarded his horses when he came to Kentucky, which was frequently.

One day Prince Hameed found Adrian talking to his four thoroughbreds whilst brushing them with gentleness and care. Not that this was Adrian's job but he'd watched the grooms doing it and he was drawn to the beautiful creatures.The Prince remained hidden studying the boy for a long time. Then he made a spur of the moment decision.

Adrian jumped at the opportunity to travel to Bahrain and work for the Prince. His uncle was not pleased at the prospect of losing free labor, he would have to return to hiring and that meant payment.  Jed insisted that he was the boy’s legal guardian and was not happy with the proposal. Adrian reminded his uncle that he was 18 in a few weeks and could do as he pleased. Jed whined and grumbled about disrespectful and ungrateful nephews but soon changed his mind when Prince Hameed offered to pay Jed for the 'break in contract'.

“Yes, yes” Jed agreed. “A break in contract is exactly what it is. How much are you offering?” After some wrangling Jed gleefully accepted the $4,000 offered by the Prince. Two months later with his new passport and clothes, Adrian accompanied Prince Hameed to a new life. He never looked back.

Now relatively well off given the very generous salary the Prince had paid him – he had not spent a penny beyond what was absolutely necessary, which was very little given his free board and lodgings – Adrian was ready to take his plan to the next stage.

****************

After a couple of weeks of Cait’s diet and massaging from Digg’s capable hands and a week of gentle exercise of his upper body under Digg’s gimlet eyes and strict instructions, Oliver was beginning to feel more like himself. The X-rays had shown that all was well and progressing better than expected. Even Masters the Consultant Surgeon expressed surprise at Oliver’s progress.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you are young and fit Oliver and from my initial skepticism about you resuming playing polo, I believe it will be entirely possible. But you still have a long way to go so nothing over-zealous”.

Oliver grinned at the man. “Thank you. I’m so glad to hear that and there’s no chance of my being over-zealous. I have four watchdogs in my life including Dr Snow and my grandmother.”

Masters laughed. “Ah yes, Mrs Dearden. I’d have her on my team any time. Well take care of yourself Oliver and I’ll see you again in three months."

For the first time in his life, Oliver felt content notwithstanding his immobility but that was improving week by week. He felt stronger. His relationship with Felicity was so good and made him happy. The near despair and alienation he felt just after his accident had evaporated. The only fly in his ointment was Adrian Chase who seemed to spend a lot of time with her, too much for his liking. He was particularly displeased when Felicity told him that Chase had asked her out to dinner.

“Take you out to dinner? Why?”

Felicity had laughed at him. “Oliver don’t tell me you’re jealous. Regard it as part of his induction into his new job. I doubt whether he knows anyone in Starling City and it would be a nice friendly thing to do. In his place how would you feel?”

“I don’t care. I don’t like the idea of him taking you out”.

“It’ll be fine. Look at it as part of my investigation, although up to now I’ve not seen anything untoward."

“Does he know you’re my girlfriend?”

“Of course he knows. How could he have missed that? You've pushed it down his throat at every opportunity. And one of the first things he asked was whether there was anything between us.”

“And he still asks you out?”

“It’s not a date Oliver. I regard it as a business meeting really. There is something about Adrian Chase that I don’t know and it's nagging at me, and I want to follow up on it."

“Well be careful and I’m still not pleased about it.”

She had kissed him then and pushed her hand beneath his shirt to stroke his chest and play with his nipple. He closed his eyes. Little minx. She knew exactly what she was doing. “Fe-li-ci-ty”. The syllables of her name pushed past his lips in a whispered staccato. “So you know, you’ve just given me a hard on right? In the middle of the day and I can’t hold you down”.

She whispered in his ear. Oliver turned to look at her with a perfectly straight face before bursting into laughter. “So you talk dirty. You're such a bad girl. I should put you across my knee.”

"I'd like that." She’d given him a coquettish look and returned to the stables.

Oliver grinned and shook his head. What a long way they'd come since his gauche teenager-like behavior around her.

*****************

Oliver made his way to the Estate office deep in thought. He wanted a word with his father.

Robert watched his son approaching. He was pleased to know that Masters considered it likely that Oliver could resume his career. “Hey son whatsup?” Robert greeted Oliver as he rolled his chair into the office. “I see you’re manoeuvring that contraption around as if you’re on a race track."

Oliver chuckled.  “It’s an amazing piece of equipment but the gentle exercises and massage with Digg has made a heck of a difference. Sometimes I feel as if I could almost stand up.”

“Oliver.”

“It’s okay dad. I’m joking. What with Caitlin, Noni, Felicity and Digg, I’d be taking my life in my own hand”.

“Good to hear it. Now what can I do for you?”

“I’m feeling so much better now I need to occupy my mind.”

“Excellent. I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready. I want to take Adrian to do some spotting and probably some purchasing in a week or so. We'll be away for a couple of weeks. I’d be glad if you’d take care of business and even when I come back I’d welcome your help."

“Good. That’s what I thought. Put me to work”.

“Before we do that, I want to talk to you about Felicity”.

“Oh? Everything okay?”

“More than okay. She and Adrian make a great team. I’ve been thinking Oliver. I want to add another significant arm to the business – rehabilitation and therapy – and I’ve been thinking about offering Felicity part-ownership of the new clinic. Now that the two of you are an item, it makes even more sense”.

Oliver was not happy to hear his father refer to Adrian and Felicity as a great team. He was even more disgruntled when he remembered that today was the day they were having dinner together. “Have you talked to her about it yet?"

“Of course not. I’d have to discuss it with you and your mom first. You are shareholders in the business.”

“You know how I feel about Felicity’s abilities dad. I think it’s a brilliant idea but she may have other plans.”

Robert looked enquiringly at his son and decided not to question Oliver about any knowledge he had of those plans. “What about the two of you? Are you serious about her?”

“Yes I am dad. She’s the one, but I’m going to wait until she has completed her degree before asking her to marry me.”

Robert grinned. He offered his hand to his son. The two men shook hands grinning at each other. “Oliver, I think that’s the best decision you’ve made in your entire life son.”

Oliver chuckled. “Thanks Dad. Now put me to work.”

******************

Felicity watched Adrian Chase across the table. She had to admit he was an attractive man but there was something reptilian about him. It felt like everything about him was a facade; that he could just shed his skin and pop up somewhere else under a different guise. 

Felicity shook her head. She was been fanciful. Little did she know that her thoughts were right on the money.

“What do you want to drink?” Adrian was asking.

“A glass of red wine will do. I’m driving so I’ll stick to one glass and lots of water”. She'd insisted that they met at the restaurant because she wanted to dictate her own movements.

“Oh come Felicity, don’t be a spoilsport. If you feel unable to drive home then leave your car and call a cab. That’s what I’m going to do.”

“Great idea but it’s not my car and I prefer not to leave it”.

“Okay, suit yourself.” He called the waiter over and ordered a couple of whisky shots and a bottle of _Au Bon Climat Pinot Noir_.

“Adrian that’s very expensive wine and I only want a glass.”

“I make it a policy never to drink plonk Felicity and any way, you might change your mind.”

That wasn’t going to happen but she said nothing more and simply shrugged. She picked up her menu.

Once they had ordered. Chase launched into conversation. “So Miss Smoak, apart from being a farmer’s daughter, a student and intern at the Queen Estate what else should I know about you?”

She smiled at him. "I might ask the same of you.”

"Okay but you first."

"There’s not much to tell, what you know is practically it. I have not lived an exotic and adventurous life like you."

“Are you and Oliver serious and how long have you been in a relationship?”

“I met Oliver through his sister over a year ago and we got together when I arrived to work here."

“Ah yes, the delectable Thea Queen. I’ve seen her in various magazines. Quite the looker.”

“Yes, she is attractive but more than that she is kind and generous and has a good heart”.

“I look forward to meeting her. She’ll be home for Christmas I guess.”

“Yes, she’ll be home in a few weeks."

“What about you. Will you be here or going home for Christmas?”

“My family is Jewish, we don’t do Christmas. And yes, I’ll be here, the Queens have invited me. I believe they have an annual New Year’s Eve party and I’m looking forward to that”.

“That’s good to know. Hopefully I’ll be invited.”

“I’m sure you will. How did you end up in Bahrain Adrian? Such a long way from home and at such a young age."

"My parents died when I was very young. A car accident. For a while I lived with an uncle who was basically a hobo who just managed to get along in an old trailer he had. Eventually he upped and left me. I was seventeen and found a job cleaning out stables and that’s where Prince Hameed found me. I believe fate takes a hand in everyone one’s life and that was the turning point in mine. Do you believe in fate?"

"Don’t know. Never thought about it. Don’t you have any living relatives?"

“I don’t. Not as far as I know.” I’ve left Kentucky far behind me.”

"What was life like in Bahrain?"

"Very glamorous actually but my participation was very much within the Prince's compound. His family led the life of the super rich and a lot of it washed over me. I was treated like a close friend of the family not an employee, and I travelled everywhere with the Prince. The thing I appreciated most was the opportunity to learn everything about the equine world from practical experience but I also did numerous short courses on the internet. You know the kind of stuff that vets need to know about the physiology of the animal. I do envy your college education." 

"Never too late Adrian. So you’ve seen much of the world."

"Pretty much. After a period here, learning as much as I can from Robert, I'd like to set myself up somewhere catering for a local clientele. No way I could ever compete with the Queen Estate international high octane clientele."

"That’s always been my dream. To travel I mean and if it were linked to working with horses. I would be in seventh heaven. I also have every intention of setting up my own rehab and therapy clinic in due course."

Adrian was appraising her intently and taking in her words. He ordered a couple more shots and poured himself a glass of wine. "That's interesting, perhaps we will end up in a partnership. I think we work well together."

Not a hope in hell she thought. “You know you’re mixing grape and grain and what they say about doing that” Felicity told him lightheartedly. She was so glad she had refused Adrian’s offer to pick her up for their dinner.

"It’s fine Felicity. You worry too much. I have the perfect remedy for sore heads" he laughed. "So you would like to travel. What about Oliver?"

“What about Oliver?”

“Well if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn’t be too pleased to have you gallivanting all over the world away from me.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not your girlfriend then." She watched Adrian down his third glass of whiskey then picked up his glass of wine.”

“So your relationship is casual.”

“I didn’t say that. Would you excuse me? I need the bathroom.”

“Of course” he said, standing up as she took got up and headed to the restrooms. Looking over her shoulder she could see Adrian downing the fourth glass of scotch.

She took her time going to the restroom. There was something about her companion that unsettled her and she trusted her instincts. It was time to take her leave. "Look Adrian, it’s getting late and I like to go for an early morning ride so I’m going to head home" Felicity said resuming her seat.

“Are you okay? The night is still young Felicity. Don’t you want dessert? Coffee?"

“No really I’m fine. Still a country girl at heart.”

“Well if you insist. I’ll stay for a while longer but I’ll walk you to the door.”

"That’s fine Adrian, no need but let’s get the check.”

"Why? Do you think I can’t afford to take a girl out and pay for a meal?”

"I’m sure you can but that wasn’t what I meant. This isn’t a date and we are going Dutch."

“No we’re not Felicity, please don’t insult me. I invited you out and I’m paying. Okay? You have been really nice to me since I’ve been here and made me feel welcomed. I appreciate it. So let me thank you."

“Okay Adrian, you win." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He got up and walked her to the door and offered his hand. “Goodnight Adrian” she shook his hand, noticing that he held on to her hand a little longer than necessary.

"Good night Felicity. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Adrian." She walked away well aware that he was standing there looking at her retreating back. She didn't turn around. She wanted to be at home with Oliver.

At home and in her room Felicity stripped and got into the shower. She needed to cleanse herself and remove Adrian's reptilian energy. She needed Oliver. Her imagination cut to an image she had of him on the Salmon Ladder before his accident. 

She hurried out of the shower. She needed him now.

He was watching a movie. “Hey. There’s my girl.” He turned off the TV. “How was it?”

“Fine.”

“Felicity what happened?”

“Nothing happened Oliver. I drove myself to the restaurant, we ate and talked. I drove home.”

“Well something is up with you. Come here. Get into bed and tell me.”

“It’s just that my curiosity is peaked even more around Adrian. I’m certain he’s hiding something . And he drinks too much."

“That doesn't sound good." 

"Something isn’t right. His back story is a bit suspect. It’s the kind of story that says there’s nothing to see here, so don’t ask anymore questions, a kind of smokescreen."

“Well I don’t want you going out with him again.”

“Yes dad. Or are you my jealous boyfriend?”

“Whatever I am, I need you naked now so we can put your dirty talk into action".

She removed her dressing gown and revealed herself in all her glorious nakedness.

“Oh my god Felicity. You need to come here right now or I'm coming to get you." She went to him. He breathed her in deeply. “You smell so good”.

Their kiss was gentle, tentative to begin then she threaded her fingers into his locks at the back of his head and attacked his mouth greedily. He sucked on her tongue and bit her bottom lip then his tongue soothed it. His fingers dipped into her wetness and his thumb stroked her clit. Her soft whimper and his low moans swirled around the room and the lovers were oblivious to the rest of the world.

********************

The next morning after her ride Felicity searched for and found Adrian.

“Hi. Good morning” she greeted him. "Are you okay? I was a bit worried about you getting home last night.” His eyes looked glazed and a little bloodshot.

"I’m fine Felicity. I did what I said; I left my car and took a cab. I picked it up this morning. I really enjoyed your company last night Felicity. If Oliver won’t mind, I hope we’d do it again sometime."

“Are you propositioning my girlfriend Chase?” They both turned at the sound of Oliver’s voice.

“Hey, good morning Oliver. I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s just that during the working day there’s not much time to catch up on what's going on” Adrian responded.

“Well I’m sure if there’s anything you’d like to know about the business either my father or I can fill you in.” His voice deliberately lacked warmth. His blue eyes were cold and flinty.

Adrian nodded. “Yes, of course. I’d better get on with my day. I’ll catch you both later no doubt.”

When Adrian was out of earshot Felicity turned to Oliver. “Good morning Mr Queen. I trust you slept well?" she asked with a smirk. 

"I did thank you for asking Miss Smoak and was in a good mood until I heard some guy hitting on my girl."

"So you decided to intimidate and be rude to your new Head Trainer?”

“No. I was just putting him straight about how to conduct himself around you.”

Felicity laughed. "I’m sure he got the message. And don’t worry, I won’t be having dinner with Adrian Chase again anytime soon. I am going to do a search on him though.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t done that already.”

“Okay, I’ll come clean. I have but I found very little. But I know a man who will?"

“A man?”

Felicity burst out laughing. "Your jealousy streak is pretty strong isn’t it."

“I don’t have a jealousy streak. I just don’t like the idea of another man around you.”

“Well I’ve known this man all my life. So you’ll just have to put up with it.”

“It’s your dad or your brother. When am I going to meet your family by the way? You should invite them for a weekend."

“I’m sure mom would love to come. In fact I know she would but Dad and Ethan won’t leave the farm together. Anyway all that can wait until you are much stronger. Are you ready to do some work with Starburst and...”

"Yep. That’s why I’m here. Then I need to catch up with Dad and some stuff in the office."

************************

Later that day Oliver called Thea.

“Hi big brother. Everything okay?”

"Hey Speedy. I'm missing you. Have you settled into your final year?"

"I have and loving it because it’s all practical but I’m sure that’s not why you’ve called. What’s going on?"

“Nothing. Just the usual.”

“Are you going to propose to Felicity”

"What? No. At least not yet."

"I knew it. Noni and I have been talking about you. I know you told the family that you are together. I knew anyway. I’ve never seen you so gooey-eyed over any woman. You’re in love with her aren’t you."

“Okay Miss Know-all. Yes, we are together and that’s all I’m saying.”  
"Are you two having sex?"  
"Speedy!"  
"What? I'm just curious. You're really not in a fit state to do it."

"Thea Queen since when have I discussed the intricacies of my sex life with my little sister. How would you like me to ask about yours?" 

"I don't have one, at the moment"  
"At the moment? What does that mean? Thea? Are you...?"  
"Don't come all big brother on me Ollie. I'm almost twenty-one."  
"I don't care Speedy, if you're seeing someone I wanna know who it is and need to meet him"  
"Ollie will you stop. I told you. I'm not seeing anyone. If I was it'd be none of your business"  
"You and I will continue this conversation when you get home" 

Why don't we change the subject brother mine. Tell me more about Felicity. I so want her to be my sister-in-law. When I tackled her about it when you were in the hospital, she blew me off but I knew, I just knew. You make sure you treat her nice and I hope Helena isn’t hanging around.”

"Listen Speedy, I want your help with something."

“I’m listening. Do you want me to help you choose a ring?”

"I’m ignoring that. I want to talk to you about Hanukkah"

"Hanukkah? The Jewish Celebrations before Christmas? Ollie what are you...? Oh it’s Felicity. I’d forgotten she’s Jewish. Are you getting her a gift?

"I want eight gifts. One for every day of the celebrations but I’m not sure what to buy. I want three of the gifts to be for her mom, dad and brother and I need your help because I don’t know what to get."

"Okay, I’ll have a very discreet word with Ethan to see what I can find out."

"Ethan? Felicity’s brother? Are you in touch with him?"

“Yes. I’ve stayed at their home Ollie, several times, and Ethan’s visited at the college a couple of time.”

Oliver grinned. “Are we making this a family affair?”

"What? No. I do like him, but he’s a friend. Look Ollie I’ve gotta go but I’ll call with some ideas after I’ve spoken to Ethan. Give my love to everyone and particularly to Felicity. By the way, I hope you're taking precautions. Bye Big Bro."

“Thea I'll....” Oliver shook his head as the phone clicked off. He could still hear her chuckle in his ear. 

Oliver hated the idea of Felicity going away for two weeks but he comforted himself with the thought that she would be spending Christmas and New Year with him. He'd asked his mom to invite the Kuttler-Smoak family to visit for the New Year. He was looking forward to meeting his future in-laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.


	20. Breach of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes home and gets help to unmask Adrian Chase. Robert is not happy with her methods but Oliver stands resolutely in her corner. Adrian goes to a bar and uses a familiar chat up 'line'. Overall things are moving towards a climax in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guys! It must be 200F in Spain. I'm not kidding. Too hot to sleep even in the mountains where I am. So I turn to my favorite pastime and you don't have to wait another week for an update.
> 
> Felicity has been home for Hanukkah. On her return she and Oliver make time to celebrate their reunion towards the end of the chapter...you've been warned.

The flight home gave her the opportunity to review the last three months. It felt like three years. So much had happened; she was not the same person. She had grown and felt much more confident both within herself and around her work with horses. Robert's confidence in her abilities and praise for her work had been a huge boost to her determination to set up her own clinic one day.

The Queens were like her second family and Oliver was a revelation, nothing like she had imagined when Thea had first mentioned him. She was surprised how quickly she’d become attached to him, wanted him in her life but their relationship was still in the moment for her. She was unable to think beyond the end of her internship. She would deal with it when she got there. 

The Kuttler-Smoak family were always together to celebrate The Festival of Lights. She was going to miss Oliver but she missed her family too and was looking forward to spending quality time with them. 

During the two weeks at home she wanted to work with Barley to test out her ideas for how she might support Oliver's goal of sitting on a horse. She also wanted to send her application to Sandiford at USET and get her father to help her dig deeper into Adrian Chase's past.  

Noah was at the airport to meet her. “Hey Fee. How’s my girl.” He folded his daughter into a hug. “You look well. Life with the Queens obviously suits you.” 

"Hi Dad. I’m so happy to be home. I’ve missed you guys. It seems longer than a six weeks since I was last home." 

"How’s Oliver Queen?"   
"I suppose mom told you." 

"We don’t keep secrets Fee. Not a good basis for marriage." He grinned at her. "So what are his intentions and when do I meet him." 

She laughed. "You sound just like Oliver. That’s exactly how he is with Thea." 

"I like Thea very much but Oliver has quite a reputation so I hope it’s not serious between you. You’re still young Fee and should live a bit before settling for the first person you meet." 

"Dad. Mom was just eighteen when you met, and were married soon after that. I’m 21 soon.  And you shouldn’t believe everything you’ve read about Oliver. He is a nice person. Mom asked whether I liked who he was as a person.  I do. I liked him from the moment I met him. I like spending time with him. He's kind, thoughtful and funny." 

"Are you in love with him?" 

"I don’t know dad. Oliver and I are not making any plans about the future. We are just enjoying each day as it comes and I'm happy. I'm not ready to take the next step". She grinned at him.

"What next step?"

"Oh you know deciding if I want to be with him for the rest of my life and whether he is the father of my children." 

"I suppose that's your mom talking."

"Yup."

"All I need to know love is that you're happy; but I still want to meet him. And I hope you won't do anything rash like passing up on an opportunity to work with the US Equestrian Team." 

"You'll be glad to know that I'm going to submit my application while I'm here, and you’ll get an opportunity to meet Oliver soon. Moira Queen told me she is inviting the family to visit for the new year. The Queens hold an annual New Year’s Eve party." 

"The invitation arrived two days ago. She wrote a very nice letter inviting us to arrive in good time for the party and to stay for as long as we want. Your mom is very excited. She has wanted to see where you are for the longest time."  

"Is Ethan going to come?" 

"What do you think? He is going to have a few beers and a few friends round to see the New Year in he tells us." 

Felicity laughed. "I knew he'd take the opportunity to have a party." 

"There's a parcel waiting for you at home. The postmark says Starling City." 

"That must be from Caitlin."   
"Whatever it is, it's something big.   
Dad?    
“Yes Fee.”   
"I need a favor."   
"Oh-oh. How am I going to feel about this?"   
"You may not like it but it is important to me dad."   
"What is it Fee?"   
"I want to use your tech skills to help me get some info on someone."   
"Felicity. What are you up to? You know I don't do that anymore."   
"Dad please, it's not like I'm asking you to hack into the FBI" she whispered.   
"Not here. Let's talk about it when we get home."   


The fact that her father called her Felicity meant she had to present solid reasons why she needed info on Adrian Chase. "Dad?" 

"Fee?"   
"Thank you"   
"For?"   
"Being the best dad ever." 

Noah Kuttler smiled. He squeezed her hand. "I try. I love my daughter very much"  
"I love you too."  

********** 

After an amazing and happy two weeks with her family, Felicity arrived back at Starling City Airport and was surprised to find Roy waiting for her. 

"Roy it's Saturday afternoon, what are you doing here? I intended to take a cab. Did Oliver get you to do this?" 

"Yup. So here I am." He took her bag. It wasn't until they were alongside the SUV that Felicity saw Oliver sitting in the back seat. The front passenger seat had been flattened allowing him to extend his injured leg supported by pillows and cushions. Her heart did a little lurch. She was still stunned by how attractive he was.  

"Hello beautiful" he greeted her "did you have a good time?"  

She smiled at him. "Hello you. This is a nice surprise. Yes, I had a great time and it was good to spend much more time with Barley. I miss him." She climbed in beside him. By the time Roy started the engine their lips were already locked together. 

"I've missed you so much" he whispered against her lips. 

"Me too." 

"Hey you two enough with the PDA already" Roy's voiced interrupted the reunion. "Can't you wait until you're alone?"  

Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity giggled.   

"Mom, Dad and Ethan were really pleased with their gifts. They asked me to say thank you. Mom wanted to know how you knew she wanted a special occasion tablecloth. She literally swooned over that  _broderie Anglaise._ How did you know?"   

"I know everything. It's my superpower" he grinned at her. "Thea helped. I asked her advice."  

"That makes sense because I never told you that Ethan was interested in organic farming. He still has his head glued in your 'for dummies' tome and dad has had his old prayer shawl, which he only uses once a year, from before he was born I think so he was happy to have a new one." 

They both laughed. "What about you? Did you like yours." He nozzled her cheek. 

"Oh yes, very much. I love my jewelry especially that fabulous charm bracelet, and perfume but the Rumi Love Poems is my favorite. Thank you". She kissed him on the nose. "I had five gifts Oliver, so extravagant and over the top. You should not have spent so much." 

"Why not? Nothing is too much for my girl." He kissed her again. 

"You're such a sap Queen" she whispered in his ear 

"Uhmm but I'm your sap" he whispered back "And I need you in my bed." His lips ghosted along her jawline until they landed on her lips again.  

"Cut it out you two. I'm here you know. Can't you wait? You'll be home soon where you have a room." They ignored him. 

******** 

Back on the Estate, Felicity told Oliver she had found more on Adrian and it would be best if they talked outside. 

"He actually has an uncle very much alive, who owns a burger joint. I have an address. Unless he has a second uncle, Adrian lied. And his mother isn't dead, there's no death certificate for her and there was no car accident. His dad's death was health related. Local newspaper archives say his body was found on a street not far from his home. His whole story is a pack of lies. I believe he was in Bahrain only because his reference came from Prince Hameed but I suppose it could be a forgery. 

"You need to tell dad about this Felicity. The man's a fraud." 

"No Oliver, not yet." 

"Why? You have to. Suppose something happens and we had this information and said nothing." 

"Robert will be so upset. He's waited so long to find a good trainer and Adrian is good. What reason do I give for checking up on him?" 

"You have to tell him Felicity and right away. This is a family business started by my grandparents and painstakingly built up by my parents. I cannot keep this information from dad." 

"Okay but you'll have to come with me." 

Oliver called his father. "Where are you dad, Felicity and I need a word."  

"What's wrong Oliver are you okay?" 

"Yes. I'm fine dad but we need to talk." 

"Meet me in my study in 15 minutes." 

******** 

"Felicity, you're back." Robert greeted her with a huge smile. "How is your family?" 

"Everyone is well thank you Robert. It was great to spend that extended period with them and we always enjoy being together during Hanukkah. Mom and Dad are looking forward to their visit to the Estate."  

"We look forward to meeting them." Robert turned to his son. "What's going on Oliver, you sounded a bit agitated on the phone." 

"Felicity found out some things about Adrian Chase that I think you should hear. It's quite serious." 

"Felicity? What's this about?"  

She felt put on the spot. She would have done this in her own time and in her own way but Oliver was right. If anything happened on the Estate related to Adrian and she had withheld information, she would be mortified. Robert was looking at her expectantly. 

"Robert I'm so sorry, Adrian is a good trainer and I know that you...? 

"Felicity just tell me what is going on. What did you find out about Adrian?" 

She reminded Robert of her reticence about Adrian from the beginning. She told him what Adrian had told her about his background which sounded a little off but it was his excessive drinking which, although she had only witnessed it once, added to her general unease, especially since he worked with high end thoroughbreds. That concern had prompted her to research his background. 

Robert stared at her. "You did a search on him via the internet? Really?" 

"Well you need to be quite proficient and know what you're doing. Once you begin, one piece of information leads to another until a bigger picture emerges." 

"And you have that proficiency." 

"It's not difficult Robert, I knew his date of birth, where his family lived, where he worked before going to Bahrain, and his social security number. It takes time and I had some help." 

"I see. I suppose you know you've breached his right to privacy and used information that Adrian expected to be held in confidence by us and not used to pry into his private life?"  

"Dad" Oliver intervened "you're being a bit harsh don't you think. Chase is entitled to keep his private life private but not to lie about it. If he can lie about his mother's death what else has he lied about. Felicity was acting from the best motives and in the best interest of the Estate. Surely you can see that? If Chase has a drink problem that's an issue for any business, especially for our type of venture. We need to follow this up dad." 

Robert looked at his son and back to Felicity. She opened and closed her mouth and opened it again..."Robert I..." 

Robert held up a hand. "Just give me a minute." He got up and opened the second door in his study which led to his precious sanctuary, his garden. 

Felicity turned to Oliver. Her face was a picture of misery. "Thank you for supporting me but I knew that would be his reaction. He thinks I've overstepped. I've probably lost my internship now." 

Oliver reached over to untangle her hands which were clutched together tightly in her lap. He rubbed his thumb along the back of one hand. "Of course I'd support you. I trust your instincts. He just needs time to think and decide what he wants to do. It'll be fine and you won't lose your internship."

Felicity nodded mutely. She was not convinced by Oliver's reassurance. They waited for Robert's return. 

It was ten minutes before he re-entered the room. They both look up expectantly. He looked somber. Robert sat behind his desk and laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top. He looked at Oliver and Felicity. 

"Dad?" Oliver queried. 

"Felicity I can't say I wholly approve of what you did but I guess Oliver is right you did it to protect the Estate and possibly the family. This is how I suggest we proceed. I will get my people to discreetly check out Adrian's family connections in Kentucky. Oliver I want you to take a look at the security arrangements on the Estate to see whether anything needs updating."   

"What about Bahrain dad, I can talk to my contacts for information on Adrian's time there. We've only had a reference from Prince Hameed whom we know treated Adrian like a son. What about Prince Ahmed whom Adrian disliked? Did we get a true picture of that relationship?" 

"Yes" Robert nodded "I've thought about that but I don't want word to get back to Adrian until we know more about his background. The showjumping fraternity in Bahrain is pretty small and tight. Let me use my channels. I can trust my friend Prince Salman bin Rashid, who has a wide network. He'll be discreet and it's best for any inquiry to come from a third party."

"Please do not discuss this with anyone else, not even Moira or Noni until we know more. In the meantime the two of you should behave normally towards Adrian. I would be loathed to lose him but if there is anything more sinister other than what Felicity has uncovered I'll have to terminate his employment." 

Robert sighed and stood up signalling that the conversation was over. "Let's have another conversation as soon as I get a report back from Kentucky."   

"Robert I'm so sorry I upset you by what I did. My first thought was to safeguard the Estate because I believed there was cause for concern." Felicity gave Robert a mournful look. 

Robert squeezed Felicity's shoulder as he passed her chair. "I know Felicity. I know. Let's hope that this turns out well in the end. Why don't we go and have a pre-dinner drink with Noni and Moira. Thea should be here by now." Oliver and Felicity followed him out. 

********

"Much later Felicity made her way to Oliver's room. The first thing she noticed was that the hospital bed had been replaced by a king-sized one. "Wow. Is that Noni's bed?"

"No. Noni's bed is in her bedroom. This bed is from my room. I persuaded Caitlin that I no longer needed a hospital bed. Unfortunately I couldn't persuade her to exchange this rigid splint on my arm for something more flexible so I could hold my girlfriend with both arms." He grinned at her.

"So your charm doesn't work on her. That's good."

Oliver pouted. "But I hope my charm will persuade you not to desert me every night now that we have a much more comfortable and bigger bed."

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Felicity. Come on. Surely you're over that 'but' by now."

"Nope, regardless of what Moira says plus you won't see me at all when my parents are here."

"Since they're not here now would you like to show me how much you missed me?"

She slipped beneath the duvet to find him stark naked. She began to giggle. "What?" he asked "never seen a naked man before?"

"You're already standing to attention, I can see that you missed me." 

He grabbed her teeny tank top and started to drag it upwards. She helped him then lay still looking at him, her eyes filled with mirth. He began to push her skimpy sleep shorts down and she raised her hips to assist him, still looking directly at him with a teasing smile. She reached for his cock and he slapped her hand away. "No touching. Lie perfectly still, don't move."

He placed soft kisses all over her face then his lips lingered on her neck and throat before moving towards her breast. His tongue circled and licked at her nipples before returning to her neck and throat to begin the downward journey all over again. All the while his hand stroked her body all over with feather-light touch, lingering at her sensitive place between her thighs until her body began to tremble and jerk upwards. 

Every time she tried to touch him he slapped her hand away. She began to moan and writhe with pleasure, calling his name over and over. 

"I told you to lie still and don't move" he whispered in her ear. His kisses and touch intensified. 

"Please Oliver, you're killing me. I need more."

"What more do you need?" he whispered.

"Oh please, please" she begged. "Oliver I can't...." Her hips started to buck upwards and her moans and whimpers increased.

He grinned. Satisfied he'd taken her to the edge, it was time to push her over. Two of his fingers entered her body pumping her purposefully. His mouth found her breast again. His finger curled to find that sweet spot. His thumb pressed down on her clit and he watched as she came undone. She cried out in ecstasy when her body gave one final shudder and released her hot juices. He kissed and stroked her through her orgasm and waited until she returned to sensibility. 

She gazed at him with soft adoring eyes and touched his face. "I love you" she whispered. A huge grin spread across his face and his heart thumped in his chest. He kissed her long and deep.

It was going to be a long, passion filled night. It was the weekend and he'd told Digg to take the next day, Sunday, off. He was looking forward to her washing him in the shower in the morning.

*************

 It was Saturday night and Adrian Chase was out in his favorite bar which he frequented most nights. On this particular night he caught sight of a beautiful brunette sitting at the other end of the bar. She was the kind of woman who normally captured his attention. He beckoned to the bartender and asked him to provide her with another round of whatever she was drinking. He watched and waited as the man carried out his instructions. She looked over in his direction, acknowledged him with a smile and raised her glass. He took that as an invitation. 

He sidled over to her and introduced himself. "Hi" he said with a smile "I'm Adrian Chase the new Head Trainer at Queen Estate." 

"I know. I'm Helena Bertinelli."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback/comments welcomed guys....feeds the muse.


	21. A Goal Achieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity continue to express their passion for each other but there is something else on Felicity's mind: preparing Oliver's horse Sultan to help him with his peace of mind. Robert has a difficult project for Felicity and she has some hesitation about taking it on. In the meantime Adrian muses on how to recruit Felicity into his plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely breeze this morning, sitting here under a tree listening to church bells from the village below, perched astride the moutain and overlooking the Mediterranean. Could live here, roads too steep though; everyone so friendly. It's gonna be a scorcher today. Almost time to go to the Sunday market with my parasol! Must say how conducive it is to writing here. Enjoy.
> 
> ALERT: Olicity's night of passion flows into the shower the next morning. You can skip it from where they enter the shower-room and pick it up again after the lines of stars*****if you don't wish to be a voyeur. Maybe before - from where Thea interrupts their private time.

She opened her eyes to find his sapphire blue ones looking down at her, his head propped up by an arm bent at the elbow.

"Good morning beautiful. You're finally awake."  
"Good morning. What time is it?"  
"Eight o'clock."

"Oh my god Oliver you should have woken me. Digg will be here any minute." She sat up and the duvet fell to her waist revealing the creamy slope of her shoulders, perky breasts and flat stomach. 

Oliver's eyes travelled down, admiring her body.  He held on to her as she tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "Relax. I've given Digg the day off."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I have an insatiable girlfriend and after two weeks apart, I knew she wouldn't let me get much sleep." 

She laughed. "Pot calling kettle. So what shall we do today?"

"I know what I want to do." He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oliver we can't stay in bed making out all day."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have to work at some point."  
"What work? It's Sunday."  
"I want to work with Sultan."  
"Well if you're working with him I'm coming with you"  
"No. You have to stay away."  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"None of your business. Just stay away."  
"You're so secretive. At least help me to shower and have breakfast with me before you go."  
"I can do that. What help do you need in the shower?"  
"Come I'll show you." 

She got out of bed and walked over to his side. Oliver swung his body almost effortlessly into his chair. The minimal amount of exercise he was permitted to do had already made a difference to his upper body strength. He turned to gaze at her naked body glowing in the early morning light. "Have I told you how beautiful you are"? He pressed his head against her chest.

"No. Not recently".   
He chuckled and inhaled her deeply. "You smell of sex."   
"Whose fault is that?   
"Noni's shower can hold four people, so you can have one as well."  
"Oliver Queen, I can read your mind. No funny business."

He grinned. "I don't know what you mean." He'd been looking forward to this, if only he wasn't curtailed by his injuries.

She gave him an old-fashioned look. "Come on let's go."

There was a walk-in shower in Noni's enormous bathroom. It had a door wide enough for Oliver's wheelchair. In the design of her downstairs suite Noni, Robert and the architect had planned for all eventualities in her senior years. 

Using a hand hold dangling from the ceiling Oliver swung easily from his wheelchair onto the special shower seat. He took his arm splint off and handed it to Felicity who wheeled his chair out of the shower room.

"Shall I get some clothes for you? What do you want to wear?"  
"I'd prefer some help in here"  
"Oh? Does Digg get into the shower with you?"  
Oliver chuckled. "No but I could do with some help today."

Felicity stepped back into the room with him. "Can you wash my back please?" 

She stared at his naked body while he appraised hers. The heat at her core flared through her entire body. She was undeniably turned on.

Felicity moved to stand behind Oliver. Ignoring the loofah, she took the shower gel and used her hands to wash his back and shoulders. She pressed her breasts against him and her hands reached down to caress his body from chest to pelvis under the pretext of washing him. His cock was already hard; his breath was raspy. She kissed his neck and moved to stand astride his uninjured leg. She was already dripping, her juices mingling with the water.

He looked up at her. His dilated blue eyes had darkened. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her stomach. "God dammit Felicity I'd give anything to be able to pin you against that wall."

She smiled and kissed him. His hand moved to her sex and he thrust two fingers into her. Her back arched and she held on to his shoulders. His mouth found her breast. She closed her eyes as the tension built up in her body. She began to move against his hand. Her breaths came out short and harsh. Not caring about his injuries Oliver used his other hand to gently nudge her legs further apart, giving him greater access. His thumb found her sensitive nub. Her head fell back and she shouted out his name as she came hot and urgent. Her legs were shaking and she rest her head on his as she waited for her breathing to calm down.

She turned off the shower and knelt between his legs. She took him into her mouth and worked him expertly at a languorous pace. Oliver threaded his fingers into her hair and groaned as her mouth and hand gave him the most exquisite pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to control himself, unsuccessfully. He trembled. He'd lost it beneath her deft touch. "Felicity I'm going to..." he gasped. Her mouth released him just before his cum sprayed over her body.

She laid her head on his thigh and he gently stroked her upper back. "That was sheer bliss" he said in a low gravelly voice. "God I love you" .

She stood up and held him close listening to his labored breathing. "I love you too." Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Ollie" Thea called "are you in there? Have you seen Felicity? She's not in her room. I wanted to have breakfast with her." Thea's ear was glued to the door. She heard muffled laughter.

"Ollie is Felicity in there with you? Are you having shower sex? Ew."

"What do you want Speedy?"

"I told you, breakfast".

"I'll be out in a minute but I need to get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"You mean you'll both need to get dressed. I know you're in there Fee I can hear you."

Felicity laughed. "Yes I'm here Thea. Be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you"

Felicity looked at Oliver. "We're busted. We didn't lock the door again." They both laughed. She turned the shower back on and finished cleansing both of them. 

"Come on I'd better help you get dressed."

********** 

Thea surreptitiously followed Felicity into a clearing in the woods where she was working with Sultan. Felicity had previously turned down Thea's request to join her and flatly refused to say what she was doing in the woods with Sultan. That wasn't going to deter the irrepressible and determined youngest Queen. When Thea reached a spot where she had a clear view of Felicity and Sultan, she settled down on a fallen tree branch to watch.

Thea looked on in amazement as the horse and trainer moved in perfect sync like dance partners. Sultan dutifully followed Felicity as she ran around and jumped over obstacles she'd put in place. When she stopped the horse did too. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. The horse followed her keeping in time with her pace.

"Stay boy, stay" she heard Felicity say as she walked away from Sultan. When she was some distance away Felicity turned and whistled. Sultan trotted up to her. Felicity clicked her tongue and raised a long slim whip up in the air. Sultan raised up on this hind legs with his forelegs in the air imitating the movement of the whip. When the whip came down Sultan returned to standing on four legs.

Felicity then crouched on the ground on her knees and and forearm; Sultan did the same thing. She placed an arm around the horse's upper body and stroked his neck while whispering in the animals ear. Felicity stood up and Thea could hear her voice: "Up Sultan, up. Good boy." The horse stood up and Felicity continued her stroking, calling him a good boy. She let Sultan rest and then began the routine all over again from the beginning.

When it was clear that the routine was complete,Thea moved from her hiding place. " _Bravo mademoiselle bravo"_ she was clapping her hands. _"C'est tres bien. Excellent! Parfait!_

"Thea Queen what are you doing here? But thank you. Practicing your French I see. How long will you be away?"

"Only three months then I'm back to present my final port-folio then it's all systems go!"

"I'm so proud of you, and looking forward to a front row seat at your first catwalk event. That'll be a significant part of the dream come true."

Thea hugged the arm of her friend. "I'm trying to compete with you. Now will you tell me what exactly you were doing with Sultan?"

"You'll see in a minute. Can you ask Oliver, Robert and Roy to meet me in the round paddock. I think Sultan is ready."

"Ready for what? Come on Fee what is this about?"

"Have patience. You'll see, now go. I need to put Sultan's harness and saddle on."

Oliver, Robert and Roy and even Noni were waiting for her by the time Felicity led Sultan into the paddock. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Oliver.

"I don't know. What are we doing?" he asked wondering what the hell she was up to.

"You told me that your goal was to sit on a horse by Christmas which is just over a week away so are you ready?"

"Are you serious? I mean I didn't..." he stared at her in awe. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought…" 

"Oliver do you wanna do this?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Well stop talking and come with me." He dutifully followed her.

"I don't believe this. You really are something else Felicity Smoak. Am I really going to do this?"

She grinned at him. "Give me a moment, I need to remind Sultan what I want him to do."

Felicity walked away from Sultan. When she whistled he walked up to her. "Up boy, up" she said raising her whip. The horse obeyed. When she lowered the whip he stood on four legs again. She stroked him and rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Good boy. Don't let me down now. You can do this."

By now a small group of grooms plus Adrian had gathered around the paddock.

"She beckoned Oliver to join her. "Do you trust me Oliver?"

"Of course, always."

She raised her whip and Sultan went up on his hind legs again. Felicity lowered the whip and Sultan put his forelegs down. She crouched on the ground and Sultan did the same. A murmur and muted clapping rose up from the gathered group.

"Good boy Sultan, now stay boy, stay. Good boy". Felicity called out to Robert and Roy and beckoned them over.

"Come closer Oliver and position yourself as if you were about to mount Sultan. Roy you stand on the other side of Sultan so that Oliver can use you as leverage when he is ready to swing his leg to your side. Robert you need to be on this side to support Oliver's injured leg. Ready Oliver?" He nodded.

Within a few minutes Oliver was sitting side saddle on Sultan. He was beaming. "We're not done yet" she told him. "Can you shift your good leg over the saddle. Help him Roy". With Robert supporting his son, Felicity instructed Sultan to stand. "Up boy, up. Good boy, up." Oliver grabbed hold of the reigns as Sultan stood on all fours. Felicity smiled up at him.

 "You're a genius. You need to be patented" he told her. She laughed as applause broke out. She patted Sultan encouraging him into a gentle trot. Watching Oliver's face she could tell that this was a great psychological boost and that's what she wanted to achieve.

Felicity glanced at Robert who gave her a quick nod and a smile. Noni was right he thought. In a short while this young woman had become an essential part of his son's life and his healing. If anyone was going to get him through the trauma of his accident, she would. He hoped for Oliver's sake that his love for her was reciprocated.

By the time Felicity positioned Sultan so Oliver could get back into his chair, a small group had gathered around them. "You'll have to teach us how to do that" someone said. "I'll be first in the queue" Roy quipped.

"I didn't know you'd done Liberty Training" Adrian said. "That was impressive."

"I'm not formally trained. I'd like to be. What you saw was self-taught and Sultan was a very willing partner and learner."

Oliver reached for Felicity's hand. "That was wonderful. Thank you." He kissed her hand.

"You're welcomed. We'll have to integrate a session into your daily rehab routine."

Adrian coughed. "Well if you'll excuse me. I'll get on. Well done Oliver."

"Thanks" Oliver responded a little curtly.

Robert was observing Felicity from a distance his mind working over time. The office phone was ringing. Sylvia the Estate's part-time secretary was not in today and Robert hurried to answer the phone. A few minutes later he called out to Felicity. "Can you join me in the office. Something has come up."

Oliver followed Felicity. "What is it Robert, what's happened" she asked.

"Nothing to worry about Felicity. A neighbor just called. It seems your reputation has traveled some distance. A client of his has a highly prized racer recently traumatized in a fire. He wants to know whether you could help the animal. He got hurt but is more traumatized than anything else. No-one can get near him. His name is Alcatraz.

"We'll need that additional security installed before we take him on dad. That horse is worth a small fortune" Oliver explained to Felicity. "Alcatraz is a new phenomenon on the racing circuit. He won four of his six races by a length and came a close 2nd in the other two. He is still young so the owner stands to lose a lot of money if he can no longer race. Even if he became a sought after sire which I'm sure he will, a racer's prize money is so much more and would add to his overall value".

"What do you think Felicity? Can you work with him?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. I'd need to see him first. He sounds pretty bad and it would take time to gain his trust before I can start working with him. It would probably be at least a month before we knew if he was making any progress."

"I think the owner would be okay with that. Why don't you make an assessment of the horse before you decide. I'll see when they can get Alcatraz here and will make sure they know its just for an initial assessment."

"I'll take a look at him only if the client understands that I am in my third year of studies and not yet fully qualified."

"It's fine Felicity. Everyone knows that you are an intern here but word has obviously spread about your abilities. I'll bring Adrian into the loop, you may need some help. Oh, and well done both of you. Felicity I never imagined that's what you were doing with Sultan all the times you disappeared into the woods".

"I wanted to surprise Oliver."

Oliver smiled at her. "Well you certainly did that my Little Horse Whisperer Extraordinaire. You're remarkable." 

"Thank you for remarking on it."

Robert laughed. "Come on you two. Let's go. I need a drink." 

Adrian Chase watched the trio from a distance. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't banked on a Felicity Smoak when he'd chosen the Queen Estate as his target destination. Lady luck was with him. She would make a valuable addition to his future plans. He had not yet worked out how to break through the barrier he instinctively knew she had put up. It would take time and time was not on his side. He had to tread carefully. Oliver Queen was an obstacle. The man was obviously smitten with her but Adrian didn't think Felicity felt the same about him. 

Helena Bertinelli might be able to help him further his ambitions. It was clear she had a major thing for Queen. Perhaps they could help each other.

He needed a drink. He called Helena and arranged to meet her at his favorite bar, then take her to dinner. 

***************

Christmas day was just a week away and the entire household was engaged with preparations for the holidays. Today Noni was taking Thea and Felicity shopping for dresses for the New Year Eve's party and then to lunch. Noni was looking forward to having her girls to herself for most of the day.

The New Year's Eve event at the Queens was a dressing up occasion with the ladies in gowns or cocktail dress and tuxedos for the men. It was a tradition carried over from Noni's time and Moira had insisted on its continuation. This was one of the two annual events at the Queen Estate that their friends in the county looked forward to; the other was the Summer barbecue. 

Felicity's parent were arriving on the 30th and staying until the 2nd of January. She was looking forward to having them around for a while. The household expected about 60 guests. Singletons had been invited to bring a plus one. Moira had booked her usual caterers so that Anatoli and Raisa could join in the festivities.

Felicity was looking forward to living out her _Gone with the Wind_ fantasy and sweeping down the grand staircase in her ballgown. Oliver had roared with laughter when she shared that fantasy with him and offered himself for the role of Rhett Butler. She had given him a demur curtsy dressed in her jeans and riding boots and graciously accepted.  

Two days before Christmas, Alcatraz arrived at Queen Estate. That event was about to create a major fissure in Felicity and Oliver's relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dears, into every life a little angst must fall. Again. Check my Tumblr - queenbeh1915 - if you want a preview of Felicity's dress.


	22. Alcatraz Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Alcatraz reveals what Felicity fears most in her relationship with Oliver going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the readers who pick up the clues that I sneakily (or blatantly sometimes) drop along the way, and give their own take on how the plot might evolve. Others ask questions. I really love that. You might even shape the storyline. In fact one particular comment/observation has already changed the storyline in a way I hadn't planned!

Adrian and Felicity followed Robert to where Roy Harper was waiting with two visitors. A thumping noise was coming from the nearby horsebox. Alcatraz had arrived. He was accompanied by his owner and groom. 

"Julian let me introduce my head trainer Adrian Chase, and our intern Felicity Smoak who will be working with Alcatraz." Felicity saw the scepticism on Julian Munster's face as he shook her hand. It was not unexpected.

"This is Michael Brooks" Munster introduced his groom. "Michael has cared for Alcatraz from the beginning. Robert I hope it's still okay for him to stay as night watchman until your security has been upgraded? He will help Alcatraz to settle in." 

"Yes of course, that's not a problem. There's a small but comfortable studio space above one of the barns that Michael can use. Felicity we should put Alcatraz in the old stables for easier access to the paddocks."

Everyone turned as Oliver approached the group. "I wanted to see the famous Alcatraz in the flesh".

"Julian this is my son Oli..."

"I know who Oliver Queen is Robert. Hi Oliver, Julian Munster, I'm a great fan and follow all your games, having played a bit of polo myself. I was sorry to hear about your accident I hope you will be able to play again sometime."

"Thanks Julian, always good to meet a real fan. My doctors are optimistic so I'm hopeful I'll play again. Is that the great Racer I can hear?"

"I'm afraid so. The journey here has made him even more skitzy than he is normally. Bring Alcatraz out Michael."

The groom approached the horsebox with some hesitation. When he opened the door Alcatraz turned with bared teeth and whinnied loudly. At the sight of Michael the horse began to tug against the straps that held him. Alcatraz looked demented. Given the chance he would have gone for the groom, who hastily stepped away and shut the door. He looked agitated. 

"What are you doing Michael get Alcatraz out of there."

"I can't Mr Munster"

"What are you talking about son how did you get him into the box, get him out the same way."

"He's been in the box a while. We had to get him in early this morning while he was still quite docile."

Munster looked exasperated. He nudged Michael out the way and opened the horsebox. Alcatraz whinnied and started to kick his hooves against the side of the horsebox. His owner managed to get close enough to grab the bridle but the horse put his head down and pushed back causing Julian to lose his grip. The kicking gathered momentum and the whinny became louder. 

Julian stepped outside and shut the door. He looked helplessly at Robert. "We won't get him out unless we use a tranquiliser. I'm at my wits end Robert, unless your girl can generate a miracle, I've run out of options. I really don't want to give up on him but I might have to."

Felicity frowned, partly in response to Munster referring to her as Robert's girl but also because her hyper active mind had picked up on something. She'd observed the horse's reaction to both men. Why did Alcatraz act so viciously towards Michael his constant carer? How often was the horse tranquilised? Was it's behaviour due to drug reaction? Something wasn't right and she needed to get to the bottom of it before she could work effectively with Alcatraz. She also decided she didn't like Munster.

Felicity eyed Michael. He looked uncomfortable and wouldn't meet her gaze. "If I'm able to work with Alcatraz I'd like to meet his jockey at some stage Mr Munster. Is that possible?"

"Please call me Julian and may I call you Felicity? George Fennick is no longer in my employ. He is suspected of being the cause of the fire and he couldn't disprove that. He admits that he was with Alcatraz that evening but insists he didn't cause the fire."

Robert looked at Felicity, silently asking what she wanted to do. She gave him a quick nod. But Oliver had intercepted the silent communication between them.

"Dad? Surely you're not going to let Felicity work with that animal. He looks lethal. From what I've just seen, given the opportunity, that horse would've bitten the groom's head off."

"It's okay Oliver, I think I know how..."

"No Felicity" he cut her off. "You're not working with that horse. Absolutely not. I won't allow it."

"Oliver, you don't have an opinion here. This is what I do. It's my life; my choice".

"I do have an opinion Felicity. That horse will either kill you or cause you serious injury. You CAN NOT do this."

Watching the little drama unfolding, Adrian saw an opportunity. He chose his words carefully. "Felicity I think you can do this, I have every confidence in your ability from what I've seen of your work so far. I'll give you all the help you need. Why don't you keep him for the assessment as proposed before making a final decision."

Oliver was fuming. He looked daggers at Chase, he wanted to punch his lights out.

Felicity took a deep breath and struggled to control her anger. "I don't need to do an assessment Robert, I've seen enough. I'd like to work with Alcatraz." Robert nodded.

"Are you sure Felicity?" Julian asked. You've seen how Alcatraz is and you're a slip of a girl. I'd hate it if you got hurt. I'm not sure I don't agree with Oliver."

Felicity gave Oliver a venomous look. "I saw the scepticism in your eyes when we were first introduced Julian but let me tell you something I told Oliver a while ago. I know the limits of my ability. I would never do anything that would either harm a horse or put my life and limbs at risk. I know I can work with Alcatraz. It will take time but it's up to you."

Munster glanced at Robert. "You're my last hope Felicity, I'll give it a go."

"Please excuse me" Oliver said. "It was nice to meet you Julian. I'm sure we'll meet again." He turned his chair and headed towards the house.

The group stood in silence taking in Oliver's abrupt departure. Chase cleared his throat, and Felicity took charge of the situation. For the time being she contained her anger. She had to. "I have an idea. We don't have to get Alcatraz out of the box. Robert will you direct Julian to the back of the old stables. Leave enough space for us to set up a corridor of metal barriers to the security door into the end stall."

Robert nodded. "I see what you're going to do. Brilliant idea".

"Roy please get the keys to the security shutters then can you and Michael set up the barriers. Adrian could you give me a hand preparing the stall for Alcatraz?"

"Yes of course Felicity." He was satisfied that a wedge, however small, had been driven between Felicity and her boyfriend, his nemesis.

Down at the stables Felicity took charge and gave everyone their own specific task designed to get Alcatraz out of the box and into his stall under his own steam and in his own time. No one had to go near him. Her plan ran like clockwork. In a short time Alcatraz was in his stall chomping on a treat of bananas, oats and honey.

**********  
Oliver was angry. He was explosively angry. He'd never experienced such anger ever before in his life. He was angry with his father for putting Felicity at risk, and for allowing Felicity to put herself at risk. He was angry with Felicity for her wilful recklessness. Most of all he was angry with Adrian Chase. He wanted to grab Chase by the scruff of the neck and pound his head over and over then bounce it on a wall. 

He'd never hated anyone before. But tonight he hated Adrian Chase. He had deliberately taken Felicity’s side in opposition to him; not from a place of authenticity but from some sort of malign intent. Oliver was certain of that. He'd seen the smirk on Chase’s stupid face when he had deliberately and maliciously left the impression that he, Oliver had no confidence in Felicity and doubted her ability, while Chase believed in her. The dumbass even had the audacity to offer to help her. 

Oliver thumped the table. He was still seeing red. He knew what Chase was doing. He had invited Felicity to dinner and had the gall to try for a second date, because that what it was, in the guise of a business meeting. He had seen the man eyeing his girl when he thought no one was looking. Had it been up to him, Chase would have been evicted from the premises the day he discovered he had lied about his mother’s death. The man was a charlatan. 

Oliver moved to Noni’s drinks cabinet and poured himself a tumblerful of whiskey. He gulped back a mouthful. His mind went back to their glorious night of passion followed by that exquisite time they spent in the shower just a short time ago. His pulse quickened at the thought of her naked body and how generously, and with abandon, she surrendered to him. Curtailed by his injuries, yet their lovemaking was still intense and erotic. 

He always knew it would be like this, from that night in her hotel room in Virginia. Her innocence made him feel protective. That night he’d felt a rush of tenderness for her, something he’d never experienced with any other woman. He loved how she took command of his body as if he belonged to her. He did. He was hers alone. There would never be anyone else but her.

She’d told him she loved him. Twice. He hadn’t said anything the first time because his heart was too full. He basked in the joy those words brought him. He waited to hear that precious phrase a second time. She said them again in the shower and he’d wanted to interrogate her then. How long had she known? When exactly did she realise she loved him? But Thea had interrupted them and the moment was lost. How was it possible that everything could go to hell in such a short space of time?

He wheeled himself to the patio and swallowed another mouthful of scotch. He sat staring into space, his mind went blank. It was only when he heard a knock and the door opening that he realised he had zoned out and it was now dark outside. He turned his chair expectantly but it wasn't Felicity. It was Thea. “Hi sis whats-up?” He hid his disappointment with a false cheerfulness.

"I could ask the same of you. You missed dinner so I’ve brought you some food.” She put a plate on the table. “Dad wouldn’t let anyone disturb you but he didn’t say why. Felicity didn’t appear either. Apparently she took some food to that groom who came with Alcatraz. Did you two have a row?”

“Something like that. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

"Well that’s a bummer, especially after all that shower sex."

"Speedy I’m not up for this right now. Thank you for the food but I’d like some space now."

“You’ve had space Ollie. You must’ve done something wrong or you wouldn’t be hiding away in here. Whatever’s gone on, it was probably your fault and you need to apologise to Felicity."  
"Speedy please go, just go."

"Grumpy much. Okay I’m going. Know when I’m not wanted." She turned on her heels and left him.

Oliver scrubbed his hand over his face. He pushed the plate away. He wasn’t hungry. Thea’s words seared his heart. He compared Chase's words to his. He'd zoned out earlier because he didn’t want to think about how she must have heard his words: that he had little confidence in her and he wanted to control what she did. But it wasn’t like that. He just wanted to protect her. 

And finally he arrived at the real source of his anger. He was angry at himself. He'd done the one thing that he knew would push her away. He knew because she had told him in so many different ways. He knew because it had pushed him away from Laurel.

He took out his phone and called her. There was no response. He sent a text: _I’m sorry. I know you're angry. Can we talk? Please._  

**********

She hoped a shower would cool down her inner ire but it didn't. To say she was furious with Oliver would be an under-statement. 

She excused herself from dinner and told the Queen elders it was because she needed to talk to Michael Brooks since he was likely to be asleep during the day. That was only half of the truth; the other half was the overwhelming need to avoid Oliver.

He had humiliated her in front of people, treated her like a child, questioned her judgement and generally behaved as if he had some sort of jurisdiction over her. She was royally pissed off. No-one was going to dictate to her what she can and can't do. How dare he? Not even her parents did that. She was not going to forgive him any time soon. In fact if she saw him, injured or not, she might even hit him. Real hard.

She was sitting with Michael when her phone rang. She knew it was Oliver. She turned it off and turned her attention back to Michael. "So were you around at the time of the fire?"

"Yes". Michael Brooks looked miserable.

"I suppose it must have been very hard for you to see the horse you'd cared for all get hurt." Michael nodded mutely.

"Look Michael, if I'm going to be able to help Alcatraz I'll need to speak to George. Do you have an address for him?"

Michael hesitated. "I don't know if I can give it to you Miss, Mr Munster won't like it. He is dead set against George and I might lose my job if the boss found out I had given you information."

"This is a free country Michael. All you're doing is giving me an address. Julian can't do anything to you. You're not committing a crime."

"I don't know Miss. Can't you get it from someone else?"

Felicity studied Michael Brooks. He was wringing his hands and looked agitated again. "I tell you what Michael, you don't have to give me his address, just tell me the area that he lives in and I'll find his address for myself okay?"

"He lives in Melrose Park Miss, but I didn't tell you that."

"Okay Michael, I understand. Now let me tell you what I want you to do on your watch tonight. I've put a little salt on the hay in Alcatraz's stall, that will make him want to drink a lot. I've put a calming herbal fusion in the water in those two barrels over there. Make sure his bucket is never empty. I want him to drink as much as he wants. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss".

"Well goodnight. I'll be here by 7a.m in the morning. Can you wait for me before you leave? And my name is Felicity, not Miss."

"Yes Mi...Felicity. Goodnight."

"By the way, I brought you some cookies and a couple cans of soda in case you get hungry during the night."

"Thank you Miss". She glared at him. "I mean Felicity".

"Goodnight Michael. See you in the morning."

Back in her room, Felicity got ready for bed and hopped in with her tablet. It was not difficult for her to locate George Fennick. There was only one in Melrose Park. She was glad she had something to occupy her time and her mind. She needed a diversion. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She was tired; it had been an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Hope our star crossed OTP can work it out.


	23. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reflects with Digg and then his father on the state of his relationship with Felicity. Robert gets the low down on Chase and Felicity goes in search of information on Alcatraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get a creative spurt and 2-3 chapters download at the same time but not in sequence - really weird. Takes me a couple of days to untangle - so here is the second part of most recent download - 3rd to follow in few days after editing.

Oliver was heartsick. He knew he wouldn't see her that night. She had not responded to his calls and texts.

Under other circumstances he would be knocking at her door coaxing her to talk to him. He wanted her to know how sorry he was and ask for her forgiveness. He railed against his incapacitated state.

He slept fitfully, waking every couple of hours. He longed for the morning hoping by then she would be less angry and come to see him. His last period of sleep ended with a knocking sound. He looked around the room, slightly disorientated.

The knock came again. More alert now "come in" he called out.

She came in. "Good morning Oliver, did I wake you?"

He stared at her. "Felicity" he whispered. That was all he could manage. His heart was thumping. He searched her face for any clue as to her state of mind.

He cleared his throat. "No, you didn't wake me" he lied. "Can we talk? Felicity I'm sorry about yesterday. I was only trying to..."

She stopped him, holding up a hand palm outward like a traffic cop. "I've just come to remind you about the routine with Sultan today but it will have to be this afternoon. I've got an errand to run this morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Thank you. I thought..."

"You thought what Oliver? That I wouldn't want to continue working with you and Sultan? Do you think I'm that petty?"

"No, of course not. I just thought you wanted some space. You didn't respond to any of my calls and text. I'm so sorry about yesterday. If I could take back what I said, I would."

"Look Oliver it's Christmas day tomorrow. I'm going to be around you and your family for most of the day and don't want to get worked up by what you did yesterday. I just want to stay calm and get through the day okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

She was so mad with him and at the same time could easily get into his bed, burrow her face into his neck and just be close to him. She wanted to cry. "It is what I want Oliver. I'll see you later". She turned and left the room, before she lost her resolve.

Oliver flopped back on his pillows. Suddenly he felt cold. He was scared. She was clearly still angry but what he hated was how remote and distant she seemed. All warmth had gone and that scared him. Somehow he had to get through today and tomorrow without any certainty of where he stood with her.

There was another knock on the door. "come in Digg" he called out.

"Morning Oliver. How are we today?"

"Well I'm not great. I don't know about you."

"Oh-oh. Woman problem huh? Can't be anything else. So what did you do?"

Oliver grimaced. "I've screwed up Digg, again. I can never get it right. I just want to protect her."

"Take some advice from your uncle Digg, Oliver. The modern woman isn't looking for protection. She wants respect and equal treatment. Do you know where I learnt that? In the army.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be protective, but at the appropriate time. In my experience the ladies like it when we we're chivalrous like in opening doors, holding their chair at restaurants etc but one thing you never, EVER do is tell a woman what she can and can't do."

Oliver groaned. "Guilty as charged, but I didn't mean it like that".

Diggle grinned. "I know, you only wanted to protect her. I'm sorry for you man but don't worry just give her time. You'll be back in her good books by Fall."

"Thanks Digg. Good to know. I just hope it's not a life sentence."

Digg looked speculatively at Oliver. He hoped not too. His friend wouldn't survive. He knew a man in love when he saw one.

"Enough about my love life. What about you? I know you're now off for a week. Thank god dad can cover for you and I avoid having a total stranger foisted on me. Are you spending the festive season with Lyla? Caitlin?"

"Neither. Caitlin is spending time with family. I'm spending time with my sister-in-law and nephew, mom and sister but I'll be back for New Year and I'm seeing Lyla."

"So it's off with Caitlin? You never did tell me that story."

"Nothing to tell. We met, were attracted to each other and got together. She's the tops and we had a great time but it was doomed from the beginning. I really like Caitlin, and it could have worked for us if I wasn't still in love with my ex-wife. Me and Lyla have decided to give us a second chance."

"Good luck man, I hope everything works out for you." He hoped he'd get a second chance.

"Digg I want to change our daily routine. It's time and I'm ready."

"Okay. I had a feeling we were getting here. What are you proposing?"

"After your day off last Sunday, I got to thinking I can easily manage to get myself to bed. It might take me longer to get undressed and if I need to shower, someone will be around, so I think I can manage. I want to take it to one visit per day, Monday to Friday plus trips to the hospital as and when necessary.

"You're getting your confidence back Oliver. That's good. It's happened sooner than I expected but it's great for my love life." Digg grinned at him.

"I need more normalcy in my life. The exercises have helped and I want to talk to Caitlin about using crutches for some of the time. It's so much easier to move around now and Felicity managed to get me sitting on a horse a couple of days ago and something sifted after that. 

"Don't tell me. You are beginning to believe you might play again.

Oliver grinned. "I am, and Masters said as much, so I'm very optimistic. I even have my eye on a game for next July."

"Oliver, that's way too soon. I don't think..."

"Relax Digg. it's a charity match, an annual fixture, not competitive at all and I'd really like to do it, it's for a good cause."

"I don't know Oliver, a fractured femoral bone is a pretty serious thing. I hope you will get a thorough check up and go ahead from Masters before you sign up for anything.

"Don't worry Digg, I plan to do that. Promise.

"Well we better get on with the day" Digg said, dragging the duvet off Oliver.

*******

"Morning Michael, how did Alcatraz spend the night? I see he drank most of the water. That's good."

"He was fine Mi...Felicity. It was the quietest night he's spent since the accident."

"Do you guard him every night?"

"No Miss Felicity but I'm with him quite late and very early in the morning and I can tell when he's had a good night and that doesn't happen often. I thinking he's pining Miss...Felicity. I know it sounds silly, but he is."

"It's not silly Michael. I think so too. He is also angry. I'm letting him out today."

"You can't do that Miss. It takes two of us to take him out. Since the accident he spends most of the time in his stall."

"That's part of the problem Michael. I know Alcatraz is a high value asset to be cossetted but right now he needs to be a horse, not controlled and treated like the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Michael smiled. "You're funny Miss."

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Michael." The young man shrugged. 

Felicity watched him. She needed to know more about Michael Brook, there was an air of mystery around him. "Roy will extend the barriers we erected last night to the paddock gates so that Alcatraz can go in and out of his stall. He needs to graze on sweet fresh grass and the young plants that contain the vitamins he needs. And don't worry, someone will be close by keeping an eye on him.

"When you're ready Roy will show you where you can get some breakfast if you want it. I'll see you later."

"Okay Miss. Thank you."

Felicity sighed. He was a male version of Raisa, she might as well get use to it.

***********

An hour later, Felicity was knocking at a door in Melrose Park.

A young woman appeared. She was slim built with dark brown hair falling past her shoulders. She was about the same age as Felicity. "Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Felicity Smoak, I work at the Queen Estate. I'd like to see George Fennick, is he here?"

"I'm his wife, what is this about?"

"I want to talk to him about Alcatraz."

The woman's face blanched. "He won't see you Ms Smoak. He doesn't see anyone. He hardly goes out."

"Please Mrs Fennick, I'm working with Alcatraz. It's essential I speak to your husband. Could you just let him know I'm here?"

"Alright, I'll try. Please wait here."

Felicity stood in the hallway of the neat and spacious house. The walls were covered with photographs of George and Alcatraz, there were even framed newspaper articles.

There was a noise at the top of the stairs and Mrs Fennick reappeared. "I'm sorry, he refuses point blank to see you. He wants nothing to do with Munster."

"Tell your husband I'm not here on behalf of Julian Munster. He doesn't even know I'm here. I'm specializing in Equine Rehabilitation and Therapy. I'm doing an internship at Queen Estate in Starling City and Alcatraz is currently boarded there. I'm going to work with him."

"How did you get my address Ms Smoak, if not from Munster?"

Felicity looked up in the direction of the voice. A man was standing at the top of the stairs, she couldn't see his face. "It was easy to find your address after Michael Brooks said you lived in Melrose Park."

"Michael? Is he with Alcatraz?"

"Yes. He is doing night watch."

"If you want my advice Ms Smoak, you'll keep Michael away from Alcatraz. Goodbye Ms Smoak."

"George. Tell her. You can't keep taking the blame when it wasn't your fault. Tell her what happened."

"Please keep out of this Janice. I have nothing further to say on the matter Ms Smoak. I'd like you to leave now."

"Mr Fennick wait. What do you mean keep Michael away from Alcatraz? Please help me to help Alcatraz." She was talking to the empty space where George Fennick stood a minute before.

"I'm sorry Ms Smoak. George is stubborn, but he really misses Alcatraz and worries about him."

"Please call me Felicity. May I call you Janice? The young woman nodded. "Can you tell me what happened Janice I really need to know."

"Look, the best I can do is try to get George to talk to you. Give me a few days. Perhaps sometime next week."

"Let me give you my phone number. If you can get George to call me that would be great." 

Felicity drove back to the Estate. She had every intention of tackling Michael. She sensed a bit of a mystery with this whole business and Michael knew more than he was letting on.

**************

Oliver and Robert talked in the house. The Estate office was a thoroughfare and Robert didn't want anyone to overhear what he had to say.

"I've just received a report on Adrian. I'm afraid Felicity was right. All is not as it seems. Apparently after the death of his father, Adrian and his mom moved in with his paternal uncle, Jed Chase. One day she simply disappeared leaving her young son with her brother-in-law. No one has seen or heard from her since.

Adrian left for Bahrain with Prince Hameed 15 years ago and his uncle has not heard from him since the day he left.

"The piece that bothers me the most is that the Chase brothers had a reputation for drunken brawls and Joe, Adrian's father apparently spent many nights in jail for drunken disorder. Jed managed to hold his life together to a certain extent but his younger brother's adult life was marred by gambling, drug and alcohol abuse. There's gossip that Joe's extensive gambling debts got him killed."

"What do you want to do dad."

"I'm going to get on to Salman straightaway. If there's even a whiff of evidence that alcohol played a part in why Adrian left Bahrain, I'll have to terminate him immediately. I probably won't be going to Florida with your mom and Noni in the New Year."

"I hope we can wrap this up before you have to leave. Have you told mom?"

"I'll do it today now I have this information. How's the security update coming on?"

"I've got the guys who put in the our previous system coming in next week. The smoke alarm is fine and we could do with a few more cameras; there are some blind spots. I've added heat sensors around the stables as a third layer of protection. Apart from lights coming on, there are all sorts of add-on like an alarm going off after a certain time at night unless you have a fob to switch it off. We can also get a signal in the house if we want that."

"Good. That sounds excellent. Might as well go the whole way. Will you bring Felicity up-to-date about Adrian? She might have saved us again Oliver. She is an amazing young woman. I'll have to apologize for my response to her when she told me about Adrian. If I'd listened to her in the first place..."

"Its okay dad, I'm sure Felicity is fine. She loves working here and says she's learnt a lot from you. I think your belief in and reliance on her abilities has boosted her confidence and push her to challenge herself even more."

"I've learnt a lot from her too. It was amazing what she got Sultan to do in a relatively short time. You should hold on to her Oliver, she's golden."

"I know" Oliver said wistfully. "Where we go from here is up to her. She's not very happy with me at the moment." 

"You'll work it out son. Keep the faith as Noni says".

"You've not said anything to her yet about part ownership of a clinic on the Estate. She hasn't mentioned it."

"I've spoken to your mom and she thinks I should wait until the end of her internship and make Felicity a formal offer for her consideration without any time frame for setting up."

"Oh". Oliver felt deflated. He wanted Robert to make an offer sooner than that so Felicity had two options to consider.

Robert was observing his son, the disappointment on his face was plain to see. "You seem disappointed. Were you hoping my proposal would entice her in some way?"

"I just wanted her to have options."

"Options? You mean Sandiford's comment after the accident? Is she going to follow up on that?

"That's not for me to say dad. It's Felicity business".

"Oliver listen to me. Felicity Meghan Smoak is a free spirit and if you try to cocoon, restrict or stand in her way you'll lose her. Sometimes if you want your love to show know when to hold on and when to let go. I think you and Felicity have something special, trust that." 

'Felicity Meghan Smoak'. Oliver repeated the name in his mind. He didn't even know her name was Meghan. He sighed. "I know what you're referring to dad. I just wanted to protect her and I went about it totally wrong. I should never have said what I did but the thought of Felicity getting hurt or worse makes me crazy.

"I get that freedom thing so well after my experience with Laurel. But I miss Felicity all the time when she isn't near me. If anything happened to her...I love her dad. I've searched for someone like her for a long time without knowing it. I recognized her immediately the first time I met her. I've never felt like this before. It hurts sometimes."

"Isn't that the title of a song" Robert quipped, "Love Hurts." They laughed and it dimmed the angst that had momentarily overtaken Oliver. He was looking forward to having her close later this afternoon, even if it was only for a short time.

 ************ 

"I saw George Fennick today Michael." They were sitting together on hay bales in the old stables. Felicity had brought their dinner again.

"That was quick Miss. Did he tell you anything?"

"Not much. He did say something though that told me you know more about the accident." 

Michael Didn't look at her. If he had, she would have seen the scared look in his eyes. "George told me to keep you away from Alcatraz. What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know Miss. Since the accident Alcatraz won't let me get anywhere near him."

"So how do you groom him?"

Michael looked sheepish. "I use a long handled brush and one of the other grooms helps out. He can get closer to Alcatraz than I can but we have to put lead ropes on him."

"I see. How old are you Michael? About 19?"

"I'm 20 Miss. I was 17 when I started working at Mr Munster's stables. At first I was responsible for making sure the horses had enough hay and water, cleaning out the stalls and cleaning and putting the tack away. Then I got to look after Alcatraz because he gets special treatment and George showed me what to do.

"So you and George are friends?"

"Yes Miss. He took me under his wing when I first arrived at Munster's. He taught me everything I know about horses. He's like my big brother."

"Where are your family Michael?"

"I'm an orphan Miss. I grew up in foster care." 

Felicity sighed. She had more questions than answers. There was definitely more to the story of Alcatraz but she would get nothing more out of Michael tonight. She'd just have to keep trying and hope Janice will get George to call her.

"Tomorrow is Christmas day Michael. Call me when you wake tomorrow and I'll bring you some food.

"Its okay Miss, Raisa and Anatoli asked me to eat with them. They are really nice."

"Yes they are. I'll probably see you tomorrow sometime. Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Miss."

Felicity walked the half a mile back to the house very slowly. She slipped quietly in the back entrance and ran up the stairs. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone tonight. She felt out of sorts. The truth was she missed Oliver but there was a huge boulder between them and she wasn't sure how they were going to get past it.

She lay awake dreading the thought of the next day. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Christmas Day will bring some resolution. Poor Oliver.


	24. Oliver Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea seeks Felicity's help. Felicity approaches Alcatraz. Oliver continues to pine and decides to behave recklessly.

First light on Christmas day found Oliver sitting on the patio looking out on Noni’s lush garden. He'd had another rough night. Sleep had simply deserted him. He closed his eyes. He felt utterly wretched. He missed Felicity, when she wasn't with him for any length of time it literally hurt. In a short while she'd managed to fill the empty spaces inside of him that yearned to be filled. 

There was a knock on the door. He turned his chair round in the direction of Noni’s sitting room, now his bedroom. “Come in dad” he called out.

Robert entered the room. “Merry Christmas son. You’re up. Am I late? We did agree eight o’clock”.

“Merry Christmas dad. You’re right on time”.  
“Good. Tell me what you need.”  
“Help me into the shower, then get dried, replace my leg splint and get dressed.”  
“Is that all, I thought I’d have to wash you.”  
“No dad. I can manage.”

Robert chuckled. “I remember giving you your bath when you were a toddler. My clothes always got drenched and half the bath water ended up on the floor as you insisted on trying to swim."

Oliver laughed. He remembered too. “Mom would get so mad and banned you from bathing me, until the next time.”

Robert smiled at his son. “Let’s get this show on the road. All that Christmas fare won’t cook itself.”

Father and son grinned at each other. They both knew that there was very little actual cooking to do. All they had to do was put things in the oven and take things out of the fridge and cool room.

Christmas day and the day after was an _en famille_ event in the Queen household. They took care of themselves so that Raisa could be with Anatoli. Raisa made sure she prepared everything the family needed and that meant there was enough food for a couple of weeks.

************

Felicity was overwhelmed with her gifts from the Queens. Oliver gave her a kindle with Jane Eyre pre- loaded and she gave him a silk tie and a beautiful framed photograph she had taken of him and Noni in the garden. He’d kissed her hand. She was acutely aware of him. His eyes hardly left her.

As soon as was polite, Felicity excused herself and made her way to the stables. It was a relief to leave the house. 

She sat on a bale of hay and called her parents and then Caitlin. They gossiped until Felicity's battery died. The most surprising thing she learned was that John Diggle had been Caitlin's secret date and that he'd decided to go back to his ex-wife, Lyla Michaels. That revelation pushed her love life off the front page and Felicity was relieved, she didn't want to talk about Oliver to any one right now. 

She let Alcatraz out to graze and stood watching him for some time. He seemed much calmer after nearly two days on her herbal fusion. Maybe she would try to approach him later, after her ride. 

She wanted some time out in nature by herself to clear her mind. She knew she'd have to face Oliver soon but she simply wasn't ready. His attitude towards her working with Alcatraz pushed all her old buttons about what a relationship with him might mean, and yet she knew it was too late for that. She was already attached to him, and beginning to not recognise herself. 

She was never the kind of girl who could lose herself in a guy; that was not who she was. Yet she loved him. He had unlocked something deep within her. It was exciting and made her feel vibrant and alive. But what price was she willing to pay for that?  She would need to answer that question at some point.

“Hey Fee” Thea called coming to stand beside her at the fence “do you want to go for a ride?"

Felicity groaned inwardly. She loved her friend but she needed a few hours to herself today. Yet it was impossible to turn Thea down. “Yes, I was thinking of doing that but I want a long ride today.”

"How about a trip to Glades Valley?  You’ll like it there."

"I’ve been there with Oliver. I loved it but could we go to a different place." She now thought of Glades Valley as ‘their place’ and didn’t want to go there with Thea. It would just remind her of their current strained relationship.

"Okay. Let’s head towards the mountains. I’ll just get a flask of coffee and some cookies or something just in case we get hungry."

“Can you wait for half an hour. My phone is recharging and I want to get Alcatraz back into his stall before we go.”

*************

“So what did you and Ollie row about” Thea asked after they had trotted in silence for about 10 minutes.

“I wondered when you’d get around to asking that.”

“I asked Ollie but he gave me the brush off. He’s been giving you heart-eyes all morning but you give him the aloof treatment. So what did he do?”

"We didn’t row exactly. He thought it was okay to tell me what to do, as if he was some sort of controller of my life."

Thea laughed. "Oh I know that one. He’s done that to me since I was thirteen."

 "Well I didn’t appreciate it, and especially not in front of other people."

"What happened exactly?"

"Thea I really don’t want to talk about it now. Let’s just enjoy the ride or are you going to insist on making me miserable?"

Thea laughed. “Okay Fee, we won’t talk about it, for now.”

“Good. Tell me about your plans for Paris.”  
"I want to talk to you about Roy."  
"What about Roy? I thought you'd invited him to the party as your plus one."

"I have, but it's not about that. I want to take our relationship to the next level. He wants to as well but won't..."

"...because he works for your father" Felicity finished for her.

"He thinks Mom and Dad won't approve because of his background."  
"I don't believe your family think like that."  
"I don't know what to do Fee. I really like Roy, a lot."  
"Why don't you talk to Oliver and your Dad about it."  
"What? No. I can't."  


"Thea I think you have doubts about how your family would react too. So why don't you check it out with them." 

"What should I say?"

"Tell them how you and Roy feel about each other. I'm not suggesting you ask for permission to deepen your relationship but if you absolutely knew they were okay with Roy, I'm sure you'd reassure him with conviction."

"Dad might be okay with it but Ollie will probably want to take his head off, then castrate him. If it was up to my brother I'd be fifty before having a boyfriend. Then there's mom."

"Oh Thea. Your family aren't snobs, especially Noni."

"Noni! Oh Fee you're a genius. Noni will know how to deal with this." Thea's face brightened. "I've been so wrapped up in Roy's point of view, I didn't stop to think about how to tackle it from my side. You can help too."

"Me? How?"  
"You can talk to Ollie too. He listens to you."  
"Thea I don't know. Oliver and I aren't exactly...."  
"Oh Fee Please."  
"Okay I'll see what I can do. Now will you tell me about your plans for Paris?"

**************

Later that day Felicity approached Alcatraz’s stall with his treat of bananas oats, and honey. “Hey boy, look what I’ve got for you. I’m just going to come in and leave it okay boy. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Alcatraz seemed calm and ignoring her presence. She slowly opened the door of his stall and entered. She placed the bucket on the ground against the wall. He looked up at the sound but remained still. He was watching her.

Feeling more confident she moved a little closer to the horse. "See boy, I’m not going to hurt you. Good boy." She moved her hand very slowly towards him. She touched his neck. 

Alcatraz whinnied and raised up on his hind legs. Felicity stumbled back and fell. She used her arms to shield her head as she swiftly rolled away to avoid the horse’s hooves. She scrambled to push her tiny frame through the gap at the bottom of the stall door but she wasn’t fast enough to save the back of her upper arm from taking the downward force of a hoof. She cried out in pain.

Winded, Felicity sat on the floor nursing her hurt. She could hear Alcatraz munching on his treat. She’d made a mistake. She knew immediately after she’d touched his neck. She needed to check out her suspicions with Michael. 

Right now she needed to go and find some ointment for her throbbing arm and what she knew would be the mother of all bruises by morning. She also needed to change her clothes for dinner with the family.

************

Oliver lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He’d managed to get through the day, just. She was so close and yet beyond his reach. He could see her trying in front of the family but the barrier between seemed immovable. If anything it was higher than the day before, only because she'd been patient and gentle helping him get on and off Sultan. And then she was gone.

He checked the time. It was coming up to 2330. He made a decision. If she wouldn’t come to him, then he would go to her. He got into his chair, took a package from the bed and left the room.

At the foot of the staircase, it took him a good five minutes to get out of the chair and connect his backside to the stair closest to him. He sat breathing for a while before pushing himself up each stair butt first. 

He tapped lightly on her door.

She was on her bed listening to her kindle when she thought she heard a noise. She removed her headphones and listened. The sound came again. Someone was knocking on her door. It could only be Thea. 

She was more than surprised to see Oliver sitting on the floor. Her eyes widened. “Oliver” she whispered “what are you doing, how did you get up here?”

"I needed to see you. Since you won’t come to me, I came to you."

She stood at her bedroom door staring at him. “You’re reckless Oliver Queen and just a little insane. You could have hurt yourself. You’d better get in here before you wake Thea and Noni.” 

He dragged himself into the room. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. He was staring at her right shoulder. She followed his gaze to what was already a masterpiece of a bruise, with discoloration creeping around to the front of her arm and over her shoulder. Damn. She forgot to put her gown on to cover the skimpy tank top and sleep shorts.

“Felicity how did you get that” he asked accusingly. 

"It’s nothing. I just knocked my arm." 

"Please don’t lie to me. You’re hurt. That’s a nasty bruise and it’s not from a knock. What happened Felicity?" 

"It was an accident. I made a mistake." 

"You mean you got too close to Alcatraz. How exactly did he manage to hurt you all the way up there? Don’t tell me, you fell and he trampled you." 

"Oliver before you say ‘I told you so’, it was a mistake. I did something stupid. I touched his neck. I think he has been injected too often but I’ll know more once I’ve spoken to Michael." 

"Felicity you have to be more careful, Alcatraz is dangerous." 

"He’s just a horse Oliver, he’s been hurt, traumatized and held like a prisoner. How would you react if that happened to you?" 

For the first time in two days, he really smiled. “There’s my little Horse Whisperer Extraordinaire. I love you Felicity Smoak."

"I love you too Oliver Queen."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. What’s that under your arm?"  
"It’s your Christmas present."  
"You’ve already given me a present."  
"That was a public present; this is a private one." He handed it to her. "Open it." 

She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes widened. "Oliver, is this what I think it is?"

"Take it out and see."

She gasped. "Oh my goodness Oliver." Her lips twitched. "Would you like to tell me more about your fantasy?"

He gazed at her smiling as she held up the tiniest pair of black lace thongs, matching half cup bra, with self-hold sheer stockings.

She looked at him. "How did you know my bra size?"  
He grinned at her. "I just know these things."  
"I bet you buy these for all your women."  
"I don’t have women. Just one woman."  
"Didn’t you buy underwear for Laurel."  
"Nope."  
"Well thank you, they are lovely but I might as well go without underwear entirely."  
"Why don't you try them on?"  
"No. You’re going back to bed right now. Your own bed."  
"Can’t I stay? I’m already here." 

"No. I don’t think anyone will be pleased to find your wheelchair at the foot of the stairs, that’s where it is right, and you are nowhere in sight, only to be discovered in my bed." 

He grinned. "Well when you put it like that." 

She put her robe on and opened her bedroom door. “Come on, let's go”, she whispered. 

Five minutes later he was in his bed and she was standing beside him. 

"Please stay." 

"No Oliver. I haven’t forgiven you yet. And you don’t get to use sex to cover over what you did. You owe me an explanation and it better be good." 

He wanted to make a joke about withholding sex as punishment but that wouldn’t go down well right now. He could hear the underlining seriousness in her voice. 

“Felicity I...” 

"I’m serious Oliver. You have some fast and smart talking to do to explain what the hell you thought you were doing two days ago. You humiliated me. Do you even get that?” 

"I know love, and sorry doesn’t cut it. I just wanted to protect you. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you." 

Her eyes softened as she looked into his. His heart and soul were exposed to her in those beautiful blue eyes. He looked like a small boy. She hardened her heart and overrode the familiar tug of that invisible current that pulled her towards him. 

“Good night Oliver.” 

"Felicity", he held on to her, "can we talk tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we have the whole day. Now get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning." 

"Felicity" he called before she reached the door.  
"What now Oliver?" 

"Noni has some arnica in the bathroom. You’d better put some on that bruise. Take it with you."

She giggled. "Thank you. Now go to sleep. I’ll be back soon for breakfast." 

"Felicity."  
"Oliver?"  
"How about a private fashion show tomorrow."

She smiled to herself but didn't answer. She might just surprise him. Before she’d even reached her room, he was already asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope his explanation is persuasive.


	25. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have that long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter is given over to the reconciliation between Oliver and Felicity. And there's reason to feel hopeful about Alcatraz.

He followed her into the garden.

"You wanted to talk. The floor is yours" she told him".

He led her to a secluded spot, and waited for her to sit down. She placed her feet on the footrest of his chair. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He’d thought of nothing else since the night Alcatraz arrived. But now he was face to face with her, the words deserted him.“Felicity, I don’t know where to begin.” He paused and scrubbed his hand over his face.

His agitation was obvious. His vulnerability, when he allowed her a glimpse, touched her heart. She placed a hand on his arm to reconnect him to her and to the present moment. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this now.”

The silence stretched around them. “Oliver? Talk to me.”

He looked at her with an expression in his eyes she found difficult to name.

“The memory of my accident is still very vivid Felicity, being trampled by a horse is"....his voice trailed off. "Seeing Alcatraz that night, I had a vision of you being badly hurt or worse and I was powerless to help you. In that moment I went crazy and was determined to stop you putting yourself in harm’s way."

“Oh Oliver, I didn’t know. I didn’t understand how deeply you were affected. I should have connected the dots. I’m sorry. Why didn’t you...”

“Felicity", he said softly “let me finish. I was angry with you and dad, then with Chase for encouraging you but also making it sound like I didn’t have confidence in your abilities.

“Later when I played back my own words, it hit me how you must have heard them, and I regretted what I’d said. Last night you added the killer blow by telling me I humiliated you. That was never my intention and it makes me feel a million times worse that it had that effect on you.

“I realised I’d done the one thing above all else that might take you away from me. I don’t want you to conform to what I want or how I see things. This was exactly what pushed me away from Laurel.

“I don’t want to curtail your freedom. I don’t want to control you or tell you what to do. My words the other night left an impression that was never intended. I cannot help a natural impulse to want to protect those I love. I guess sometimes my way of going about that will make you angry but I am learning Felicity."

“Oh Oliver”, she stroked his face, leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I love you Felicity. I’ve said these words to only one other woman before but I don’t think I’ve understood their true meaning until now. I'd do anything for you. I'd go anywhere with you. If anything happened to you, it would destroy me. All I want is to be there for you in every way. I find it hard to ignore that natural protective instinct. I know it pissed Thea off and still does. I want you to tell me whenever I overstep.

"I also concede that I didn’t listen to you the other night and for that I apologise profusely. You have become part of me and I want to share the rest of my life with you in whatever way you’ll let me."

She sat silently staring at him. He had just laid himself bare and his words were humbling. For a moment she felt overwhelmed. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

He could see that she was upset, and he didn't understand why. She winced when he put a hand on her shoulder and the tears flowed then. He remembered that hideous bruise and quickly moved his hand.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.” His thumb wiped away her tears then he took her hand, kissed it and held it close to his heart.

"Felicity please say something. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you."

"Thank you" she said.

“What for?”

“A long time ago Robert included me as one of the four most important women in your life. I can’t remember why he said that but it was something to do with your protectiveness, and I didn’t understand the depth of that until now. So thank you. I appreciate it, I really do. I feel safe with you. But I’m an independent woman Oliver and I make my own choices about my life. Although I now understand the reason for your reaction, it made me feel like some feeble damsel who needed a man to guide her.”

He opened his mouth to say something. She held up her hand. “No Oliver, I need you to hear me so you understand how I felt.” She smiled at him to soften the impact of her words.

“I've told you before, one of the reasons I was reluctant to begin a relationship with you is that I feared a level of attachment on both sides that could derail my goals and potentially restrict me.

"When I heard your words the other night, it was a nightmarish moment. My worst fears about this relationship were actually true. That’s how it seemed to me at the time. Right now, at this moment, if I had the option of choosing between what you want and what I want, especially when it comes to my career, I’d choose me. Do you understand that Oliver?”

"Yes Felicity I do. I see you completing your course and choosing whatever first steps you wish to take to establish your career. I want to support you in every way I can, and I want us to be together. Those two things are not incompatible, are they?”

He looked at her waiting for a direct response. He needed to know. He needed hope beyond August when she would leave his world and return to hers. He needed to know they could bridge the divide.

“Oliver, we've gone beyond the heat of the moment, and I don’t mind admitting that I missed you during the time things were strained between us. I understand how you felt about me working with Alcatraz. If the positions were reversed I’d probably feel the same but I’d never tell you I ‘won’t allow it’, and not in front of other people. I can’t begin to describe how angry that made me. I wanted to hit you at one point.”

His lips twitched and she glared at him. “I want you to promise me that if you ever feel strongly again about anything I want to do, and your protective impulse jumps out, you’ll take me aside and let me know, not do it in public."

He reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist before lacing his fingers through hers. “I promise. I’m sorry, I crossed a line.”

He noticed she hadn't answered his question but he wasn’t going to press her. Not here. Not now.

She stroked his face. "I need to go now. I want to spend some time with Alcatraz." She looked at him. He pressed his fore finger against his lips. “It’s okay Oliver. I promise to be careful."

“This is just a suggestion" he told her. "Why don’t you rest today and let me treat that bruise. I’m good at that sort of thing”.

“Why don’t you come with me" she suggested. "You can spot me."

"Spot you? While I’m in this chair? You're kidding right or do you think I've developed super powers."

She laughed. “Oh Oliver, you should see your face. Yes, I’m kidding. It’s too early for me to get into the paddock with Alcatraz, not until I’ve spoken to his jockey.”

"His Jockey? George Finnick? Have you been in touch with him?"

"Yep. I went to his house."

“Of course you did." He shook his head. "Was that the errand you went on?" She nodded. "What did he say?"

"Not much. He was standing at the top of the stairs, I couldn’t see his face but I heard his voice. He was not happy that I was there and didn’t want to talk to me. I hope his wife will persuade him to call me. Do you know him?"

“I’ve never met him but I know who he is. Horse and rider have created quite a stir."

"I saw the pictures and some of the newspaper articles in his house."

"I hope you’ll talk to me about all this. Now that you’ve decided to work with Alcatraz, I want to support you.”

“Thank you. I’d like that. In just a few days he has made real progress. He let me enter the stall without a murmur until I touched his neck. I’m sure it would have been fine if hadn’t touched him. He is highly strung and very distressed. He’s calmed down quite a bit. You’ll see for yourself. I know he's not right but I need more information before I can help him. I need to talk to George."

Oliver grasped Felicity's arm as she stood up, and pulled her closer to him. He slipped his arm around her waist and laid his head against her body. He had an immediate physical reaction. It was always thus. God, how could the briefest contact with her body set him on fire like that? He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His senses flooded with her scent. He wanted to hold her close for the rest of the day.

“I’ve missed you so much” he whispered.

She took his face between her hands and kissed him. It was soft, gentle, and said everything they each held in their hearts. It was an affirmation; it said we’re ok. It was a promise for the future.

“There you are", a familiar voice said. "I’ve been looking for the both of you. Is this the kiss and make up part then?”

They drew apart slowly as Thea’s voice and presence invaded their moment of intimacy. Oliver sighed. His blue eyes held hers and they smiled at each other as the unspoken communication was transmitted.

He turned to his sister. “You’ve found us."

"I was looking for Fee actually but when I couldn’t find her I came looking for you. When I didn’t find you in the office, dad’s study or in your room I decided you were together and the garden was the only place I hadn’t looked.” She grinned at them.

"What do you need Thea? I’m just about to head to the stables" Felicity said.

"I’d really like your advice on what pieces to show for my final presentation."

"Thea you know I’m no good at all that haute couture stuff. Noni would be much better at it."

"Of course I’m going to ask Noni but your ideas are off the beaten track and I want my pieces to make a statement and not the same old, same old."

“Well I’ll leave the two of you to it” Oliver chimed in. He looked at Felicity “I’ll come find you in a while". He winked at her.

***********

Much, much later their naked bodies were pressed together in his queen-sized bed in a post-coital bubble. Her head rested on his chest, he played with her hair. She raised her head and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you” she whispered.

“What for?”

"My sexy underwear"

“You’re sexy” he whispered in her ear “and I enjoyed taking them off”. He nipped her lower lip, a satisfied grin suffused his entire face.

“I know. I enjoyed your enjoyment."

He chuckled and gave her a long lingering kiss before coming up for air. They both started talking at the same time.

She giggled. “You go first”

He cupped her face. “When did you know that you loved me.”

She stared at him intently. He raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Sometimes I think I loved you before I met you. When Thea said you were her brother, I googled you and read up everything I could find about you. My crush on you went ballistic when I saw you for the first time in Dirty Habit. I found it difficult to breathe whenever you were around. I'm not sure how I survived our alone day in Glades Valley. My heart was racing the entire time. Is that love?"

He chuckled. One day he would tell her about Noni's role in their Glades day. "It must have been because it sounds remarkably familiar."

"Is that how you felt?"

His eyes twinkled at her. “I felt tongue-tied and awkward around you, like a teenage boy with his first crush. You invaded my thoughts. In fact I had a date in the Bay area after I left you and Thea but had to leave early because you kept intruding and I couldn’t stop thinking about you."

"Oh? Was this another one of your philandering hook-ups?"

"Felicity Smoak I’m warning you." His fingers moved to her ribs.

She squealed and held on to his hand as he started to tickle her. He kissed her and moved his hand up and down her thigh.

Her hand moved slowly downward until it found the part of his body it was seeking. He moaned and his fingers stroked the soft skin between her thighs. They were heading in only one direction. She pressed her body closer to his.

Talking was done for the rest of the night. What she wanted to say about Thea and Roy would have to wait for another time.

**********

Felicity set off early the following day for her morning ride. She felt so much better today, part of her had locked back into place and she knew this had a lot to do with the reconciliation with Oliver. He was really important to her wellbeing.

She knew he'd noticed the lack of response to his very pointed question. The simple truth was she didn't know whether her career and their being together were compatible. She couldn't say that with total conviction. Yes, she loved him but she needed to spread her wings too and see how far she could fly. She was not thinking beyond August. By then she would know more. Eight months was a long time.

Her thoughts turned to Alcatraz. She was still hoping that George Fennick would make contact. Kate Atwood, the Estate vet, suggested a number of reasons for Alcatraz's behaviour and encouraged Felicity to continue her regime until the horse could be given a thorough examination. Kate had heard gossip about Alcatraz’s owner and it concerned Felicity, but it was only gossip.

Her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognise.

"Miss Smoak? Is this Felicity Smoak?"

“Yes. Who is this?"

"This is George Fennick. My wife persuaded me to talk with you."

"George I’m so glad you called. There is so much I need to understand before I can start to work with Alcatraz, although we’ve made a little progress."

"How can I help? And please don’t ask me about the fire, that is the one thing I’m not prepared to talk about."

"Why George? Your wife said you were taking the blame for something that was not your fault. And Michael is not able to get close to Alcatraz."

"Look Miss Smoak, I knew this would be a waste of time. I’m sorry but...”

"Wait. I need to talk about Alcatraz not the fire. He needs to see you George. This is really, really important. Please."

There was silence from George’s side but she could hear whispering in background. He was obviously consulting someone, most likely his wife, Janice.

"I’ll come Miss Smoak as long as I don’t have to see Munster or Michael."

"Munster isn’t here George, and Michael is usually asleep for most of the day so you're unlikely to bump into him."

"When do you want me to come?"

"Today?"

There was more whispering. "Alright Miss Smoak, I can be there in an hour."

"That’s great. And George, please call me Felicity."

"Okay. I’ll see you later Felicity"

"George?"

"Yes Felicity."

"Would you bring an old jacket or something from which Alcatraz will recognise your smell?”

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Good. I’ll see you in about an hour."

She rode back to the Estate, she needed Oliver to sit in on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of them seem totally committed to the relationship, the other perhaps not so much? What do you think?


	26. All About Alcatraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcatraz gets a visitor and the truth is revealed. Felicity's world spins on it's axis as she has an adverse reaction to Oliver's proximity to Alcatraz. He takes care of her.

Within the hour the Fennick's car pulled up at the Queen Estate office; Felicity and Oliver went out to greet the visitors. 

Janice Fennick wound down the window.

"Hi you two. Thanks for coming. This is Oliver Queen" said Felicity making the introductions.

Janice shook his hand and smiled shyly. George leaned across his wife to shake Oliver's hand too. "Hey man, I was sorry to hear about your accident."

"Apparently we're both walking wounded" Oliver responded, shaking George's hand "except that I cannot walk yet."

It was only then that Felicity peered at the man sitting next to Janice with dark glasses and a baseball cap on his head. He turned his face in her direction. "Hello Felicity."

She gasped as her eyes fastened on the livid pink-tinged scars disfiguring one side of George Fennick's face.

"Not a pretty sight am I? The legacy of that fire which I didn’t set off" George explained.

"I’m so sorry George. I didn’t know. No one said you’d been hurt. How did it happen?" Felicity was horrified.

"I ran into the stables and managed to get Alcatraz out before anything more than superficial damage had been done to him, mostly smoke inhalation but he is sensitive and highly strung so I don’t have to tell you how that experience would affect him. Hopefully someone checked his lungs but who knows."

"I'll get our vet to do that as soon as possible. She's still waiting to give Alcatraz a thorough examination" Felicity said. "I won't let him be sedated. I'm pretty sure he's has been over-injected."

George gave her a sharp look. She was right.

"Then he went back and let the other horses out, while Michael just stood there" his wife said with bitterness in her voice.

"Its okay Janice, I'm still here and in one piece." 

Janice looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. He still had to undergo painful skin grafts for his injuries. Most of the time she just wanted to kill Michael.

"So you took the brunt of it" Oliver said. "I can't imagine how dreadful the whole thing must have been. Didn't Munster have smoke alarms fitted?"

"He has now. He got lucky when he acquired Alcatraz but has no idea how to care for a horse of that quality. His ranch is not a suitable place."

Felicity hated to hear that. "It's just shocking that you should get injured like that rescuing Alcatraz and then end up losing your job."

"What’s done is done Felicity. Now tell me how I can help you to help Alcatraz, but it’s quite upsetting to know that you will get him race fit again and give Munster the opportunity to continue abusing him."

"Abuse him? What do you mean George?" asked Oliver. "Let's talk inside" he said leading the way back to the office.

Once they were seated Felicity looked at George. "I don't understand. Why would Julian Munster abuse his own horse? How?"

"Munster is a greedy man. He just wants money. He is wearing Alcatraz out by running him in every race possible and then has to bandage his legs and give him anti-inflammatory injections. It’s a scandal." 

"Our vet suspected as much" Felicity said. "The poor animal has been over injected but a qualified veterinarian would never do that. No wonder Alcatraz is distressed." 

Munster doesn’t have a permanent vet. He uses different people and often administers injections himself. I challenged his methods and sometimes refused to race Alcatraz when I felt he’d done enough in a season. That’s why he was so quick to act on his belief that I began that fire because it gave him an excuse to get rid of me."

Oliver was incredulous. "You can report him George, including to the Jockeys' Association."

"I know Oliver, I've tried that once, but the neglect is not apparent. You would have to observe the animal over time to see his suffering. Munster retaliated by 'resting' me as he calls it and uses other jockeys. He calls me back when Alcatraz stops bringing top prize money."

"That's disgraceful. I should give him a piece of my mind" fumed Felicity .

George Fennick grinned at her. "I believe you would and I'd like to see that. But he'd only take Alcatraz away from here."

"George I don’t understand why Michael is unable to go near Alcatraz."

Husband and wife looked at each other. “Can I see Alcatraz now?” George asked.

Felicity and Oliver exchanged glances. Okay, that bit of the mystery remains, Felicity thought.

"Yes of course" she said. "Come with me, he’s in the paddock. You too Janice. Alcatraz has his on private run to get from his stall into the paddock. See if he'll let you put on his halter George. It took three of us to get it off when he first arrived. Please avoid his large neck muscle that’s a sore spot. I made that mistake a few days ago." 

“What happened? Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Just got bruised a bit, that’s all". She looked at Oliver who was watching her with his unfathomable expression.

When they reached the paddock George opened the gate and walked in. He whistled. Alcatraz cantered up to his friend. The three bystanders watched as horse and rider got reacquainted. 

Felicity noted the depth of affection between horse and jockey. It was no less than she expected. That's why she wanted him to come. Spending time with George was part of Alcatraz’s healing process. The two were a team and understood each other. George was the horse's best friend and it was obvious why Alcatraz would strive to take him first past the post. 

Alcatraz nuzzled his friend and crunched on the carrots George had brought for him.

"Come and join us Felicity" George signalled to her. "Why don't you take his halter off and put it back on again?"

She felt rather than saw Oliver flinch but when she looked at him, he smiled at her. She opened the gate, walked into the paddock and stood beside George. To her surprise Alcatraz nudged her with his head.

Felicity laughed and touched him between his eyes, her famous T-touch. "Good boy" she whispered as she began to unbuckle the halter. 

Having heard what Alcatraz had been through, she knew how to treat him. No more injections for inflammation. He needed herbal wraps on his joints, regular hosing down and to stand and walk in running water. Luckily there was a stream near by.

"I hope you'll keep visiting George. This is great. It’s the first time I’ve been this close". 

"Apparently he likes you."

"So he should. I’ve been bribing him with bananas, oats and honey a couple of times a week."

"It’s a pity he can’t stay here. It’s just plain unacceptable for you to heal him only to return him to Munster to get hurt all over again."

Felicity sighed. She wished she didn’t know that. She'd definitely have words with Munster next time she saw him.

"Look Felicity, I better be going. I’ll give you a call when I can come again" George informed her.

"I’d really appreciate that George. Alcatraz misses you. Your being here today has made a huge difference. You don't know. I now know so much more about how to treat him. He was off his head when he first arrived."

"I can imagine." He turned to Alcatraz. "I'll be back soon, you hear boy, and I don't want you to be mean to Felicity, you hear me?" 

Alcatraz gave a soft whinny and they all laughed.

"Thanks George. I’ll walk you to your car."

"Hope to see you next time Oliver" George said.

"I'll be here, not going anywhere for a while." He nodded at Janice who gave him a little wave.

"You go ahead" Oliver said to Felicity. "I'll stay here with Alcatraz". He pushed his hand through a gap in the fencing and the horse touched it with his nose before cantering away to the other side of the paddock.

Felicity laughed. "He obviously likes you too. See, he's not dangerous, he's just a horse, hurt and abused. But today he got some love."

Oliver smiled at her. 'I need some love' he mouthed.

Felicity blushed. She was glad their visitors were already walking away. As she caught up with them the solitary figure of Michael came into view. Felicity saw George’s body stiffen.

“Hey George, Janice what are you two doing here?" Michael asked. 

“Michael." George simply acknowledged the young man. He was not going to stop and talk. "Felicity I've left that jacket you wanted in your office. Come on Janice let’s go."

"George I’m sorry, I really am. I should have come to see you. I'm sorry you got hurt." Michael tried again to get his friend's attention.

"I don’t want you anywhere near George, Michael” Janice informed him. "Why don’t you tell Miss Smoak the truth and then tell Munster instead of letting George take the blame for what you did."

Michael’s face crumbled. I’m sorry George. I didn’t want you to take the blame. Why didn’t you say something?"

"What should I have said Michael? I arrived when flames started to leap around the stables and you standing outside in hysterics. I did the only thing I could and that was to save the horses. I know you fell asleep again with a cigarette and set the hay alight. I’ve caught you before. How many times have I told you not to smoke near the horses. You were putting them at risk. But it’s your story to tell Michael, not mine."

Oliver could only hear snippets of the conversation, mainly from Janice's raised voice. It was enough to discern that Michael had something to do with the fire. If so, he'd have to leave. When it came to the Estate Oliver was risk averse.

Michael started to sob. "I’m sorry George. I didn’t want to lose my job. Munster’s is my home and my family. I have nowhere else to go."

"You’re a snivelling little coward Michael" Janice tore into him. "You know what you did but you let George take the blame. Look at his face. He lost his job. What happened to you? Nothing."

"Janice stop. It’s done." Her husband took hold of her arm, fearing she would lunge at the boy.

"No George. It just isn't fair."

"I’m sorry Janice. It was an accident. I fell asleep and when I woke up the stable was filled with smoke. I panicked. I’m sorry George. I will tell Munster it was me. I haven’t smoked again since that day" Michael sobbed.

"Come on Janice, let’s go home” George said to his wife. “Goodbye Felicity, I’ll call you.”

Felicity watched dumbfounded as the Fennicks got into their vehicle and drove away. She turned to say something to Michael. He wasn't there. She heard Oliver yelling and looked around just in time to see Michael climb over the top of the fence and into the paddock.

"Michael" she shouted, running back towards the paddock. Her feet turned to lead as the world glided into slow motion. It happened at precisely the same time she saw Oliver Queen opening the paddock gate and manoeuvring his wheelchair in front of Michael and in direct line with a galloping Alcatraz heading straight for them.

"Oliver!" She screamed. Then pandemonium broke out. She heard voices and the sound of running feet. Her eyes were riveted on Oliver who was 

_out of the wheelchair and...standing up?_

Oliver sensed that George's presence today helped Alcatraz to turn a corner but Michael disturbed him, for good reason. He did the only thing he could. Oliver extended both arms out away from his body. The palms of his hands faced upwards in the direction of the galloping Alcatraz, as if he was trying to hold back the tide. "Woah boy, Woah", he said. 

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed as the world tilted on it's axis once more. 

_She heard someone sobbing. Then all sound drained from her world. There was an eerie silence, then darkness._

To his relief Alcatraz stopped a couple of feet in front of him and whinnied loudly. Oliver moved to grabbed hold of the horse's halter; beads of perspiration stood out on his forehead. 

************

When Felicity returned to present time she was was sitting on Oliver's lap in a moving wheelchair, her head on his chest and legs dangling over the sides.

"Don't move" he said. "You've been carefully arranged to avoid my injured leg".  
"I fainted didn't I?"  
"You did."  
"Oliver you got out of the chair and stood up."  
"It didn't happened love."  
"I saw you and …. Something weird happened Oliver."  
"I know. You probably had an out of body experience."  
"How do you know."  
"I just know these things."  
"Like my bra size."  
"Just like that." He grinned at her.

"Seriously. I saw Alcatraz charging towards you and I couldn't get to you in time. I was so scared"

"I'm fine Felicity. He stopped just before he reached us and I was able to grab his halter. Robert put him back into his stall"

"I still have a bone to pick with you. You nearly gave me a heart attack Oliver. What were you thinking? You could have been badly hurt."

"I'm fine but you have my permission to beat me up later."  
"You really are reckless. I thought I was going to lose you."  
"You're not going to lose me Felicity."

They reached his room and Felicity eased herself off his lap and sat on the bed. "What got into Michael? He went a little crazy there" she said. "He apparently started the fire but it was an accident. I don't feel comfortable with him around the horses now."

"Neither do I" said Oliver "but we do have smoke alarms and sprinklers. He is with Anatoli now. we should talk to him later. He needs time to calm down. I think he probably reacted to rejection from his mentor and from the horse he obviously loves."

"I should go and make sure Alcatraz is okay."  
"Not happening Smoak. Alcatraz is fine in his stall with his treat.  
"Okay. So what are we going to do now?"  
"Take off your clothes."  
"What?"  
"Take your clothes off Smoak and get into bed."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm going to hold you while you sleep."  
"But it's the middle of the day."  
"Just what the doctor ordered."

She giggled.

He locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a helluva morning.


	27. Consternation and Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's parents arrive and Robert gets the lowdown on Adrian. There's a surprise in store at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this week...

She stirred and he knew she was waking.

Felicity opened her eyes and for a few seconds felt disoriented. Her head was on his chest, his arm around her shoulder and she could feel his heart beating beneath her hand. She had no recollection of going to bed last night. Then memory came flooding back - Oliver and Alcatraz! She raised her head. He was watching her, a smile on his face.   

“Hey” he said softly.

"Hey” she replied. “Did you sleep?” 

“I dozed a little but I've been enjoying watching you sleep." 

She rolled away and stretched her arms above her head. "I feel much better. I needed that."

"Mhmm" he hummed. 

She reached over and kissed him. "Just what the doctor ordered. You know how to take care of me Mr Queen. You're definitely a keeper." 

"Any time Ms Smoak. Glad to be of service. "

 "What’s the time, I’m hungry” she said. 

“We’d better go and have some lunch then. It’s 2 o’clock, and you have an hour before you need to leave to pick up your parents." 

"I need a shower." She made a half-hearted attempt to move.

"C'mere" he said reaching for her. "Not so fast, half naked women in my bed are irresistible" he mumbled, nuzzling her neck. 

She pushed him away laughing, flipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes.

She returned fifteen minutes later. "Come on. Aren't you out of bed yet? I'm starving."

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll be quicker if you help me."

Seconds later she was by his side, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you Oliver Queen."

"I know" he said, slapping her ass. 

************

"That was a damn fool thing you did this morning Oliver." 

"I know dad, I didn’t stop to think. I was acting pretty much on instinct. Michael was petrified and Alcatraz was charging. I had to do something."

"Do you know what got into that young man?"

"I can make a pretty good guess. I need to talk to you about that. He was the cause of the fire at Munster's. It was an accident but he was thoughtless and careless."

"We can't have him here Oliver."

"I know. I've asked Adrian to arranged for another groom to do night watch until the additional security is installed.  Munster probably won't have Michael back but he's a bit of a sad case dad, we can't just turf him out. There may be something else he can do, away from the horses."

"Like what?"

"Let me think about it. Felicity and I will have a talk with him later and if he has to go, he has to go."

"How is Felicity doing? Weird her passing out like that."

"I think she had an extreme reaction to my being in the paddock with Alcatraz. Now she knows how I felt about her getting close to him."

"She’s not pregnant is she son?"

"Don’t say that dad. I hope not. I’d be fine with it but Felicity would freak out."

"Well your mother is having a nervous breakdown about the whole thing."

"I know, she cornered me in the kitchen a while ago. She's insisting that I arrange to go in for a thorough check up at the first opportunity, although I assured her that I wasn't hurt in any way".

"Oliver, I’ve heard from Prince Salman and it’s bad news about Chase. We’ll have to let him go." 

"Good. I won’t be sorry, little creeper."

"We’re back to square one though."

"I know. We’ll manage dad, it’ll be fine. We can offer someone a temporary contract if necessary. In fact I have an idea. I want you to meet George Fennick, Munster’s jockey, ex-jockey, but we can talk about that later and get Felicity’s thoughts."

"So what’s the story with Chase?" Oliver asked.

"It’s pretty bad. He was actually sacked by Ahmed after one too many warnings and a serious incident.  Ahmed found him drunk and passed out in the horses' enclosure with broken glass around him. He got his matching orders immediately."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three months."

"And he ends up here, telling a pack of lies. He has to go dad. Payment in lieu of notice." 

"I know, but I don’t want to inject any negativity into the atmosphere while Felicity’s parents are here but it’s a priority, within the next few days I think. I made such a dreadful mistake." 

"It’s not your fault dad. He’s good at his job but he duped us." 

"Not Felicity though. She saw right through him.  I like her Oliver, I trust her implicitly." 

"Me too dad. Future wife" he said, grinning at his father.  

Robert slapped his son on the back. "Come on the Kuttler-Smoaks will be here soon. Let’s go back to the house."

************

"Noah, Donna. Welcome to our home" Robert greeted the visitors. "Let me introduce the family. This is my wife Moira, my mother-in-law Noni, Thea you know and this is Oliver."

Noah gave particular attention to the man who had captured his daughter's attention. "Good to meet you Oliver."

"Likewise Sir" Oliver said before he was engulfed in a hug by Donna Smoak who had given everyone the same treatment. Moira Queen was momentarily overwhelmed by such exuberance, uncomfortable as she was with overt public displays of affection.

"I'm very glad to meet you at last Oliver, Felicity has told me a lot about you. I can see why she would fall in love with you" Donna enthused.

"Mom!" Felicity exclaimed.

Oliver laughed. "Me too Mrs Kuttler, uhmm Ms Smoak" he said looking from Donna to Felicity a little confused as to how to address her mother. "I've been looking forward to meeting Felicity's family. I'm completely crazy about her too."

Noah's eyes narrowed. The boy had a firm handshake and he'd looked him straight in the eye but he needed to know more about Oliver Queen.

"Please call me Donna, Oliver, and my husband is Noah, not Sir." She pinched Oliver's cheek.

"Felicity would you show your parents to their room" Robert said. "I'll bring the bags up. Then we should have a sundowner before dinner."

The two families spent an enjoyable evening, with the adults regaling each other with the antics of their children when younger, to the embarrassment of their offspring.

"You have a lovely home Moira" Donna said. "I'm so glad Felicity ended up somewhere so nice and welcoming. Her experience here will look great on her resume."

"We've been fortunate to have her" Moira responded. " She's already made a great contribution to the Estate."

"Well you certainly have a spread here Robert. It must have taken years to build up" Noah said.

"It's the legacy of Noni's family. She has a treasure trove of the rich history of Dearden House, now Queen Estate, from the early 1800s" Robert responded.

"Don't be modest Robert" his mother-in-law said. You were the one who turned it into the financially sound enterprise it is today and put it on the map globally."

"I'd love to have a peek at the history of the place" said Noah looking in Noni's direction.

"Be warned Noah, my mother has dozens of scrapbooks in the attic. I've been trying to get her to write a book for years" Moira added."

Noni laughed. "I'll be delighted to show you Noah. You too Donna."

"Yes, we'd like that Noni" Donna beamed at her.

"I'd be happy to show you around the Estate in the morning too Noah" Robert said.

"Yes please Robert. I look forward to that."

"Dad Felicity and I should go and check on Michael and Alcatraz" Oliver said breaking up the conversation, "will you excuse us?"

"Yes you go and do that. Come and join us for a nightcap when you're finished and you can fill Noah and Donna in on the adventures of Alcatraz."

************

"Michael do you understand why we had to take you off night watch?" asked Oliver.

Michael nodded mutely. He looked sorrowfully at Felicity. "I'm sorry Miss, I let you down."

"You didn't let me down Michael. You let your friend George down".

"I know Miss" he said softly "George and Janice are my family and I am sorry what I did to them. They don't want to see me now and I don't blame them. I thought George would tell them it was me. He didn't. I wanted to say it was my fault but got scared. I don't want to be on the streets.

"You have to tell Mr Munster Michael" Felicity told him."You can't let George take the blame for something he didn't do."

Michael nodded again.

"We know you might have to leave Munster's and be out of a job. Where do you live at the moment?" Oliver asked him.

"I share an apartment with two other stable hands from the Ranch but if I can't pay rent because I don't have a job I'll have to leave."

"I cannot make any promises but I'll try and help you find a job if I can. In the meantime you talk to Mr Munster and see what he says okay?"

"Yes Mr Queen. Thank you."

************

It was the night of the famous Queen New Year's Eve party and the house was humming with expectation.

A young cellist, very much Moira's thing, sat on her perch in the reception room playing to welcome the guests. The caterers were putting the finishing touches on their preparations. There were lights on the terrace and along a path leading to a marquee which would later be occupied by a live band to entertain the younger members of the gathering. The fire works were in place ready for midnight

Felicity was excited. Thea was putting the finishing touches to her hair which had been tonged into soft curls to hang loosely on her shoulders. She kept glancing at the floaty soft blue floor-length chiffon dress with a billowing A-line skirt and a fitted jewelled bodice. The dress, gift from Noni, left her shoulders and arms completely exposed. Her only accessory was a pair of retro earrings, her Christmas present from Thea. 

She had to admit the dress was stunning if a little too 'princessy' for her taste. 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Thea called out. Caitlin stepped into the room.

"Hey guys. Noni said you were up here. Hurry up. The guests are beginning to arrive."

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity asked. 

"Everyone's downstairs, except you two. Oh Fee is that your dress? It's absolutely gorgeous. You're going to look like a princess."

"Please don't tell her that Caitlin. Noni and I had to twist her arm to get her to have this dress."

"Well I'm not the prom queen type." Felicity glowered at them both. "Why should the two of you get to do sophisticated and sexy and I get the princess look?"

"Tell you what Fee, you're gonna knock Oliver flat out when he sees you" Caitlin said.

"That's what I told her" said Thea. "Okay we're ready for the dress."

"I'll see you two downstairs." Caitlin moved towards the door. "I want to see Oliver's face when he sees you. Hurry up."

"We'll be right there" Thea told her. "Two minutes."

Caitlin and Roy were standing beside Oliver at the foot of the stairs when Thea and Felicity appeared. Thea moved quickly down the wide staircase leaving Felicity to make her grand entrance on her own.

Felicity focused on Oliver. He looked absolutely mouth wateringly gorgeous in his tux. The expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was looking at her as if the sun and moon had materialised in front of him. Stupefied was an apt expression. Felicity giggled which simply added to the radiance of the vision to which Oliver's eyes were glued. He was unable to speak.

Thea laughed. "I told you Ollie. You simply have to marry her."

Before anyone could say anything, Oliver's name rang out from across the room.

“Ollie.” It was Tommy. He was standing next to Adrian Chase and Helena Bertinelli.

Felicity was taken aback as she took in who was accompanying Adrian as his plus one, or was she with Tommy. She looked at Oliver.

Oliver froze. The look on his face was one of bemusement, consternation and disbelief because beside his best friend stood Laurel Lance.

_________________________________

View Felicity's 'princess' ballgown on: <https://queenbeh1915.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jarring surprise, no?


	28. It's Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver deal with the various litttle dramas that occur

**Day before the Party**

Adrian Chase was in a good  mood. He’d been at Queen Estate for a month and things were going well. 

After 15 years working for the old man as he referred to Prince Hameed, his former employer in Bahrain who had become something of a surrogate father, Adrian's generous salary, minimal expenditure and shrewd financial investments had made him a millionaire. He kept that information close to his chest.

He had more than enough to set himself up  initially with a small but quality breeding farm somewhere far from Kentucky.  Specifically, he wanted to distant himself from the macabre secret that State held for the  16-year-old boy that he had been then. He needed a year to 18 months  working with Robert Queen to get to know some of the Estate’s clients and to ingratiate himself.

Felicity Smoak had become part of his game plan. Her therapeutic skills and affinity with horses would make the ideal partner for him. She was the added value that he hadn’t initially factored in because he didn’t know of her existence. He was banking on what he believed to be Felicity Smoak’s driving ambition. 

Unfortunately  the wedge he tried to drive between her and  Oliver the day Alcatraz arrived didn’t last. But he believed he could make her an offer she couldn’t refuse. The only fly in the ointment was Oliver Queen. 

Helena was part of the plan to help him  put a spoke in Queen’s wheel. She’d  do anything to rekindle her relationship with Oliver which she  believed would happen once the little blond was out of the way.  Tonight they planned that Adrian would divert Felicity's attention, if necessary, while Helena made a move on Oliver. Adrian's job was to ensure that Felicity got a good view of them together. Adrian wasn't sure about that, but he agreed to give it a go. All he was interested in was getting Felicity to agree to become his partner _before_  the end of her internship.

If he was right about Felicity’s  ambition, it would be a piece of cake. In return  for her skill he was prepared to offer her a 40 per cent stake in his new venture with very favourable purchasing terms.  He’d almost screwed it up with her when they had dinner together a while back. Soon he would try again, probably in the guise of a  New Year ’s  drink. 

Adrian grinned to himself. Everything happened for a purpose. His deadbeat father was no longer in his life to embarrass him. He had no regrets about the disappearance of his mother. He knew where she was and it worked for him. He had no fear that the clinically depressed bedraggled woman who had never been a mother to him would ever resurface in his life. 

He’s only regret was leaving Prince Hameed but that too was inevitable. It was never his plan to remain in Bahrain for ever. It was unfortunate that the little shit Ahmed and taken over and found him inebriated and the worse for wear.  Still, it made no difference because he’d forged  Hameed's signature on a glowing  reference that he himself had written. In addition, that fool Ahmed had given him a hefty sum to leave the country immediately. That suited him.

********

Tommy was hurrying down main street when  a tapping sound caught his attention. He’d followed the sound only to find Laurel Lance’s face peering through the large glass window of a café. He stopped and joined her.

"Hey Laurel. This is a nice surprise." 

"Hi Tommy. Are you rushing off somewhere or do you  have time for a  coffee?"

"I’d love one actually" Tommy told her pulling out a chair. 

"Where are you rushing to this hour of the morning?  I’ve never known you to walk anywhere or be out of your bed before midday." She grinned at him. 

"I am trying to find Christmas presents for the Queens." 

Laurel laughed. "Same old Tommy Merlyn. You’ve never managed that well, have you?" 

"At least I get there in the end."

"How is Ollie doing after his accident?" she asked him.

"He’s pissed to be in a wheelchair of course, but it’s like a prototype racer so he grins and bears it. His doctors say it’s very likely he will play again and that makes him happy. But how are you? It’s been a while since I bumped into you."

"I’m okay. I’ve been back two years and still finding it tough to settle back. My latest relationship has just gone belly up. Sometimes I think I should never have returned, at least not yet."

Tommy looked quizzically at his friend. He’d had a crush on Laurel Lance since high school but she’d only ever had eyes for Ollie and Tommy had been resigned to that.

“Laurel what happened between you and Ollie two years ago?" 

She lifted her head and stared at him. “You’re his best friend Tommy, didn't he tell you?"

“Nope. He’s been as tight-lipped about that as you have. It’s a big mystery.”

She smiled at  him . “It’s between Ollie and Me Tommy. One day I might tell you but not now."

Tommy sighed. "Okay, suppose I’ll have to be content with that. It must be something bad. Couldn’t be that he was cheating on you. You were used to that."

There was a sharp intake of breath and the tears welled up in Laurel’s eyes.

Tommy moved quickly. He pushed his chair closer to hers and put an arm around  her shoulder. “Laurel I’m sorry, that was crass. Come on don’t cry." He lifted her tear-stained face and bent his head down and around to look into her face.

"Come on" he said softly, "you’re making me feel like a jerk."

She gave him a small smile. "That’s because you are."

He smiled her and used his thumb to brush away her tears. “At least you’re smiling. More coffee?”

She nodded. 

“Tell you what” he said “what are you doing tomorrow night?” 

“It's New Year’s Eve. Guess I’ll find a good movie on Amazon or Netflix or something."

"Laurel Lance you CAN.NOT stay at home in slippers with a cup of cocoa watching a movie on New Year’s Eve."

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do”. 

"Why don’t you come to a party with me?"

She stared at him. “You mean the  Queens’ don’t you? That’s the only party in town you’d be going to."

"Go on, say yes. Or I can take you to a club. I’ll not have you staying home alone tomorrow night."

"What about Ollie? Wouldn’t he mind."

"Ollie isn’t that petty Laurel. Whatever happened between you, we’ve all been friends for years. It’s two years since your break-up and Ollie has moved on. You should too.” He was beginning to suspect that Laurel still had feelings for Oliver and it hurt his heart.

"Oliver has a girlfriend" he told her "and I think he’s serious about her."

"You mean Helena. I heard he was seeing her."

"No not Helena. Her name is  Felicity. She’s a friend of Thea's from university and is working as an intern on the Estate."

"Oh” Laurel said. Her heart sank. Not that she thought there was any chance of her and Oliver getting back together. Their relationship had gone south a long time before they finally broke up but that didn’t make it easier to know he had a permanent girlfriend. 

Laurel had always regretted her decision to get pregnant without his knowledge. It had been a breach of trust and she knew that. She should never have tried to use that as a means of holding on to him.

“If you’re sure Ollie won’t mind, I’ll come on condition that you tell him beforehand."

“That’s great Laurel.” Tommy grinned at her. "Of course I’ll tell him, I’ll do it right now.” He took out his cell phone and tapped out a  message.  He looked at it. It wasn't quite right. He deleted the message  and put the phone back in his pocket.  He would compose something later.

“Come on”  he said “drink up, you’re coming shopping with me.”

************

** Night of the Party **

Oliver  watched the four people heading in his direction.  He'd not seen Laurel for two years. What the hell was Tommy thinking? His best friend had not even bothered to tell him he was bringing his ex-girlfriend as his plus one. To make matters worse that damn fool Chase had Helena in tow.

When the group reached him, Laurel was the first to speak. 

“Hello Ollie, Thea." Laurel hugged the girl and handed her Tommy’s bag of presents. “Christmas presents from Merlyn, better late than never” she said.

The two girls grinned at each other knowingly. Typical Tommy.

Laurel's eyes returned to Oliver. "Tommy told me about your accident. He said you were quite badly hurt. I’m so sorry Ollie." 

“Hello  Laurel,  yes, it was pretty bad but I’m on the mend now."

He reached for Felicity’s  hand, "this is Felicity Smoak my girlfriend, her friend Caitlin Snow and Roy Harper who works on the Estate. 

"Laurel, Tommy and I are old friends. We go back a long way" he said by way of information to the group.

Sensing the tension,  Tommy  stepped forward looking at Oliver a little sheepishly.  “Hey  buddy.  Good to see  you, Moira has put on another great show tonight." He nodded and grinned at the little group around Oliver. “I guess you have guests to greet. I'll get Laurel a drink  and we’ll catch you later.” 

Tommy  took  Laurel’s arm and led her away. Roy and Thea followed them. 

It was then that Oliver noticed Chase and Helena lingering. The latter had a smirk on her face. “I see you’re surrounded by a bevy of women as usual Oliver. Are you sleeping with all of them?" 

“No need to be bitter Helena, now that you’re no longer part of the bevy” came the sharp  rejoinder from Felicity. She was waiting for miss mean and nasty.  “I’m so sorry you’ve lost your place in the harem” she  said with a sweet smile.

Oliver choked and Caitlin  chuckled.  Helen gave them a venomous look, turned on her heels and walked away. Chase gave the group an apologetic look and went after his date.

“Thank you for upholding my reputation Ms Smoak what would I do without you?" Oliver grinned at her.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch Fee" Caitlin said with a huge smile. It’s going to be an entertaining night. I need a glass of champagne." She headed off to find a server. 

Felicity looked at Oliver. “Did you know that Laurel was coming?"

“No. Of course not. I would’ve said something to you. Tommy didn’t tell me he was bringing her. He and I are going to have some choice words before the night is done. 

"You look absolutely gloriously ravishing by the way. I haven’t had a chance to tell you. I love that dress on you." He tugged her down to him and claimed her lips. 

"The only thing I can think about right now is taking it off " he whispered.

"Oliver" she breathed, "stop, everyone is looking." She could feel her own arousal. He looked so damned attractive in his tux. 

"No they’re not. And I can kiss my girlfriend if I want. I’ve been wanting to do that since you appeared at the top of the stairs."  

She gave him a quick peck. "Can I leave you for a few minutes? I should check on Mom and Dad."

"You needn’t worry about them. I saw Noni doing the introductory rounds with them earlier."

"I’ll come find you in a while." She squeezed his shoulder and winked at him. 

"Okay but I’m going to find Tommy."

"Don’t be too hard on him", she grinned at him as she walked away.

Oliver couldn't see Tommy in the house and wondered in the direction of the marquee. 

"Hey Ollie" a voice said.

Oliver followed the sound of the voice saw Laurel  seating  perched on a low ornamental wall. He moved himself in her direction. “I’m looking for Tommy."

"He’s just gone to the marquee to get us a drink. Too many people in the house."

“How are you Laurel? It’s  been a long time.” He searched her face. 

"I know Ollie. I wasn’t sure whether I should come but Tommy persuaded me." 

"Why did you come  really Laurel?" he asked.

"You know me well don’t you."

"I do."

"I wanted to apologise." 

"For What?" 

"You know what for."

"You need to say it Laurel."

She took a deep breath. "I  deceived you Ollie. I got pregnant because I thought it would bring us closer and I’m so sorry." She started to sob and that was how Tommy found them.

"Hey you two. Am I interrupting something?" Tommy put the two drinks down on the wall beside Laurel.

“No Tommy, you’re not interrupting anything.” Oliver took Laurel’s hand. “Thank you for saying that Laurel. I really appreciate it. There’s no hard feelings and I’ve moved on. I’ve fallen in love with someone and I hope it will work out for us."

"Felicity?" Laurel lifted her tear-stained face. "You're in love with Felicity?"

"The three of us have been friends for ever" he replied ignoring her direct question, "and there’s no reason why that shouldn’t continue."

He looked over at Tommy who was sitting beside Laurel. “Take care of her Tommy, she might need a  shoulder right now. I’ll catch you both later.”

“Check your phone” Tommy called out as Oliver moved off. He  stopped and took out his phone. The message from Tommy arrived 15 minutes before  he did:

_ Bumped _ _ into Laurel yesterday looking down, expecting to spend New Year’s alone. Bringing her to the party. Know you won’t mind. _

Oliver shook his head.  It was coming up to 1100 and he needed to find  Felicity but he didn’t bargain for all the people who wanted to talk to him and commiserate. The last person to accost him was Helena Bertinelli.

"Oliver, there you  are. I’ve been looking for you. Would you like to have a drink with  me?"

"Actually  Helena I’m looking for  Felicity."

She grabbed his chair and propelled him into a corner away  from people. “ Oliver be  nice. It’s New Year’s Eve.  You don’t have to be a growly bear. Do you remember how we were before the little blond came  along?" 

She bent down and plastered her  lips on his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. 

Oliver moved his head away and grabbed hold of her wrist and held it firmly.

Helena glared at him. “Let me go Oliver, you’re hurting me."

“Listen to me and listen good Helena because I won’t  say this again. We use to fuck but that’s all it was, a good fuck. I’ve never been  interested in a relationship with you. Not then and not now. If you know what’s good for you, you'll leave now before I have you thrown out."

“I hate you Oliver Queen. Don’t think you can humiliate me like this and get away with it" she spat out at him as she walked away.

"Oh,  by the way, if you’re  looking for blondie, I saw the little slut going out on to the terrace with Adrian. He has designs on her, did you know that?" Helena threw over her shoulder with a gloating snigger.

************

There was still twenty minutes to go to  midnight . Felicity had been looking for Oliver. He must be outside.  She was just about to head out to find him when Adrian reached her and touched her arm. 

"Hi, a great party"  he said.

"Yes" she replied. "I’m looking for Oliver have you seen him?"

_Damn Helena. She was nowhere in sight._  "I thought I saw him outside deep in conversation with Laurel Lance,"  Adrian improvised. Helena had told him who the girl with Tommy Merlyn was.

"Thanks" said moving towards the garden. 

"Felicity wait, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes, of course Adrian. Are you okay?" She had only just noticed the slight slurring of his words and the alcohol on his breath.  

"Listen Felicity, I know I've not been here long but I intend to set up my own breeding outfit, something small to start with and I want to offer you a  partnership. Obviously we can’t talk about it now but I just wanted to put it on the table."

"I don’t know what to say Adrian. I’m very flattered that you should think about me but you  know I still have another year of college to go, then I have my own plans."

"All I’m asking is that you think  about it.  Please don’t say no now. Promise me that you will at least let me put my full proposal to you."

"I don’t want to waste your time Adrian.  It would be best if you found someone else."

"I don’t want anyone else Felicity. I have seen what you can do and I want you. "You're unique" he slurred. He  gripped her upper arm tightly, keeping her rooted to the spot. 

Felicity was struggling not to have a violent reaction. “You need to let go Adrian, you’re hurting me and you’re drunk."

“You heard what the lady said Chase”

Felicity was relieved to hear Oliver’s voice. Chase was still gripping her upper arm.  He was stopping her blood-flow.

“Butt out Queen. She's not your property. I was just talking" he snarled.

Before Adrian Chase knew what was happening, because he never expected it and didn't see it coming, he felt his head exploding as Oliver’s tightly clenched fist  launched in a vicious upper cut that connected with Adrian's lower jaw.

He went down like a pack of cards, sprawling out on the ground. He was out cold.

Felicity clapped both hand over her mouth. Her  eyes were wide as she stared at Adrian on the ground and back to Oliver. 

Oliver's face contorted into a grimace as he shook pained fingers.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

"Yes, I’m fine. Please get my father and Roy. They’ll need to take this guy home."

"What about Adrian? Is he okay. You didn’t kill him, did you?"

Oliver gave her a wry little smile. “No Felicity I didn’t kill him. He’s just out cold and needs to sleep it off. Now go, it’s nearly  midnight."

Felicity felt Adrian's pulse before she left just to make sure. He looked pretty limp on the ground. 

She returned a few minutes later followed by Robert and Commissioner Lance.

“Oliver what happened?  Is Chase okay? Felicity said he was out cold." Robert knelt on the ground beside Chase.

"I think he had a little too much to drink, and was getting out of hand with Felicity. With a bit of encouragement from me he went to sleep" Oliver informed his father.  

Robert raised an eyebrow and looked at his son.  Obviously now was not the time to explore all this.  It was nearly midnight and  they had guests.

"Let’s put him in my  study Quentin" Robert said, "I’ll get him home later. Good thing everyone’s outside waiting for the fireworks." 

The two men hoisted up the unconscious Chase. Quentin put Adrian's arm around his shoulder and gripped him around the waist. "Go and see to your guests Robert. I’ll see  that he gets home. He’ll be  fine. By the look of things Oliver’s right. He just needs to sleep it off."

"Thanks Quentin. I’ll give you his address." 

“Come on ” Oliver took Felicity’s hand.  “ I need a drink. ” 

She just about had time to get them a glass of champagne when the first chime  signalling the last 10 seconds of the old year sounded and triggered the countdown from myriad voices. 

Oliver quickly pulled her down on his lap for a kiss and  to whisper "happy New Year future wife” in her ear before they were both set upon by family and friends. He watched as she was enveloped in the arms of her parents then Caitlin. Then he was engulfed in hugs and kisses.

**********

Guests began to disperse by about 1am except for Thea’s  crowd who were still partying hard at 2am which was when Tommy and Laurel had left. He’d left the marquee with them and gone to bed. His last sighting of Felicity  was her hips  gyrating in the midst of a group of Thea’s friends.

He lay in bed listening to the faint refrains of their dance music for a long time. He missed Felicity. He wanted to know more about what had gone on with Adrian. He still felt a certain satisfaction from hitting the man, although he also felt just a  twinge of  conscience  that Adrian had  been half cut when he’d decked him. 

Right  now he needed Felicity. He was desperate. They’d had very little alone time since her fainting spell and his body ached for her. All he wanted was to curl around the naked body of his girl. He wanted to feel her warm breath on his body and her soft hands roaming all over him. Oliver sighed. He doubted whether that would be happening tonight. The depth of his need of her scared him sometimes but it didn’t change the fact that it was true.

He must have slept eventually because the next thing he felt was her sweet breath on his face and her hand gentle rubbing his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hi, what time is it, is the party over?"

“Yes, did I wake you?”

"I was dreaming about  you but the real thing is much better."

His hand reached behind her head and pulled her down towards him.

"Wait" she said "I need the bathroom"

A few minutes later she returned having freshened up. "Okay Queen what did you say you wanted to do with my dress?"

He needed no other prompt. Oliver sat up in the bed, spun her around, unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood butt naked in front of him. "Oh my Felicity, where is your underwear?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't ask stupid questions Queen." She slipped into the bed with him. “That’s better,  now, where  were we?"

He moved his head away from her. "Wait, it’s coming up to 5a.m are you only now coming to bed?"

She laughed. "Blame your sister. She introduced me to this lifestyle. We got everyone out about half an hour ago and Roy took Caitlin home. I didn’t even notice when you left."

"I know. You seemed in the thick of it all and enjoying yourself but I hoped you would come find me." 

"I didn’t want to wait until everyone else was around later to see you. I’ve missed you."

She leaned in and captured his lips. Her naked breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples already hardened.

He groaned in her mouth as his tongue curled around hers. His hand gripped her ass. 

Adrian Chase would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see the maturation of their relationship. Adrian got his come-uppance. Wonder how he's going to deal with it all in the morning? 
> 
> Love the New Year Eve's disco marquee. The Queens do things in style.


	29. A Call After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events on the Queen Estate are normal, abnormal and unexpected and Felicity responds to a call after midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama steps up here. Enjoy.

It was well after 0830, late for him, before Oliver began to stir the next morning. There was a satisfied curve to his lips as his hand reached across the enormous bed feeling for Felicity. Not finding her, he opened his eyes. He was alone and the space beside him was cold. He didn't hear her leave. She must have left soon after their passionate coupling, when he'd slipped into blissful oblivion until now. Oliver closed his eyes again and allowed himself to luxuriate in the memory of the blissfulness of their time together, just a few hours ago. He didn't want to move.

He heard the knock but before he could respond, Robert stepped into the room. "Morning Oliver. Are you ready yet or shall I leave you for a bit longer?

"Hey dad, I'm good. Let's get this done." 

"Good. I've text Adrian and asked him to come and see me today. He has the day off but I don't want him coming in tomorrow expecting life to be normal."

"Do you want me to be there with you. I should be."

"No Oliver. Leave this to me. I hired him, I'll fire him."

"Have you seen Felicity? Is she up yet?" Oliver asked.

"I don't expect to see her or Thea for a while" Robert chuckled. "I'm sure you remember your years of long nights into day. We were lucky if we saw you and Tommy before midday." He gave his son a knowing look. 

Oliver grinned. "Don't remind me."

"Your Mother is preparing to do her traditional New Year's day visiting at the hospital. What are you doing today?"

"I need breakfast for a start. I'm hungry." He grinned remembering the energy zapping sex he'd had with Ms Smoak a few hours ago. 

"You can join Noni, Noah and Donna who are having a leisurely breakfast. I need a couple of hours in the Estate office before Adrian arrives."

***********

After breakfast Oliver wanted to go check on his polo horses and Alcatraz but Noah accosted him and suggested Oliver accompanied him on a little exploration of the Estate grounds. Oliver immediately agreed. He knew what this was about. Noah had already been round with Robert, so this was obviously about his intentions towards his daughter. He waited for Felicity's father to speak.

"Look Oliver, I'll come straight to the point. I know you and my daughter are together. Normally it wouldn't be a bother for me because most of the boys that Felicity knows, we know too. We know their families; they are Ethan's friends." He looked at Oliver. "My daughter is a young adult and can make her own choices but frankly Oliver apart from what I've seen and heard in the last couple of days, all I know about Oliver Queen is his reputation with women. That bothers me."

He knew it was coming. Oliver looked up at his future father-in-law because that's who Noah would be if life worked out how he wanted.

"Noah, I can guess what you've read and I'm aware that I have a reputation. I understand why you would be uneasy about the image projected of me. Yes, women hang around the sporting circuits, yes I have dated a few in my time but much of the stuff written about me is fantasy and salacious gossip, not based on reality, especially what you read in the tabloids. Unfortunately it boosts sales apparently. 

"I love Felicity Noah and would never do anything to hurt her. I hope in the future to ask you for her hand in marriage." He paused and looked at the man walking beside him.

Noah stopped too. "Felicity is young with little life experience. She has a further year of her education to go and I expect she will want to spread her wings before settling down".

"I understand" Oliver told him. "I know about the possibility of her working with the US Equestrian Team; I know of her ambition to set up her own clinic in due course and I can assure you that..."

Both men turned as Felicity, accompanied by Donna, shouted to them both to wait.

Noah looked down at Oliver, "I don't want Felicity to know about our conversation." 

Oliver grinned at him. "I promise I won't say a word about you giving me the third degree".

By then the women had caught up with them and Noah gave Oliver a meaningful look.

**************

Adrian Chase woke up with a sore head. More than that, his whole face ached. He groaned and tried to focus on his surroundings. Memory came flooding back. He'd been talking to Felicity when Oliver Queen had punched him. He remembered nothing after that. How did he get back home. Except for his shoes, tie and jacket, he was fully dressed beneath the duvet which had obviously been flung over him by someone, but who?

He had a horrible taste in his mouth. His head hurt and his face hurt. He got up and headed for the coffee machine. Just then his phone rang. Adrian ignored it. If it was Helena she could wait. That bitch had simply disappeared on him. 

After a shower he mixed his usual _hair of the dog_ remedy, something for which he always had all the ingredients at hand: gin, fresh lemon juice, tabasco and a slice of chile pepper.

After downing that concoction and his third cup of strong black coffee, Adrian felt more able to face the world. His earlier caller was Robert Queen. He returned the call. 

An hour later Adrian Chase was sitting opposite Robert Queen in the Estate office. He knew what was coming. He was obviously going to get a dressing down for whatever happened yesterday. Talking to Felicity? That was ridiculous. He was only talking to her. 

"Adrian I know it's your day off today but I asked you to come in because I have something urgent to say."

"Is this about Oliver hitting me. I meant no harm. It was all a misunderstanding."

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that Adrian. You must know that I have many business contacts and friends in the Middle East. Word has come back to me of the real reason why you left your last employment."

Adrian's heart jolted. "Robert whatever Ahmed told you, it's a pack of lies. What did he say?"

"It's not just what Ahmed said Adrian, it's what you said. I regret taking you at your word and not doing due diligence more thoroughly.

Adrian's heart plummetted to his ankles. Oh no. Robert had found out about his mother and father. Surely if his mother had been found he would have heard about it. But how would he? He'd cut himself off from that world totally. 

"I know about your parents" Robert said. They didn't die in a car accident when you were a child. Your father was often in jail for drunken brawling and was found dead on the street. Your mother left home soon after and never returned. You still have an uncle, your father's brother who took you and your mom in when your father died. Basically, you have lied about a number of things including being found drunk with broken glass near the horses you were supposed to be caring for." 

Adrian breathed a sigh of relief. According to what Robert just said, no one had found his mother. "Robert, I'm sorry. I'll admit I was ashamed of my father. It was just easier to tell strangers he died in an accident without having to go through the tawdriness of the life he led that got him killed. Everyone around knew about it. I just wanted to distance myself from all that, including uncle Jed. When Prince Hameed offered the opportunity to work with him, I grabbed it. It was a lifesaver."

"And your mother?" Robert prompted.

"It's the same thing. My mother left soon after we got to uncle Jed and I've not seen or heard from her since. She was a depressive and one of those people unable to cope with life."

For an instant, Adrian Chase reverted to the little boy who was lonely, uncared for and unloved. The pleading was in his eyes. "All I'm asking for is an opportunity Robert. You've not found anything wrong with my work have you?"

Not up to now Adrian, but I'm afraid I can no longer trust you with the very expensive livestock on this estate, and I have heard of your tendency to drink way too much. Given your economy with the truth generally, I'm afraid I have no choice but to terminate your employment..."

Chase jumped up from his chair, put both hands on Robert's desk and peered into his face. He was shocked. A tremor of fear caused him to shiver. Adrian swallowed hard. This was not what he expected when Robert asked him to come to the Estate. "You cannot do this. I've done nothing wrong. This is preposterous."

"I was going to offer you the opportunity to resign quietly and with dignity Adrian but I can tell by your tone that would be a waste of time." Robert opened his desk drawer and took out an envelope. "This is a formal letter stating why I am terminating your employment forthwith. I am also prepared to give you three months salary in lieu of notice. In fact that is already in motion and the money should be deposited into your account tomorrow."

Chase stood back. "So that's it? Just like that? I no longer have a job?"

"That's it Adrian. There really is nothing more to say. Please let me have your access key-card, retrieve any personal belongings and you may leave. I'll accompany you to the exit."

Adrian sighed. "Fine. But you'll be hearing from my lawyers."

"That's entirely up to you Adrian, but you know and I know that will be a waste of your time and money. Don't make this harder for yourself than it needs to be. Shall we?" Robert indicated towards the door and followed Adrian out.

************

By the following day an astonished team of Estate employees were informed that Adrian's appointment had been terminated and why. A few people looked at one another knowingly. 

Felicity's parents had retuned to their farm and Noni, Moira and Robert were preparing to leave for Florida, an annual three month pilgrimage for Noni. It gave her an opportunity to visit friends who had retired there and have an outrageous elders' time. Moira and Robert usually accompanied her and stayed for a week or two, depending what was happening on the Estate.

That night Felicity and Oliver were in bed together talking about the possibility that George could be persuaded to join the Estate on a temporary basis, until Robert found a replacement for Adrian.

"I suspect he'll want to come because of Alcatraz and the fact that Michael is no longer here." Felicity was laying in her usual and favourite position, her head on Oliver's shoulder and her hand stroking his chest.

"I've not had time to make any calls about a job for Michael because of the holidays and we've heard nothing from him since he left" Oliver said.

"Please keep trying. I know he was careless and his behaviour was dangerous quite frankly, but he seems so vulnerable."

"I'll try but I'll have to be honest about him and I doubt whether anyone with livestock will take him on. Now shush about Estate business and kiss me." 

The kiss was slow, but heated. They both took their time. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She felt soft and warm. The scent, taste and feel of her coalesced and penetrated the very core of him. She was inside of him; his senses swam with knowledge of her, of her glorious body. Is this what love is like? If so, then he loved her for all eternity. 

 "Felicity,” he murmured as her fingertips lightly trailed up and down his back, sending shivers through his body. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She smiled at him. Her eyes were soft and luminous; they revealed her innermost self and her soul spoke of it's love for him. It took his breath away. She loved him too and he revelled in that knowledge.

Since her parents' arrival, neither of them had been totally relaxed with the other. Tonight he wanted to take his time and lose himself in her. He wanted to enjoy her and give her pleasure.

He stroked the softness at her core. With one finger, he parted her folds and stroked between her lips, circling her entrance before circling her clit. Then he repeated the movement until Felicity moaned so loudly it echoed off the walls.

She gasped when he pressed his finger into her slick wetness. His thumb rubbed around her clit making her jerk her hips towards him, yearning for more contact.

In tune with her needs, he let another finger join the first, pressing against her walls and making her groan. His fingers brushed a spot inside of her that made her cry out his name. He loved it when he could make her call his name in the throes of passion.

He added another finger inside of her and his thumb flicked her clit. She could feel the tension coiling, ebbing and flowing deep inside. Amazing sensations spread through her entire body. Oliver sped up his fingers, curving them causing her to shake. 

Felicity moaned and gave herself up to simply being sensation. There was just him and indescribable pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered totally to him. Her body was his. An unstoppable keening sound escaped from her. 

“Come for me, baby" his husky voice urged in her ear.

Her body convulsed as his lips closed around her nipple and he bit down gently, while his thumb rubbed over her clit. The slight pain mingled with pleasure caused an explosion. The tight coil inside of her unravelled and she spiralled outwards. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She came then, and kept coming. 

He watched her fall apart and had never seen anything so beautiful. His own arousal spiralled up. He held her tightly and kept stroking her gently through her mammoth orgasm until she came back into the room.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. “Oh God" she whispered. "Oliver. Wow. That was incredible."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. "I know" he whispered, "I saw". He gathered her in his arms, "rest now", he said, "but I'm not done with you yet.” 

She giggled and lay once again in her favourite position, her hand over his heart and a satiated smile on her face. Her eyes closed.

She was in a dreamless sleep, but heard the message notification sound from her phone. It sounded far away…her eyes refused to open. She burrowed her face more deeply into Oliver's chest.

The phone rang twice and stopped. This time she was awake and alert. Who was calling her this time of night? Family, then Caitlin filtered through her mind. She sat up and picked up the phone. 

There was a missed call from an unrecognisable number and one message: 

_There’s something wrong with Alcatraz come quickly._

She didn’t stop to think. She threw the phone down on the bed, leapt out of bed and in a flash was in her jeans and t-shirt heading out of the door.

“Felicity, where are you…” Oliver, awakened by her movements, sat up. Looking perplexed he picked up her phone and saw the message. "What the..." His hand hit the alarm button beside his bed. In an instant, he was in the chair still in his boxers. He dragged on his t-shirt. By the time he reached the reception room, Robert was flying down the stairs in his pyjamas.

Oliver, what's wrong son? Are you okay? 

His mother was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on her husband and son.

“It’s Felicity dad." He held up her phone. "She got a message about Alcatraz and dashed out." 

“Call the police Oliver", Robert shouted at him as he grabbed a jacket and dashed out. 

“Why dad? What's wrong? I’m coming with you” Oliver said. Fear gripped him. Felicity must be in danger, that was the only explanation for his father's reaction. 

"Call 911 mom. Hurry. Something is wrong.” 

"Oliver wait, at least put some pants on" his mother said. 

"I don't have time" Oliver said hurrying after his father.

Robert Queen jumped on a farm buggy and headed for the stables as fast as he could. He had a bad feeling.

Oliver followed him. 


	30. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with what happens after Robert and Oliver go in search of Felicity. There is then a flash back that provides the missing piece of the puzzle. This day on the Queen Estate is definitely abnormal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm taking you down off the cliff sooner than expected because I'm in a hurry to complete this fic. 
> 
> Just to remind you that the tags indicate the death of characters, not major ones. One death occurs here.

Robert Queen reached the Old Stables and leapt off the farm buggy. The alarm system was making an infernal noise; he could see wisps of smoke swirling out from the stables. The sprinklers had obviously turned on automatically so the lights were off.

Two of the grooms on night duty were already leading horses out.

"Which one of you was on night watch with Alcatraz tonight?" he asked them.

“It was Jim Johnson boss but we haven't seen him. We saw someone running away as we arrived. It could have been Jim but why would he run?" 

"Have either of you seen Felicity, she is here somewhere." 

"We haven't seen anyone. We wanted to get the horses out as soon as possible.” 

"Is Alcatraz still inside or have you already taken him out? "

"Alcatraz was not in his stall when we arrived boss." 

"Okay, as soon as you've settled the other horses check the grounds for Alcatraz. He won't be far. And be careful, he might be a little spooked."

Robert hoped whoever had done this did not spirit Alcatraz away as well. He hastened inside straining his eyes trying to pierce the gloom. “FELICITY!” he shouted, “FELICITY!”  

“Dad?” Oliver's voice called. 

“Don’t come in here Oliver, visibility is poor and everything is wet.” 

“Can you see her dad? Is Felicity in there?" Oliver's voice was fused with panic. 

“Listen to me Oliver, wherever she is, we will find her. Please call first responders.” 

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Just do it Oliver"

Oliver was still clutching Felicity's phone and he made the call. His heart was pounding in his chest. his breath short. _'Please don’t take her away from me',_ he breathed out the silent prayer. 

“Boss?” Robert heard Anatoli’s voice. 

“Anatoli switch off the alarm its wet enough in here, we can stop the sprinklers. And bring some blankets and a torch” Robert called out. 

“Right boss”. 

Robert began to feel his way into Alcatraz’s stall on his hand and knees. If Felicity was in here he didn't want to step on her. "Felicity" he called "can you hear me?"

His hands touch her head. He knew it was Felicity he could feel her long damp hair. Anatoli’s torchlight flashed into the stall. She was lying on her back. Robert felt for her pulse; it was strong. She was breathing normally but there was a nasty blood-caked gash on her temple.

Anatoli's sharp intake of breath caused Robert to look up and follow the direction of the torchlight. He saw the second body. It was Jim Johnson.

"Put the torch on the ground Anatoli so we can both have some light. Go check on Jim."

Robert covered Felicity with a blanket and shook his head. He blamed himself. He could have prevented this. He should have alerted people to be vigilant. He'd had a feeling about Adrian.  

“Is she badly hurt Dad? We need to get her out of there.” Oliver had followed Anatoli's light and was now at the stall door.  

“We shouldn’t move her Oliver. Let’s wait for the paramedics. They won’t be long.”

He turned to Jim. "How is he doing Anatoli?"

"No good. No pulse. He's gone boss," Anatoli responded.

Robert cursed under his breath. If this was the work of Adrian Chase, he would have him hunted down and see him charged for murder. "Just cover him Anatoli and get the safety door opened so we can get more air in here.” 

“Robert, Oliver? Have you found Felicity?” His wife's voice was tremulous.  

“We've found her Moira. We’re waiting for the paramedics to check her out. It’ll be okay." Robert used the tone of his voice to keep his wife calm. 

“The police are here dad” Thea shouted to him. 

“You stay with Felicity, I'll deal with this” Robert said to Oliver, who nodded. He wasn’t going to leave her side anyway. 

“Mr Queen?" the police officer asked, "I’m Detective Hall. What happened here?" 

McKenna Hall was not happy. She'd just returned home from a date when a call from the precinct directed her to the Queen's Estate. She was newly promoted and expected to get the menial tasks but an accident on the Queen Estate? Surely a patrol car could have been sent. She had yet to learn it was an unwritten rule that a detective would respond to any calls from the Queens. 

She knew Oliver Queen well, they had hooked up a couple of times in her wilder days but she'd lost contact with him.

Just then, the first responders arrived. 

“Just give me a moment to deal with this Detective Hall.” Robert took the first responders to Alcatraz's stall and briefly explained the situation. One paramedic checked on Felicity, the other moved towards Jim Johnson's body. 

Robert went back outside to his family and quickly explained that Felicity was injured and unconscious, but warned them that Jim Johnson would be coming out in a body bag. Noni gasped and Moira immediately put her arms around Thea.

Robert gathered his family in a hug for a few minutes then turned to the detective and told her everything he knew about what had happened. 

“You say you suspect what happened here was a deliberate act of revenge by Mr Chase? You’ll have to....” 

At that point one of the paramedics wheeled Johnson out on a gurney. 

“Ma’am”, the paramedic acknowledged the police officer, “Mr Queen, I’m afraid we have one fatality", he said. Robert nodded. He already knew that.

“This is now officially a crime scene Mr Queen,” Detective McKenna said. "I'll have to call in forensics and contain the area."  

Robert nodded. He saw Oliver’s grim face following the paramedic wheeling Felicity who was still unconscious. 

Oliver who now had a blanket covering his lower body, gestured to his mother. “Mom would you go with Felicity? I’ll join you as soon as I can.” His mother was the only member of the family not in her night clothes. 

“Of course Oliver, you don’t have to ask.” 

Oliver turned to his sister. “Thea will you drive me to the hospital? I just need to get dressed.” 

She nodded mutely. "Do you think we should call Donna and Noah?” she asked.

“Not yet dear” said Noni, "let’s leave it to the morning by then we will know more about Felicity’s injuries. We don’t want to alarm them this time of night when we don’t have any information to give them.” She looked to Oliver who nodded. 

“Just give me a second Thea” Oliver said, moving to where his dad was talking to McKenna Hall. 

“Oliver” the detective greeted him, “nice to see you again. It's been a long time. I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances. I was sorry to hear about your accident too. How are you? 

“McKenna Hall. I'm doing okay. I can't believe you are with the police now.” Oliver said. 

“Yes. I lead a much more sober life nowadays. After my training I was posted to different areas but recently got promoted back to my local precinct. I understand Ms Smoak was with you when the text message arrived.” 

“Yes, she was,” Oliver confirmed. "Look McKenna can we do this later? I need to get to the hospital." 

“Yes, of course Oliver, it's the middle of the night. I still have a lot to catch up with here and several people to interview now that this looks like a murder inquiry.” She gave him a smile. “I know where to find you.” 

McKenna turned to Robert. "It's late now Mr Queen. I'll wait for the forensic people to turn up to seal off the relevant area and send officers to pick up Mr Chase and take him to the station for questioning. Unless there's anything more you wish to add now, I'll pick this up with you later." She gave him her business card. "I'll also need to talk to Ms Smoak as soon as possible."

"Its fine Detective. You can contact me later. Will you excuse me, I have a lot to do right now."

"Of course Mr Queen. I'll be in touch."

************ 

Caitlin Snow was waiting for Oliver and Thea when they arrived at Starling Memorial. 

“Cait,” Oliver greeted her, "am I glad to see you. Where is she, can I see her?" 

“Not yet Oliver. I’m not her doctor but I’m keeping in close touch with Dr Graham who is looking after her. She needed a few stitches. It looks as if she was struck with something, and she may have a concussion. Otherwise there were no other serious injuries but she’s still unconscious.”  

“Thanks Cait. That’s a relief. When do you think I can see her?” 

“Why don’t you join Moira in the Waiting area. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything. Has anyone been in touch with her parents?” 

“Noni said we should wait until we knew more about Felicity’s condition. She didn’t want to alarm them unduly,” Thea told her. 

Caitlin nodded. “That’s probably a good idea. She has my name and Robert’s on her medical information in case of an emergency while she is in Starling.”

Seeing the look of concern on Thea’s face, Caitlin gave her a hug. “Don’t worry, she’ll be okay.” 

When Thea and Oliver joined their mother, Moira clasped her daughter in her arms. 

“Oh mom,” Thea clutched at her mother, “did Adrian Chase do this?  Did he hurt Felicity? And Jim Johnson is dead. This is so awful.”  

Thea had been trying to hold it together ever since her dad said there was a fatality. She almost passed out with relief when she knew it wasn’t her friend. 

“It’s alright darling, Felicity will come through this, you’ll see.  Are you okay Oliver?” She touched her son’s face and kissed his cheek. “I know you’re not, but you have to believe she will be okay." He looked up at her and nodded. 

They sat together and waited.  

 ************

**The Previous Day**

Adrian Chase fumed for twenty-four hours ever since he returned home after his meeting with Robert Queen. In a few minutes his grand plan had been thwarted.

Several empty bottles of scotch and beer stood on his dining table.

Adrian blamed Oliver and Felicity for his predicament. They were the cause of his life unravelling around him. Well they would pay. Robert Queen would pay. Damn the lot of them to hell. He removed a small flash drive from his trouser pocket and kissed it. The flash drive was his treasure. He would show the Queens. In time he'd be bigger than they were, better than they were. He'd begin by ruining their reputation. He swallowed a couple of pills with a swig of beer and stared into space.

Much later that night Adrian crept back on to the Queen Estate. He thought the Estate's security, especially on the outer perimeter, was crap, including the laxness that had allowed him to copy everything he needed from Robert's client files. His intention was to ingratiate himself with a couple dozen of Robert's most prolific clients so that they would be well disposed towards him when the time came. With the Estate's reputation in ruins by the time he was done, this would be easy to accomplish. 

In his fuddled mind, Adrian believed this.

With a ski mask on, he was shielded from the cameras inside the compound. Adrian crept to the back of the stables out of camera range, another idiotic state of affairs. The Queens were clueless in his estimation. He rounded a corner, another camera blind spot, and slipped into the stables. He removed the ski mask. He knew Jim Johnson would be on night watch duty since he had made up the rota.

"Adrian? "What are you doing here so late?" Jim Johnson rose from his perch when he saw his former boss. "Mr Queen said you'd been..."

"I know Jim, it's fine", Adrian reassured him with a confident smile on his face. "I just forgot to report something important about Alcatraz. Come to his stall and I'll show you."

He waited until the young man stepped ahead of him and slipped his gloved hands around his neck and squeezed until Jim Johnson lost consciousness and slumped against him. Adrian opened Alcatraz's stall and pulled the limp body inside. He closed and latched the door again.

He texted Felicity, waited a few minutes then called her. He let the phone ring twice and hung up. He checked his watch. It would take her about 10-15 minutes to reach the stables in a buggy he estimated. That would give him sufficient time to spook Alcatraz. It would take just a whiff of smoke to set him off, given the horse's recent experience. 

He dragged a bale of hay closer to Alcatraz's stall, took out the box of matches he had with him and waited. He didn't want to set the smoke alarms off too early and alert everyone but needed enough time for the fumes to affect Alcatraz. 

************   

Felicity jumped off the farm buggy. She could already hear Alcatraz's distressed signals and smelt the smoke. Oh god, no. She ran into the stables. "Jim she shouted, Jim where are you?" Her hair was plastered on her neck and forehead, dampened by the water from the sprinklers.

As she rushed towards Alcatraz's stall her peripheral vision caught a movement to her right, then a searing pain in her head caused her vision to white out. The last thing she remembered was a loud scream and a horse's enormous hooves appeared, it seemed like ten feet above her head. Then she was being dragged. Then darkness.

********

**Present Time**

Felicity opened her eyes and looked around. There were just shadows, pale shadows. She could only see shadows. She blinked and swallowed and her vision cleared. She was in a bed surrounded by a white screen. She began to sob and started to get off the bed. Someone moved the screen and she heard a familiar voice.

"Fee, please stay still". Hands held her.

"Cait?" She looked up at her friend. "Am I in the hospital? What happened?"

"There's been an accident Fee, you've been hurt. Please get back into bed."

"No. I must get back to the Estate, Alcatraz has been hurt again. There was a fire." She started to sob.

Caitlin gestured to the nurse in attendance, "please get Mr Queen. Just Mr Queen. Tell the rest of the family that I'll come and speak with them in a few minutes."

Oliver was in the room within minutes and Caitlin left them alone.

"Oh Oliver", Felicity reached for him, "what happened? I'm so scared. Something bad happened to Alcatraz didn't it?"

"Alcatraz is fine."

"But there was a fire, I saw it". She started to sob.

"You saw smoke, there wasn't an actual fire", Oliver reassured her. "Alcatraz was found in the grounds and appears to be okay as far as dad can see but the Old Stable is a mess. Felicity what happened when you got down there? Did you see anyone?"

Her eyes grew wide and the tears spilt down her face. She buried her head in his shoulder and sob. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly while waiting for her sobs to subside.

"Its okay" he whispered, "you're safe, I'm not leaving you."

After a while she began to talk. "When I got to the stables I smelt the smoke and panicked because I knew Alcatraz would be terrified given what happened to him before. The alarm was on and I was getting wet. I called Jim but he didn't answer, then I saw something or someone, then...then...I...oh Oliver..." She started to sob again.

He continued to hold her, kissing her hair and stroking her. He waited.

The silence stretched about them. She was breathing rhythmically and he knew she had fallen asleep. He laid her down gently on the bed and went to find Cait. She was waiting for him.

"Did you manage to calm her?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, she went back to sleep but I think she is blocking something."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just her manner and reaction when trying to remember what happened."

"Well she's still in shock Oliver and needed a local anaesthetic to stitch her face."

"How long will she be here? I'm not leaving her."

Caitlin smiled at him. "I guessed you would say that."

"I'm serious Cait. If you're keeping her here. I'm staying."

"It's not up to me Oliver, I'm not her doctor. You'll have to talk to Dr Graham. But I am _your_ doctor, so we better discuss that."

Oliver smiled at her. "You wouldn't let me go home a while ago."

"I'm just reminding you who's boss around here." She grinned at him. "It's only 5a.m we have a good 12 hours to observe Felicity but Dr Graham will decide whether he wants to keep her overnight and if he does, I'm sure you can stay. I'm off at six but will be back in 12 hours, I'll check in with you then."

"You should go and check in with your family, I'll stay with Felicity until you come back" Caitlin added.

"Thanks Cait, I wont be long."

"By the way Oliver, don't tell Felicity about the death yet, unless she asks. It may be what she's blocking."

"You may be right Cait. I'll tell the family. See you later."

"Bye..." Caitlin hesitated. "Oliver I think someone should call the Kuttler-Smoaks before the news breaks on the networks. On the farm they'll be up by now and a death on the Queen Estate will hit the headlines immediately."

Oliver look startled. "You're right. I didn't think of that. I'll get mom to ring Donna right away. I'll speak to her too since I've seen Felicity." 

Oliver made his way back to where his mom and sister were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, there are approximately 4-5 more chapters left of this fic


	31. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with a step back to Adrian's POV after he drags Felicity into Alcatraz's stall. It continues with the police turning up at his apartment and his subsequent interview at police HQ. Meanwhile Oliver continues to comfort Felicity in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, are you ready for another chapter? It contains an unsettling surprise. I'm on a roll.

Adrian Chase let himself out of the Queen Estate the same way he’d come in.

 He’d deliberately let Alcatraz out. He watched as the horse raised his hooves over Felicity’s body but then leapt over it, and galloped away. He saw the blood oozing out of the side of Felicity's head where he’d struck her with the handle of a whip. He dragged her unconscious body into Alcatraz’s stall. 

He searched for her phone. Although he’d called her on a burner phone because he wasn’t taking any chances, he still wanted to delete the message and call he’d made to her, but she didn’t have her phone. Damn. 

He turned to check on the other prone body in the stall. He couldn’t find Jim’s pulse but didn’t have time to check properly. The alarm had gone off and he had to get out of there. 

He was literally a few yards away from the two grooms running in his direction as he sprinted away from the Old Stables. Adrian ran until he reached his car parked out of range of any camera. He was breathing hard. A fine slither of fear gripped his stomach. Suppose he'd killed Jim?

Driving towards the City, Adrian realised he still had the ski mask on. He ripped it off his face and threw it out of the window.

At home he picked up a bottle of scotch, put it to his mouth and guzzled long and deep. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and paced back and forth.  If Jim was dead, it was an accident. He only meant to render him unconscious. Shit.

He had to get out of the City as soon as possible. Even if Jim was okay, he'd be a suspect. He had some travel currency and cash, about $3,000 in total, in the small safe bolted to the inside wall of the cupboard in his bedroom. He would like more but that would have to do. He couldn’t wait for the banks to open; he needed to leave as soon as possible.

He checked timetables. The first bus was leaving Starling City at 6.30am, going to Gotham. That would do. He would go from there. His fortune was deposited in two different offshore accounts so he’d be pretty secure financially when he left the country. He planned to head to South America, probably Mexico as a first stop. 

Adrian set his alarm. He could get a couple of hours shut eye before he needed to leave.

************ 

He woke with a start; someone was pounding on his door. He sat up in bed and listened. His heart was thumping. The banging started again and a voice bellowed:

"MR CHASE. ADRIAN CHASE. IT’S THE SCPD, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE SIR." 

Adrian crept up to the door and listened.

"OPEN THE DOOR SIR OR WE’LL HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN." 

Adrian moved back and looked around the room checking whether there was anything incriminating lying around. His dining table was littered with empty bottles but there was little he could do about that now.

“Okay, Okay" he shouted, "I’m coming. He took his time and unlocked the door."

Two officers stepped into the apartment. Two others remained outside.  Adrian was given names and shown badges.

“Is there anybody else here with you sir?", asked the first officer whose name he’d already forgotten.

“No. What’s this about Officer?” Adrian watched the second officer who was checking out the apartment with her gun raised.

“You need to come down to the precinct with us sir for questioning in connection with a homicide at the Queen Estate.”

"When did this happen? I was there two days ago", Adrian did his best to sound normal.

"Come with us now please sir."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not at this moment but we will arrest you on suspicion if you refuse."

“I know my rights Officer but I will come with you because I’ve got nothing to hide” Adrian blustered.

************

At the precinct Adrian was ushered into an interview room. In due course a woman and the officer who had spoken to him in his apartment, came in. The woman introduced herself as Detective Hall and her colleague as Officer Ramirez.

Detective Hall asked whether he knew why he was being questioned; he said Officer Ramirez had told him. He was read his rights and asked whether he wanted a lawyer. 

Adrian refused. He repeated that he had nothing to hide.

"Please confirm your name and address for the record Mr Chase", said Officer Ramirez. Adrian complied.

"We understand you worked for Queen Estate but your employment was terminated on the 1st of January?"

"Yes, that's right" confirmed Adrian.

"Mr Chase where were you between 11pm last night and approximately 2am this morning?" asked McKenna.

"I was at home most of the day. I went for a run later in the evening and stopped at a bar to have a few drinks. I took a cab home and went to bed. I was still sleeping when your officers woke me up about an hour ago."

"Where was the bar? Does it have a name?" asked Ramirez.

"I didn't notice. I'd never been there before, I just wanted a drink."

What about the name of the cab company?"

"I don't usually take note of the name of cab companies Officer Ramirez. I'd had a few drinks, I wanted to go home, I hailed a cab, got in, paid the guy at the end of the ride."

"What time did you get home?"

"I don't know, about midnight or thereabouts."

"Can anyone confirm any of this Mr Chase?" asked Mckenna

No. I've recently moved to Starling City and don't know many people, and I live alone.

"When last did you see Jim Johnson? 

"Was it Jim who died?"

"Just answer the question Mr Chase", McKenna insisted.

Hall and Ramirez spent two hours grilling Adrian before releasing him. He was cautioned not to leave the City.

“I have a bad feeling about this guy” Ramirez said once Adrian had gone. "He's good for this. Much too smooth and sure of himself and his story is bullshit."

“We can’t hold him on a bad feeling Rene. We can’t charge him for anything. We have no evidence. Did you find anything in his home?"

"Nothing in plain sight. But he knocks back the booze. Hard. There must have been at least four empty bottles of scotch in the apartment plus the beer."

“Okay, I want CCTV between his apartment and the Queen estate checked. Canvass the cab companies, see if anyone picked up a fare from a bar in the City to his address between say 11pm and 1am. I want a 24-hr watch placed on his apartment immediately", McKenna instructed her officer.

"Then you and Drake go back to Queen Estate and review all the security cameras. Get any shots of a late-night intruder magnified. See if you can interview those two grooms who evacuated the horses. They saw someone running away from the crime scene."

"I’m going to the hospital to talk to Ms Smoak. She was obviously attacked by the killer.”

"On it boss" said Ramirez.

************

When Felicity open her eyes again, the first person she saw was Oliver. "Hey", she said softly, smiling at him.

"Hey beautiful, you feeling better?"  
"Much better when I wake up and see you."  
"He gave her a sweet smile. "Where else would I be?"  
"Have you had any sleep?"  
"I've napped a bit when you slept. I'm okay."  
"I'm hungry" she said.

"We can fix that but first the doctor needs to see you. Can I ask him to come in now? His name is Dr Graham."

"I need to go to the bathroom first."  
"I can't let you do that" he said.

"What are you talking about Oliver. I need to go." She was speaking to his back, as he moved towards the door and opened it. He beckoned a nurse who was hovering by the reception desk. She hurried into the room.

"Good morning Ms Smoak. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes, but why all the fuss? I'm quite capable of going to the bathroom by myself."

"Doctor's orders I'm afraid. Here, let me help you."

Felicity gave her a fierce look. "I can do this nurse." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. The room swayed and Felicity had to sit back down. Tears filled her eyes. She looked up at the nurse who smiled at her.

"It's okay Ms Smoak. Please let me help you." She took Felicity's arm and helped her up, placed an arm around her waist and guided her into the bathroom. 

When they returned, the nurse settled her back into bed. "I need to get the doctor now. Is that okay?" Felicity nodded. She looked at Oliver who gave her a reassuring smile. 

A few minutes later, Dr Graham walked into the room.

"Ms Smoak. I’m Dr Graham, I’m taking care of you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Felicity replied. 

"I'm pretty certain you're not fine Ms Smoak. You sustained a nasty knock on the head, you've had a local anaesthetic to stitch your face."

Felicity touched the part of her face where she'd seen a band-aid in the bathroom mirror. 

The doctor turned to Oliver. "Can I ask you to leave for a short while Mr Queen, while I examine Ms Smoak?”

“I want him to stay” Felicity said quickly.

The doctor looked from Felicity to Oliver and back again. “Okay” he said. “Just give me a moment.”

Dr Graham left the room and returned almost immediately with a nurse who helped him to arrange a screen around Felicity’s bed. The nurse remained while the doctor conducted various medical checks and asked Felicity several questions.

When he was done, the screen was removed and Felicity turned to Oliver once again. He moved forward and took her hand.

“You have a mild concussion Ms Smoak”, the doctor said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to keep you here for a few days."

"No. I can’t stay here for a few days. I won’t”.

"Ms Smoak I can’t make you stay against your will, but I hope you might be persuaded to do so.” He glanced at Oliver.

“But I have things to do. I need to make sure that Alcatraz is...”

"Felicity please, just listen to what the doctor has to say before you make up your mind. It may be best for you to say a little longer if you have concussion," Oliver implored.

Tears flooded Felicity’s eyes. She looked up at the doctor. “Why do I have to stay? Why can’t I go home?”

“Concussions can be dangerous if you don't pay attention Ms Smoak. I’d like to keep you here at least overnight. After that you can go home if someone can observe you for the next 48 hours. It’s important that you have plenty of rest. No work, no strenuous exercise, no driving or riding a bike or a horse, until you've recovered. And avoid stressful situations. In short, complete and total rest for a week, then you should come back and see me."

“We can do that doctor", Oliver assured him.”

“If I stay overnight, can you stay with me?” she asked Oliver. He looked at the doctor, who nodded.

Oliver squeezed her hand. “Yes”, he said “of course I will.”

“Okay Dr Graham, I’ll stay. But just for one night, Felicity affirmed.

 The doctor smiled. “Good” he said. “Now Ms Smoak there’s a Detective Hall who has been waiting to ask you some questions. I’ve said only if you’re willing to do so and then for no more than 10 minutes. Do you want to do that?”

“Yes Okay” Felicity quietly. She started to tremble.

“Felicity you don’t have to do this now”, Oliver said noting her distress. “It can wait until you feel strong enough.”

"No Oliver, I want to do this. Someone hurt Alcatraz and I ended up in hospital. I want to help the police if I can. What about Jim? What happened to him? Is he okay."

Oliver was dreading this question, especially as Felicity looked so fragile.

"Dr Graham can I have a few minutes with my girlfriend and could you please let the Detective know that I’ll come and fetch her in a few minutes?"

“Yes, of course" the doctor responded. "Felicity I’ll will be back to see you later. Okay?” She nodded. "Oh, and Mr Queen", the doctor turned to Oliver, "When Ms Smoak sleeps she should be awaken every two hours. The nurses know that. It's just a precaution." 

Oliver inclined his head in acknowledgement. 

Felicity was looking at Oliver. Her eyes were wide as if she already knew what he was going to say. “What is it she asked softly”.

"It’s Jim Felicity. He didn’t make it?"

“What does that mean Oliver? He didn’t make it? What does that mean?” Her voice had risen several octaves.

He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. “Shh baby, it’s okay” he whispered into her hair. "Whoever attacked you killed Jim. I’m so sorry”. 

She sobbed then as if she'd never stop; and he just held her.

Mckenna Hall slipped her head around the door. It had been 15 minutes since the doctor told her Oliver would call her in a few minutes and she’d been waiting for half an hour before that. When she saw Oliver comforting the woman she assumed was Ms Smoak, she went back to waiting. She wasn’t leaving until she’d spoken to Ms Smoak.

She wondered briefly about the status of their relationship.

************

Once he’d been released by the police, Adrian took a cab to his apartment. He purchased a pair of spectacles at the twenty-four hour pharmacy near his home.

An hour later the two officers sitting in the police car parked on the other side of the street to Adrian's apartment zeroed in on the targeted building. One of them took photographs of a guy who was coming out. A shaven headed Adrian Chase, now wearing glasses and carrying a backpack, stepped out of his building and strolled casually pass the police car. He had seen them from his window. He had nothing to lose; it was now or never.

The two officers relaxed. They were not looking for a bald guy in glasses. They went back to their conversation.

Adrian walked for several miles away from his apartment. He boarded a random bus and disappeared from Starling City.


	32. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continue to suffer the fallout from Adrian's late night visitation but Oliver is right there by her side. Adrian puts greater distance between himself and Starling City.

Oliver looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed since the doctor left and Felicity had fallen asleep again. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Poor sweetheart, the concussion was having an impact on her sleep patterns. She was done in but it was a good thing if she slept.

He laid her down again and gazed lovingly at the fierce, fiery and beautiful woman he adored. She was a force of nature. He could very easily kill Adrian Chase for deliberately hurting her. It literally made his blood boil to think about it. He gently stroked the strands of blond hair off her face. He loved her so much.

He reluctantly left her side to go find McKenna Hall.

“Hey” he said as he approached her.

“Hey. How is she doing?” McKenna responded.

“The last few hours have been rough on her. She’s been knocked out, had to be stitched up and she has a mild concussion. She’s sleeping now. I had to tell her about the death before she heard it for the first time from you. It sent her over the edge a bit, but thankfully she is able to sleep.”

“I’m sorry Oliver. Are you two...”

“Yes, Felicity is my girlfriend.”

“And she just happened to be staying on the Estate last night?” McKenna was curious.

“She lives and works there. Have you found Chase or has he done a runner. I wouldn't be surprised."

“Unfortunately we had to let him go, not enough evidence to hold him. But I have a round the clock watch on his apartment. He won't be leaving the City. Can I ask you a few questions while I’m here?”

“Sure.”

“Were you with Felicity when she received the call?”

“Yes, but I was asleep and only woke up when I heard her moving about. By that time she was already going out the door.”

“What time was that?”

“Between 1am and 1.30am, I’m not sure.”

“We’ll be able to tell from her phone. Is it here?”

“Yes.”

“I'll have a look before I go. What happened after Ms Smoak left?" 

"She’d left her phone on the bed so I picked it up and saw the message. It said something like Alcatraz, that’s the name of the horse she is working with, is in trouble come quickly.

"What happened next?"

"I pressed an emergency bell installed in my room since the accident. It’s connected to my parent’s room. By the time I got to the reception, dad was already coming down the stairs. I told him about the message Felicity received. He rushed out telling me to call the police."

McKenna looked surprised. “He asked you to call the police?”

"Yes, it was as if he was expecting trouble."

"From whom?"

"He’d dismissed Adrian Chase, our head trainer, on the spot the day before so I’m assuming he thought Adrian might be behind the call to lure Felicity out of the house. I don’t know. I’ve not really had a chance to talk to dad since the incident."

"Why would Chase want to lure Felicity out. It was your father who sacked him."

"Adrian had a thing for Felicity. I had to punch him out over the New Year because he was bothering her and didn’t stop when she asked him to."

"I see. So you think he was upset because she rebuffed his advances?”

"I have no idea what Adrian felt. I can only tell you what I know or saw from my side."

"But it’s reasonable to assume that" McKenna insisted.

"I suppose so, but he'd want to get back at me, my father and the Estate and would target her to achieve that."

"Did you discuss this with Felicity?"

"Discuss what?"

"That Chase wanted to be more than work colleagues."

"I said something when he invited her to dinner. She tried to befriend him when he first arrived but then we found that he’d deceived us about his background. You should really talk to my father about that."

"Okay. What happened after your father left?"

"Well my mother was there so I asked her to make the call, and I rushed after dad. I was in the stables with him when you arrived."

McKenna finished scribbling in her notebook and looked up at Oliver. She'd panted over Oliver Queen for years. She wished their relationship could have been more, although she couldn't really call what happened between them a relationship. It was just great sex, and just a couple of times. She struggled with the question at the tip of her tongue but professionalism won over curiosity. She already knew the answer. They must have been in bed together at that time of night. She just wanted to see the look on his face when she asked.

"Okay Oliver, that’s all for now. If you remember anything else pertinent to our inquiry, please give me a call.” She gave him her card. "I’m expecting to have some blow ups of the intruder from your security cameras. I’ll send an officer over later with some shots to see if Ms Smoak, and you of course, can recognise anything familiar. The Officer will also have a few questions for her."

Oliver nodded. “I'll give you a call when Felicity is awake, probably in another couple of hours. If you come with me now you can have a look at her phone."

"Yes. Thank you. That’ll be helpful." She followed him to Felicity's room. McKenna took a screen shot of the message and the notification of the missed call and scribbled something in her notebook. 

"Do you know if this is Chase's number?" 

Oliver shrugged. "I've no idea. If he's smart, he would've used a burner phone".

"We may need to take this phone, I'll let you know. Please ask Ms Smoak not to delete the message and missed call notification". She smiled at him. "I’ll say goodbye for now Oliver. It was really good to catch up with you again."

He smiled back. “Me too McKenna. I’ll call you later.” He watched her walk away. It was only then that Oliver realized how tired he was. Except for about an hour’s sleep, he’d been up for over 30 hours. 

He watched Felicity for a time, his eyelids gradually closing until he slept.

************

His phone vibrated in his pocket and that woke him. There was a message from Thea:

_R U awake yet?  Noni just arrived w/food._

He looked at the time. It was coming up to midday and she was still sleeping. He texted Thea:

_FS asleep. Mild concussion. Need to wake her. Give me 10 mins._

He stroked her face until she opened her eyes.

"Hey", he said, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to. Doctor's orders, plus you fell asleep before you had anything to eat and Raisa has sent one of her picnic baskets."

She shifted in the bed and gave him a wan little smile. She leaned her body towards him and wrapped her arms around his upper body, buried her face into his neck and breathed in deeply. She loved that masculine woodsy smell of him. 

"I'm so sorry about Jim, its my fault. If I'd never agreed to work with Alcatraz, he'd be alive. Why would he die and not me?" Her face was wet with tears again.

Oliver froze at hearing her words. Dear god, she had been more deeply affected by all this than he realised. "Felicity that's simply not true. Nothing about any of this is your fault. This is Chase's fault. He made a deliberate decision to hurt Jim and to hurt you. It is Adrian the police are going to charge with murder. You must absolutely put out of your mind that this has anything to do with you."

He cupped her face. "I love you Felicity Smoak, you are good and kind and precious. The entire family, except dad, is waiting to see you. He sends his love and checks on you by phone every few hours. I think he blames himself too for what happened. He wishes he had listened to you in the first place about employing Chase."

"Why? What happened wasn't his fault."

"No it wasn't. He has no blame here, he did nothing wrong. I'm glad you can see that because you did nothing wrong. You are not to blame Felicity. Do you hear me?" 

She nodded mutely.

He felt that explosive anger towards Adrian Chase again. "Apparently everyone thinks it is Chase in police photos reproduced from film in our security cameras, even with a ski-mask on. Dad suspected it was him before that."

"Has Adrian been arrested then?"

"He's been interviewed by the police but McKenna said they had to let him go for lack of evidence."

Who's McKenna?"

"She's the detective leading the investigation."

"And you're already on first name terms with her?"

"So you spotted that. Haven't lost your acute hearing then." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissed her cheek and grinned. He wanted to tease her out of her melancholy state. "McKenna is a local girl, she used to hang out with the party crowd. And before you ask, yes, she and I went out a couple of times."

"She was part of _your_ party crowd, and did you..."

"Ah-ah", he wagged a finger at her, "no more interrogation, your lunch is here" he grinned.

Sure enough, the door opened and Thea rushed in, followed by Moira and Noni. “Oh Fee, we’ve been so worried. I'm so sorry you've been hurt." The two friends clutched each other in a prolonged hug, each comforting the other. Oliver knew they were both crying and his heart broke for them.

"I'll be okay" Felicity said, "it's just the shock of it all. I'm so sorry about Jim, Oliver told me." 

"If Chase did this I hope he goes to jail for the rest of his life. But you were injured too Fee. Are you feeling better?" Thea gave her friend another hug.

Felicity nodded. "I feel a little dizzy and just want to sleep all the time. The doctor say I have a mild concussion."

“We won’t stay and tire you Felicity.”  Moira kissed her forehead, which surprised Felicity. “Your doctor gave us ten minutes. We have called your parents. Your mom wanted to come back but Oliver managed to persuade her that you were in good hands and not badly hurt, but you should call her as soon as you can.”

Felicity nodded, her eyes filled with tears. Noni stepped up to give her a kiss and a hug. "It's okay Felicity, you are not to worry, everything will be fine", she said patting her shoulder.

“Do you need anything dear?” Moira asked. 

“I don’t think so, Felicity said.” She looked at Oliver.

He smiled at her. "Thea put some things together for Felicity mom. If she needs anything else, we can sort that out."

“I’ll come back later Fee” Thea told her as the three women left her room.

Felicity looked anxiously at Oliver. He moved closer to her bed and took her hand. “It’s okay honey, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

She smiled at him. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Haven’t I? An oversight on my part. I shall call you honey several times a day, every day for the rest of my life.”

"She giggled. "Well feed me then, I'm starving."

************

The afternoon was an ordeal for Felicity. She simply didn't want to relive that awful night. She found it almost impossible to look at the black-clad figure she saw in the photographs extracted from the images on the Estate's security cameras. It reminded her of that black blur that briefly materialized in her peripheral vision that night in the stables. She couldn't dwell on that memory; she wouldn't. It was just a black blur, but she found it menacing.

It was made easier because Officer Drake was very patient and gave Felicity all the time she needed. She could talk about her experience with Adrian in the months prior to his sacking. She told Officer Drake she was awakened by her phone ringing, seeing the message about Alcatraz and then going to the stables. She remembered calling Jim and getting wet, but beyond that she couldn't recall anything. It was all a blank until she woke up in the hospital. She became upset then and her slight frame trembled.

Oliver moved closer to Felicity and took her hand. Officer Drake got the message. That was all she was going to get from this witness.

"Thank you Ms Smoak. If you remember anything else please give me or Detective Hall a call." Felicity nodded. Dinah Drake left her card on the nightstand beside Felicity's bed and took her leave of them.

************

It took another day of interviewing and reviewing the available evidence, of which there was little, before Detective Hall felt relatively confident to seek a warrant to arrest Adrian Chase on the suspicion of murder and to search his apartment. The only thing of significance located so far was a ski-mask found on the off-ramp leading from the Estate to the City. It would be checked for Chase's DNA as soon as the warrant was executed.

McKenna Hall took the call from Ramirez.

“Chase isn’t here boss. He’s gone."

"What do you mean he’s gone? How did he get pass our observation point? There's no other exit unless he flew from the roof"

"Drake has interviewed the three teams on this assignment. No one saw him leave the apartment boss and his car is still in the parking bay. There's clothes in his cupboards and drawers. We found an empty safe left opened, a flash drive on the floor and some black clothes at the bottom of a cupboard. The place is a mess. It looks as if he left in a hurry but we have film of everyone going in and out of the building. He could have used a disguise."

“Shit!” Mckenna exclaimed. 

"You know what to do" she told him. "Get the placed sealed. Question all the neighbours, you better get a photo-fit done for that. Check all appropriate CCTV including in nearby stores and all the transport hubs out of the City. I want his car and those black clothes forensically examined and I need that flash drive here ASAP."

“Yes boss” Ramirez said, "we're already on it."

"And Rene..."

"Yes boss?"

"I want those police photographs on my desk yesterday." 

McKenna was frustrated. This was a big break for her, her first major crime and she wanted to deliver a watertight case to prosecutors but her only suspect had flown the coop. Apparently he had turned into the invisible man.

An hour later she'd frozen Chase's bank accounts and put a stop and alert on all his credit cards. Finally she got on the phone to Robert Queen. "Can you come down to the Precinct Mr Queen? We've found a flash drive in Adrian Chase's apartment that may be of interest to you."

"What's on the flash drive detective?"

It's a list of names and contact details. It looks like a data-base of Queen Estate clients."

Robert let out an expletive. "Have you arrested Chase?"

"I'm afraid he seems to have gotten away Mr Queen."

"He got away? How the hell did that happen detective. Don't tell me he broke out of your jail?

McKenna sighed. "Look Mr Queen, can you come down to the Precinct, and I'll tell you what I know up to now.

************

Three hours later the investigative team had zeroed in on Adrian in the pharmacy purchasing glasses and linked it to the bald guy who had walked passed the observational point about an hour and a half after his release from the precinct. An APB and news bulletin was issued with an image of Chase in the pharmacy and one of him bald-headed with glasses.

By then Adrian was hundreds of miles away from Starling City. He left his motel very early to head into town for breakfast before continuing his journey Westward. 

He was shocked to find his face on the front page of every newspaper and on every television screen he saw. The headlines screamed at him:

ADRIAN CHASE WANTED ON SUSPICION OF MURDER AT THE QUEEN ESTATE IN STARLING CITY 

Not only were they showing a photograph of him as he was in the pharmacy, but also one of him as he is now, bald with glasses. His heart thumped painfully in his chest; his hands were clammy. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly he felt trapped. All the fight drained out of him.

He ducked into an alley, removed his glasses, took a hoodie out of his rucksack and put it on beneath his jacket. He pulled the hood over his head and walked off to find a shopping mall. He needed a wig.

An hour later Adrian was on yet another bus. He’d been running all his life. That's how it felt. He didn’t want to run anymore. He became the child seeking care and comfort. He changed course. He scrapped his original destination and set a new course, one that would take him to the one person from whom he craved care and comfort but she was never able to give it to him. His mother. He knew where she was, he was going to her.


	33. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is home now and struggles with unknown or unacknowledged fears. Oliver is always at hand to give her support in every possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter - I hope you like it. Intimacy alert--coming up at end of chapter.

Two days after her admission to hospital Felicity was back in her own bed at Queen Estate.

Dr Graham and Oliver had persuaded her to remain in hospital a second night because it was clear that she’d been deeply affected by the news of Jim Johnson’s death. The stressfulness of it had aggravated the symptoms of her concussion.

Donna arrived in Starling in time to spend the second night in the hospital with her daughter. As soon as she heard Felicity had a mild concussion, no one could keep her away from her baby girl.

Supported by Caitlin, but vehemently resisted by him, Donna insisted that Oliver returned home to get some proper rest. He was reluctant to leave. He was concerned about Felicity's emotional and mental state and wanted to stay close to her.

His protests were to no avail. Digg had collected the grouchy Oliver and pushed him to spend time in the gym, since he'd missed out on exercise for several days. Robert also needed him around the Estate now that Adrian Chase had departed. Oliver grudgingly acquiesced. It was true, Robert needed his support but he insisted on returning to the hospital to visit Felicity the next day.

While he was there, Caitlin replaced the cast on his arm with a more flexible one, so he had greater use of his second arm, which pleased him.

Donna was sitting on the cot bed placed in Felicity's room, watching her daughter sift through her social media platforms and check her emails. She was amazed that Felicity agreed to stay in bed for the whole of the first day since she'd returned home. Donna was secretly relieved because this was so unlike the daughter she knew and loved. Donna had half expected her to be down at the stables the minute she got back on the Estate and had prepared for a fight. Dr Graham had given her detailed instructions about what Felicity could and could not do.

Felicity suddenly shrieked.

Donna leapt off the bed. "What is it Felicity, are you in pain?" She moved to sit beside her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"No, I'm not mom. I've received an email from USET inviting me to come for an interview next month. Apparently I'm on a long list of interviewees.

"That's great love. Dad and I are so proud of you". She gave her daughter a hug. "Aren't you going to respond?" she asked as Felicity closed her tablet and put it away.

"Yes. I'll do it later".

Donna took her daughter by the shoulders and turned her around so she could look into her face. "What's the matter baby? You've not been yourself in the last couple of days".

"I'm fine mom. I'm just tired. Why don't you go and find Noni, while I take a nap".

"No. I'm staying. That nice Dr Graham said you should be under close observation for forty-eight hours, Oliver told me."

"Yeah, but that was two days ago. I'm fine. honestly mom. You've been cooped up here with me, except for meal times. Go and get some fresh air. I'll be okay. I'll text you if I need you. Take an hour. Go."

"Why don't I stay until you've fallen asleep."

"No. Go now."

"Okay, okay, but I'll be back in an hour."

Felicity smiled at her and nodded. She settled herself down on the pillow and closed her eyes. 

She didn't want to sleep. She just wanted some peace and quiet and time by herself. For the last three nights she'd had bad dreams. She pushed the images away. The first night, she had woken Oliver who had been placed in an adjoining room in the hospital with a connecting door. The second night and last night, she had woken her mother.

She was devastated by Jim Johnson's death and the sorrow took residence in her bones, it weighed her down. As hard as she tried she couldn't get over the dread that lived with her during the day, and the horror of her dreams. She laid there listening to the silence in the house and the occasional sounds from outside, muted by the panes of glass in her windows. 

*************

Donna found Noni and Oliver sitting on the patio. "There you are Noni, do you want to come for a walk? You can join us Oliver. Felicity is having a nap."

"How is she" Noni asked.

"Well, she seems to have lost her pep at the moment, her energy is low, but I'm hoping she will bounce back soon."

"Is she still having nightmares" Oliver asked. "They began after she heard of Jim's death. I think it's a reaction. Give her a few days, at least until she sees the doctor again."

"It was pretty bad last night, she woke up screaming. Except for occasional lie-ins, Felicity hates staying in bed. Growing up on a farm, she's used to being up early and going for her morning ride. It's been like that ever since she could get on and off a horse by herself. Now she gets up for meals but then returns to her room. I'm worried Oliver. She doesn't even want to visit the horses which I thought was the first thing she'd do." 

Oliver sighed, he felt useless. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and soothe her so she would sleep while he kept watch. He kept his worry from Donna. He was pretty sure Felicity was blocking her memories. Her own mind was holding her hostage.

That night Donna was again awoken by Felicity's screams. She jumped out of bed, but this time her daughter was screaming for Oliver. Donna managed to quieten her and then called Oliver.

"Donna? What's happened? Is Felicity okay? "

"She's had another nightmare, and she's calling for you." 

"Okay, I'm coming."

"But how will you get up here."

"It's okay Donna, I've done it before."

Oliver was already in his chair by the time Donna finished talking. It took him longer than he wanted to get some sweats on and a t-shirt. When he reached the top of the stairs, this time he was able to support himself using the wall to hop on one leg to Felicity's door. He tapped on it.

Donna opened the door and helped him into the room.

His heart ached when he saw Felicity curled up in a small ball. He sat on the bed beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Felicity", he said softly. "I'm here. It's okay honey I'm here now."

"Oliver?", she said tearfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me."

He lay on the bed beside her. "I'm not going anywhere. Come on, go back to sleep, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He kissed her hair and held her tight.

Eventually, he and Donna heard the steady rhythm of her breathing and knew she was asleep. Donna settled herself back on her bed and closed her eyes. Eventually she slept. So did Oliver.

************* 

He was awake early the next morning listening to her breathing.

Felicity stirred, gradually awakening to an awareness of feeling warm and snug nestled up against Oliver's body, although he was fully clothed and lying on top of the bed. It was the place she'd expect to be. For the first time since the incident she felt safe again.

Then full consciousness dawned. She lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes found her mother before returning to Oliver who now had one hand beneath his head and the other still around her. He was watching her, an amused smile on his face.

Felicity flushed. "Oliver what are you doing …did you sleep here all--" memory came flooding back. Her nightmare, then Oliver's appearance.

"Good morning beautiful" he said.

"Good morning" she mumbled, suddenly feeling shy at the realization that the three of them had slept together in the same room. "This is awkward".

Oliver wanted to laugh. "Yep. We definitely have to talk about where we sleep. I'm going to leave before Donna wakes up and has a nervous breakdown."

"I heard that Oliver" Donna's voice piped up. "Did you forget that I was the one who called you? And I agree, if Felicity is to get a good night's sleep with no further nightmares, you should move in together".

Felicity groaned and lay her head back on Oliver's chest. 

"Felicity, I was your age once. I know that you and Oliver love each other. You can't hide that. If you feel safe with him...I have no doubt that under other circumstances you would be living together by now." 

"Mom!" Felicity rolled her eyes.

"By the way, you should know that I'm going home tomorrow" Donna informed them.

"You don't have to go Donna" Oliver said.

"Yes Oliver, I do. My husband misses me and I miss him. And right now Felicity needs you more than she needs me."

Oliver had no response to make. He was still getting used to Donna's forthrightness. "I'm going to go now" he said, easing Felicity away. "Why don't you two join me and John for breakfast in about half an hour?" He wasn't getting into this with the Smoak women.

When Oliver made it back to his room Diggle was already there waiting for him, with a wry expression on his face. "And where have you been this early morning" he asked his friend. "Don't tell me you walked up those stairs."

Oliver gave him a withering look. "It's a long story Digg. We're having breakfast with Felicity and her mom in half an hour." If Donna was going to continue the earlier conversation, then he and Felicity needed cover.

*************

True to her word, Donna made arrangements to return home the very next day. She made Felicity promise to do some face-time with her, at least every other day. She also wanted regular reports from Oliver on her daughter’s progress. He understood the hidden message in her words. Donna too was concerned about Felicity’s state of mind.

Thea eventually left for France after Felicity persuaded her not to jeopardize her placement. She reassured her friend that she was okay. Thea demanded that they Skype at least once a week, so she could hear and see for herself. 

Moira and Noni were a different matter. Noni refused point blank to leave until Felicity felt able to return to work. Robert had already indicated that he was not leaving the Estate until Adrian Chase had been caught.

A few days later Diggle drove Oliver and Felicity to Starling City Memorial. They both had appointments: Oliver to check on how well the wound on his thigh was healing and to have more x-rays done. 

Felicity was seeing Dr Graham for the first time since her discharge from the hospital.

“I’ve got no concerns about your physical condition Felicity”, the doctor told her. “I’m happy for you to resume your normal life, but take things slowly and if any of your former symptoms return, please stop what you are doing immediately and rest. If the condition persists, you will have to come and see me. But I see no reason why that should occur, you’re clearly in good physical shape.

“I expect you’ve been coping with the death of Mr Johnson, the doctor continued. "How are you doing?”

Felicity put her head down, blinking furiously to keep her tears at bay. “I find it hard but I’m dealing with it, she answered softly.”

“Are you sleeping?”

"Yes, it’s the only thing I want to do, but I have nightmares."

“I can give you something for anxiety.”

Felicity shook her head vigorously. “No.” 

“Is there someone you can talk to? There is such a thing as bereavement anxiety and I can arrange for you to see someone here”.

Again, Felicity shook her head.

"You must talk about your feelings, Felicity. It’s not good to bottled them up. What about Mr Queen? Could you talk to him?"

She nodded, “I could try.”

"I think you should, the other thing I would suggest is that you get away from the Estate for a time. Can you do that?"

“Yes”, she said.

*************

A week after their hospital visit, it seemed to Oliver that Felicity was as distant and disconnected as ever. 

She had slept in his bed every night since he'd gone to her room. She went to sleep in his arms and woke up there but he hadn't even been able to kiss her. Not that he was complaining. He was happy to just be close to her. She still had nightmares but they seemed less intense. 

Since she’d been discharged from the hospital she’d been nowhere near the stables or Alcatraz.

“Dad is seeing George Fennick this afternoon and I’m joining him. He’d like you to be there too.”

Felicity felt a momentary panic. “No, it’s fine Oliver, You and Robert go ahead.”

“Okay, how about we spend some time with Alcatraz later, I’m sure he misses you.”

He was unprepared for her response.

“Will you stop pushing me Oliver. I don’t want to spend time with Alcatraz. Just leave me alone." She turned and left him.

He was about to follow her, when Noni appeared. “Give her some space Oliver."

“If I didn’t know better Noni, I’d say she’s scared of Alcatraz, of horses. And Donna is right, ever since she came home she’s not been anywhere near the stables. She still has nightmares but cannot talk about them.”

“Oliver listen to me. What’s going on for Felicity is emotional, and also in her mind. You must give her time, as much as she needs, to come to terms with what happened. She’s been through a terrible ordeal. One of her colleagues is dead. She was alone with a killer who’s not been caught.”

“I know Noni but I can’t bear to see her suffer like this.”

“I know darling, but she is a strong person, I promise you she will come through this. What did her doctor say?”

“I don’t know, she won’t talk to me about anything to do with the incident and I dare not bring up the subject. You saw her reaction just now."

"We will both help her through this Oliver, I’m not going anywhere until she is better. Okay?"

"Thanks Noni. What would I do without you."

She squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s hope you never have to." She gave him an impish grin.

For the next several days Felicity spent time in the garden with Noni, sometimes Oliver joined them.

She allowed Raisa to teach her to bake. Not that she was any good at it, but it was therapeutic, even if all she did was weigh and measure the ingredients, put them into the industrial-sized mixer, switch it on and watch the contents swish round and round. She'd then spooned the mixture into various baking tins and put them in the two ovens. When Raisa made cakes and cookies, it fed the entire staff on the estate as well as the family. 

Felicity read, watched movies, played Sudoku and Scrabble online. She spent time in the gym with Oliver and Digg but she avoided the stables like the plague. 

Each night Felicity settled down in Oliver’s arms to sleep; each night she had the same nightmare and was calmed and soothed by him until she went back to sleep. As usual she refused to talk about it. 

Oliver knew what needed to happen. He had to do for her what she’d done for him, after his accident. He had to find a way of getting her back on a horse but there was a step before that. She had to face the truth hidden in her nightmares.

He'd taken to reading to her from Rumi’s love poems each night and that seemed to work as a balm to get her to sleep for longer through the night.

Pre-dawn Felicity was dreaming…

_She was walking down an unfamiliar road. It was pitch black and eerily silent. She could hear the thumping of her own heart. All her senses were alert to an impending doom that had not yet materialized but was present, lurking inside that inky blackness. She was being propelled forward against her will by an invisible force until she was standing on the edge of an abyss._

_Then she heard it - from behind her came the distant thunder of hooves galloping towards her. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide from what was coming. Every molecule in her body tightened with fear. Suddenly there was a rushing sound past her ear and a large black blur lifted her and flung her in the path of those large pounding hooves._

Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs. 

_Now arms were holding her and calling her name and she was being pulled back to safety. She recognised that voice. It was comforting and familiar....it represented safety._

“Felicity honey, wake up. Open your eyes Felicity…”

Her unseeing eyes stared up at him and then focused. She pressed her body close to his and wrapped her arms round his neck. She sobbed. He held her, murmuring words of love and reassurance..."You're here with me. I love you so much. You're safe now, I'm here. I've got you."

She raised her tear-stained face and sought his lips. It was a searching kiss, full of desperation and wanting as her tongue slipped past his lips and danced around his, exploring his mouth, leaving him gasping. He needed her.

He could taste the salt on her lips. He tightened his hold on her. Her fingers threaded through his hair before moving slowly over his shoulders and down his back, causing him to shiver.

Her hand worked its way beneath the waistband of his boxers and gripped his butt, then moved to the front of his body and stroked his skin around his lower pelvis. He hardened. “ _Felicity”_ he breathed against her mouth, “I want you.” His body was beyond his control.

Felicity pushed down his boxers and gripped his now rock hard cock. Oliver groaned. He slowly removed her t-shirt and pushed her panties over her ass and down her thighs, his hand reaching as far down her legs as he could go without relinquishing her lips.

He moved his lips to her throat, then to her collar bone and down the valley between her breasts. His tongue laved her hardened peaks as he tenderly stroked her silky soft skin, moving his hand slowly down the length of her body, then moving back to gently massage her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. He heard her breathing change as he continued to explore her body. He slipped his hand between her legs, and slowly pushed through her hot, enticing wetness to pulse two fingers inside her with the same tempo he was using to suck her tongue and bottom lip.

She moaned and began to move her hips in time with his thrusting fingers but, unable to wait any longer, she discarded the hampering panties, pushed his body over and straddled him. He clutched both her breasts and watched as she slowly lowered herself down on his aching length and began to gently pulse back and forth.

There had been no intimacy between them since the night of the incident and Oliver’s body was hyper sensitive. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and moved his hands from her breasts to grip her hips while breathing deeply to maintain control. He groaned loudly...“Felicity...please baby...I can’t....Fuck Felicity, I'm..." He groaned loudly again and scrunched his facial muscles whilst try to maintain control. He was about to explode. .

She stilled her movements. “Shhh" she said against his lips, "don’t make any noise.”

His chest heaved with silent laughter. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He adored this woman. He had never known anyone like her. That little interlude gave him a moment's respite to hold himself together.

She was greedy and demanding with her kisses, as she sought his lips once more, before she began her assault again on his needy body. She began to move, raising her body up then pushing down on his rigid cock with slow deliberation. Her movement quickened and her breath came in short sharp spurts.

Oliver finally used his grip on her hips to slow her down, and pushed his lower body up at intervals to meet her downward movement, allowing his entire length to thrust deep inside her. Her head fell back and her movements became more frenzied. His finger and thumb found a nipple, which he tugged and rolled vigorously, while sucking on the other.

"Yes" she shouted...oh Oliver, yes baby, don't stop. She placed her hands on his shoulders to give herself more leverage. He felt her body tighten around him, taking his breath away. There was a low, deep moan from her as she held on to him.

He stilled his body and, gripping a hip with one hand, he used a thumb to push down on her clit, giving her maximum pleasure as she moved closer to her release.

“God...Oliver…” she moaned, “I love you.” Her body shuddered and stuttered above him as her orgasm rolled through and over them both.

 _“Fe-li-ci-ty_ ” he stretched out her name as if to prolong that incredible pleasure-filled tension in his body begging for release. He felt the heat uncoiling at the base of his spine and finally that release came as a hot deluge inside of her. His arms enfolded her and he held her close to his frantically beating heart. With her forehead pressed against his, their breath mingled, as they slowly came back down to earth.

“I've missed this” he whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too”, she whispered back.

She rolled off his body and lay beside him. She thought about using her pantie to clean herself and him. It required too much effort. They held each other and slept.

*************

He woke first, acutely aware of the warm naked body snuggled up against his. She was in her favourite position, her head on his chest with one hand splayed over his heart. He reached across to the nightstand, picked up his phone and trying hard not to wake her, he managed to text Diggle telling him to cancel today’s visit.

Today was the day. They were going to do this together. It was as if the urgency of her ardour a few hours earlier had given him permission to challenge her.

He waited for her to wake up for another reason. A vital part of him had already hardened in anticipation---and perhaps he couldn't wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not looking forward to writing the next chapter. So I indulged in some displacement activity - writing next chapter of new my olicity fic - Marriage Most Peculiar ! Check it out https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745425/chapters/36613164


	34. Cold Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally talks to Oliver about her nightmares and Adrian Chase goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final death occurs in this chapter. Please heed tag warning about this particular kind of death if you wish to avoid it.

"Good morning", she said lazily, waking up to the gentle stroking of her body. “Mmmmm - I like this way of waking up".

“I couldn’t wait any longer” he whispered in her ear. 

She pushed her body up closer to his; her hand reached to explore his nakedness and stopped at his rigid cock. She giggled.

"See what you do to me?" he whispered, his hand cupped her breast.

"Making up for lost time?" she asked.

“Mhmmm” he hummed, his lips tracing her skin from beneath her ear, along her shoulder and down her arm. "But this will have to be quick" he said unconvincingly. "We need to talk."

She stroked his length whilst whispering in his ear what she wanted him to do to her, using very indecent language.

He chuckled, feigning shock at her unladylike language. "I love it when you talk dirty" he whispered back. He watched her as his fingers slicked through her folds. "God, you're so wet".

For the next while, their pleasure in each other's body took precedence over everything else until they were both satisfied.

************

"I better get into the shower, Digg will be here any minute" Felicity said.

"He’s not coming today. I cancelled him."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because we need to talk. I'm not letting you out of this bed until you talk to me."

She sighed. "Dr Graham told me I needed to talk."

Oliver pulled her into his arms, tucked her head beneath his chin, and waited.

She struggled with what to say.

“Don’t try to make sense of it, just say whatever comes up” he told her.

“I have the same dream every night and I try to make myself wake up but I can't. I don't know if that's real or part of the dream." 

She described the dream and told him how terrified she is of something really bad happening, and then the moment comes when she knows that she's about to die. And then she starts screaming. 

Felicity trembled as she finished describing the dream.

His arms tightened around her. "It's okay". He kissed her forehead. "Is that why you've not been to the stables?"

"Maybe. I don’t know. I suppose."

"What about the blur – it's significant because, like the horse, it's always there, so what is it?"

"I don't know. When I walked into the stables that night calling for Jim, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye but it was a blur, a kind of dark moving shadow. Then I felt the most horrendous pain in my head. The last thing I remembered was Alcatraz’s hooves above my head but they were really high above me."

"I think you might have been knocked out by then and lying on the floor. You may have seen Alcatraz's hooves because Chase deliberately let him out."

Felicity froze then. "Oh my god Oliver, it was Adrian. I didn’t see his face but I remember his breath, it was that rancid smell of stale booze. It was him."

Her eyes looked wild. Her heart was beating much too fast. Her chest was heaving as the air in her lungs pushed its way out through her nostrils leaving a warm sensation skimming her upper lip.

He held her close. “It’s okay. It’s good that you can remember because now you can start to let it go.”

“What shall I do? Do I tell the police?”

"We’ll talk about that later. What else do you remember?"

She searched her memory of that night. "I have a vague memory of being dragged then I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is Caitlin stopping me from getting off the bed in the hospital." 

"It must have been Alcatraz's hooves you saw because his stall door was opened and you were lying inside but he didn’t hurt you Felicity. He could easily have done so given how spooked he must have been."

She nodded. “I know. It feels so much better just talking about it. Was Jim in there with me?" She looked at him, her eyes still wild with fear at her memories.

“Yes”, he said softly.

The silence stretched around them for several minutes.

"Are you okay", he asked? She nodded.

"Do you want to take it a bit further?"

"You mean go and see Alcatraz?"

"You don’t have to do that today but how about Solitaire? She misses you too."

"Will you come with me?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

She grabbed his chin and kissed him, “No. Why don’t we shower. I’m hungry”

He chuckled. “There’s my girl."

***********

Within a few days Felicity was back on her morning rides. Her nightmares still occurred but very rarely. She still avoided Alcatraz because the horse sat at the core of the horror in her nightmare and she could not quite let it go.

She watched from a distance as George Fennick, who had accepted a year’s contract on the Estate, worked with Alcatraz. 

Oliver observed her and decided not to push. He would wait until she was ready. Maybe after she'd returned from spending time with her family.

What Oliver didn't know, because Felicity did not tell him, during the week she was spending with her family, she was also attending an interview with USET.

*************

Before Felicity returned to Queen Estate, she knew that she was among the final six people from whom USET would select four apprentices after a second extended interview process.

She was puzzled as to why she'd been selected because successful candidates would begin in September which coincided with the start of her final year of studies. This had bothered her from the beginning when, encouraged by Sandiford, she'd first applied.

When she raised this privately with him, he assured her she would not be at a disadvantage given what he had already seen. He also regarded her internship at the prestigious Queen Estate as more than equivalent to the first year at USET. If anything, she would probably be more experienced than candidates who began a year ahead of her.

There was one more thing she had to do. Tell Oliver.

************

Some distance away from Starling City and the Queen Estate, Adrian Chase finally arrived in his home town. It was a place he never expected to see ever again in his lifetime. He had to be careful. The authorities might be looking for him here, but no one would recognise him now. He'd left as a boy 15 plus years ago and had returned a man. After weeks of hitch-hiking, and the occasional bus, always travelling at night, he'd lost a lot of weight and the dark regrowth on his head was hidden by a dull grey wig.

This was not his final destination. No. There was a particular place located somewhere among the narrow valleys and sharp ridges of that Plateau, part of that impressive mountain range on the far Eastern reaches of the Bluegrass State. He would never forget that place. That's where he was going. He would be safe there.

From his observation point, Adrian watched his uncle at the diner, a bit fatter and slower moving than he remembered but still the same. He moved on to the stables where, after leaving school, he'd shovelled horse shit for most of his working day.

When the sun went down and the daylight faded, he made his way to his uncle’s little house. It seemed even more dilapidated than he remembered. Adrian crept to the dirty window with its grubby net curtains. His uncle sat snoring in front of the television. The snores couldn’t be heard but he remembered that image of Jed, eyes closed, mouth opened and several empty bottles of beer on the stained coffee table beside his armchair.

Adrian was saying goodbye to all of it and to all of his dreams. Everything had turned to ashes. The only happy time he could remember was those 15 years with Prince Hameed. In the end, even that had gone to hell. Adrian was still unable to acknowledge that he was a functional alcoholic and that was the real reason why he'd lost both his jobs.

The next day, he was up before dawn in the dingy little motel on the other side of town where he’d located himself to ensure he was away from prying eyes. The authorities would have put an alert out for him here, since they would know that this was his birthplace. For that reason, he didn’t want to hang around for long.

Adrian Chase set off on his final journey. 

On the way he threw his rucksack into the nearest dumpster. He no longer had need of it. All he had with him was a half-eaten sandwich and a bottle of water. He had a long trek to get to the place where his mom was waiting for him.

Several hours later, Adrian sat on a grassy knoll high above his home town and a fair distance away. He was alone. He ate the rest of his sandwich and drank the last of the water.

The splendour of the high peaks around him dwarfed and over-shadowed all else. The Plateau's primordial energy beckoned the unafraid. It willingly accommodated the presence of the human being in it's environs whilst holding the secret it kept for many years. This was a rarely visited place, and then only by the intrepid.

His eyes stared into the far distance and travelled back down the years to that day:

_The boy had been turned out of the classroom for talking back to the teacher. He’d slammed the door behind him and kicked the wall in the corridor. There was no way he was staying there until the class was over._

_He left the school and walked in the direction of his home. There was no transportation at this time of day. He wasn’t going home to that dump but he had to walk past to reach the arcade which was where he was heading to spend the time before he had to be at the diner._

_As he approached his uncle’s house, he saw her leaving. She left the front door wide open. He ducked in a shop door way in case she turned and saw him. She was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and an old t-shirt that belonged to his father. Her feet were clad in men's shoes with no laces. He assumed they belonged to his dad as well. Her hair was wild and unkempt._

_As he watched, his mother turned a corner and was obviously heading for main street._  

 _He followed her._  

 _She crossed the street and walked to a bus stop. She seemed in a daze. The boy looked back down the road in the direction she was staring. A bus was approaching. Its destination was a tourist spot and easy walking for those headed for the mountains._  

 _The boy waited until the bus had passed him before darting across the road. He watched his mother walk to the back of the vehicle and scrunched herself into a corner seat. He was the last to board and secreted himself at the front of the bus, turning away from her. Given the state she was in, he doubted whether she would recognise her own son._  

_When the bus reached its final destination, he turned his face away and waited for her to get off...he followed her._

_He was surprised at the agility with which she tackled the climb until it seemed that civilization itself had been left behind. Still he followed her._

_This was the last place he'd seen her. He watched as she walked to the edge. One minute she was standing in front of him. If she knew he was there, she gave no indication._

_Then she was gone._  

The man of present day blinked and came back to the bleakness of his reality. He walked to the edge, he didn’t look down. He stared at the horizon instead. 

Then he let go of it all.

*************

The old homeless man was on his early morning scavenging through every dumpster he passed. His luck was in. He liked finding bags. They always had something he could use. His eyes gleamed as he dived in.

The hoodie, a shirt, a pair of sweatpants, some socks, a half bottle of scotch was stuffed into his black plastic bag. He unzipped the pocket of the rucksack where he found a wallet, passport and some loose coins. Inside the wallet he found several fifty-dollar bills, and smaller amounts. He laughed. This was a treasure trove. He put the money in the small pouch he carried tied around his waist. 

The rough sleeper put the bottle of scotch to his mouth. This was the best breakfast he’d had in a long time. He examined the passport. A photograph fell out. It was of a man and a woman. She was pretty, and was laughing as she looked up into the man’s face. He put the photo back in the passport and picked up the bottle of scotch…

…He was irritated. Something was digging into his thigh, someone was trying to rob him. 

"Wake-up grandpa you can’t sleep here" said the police officer who was using his feet to prod the homeless guy awake. "What’s that in your hand old man." He tried to prise the passport away from the old man’s hand. "This isn’t yours, is it?" The police officer flicked through the pages of the passport. "Where did you find this?

The rough sleeper waved his hand indiscriminately. "In the dumpster over there."  

"Come on, up you get, show me". The officer turned on his radio and talked to his precinct. 

He beckoned to his partner who was still sitting in the police car. "I think this is the passport of that fugitive we’re on the lookout for. Grandpa here had it in his hand. We have to bring him in."

“Come on old man, you have to come with us.”

"Where are you taking me? I’ve not done anything wrong”, grumbled the rough sleeper grabbing and holding on tight to his bag.

"Let me see what you have there. Come on granddad, I’m not going to take your things. I just want to have a look".

“Leave that. It’s mine. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

"The officer emptied the bag on the ground and put on some gloves. What’s in here old man? Anything sharp or dangerous?" The officer sifted through the content of the black plastic bin liner. 

"Sorry old man, we have to take you in.” The officers bundled him and the plastic bag into the back of the car. 

************

Several hours later, Officer Ramirez took a call from his counterpart in Adrian's home town. He listened and asked a few questions.

The next day Ramirez and Drake were on a flight. 

They found nothing. They returned to Starling City with what they believe were clothes belonging to Adrian Chase, his passport and a photograph which Uncle Jed confirmed was his younger brother and his wife.

It appeared that Adrian Chase had once again disappeared. Every indication suggested he might have skipped the country with a false passport.

With distinct reluctance Detective McKenna Hall informed Robert Queen of the situation. Her first murder investigation would eventually be designated a cold case.


	35. Miracle Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of excitement on the Queen Estate generated by Felicity and Alcatraz

When Felicity returned to the Estate, she seemed to have regained her old self. It was only then she told Oliver of her interview with USET. 

She caught an expression on his face which was quickly hidden. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked. 

"I was just wondering why you didn’t tell me." 

"Oliver, I don’t know. I didn’t really want to talk about it." 

"Okay. So are you one of USET’s new apprentices?" 

"I don’t know yet. There’s a second interview."

"So that means you got through the first interview. Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll sail through the next." 

"Oliver please don’t be cross with me." 

He smiled at her, noting the small tremulous movement of her lips. He wanted to fold her in his arms and place kisses in her hair. "I’m not cross Felicity. How could I be? I’m happy for you. I want you to follow your dreams. I understand how important that is for you because it was for me. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. You must have known for a while." 

She nodded. "I knew when Donna was here but I felt so disconnected from everything at the time, and then the opportunity never seemed to come up." 

He was certain there had been plenty of opportunity to tell him. She just didn't want to. "It’s okay Felicity. It’s done now. At least now I can celebrate with you."  

"Let’s keep this just between us, I don’t want a fuss and I don’t want to talk about it until I’ve been through the second Interview." 

He nodded but wondered what was going on with her. Was she still worrying about choosing between him and her career. He thought they had dealt with that. Truth be told, he felt a little hurt that she hadn’t told him. 

He changed the subject. 

"George thinks that thanks to you Alcatraz is race fit again. He wants to try him out on the local race track but dad wants you to sign off on it." 

A huge smile broke out on Felicity’s face. "I am so happy to hear that but the only problem is he’ll have to go back to Munster. It doesn’t seem fair to Alcatraz." 

"I guess it’s his horse and there’s little we can do about that. Would you like to go and see him now?" 

"Yes, Okay. Are you coming?" Oliver nodded. 

************ 

George Fennick waved as Oliver and Felicity approached the round paddock where he was putting Alcatraz through his paces. He jumped off the horse and came to greet them both. 

"Hey Felicity, glad to have you back." 

"Hi George. Oliver tells me you want to give Alcatraz a trial at the tracks." 

"I think he’s ready thanks to you. The only problem is Robert thinks Munster should be there too, so that he can see for himself. If that’s the case I can't ride Alcatraz, you’ll have to." 

"Me? I can’t do that. I’m not a jockey." 

"You’re a horsewoman Felicity. You can do anything - dressage, steeple chase, flat racing - anything you want. You might be a bit slow because you haven’t had the years of experience but apart from that you are comfortable and adept on any horse." 

"But Munster will want to see Alcatraz’s speed."

"Oh there’s no problem about that. Alcatraz will run for you, and you are lighter than I am, so will probably gain the few seconds lost to lack of experience. What do you say?" 

"George, remember Felicity has not had an opportunity to ride Alcatraz yet” Oliver reminded him “so let her do that a few times first.” 

“How about we start right now Felicity?” George removed his rider’s helmet and handed it to her. 

Felicity looked at Oliver, the fear had returned to her eyes. 

“It’ll be okay honey, trust me. You can do this. Alcatraz won’t hurt you. I promise. Do you want me to come into the paddock with you?"  

“No. I want to do this.” 

George called Alcatraz, and the horse came trotting over to his friend. 

“Hello boy. Felicity wants to ride you. Will you be a good boy and let her?” The horse made a hee-haw noise like a donkey and nodded its head. Even Felicity had to laugh. 

“Did you teach him to do that George?” Felicity grinned at him. She opened the paddock gate and stood beside George. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. 

“It’s okay honey, you’re doing fine” Oliver encouraged her. 

Felicity reached out her hand and stroked the horse’s nose. The creature stood passively looking at her. She went closer. 

“Hello boy, have you forgotten me? I’m sorry I left you. I’m back now.” 

Alcatraz nuzzled her hand. Felicity put George’s helmet on and swung into the saddle. 

Oliver and George watched as she set off on a trot, then a canter. Before long Felicity was galloping around the paddock. 

“You’re a natural” George shouted as she came past them again. On the third round Felicity slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted. 

“Wow that was...was just...I've never...” she trailed off. Her eyes shone. She felt exhilarated.

George laughed. “Yes, I know. You two were one out there. I think Munster should hire you to ride Alcatraz.” 

“No thanks George.” 

************ 

A week later Robert, Oliver, Munster and one of his grooms were at Starling City’s local race track waiting for Felicity and Alcatraz to put in an appearance at the starting block. 

George was in his car watching from the other side of the track. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Munster. 

“Are you sure this is going to work Robert?” Munster fretted. “I didn’t believe it when you said Alcatraz was race fit again and Felicity is not a jockey.” 

“You sought her out in the first place Julian. Trust her” Robert responded. 

Felicity came out on to the track. She and Alcatraz were fully rigged out. She wanted to get him into the zone. She’d even dragged Roy and another groom along to give Alcatraz a semblance of competition. 

She patted Alcatraz. “Come on boy, I’m relying on you. Let’s show them.” She waved at the little group of spectators to indicate that she was ready. 

Munster raised an arm and waited for his stop watch to reach a point. His arm went down and the three riders were off. 

Felicity took off like a rocket. She was in her element. Her fellow riders were simply left behind. Of course they were not on racers but still they had little chance of keeping up with Felicity and Alcatraz.  

Felicity lost all sense of time and place. She and Alcatraz were truly one. She patted him, raised her rump out of the saddle and leaned her chest down low on her mount. They were flying. "You should be renamed Pegasus" she whispered in the horse's ear.   

“Sonofabitch!” exclaimed Munster staring at Robert as Felicity and Alcatraz flew past the finishing line. He looked down at the stopwatch and back to Robert. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Alcatraz had shaved 10 seconds off his fastest time. 

When Felicity rode up to the group, the praise was effusive. 

“I don't believe this. You’ll have to ride for me now Felicity. That was bloody damn amazing” Alcatraz’s owner enthused. 

Felicity was grinning. She hugged Oliver.  

“That was fantastic honey. You looked like a pro out there.” He kissed her. “George said you could do this.” 

“George?” Munster intoned. “George Fennick has been here?” 

“I asked him to work for me when I found out he had nothing to do with your fire. He’s taken Alcatraz through his paces for the last month so if you want to thank anyone, its him after Felicity put the horse back together. You owe both of them a great deal, especially Felicity. And you owe me a small fortune.” Robert grinned at the man and slapped his back. 

“I wronged George. I know that now after Michael told me what really happened. Is George here?” 

“Yes he is” said Felicity. “I rode Alcatraz today because he didn’t want to meet you. Alcatraz was treated very badly by you Mr Munster.” 

“I don’t know what you mean Felicity. Whatever George told you is not the whole truth.” 

“Well I know you put tremendous strain on Alcatraz because he is over raced. If he is hurt again you will have to rest him permanently. It took us three months to bring him back. Next time you can forget it.”  

“I’m sorry Robert, I have to go.” Felicity handed Alcatraz’s reins to Munster.  

“I’ll see you back at the Estate” she squeezed Oliver's shoulder. “George will drive me back.” He nodded. 

Felicity couldn't bear to see Alcatraz taken away. She knew if she opened her mouth one more time, she would lose it and lay into Munster. She would only embarrass herself and Robert.  

She walked quickly away. 

************ 

One morning, some weeks later Felicity and Oliver found an array of newspapers on the island in the kitchen. Headlines screamed at them: 

**WONDER HORSE SURPRISE WIN**

**ALCATRAZ BACK FROM THE DEAD**

MIRACLE WORKER RESTORES FAMOUS RACER 

**QUEEN ESTATE'S EQUINE ELIXIR OF LIFE**

**  
**

Both their cell phones started to ring at the same time. 

"Hey dad, what’s up?" 

"Have you seen the newspapers I left for you and Felicity?" 

"Couldn't miss them dad." 

"Have you had breakfast? I need you here to help Sylvia field some of these press calls. Felicity has become an overnight sensation and I have clients trying to book her."

“Give me 15 minutes dad.” 

He waited for Felicity to finish her conversation. 

She stared at him. “Oh my god Oliver, what’s happening?” 

“Who was that on the phone?” he asked. 

“My parents and brother. They were reading me various snippets from the papers. The world has gone crazy. Who was on your call?” 

“That was dad. He needs help with all the calls from press and clients. You’ve become a celebrity.” 

Felicity put her face in her hands and groaned. 

“Come on let's grabbed some muffins, we can get coffee in the Estate Office. Dad needs help." He grinned at her. "My girlfriend is famous, a superstar.” 

"It’s not funny Oliver. I hate this." 

************ 

There must have been a dearth of news generally because for an entire week the Queen Estate was awash with reporters and photographers, television crews and their cameras. Everyone wanted to meet and photograph Felicity Smoak. She was young and beautiful and hot news in the equine world.

The Estate was engulfed, overtaken by a frenzy of activity and the team needed all hands on deck. Moira was in her element. She organised everything and everyone. She made sure the Estate was at it's very best. There was not a blade of grass out of place. The grooms looked polished in their gear. Every window on the Estate gleamed. Moira Queen revelled in presenting the image of a prestigious equine centre and horse breeding farm to the world. Such opportunities came once in a lifetime, if ever.

Noni cut short her vacation time and returned home. Thea was constantly on the phone seeking the latest news. It was an insane time.

Robert Queen's eyes rested often on his wife and business partner with love and affection. He was always proud of her and their children. He found pleasure in demonstrating to Noni that her inheritance had grown and flourished under his management.

Above all, Robert knew that he owed this major boost in the Estate's fortunes to Felicity Smoak and he was going to make it up to her.

Everything went through Moira Queen. She was a tower of strength for Felicity who found herself overwhelmed by all the attention. Their relationship grew really close during this time. No one could access Felicity except through Moira. Given how they treated her son, Moira would not allow any tabloids near his girlfriend. Anything they printed or photographs published came through a source Moira had previously approved, although there were several photos of Felicity snapped with high powered cameras with zoom lenses. Extra security was drafted in.

Felicity was grateful. She hated all the attention but agreed, on Moira's recommendation, to do interviews with a couple of the more serious newspapers and with two prestige magazines in the equine world but insisted they be done in the context of the Queen Estate, which had to be the backdrop to the article, not her. 

She flatly refused to do television and radio interviews and Robert had to step in. Of course his well-known polo playing son often came up. Oliver agreed to do a couple of radio interviews on the understanding that he would only talk about his sport, not his personal life. He took the opportunity to give publicity to the charity which would benefit from an upcoming high profile match. 

As a result of this high intensity focus, the Queen Estate acquired new clients. A waiting list developed as word spread about the Queen Estate's rehab and therapy facility. The stables were full to capacity. Felicity’s skills were in great demand and she relished her work with all kinds of horses.  

When some publications discovered the name of the School where Felicity studied, some of her professors gave interviews but refused to answer personal questions about her, except to confirm the name of her course. This was great publicity for the faculty and the establishment.

Unfortunately one tabloid found it's way to her parents' farm and wrote a personal profile which described her as "farm girl made good". The Kuttler-Smoaks were not enamoured with the intrusion into their lives, although they were proud of Felicity and acknowledged the publicity did them no harm.

The one source of peace and quiet Felicity found, was her alone time with Oliver who had been using a pair of crutches around the house for some time. The wheelchair had been abandoned and replaced by a farm buggy when he was going about the Estate.

He was more than ready to move back into his own rooms upstairs and Diggle's services were only required for exercises. He had even tried out a few rounds on the Salmon ladder, while Diggle looked anxiously up at him. He needn't have worried, Oliver was back up to near his previous level of upper body strength, and only needed help to dismount. 

Felicity and Oliver relished their early morning rides together. They spent time in the hot tub which Felicity saturated with amazing smelling herbs which relaxed his hips and leg muscles. They shared slow deep kisses and did a lot of touching. They were glad no one else came near the tub in the late evenings to hear the moans, whimpers and expressions of sheer pleasure as they enjoyed each other, which always culminated in exquisite love making later in their bed.

************

During this hectic period on the Estate, Felicity attended her second extended interview with USET. She was greeted like royalty, which embarrassed her. Everyone wanted to hear about Alcatraz. Someone had a magazine with a photo of her and Alcatraz in full racing gear that Oliver had taken on the day. 

Needless to say, she came through the second interview with flying colours.  

All was set fair for her future. She was happy in the moment, but constantly ignored that small voice at the back of her mind. It was too early. She and Oliver were going on a mystery (she hated mysteries) Caribbean holiday just before she returned to begin her final year of studies. She would decide after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is one chapter left of this fic - maybe two if I decide to do an epilogue chapter which I may have promised a reader. I'll have to check back!
> 
> Check out my new fic - _Marriage Most Peculiar_ \- if you've not yet done so.


	36. Farewell Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her final months as an intern on the Queen Estate was certainly a whirlwind for Felicity, beginning with all the hoopla surrounding Alcatraz's miraculous recovery and comeback win, followed by the Queen's famous Summer BBQ and an amazing offer from Robert. It ends with sexy times - I mean VERY sexy - on a Caribbean vacation. After all they are about to part for only god knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter downloaded a while ago, sometime after our latest Royal Wedding and I kept it in case I could slot it in somewhere towards the end of the fic. I couldn't resist.

A month before the end of her year as an intern at Queen Estate, Felicity was conflicted. The Queens had become her second family and the Estate her second home. Felicity was at her happiest spending all day with horses and her nights curled up in Oliver's arms. She could not imagine a time when Oliver would not be a part of her life. She was completely in love with him, yet she was still wedded to her original dream.

She recalled that long ago conversation with Caitlin who said she could have both. One thing she was clear about, the completion of her course was non negotiable. There was still time to turn down USET but she was not ready to take that step. Even at this stage she was leaving her options open. If she could survive a whole year without Oliver, surely she could take just that one additional step to experience the next Olympics as a part of the US team?

************

The Queen Estate Summer Barbeque was a major full-on affair. There were over three hundred guests, including John Diggle and Lyla Michaels who had become firm friends with Oliver and Felicity. Caitlin came with her new doctor beau and looked very happy. Thea was home with a new French chic added to her usual glamour. The surprise for everyone was the arrival of Tommy Merlyn with his new fiancée, Laurel Lance.

Oliver and his best friend stood beneath a tree a little way away from the hubbub of guests having a great time.

Oliver grinned at his friend. "So, you finally found the cojones to ask her."

"I know, but it was hard competing with you my friend, then she went away. When she came back I wasn't sure whether she still had feelings for you."

"Tommy, Laurel and I were over long before we actually broke up, and I don't know why I allowed it to go on for so long."

"What about you and Felicity? Are you going to pop the question before she leaves?"

"I would in a heartbeat if I knew that wouldn't push her away. No, I don't want to have this relationship fall into the trap that I did with Laurel. I love her too much to allow that to happen. She has dreams and ambitions and I'm good with that. She needs the freedom to do whatever makes her happy. I'm not going anywhere."

"So, you've found the love of your life. I'm happy for you buddy."

"I'm happy for you too Tommy, and am looking forward to the wedding."

"Thanks Ollie. I'm glad you're back on your feet but I'm not sure about this Caribbean jaunt. Does Felicity know you'll be playing polo?"

"No. I haven't told her yet but my surgeon has given me the all clear and it won't be a strenuous game. We'll let the British win so they can save face." Oliver grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "Come on let's go back before they come looking for us."

*************

It was the night before Oliver and Felicity left for their Caribbean vacation. The whole family were gathered together for a farewell dinner because Felicity would be heading home soon after her return. At the end of the meal Robert Queen stood up and tapped lightly on his glass with a spoon. Everyone looked up in his direction.

"Felicity, I never imagined when Thea nagged me to give her friend from college an internship that all our lives would be transformed by your presence. I've come to rely on you in a way I never did with Slade Wilson. Thank you for your dedication to the Estate and the care and love you've given to my family. We regard you as a treasured part of the Queen family and this will always be your home."

Moira smiled at her. Noni and Thea beamed and nodded their heads. Oliver squeezed her knee beneath the table.

"I could go on but Oliver has already warned me to keep it short and not to embarrass you. So as a token of my appreciation for your significant input to the Estate, I've had legal documents drawn up to offer you a fifty percent partnership in an equine therapy and rehab clinic I want to build on the Estate."

Felicity gasped. She looked at Oliver who was sitting beside her smiling. "You knew about this?" He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Everyone knew about it Felicity" Robert said. "I wanted to do this before Christmas but Moira suggested I wait until the end of your internship, so as not to put any pressure on you."

She was overwhelmed by Robert's generosity. "Thank you. I don't know what to say. Oh my god, I feel as if I'm dreaming."

"I haven't finished Felicity. There is still no pressure on you. I know you've had an amazing offer from the US Equestrian team. It's a great opportunity. If you were my daughter I would encourage you to take it. My offer remains on the table for as long as you need it to. No time limit. I want you to be involved in the design of the clinic and again you can begin at any time."

"Running my own clinic has been a lifelong dream but I can begin with a part ownership. I'm not sure I have the ability to purchase a fifty per cent share Robert, not straight out the gate."

"There are a number of ways we can do this without undue financial strain on you and we can discuss that another time but I hope this will start you off." He handed her an envelope.

Felicity opened the envelope to find a check for $25,000. Her eyes widened. She looked at Oliver. "Robert I cannot accept this, it's way too much. You've provided me with board and lodge and you've paid me a monthly salary." 

"Felicity it doesn't begin to repay you for your contribution to the Estate in this last year, starting with how you stopped Oliver buying a couple of dud polo ponies, and the work you did with Alcatraz. I'm not sure any one else would have achieved what you did with that horse. The Estate has benefited hugely from that. My only regret is that I have to turn clients away because my miracle worker is heading to pastures new.

"My consolation is that I charged Julian Munster a small fortune for the three months you worked on his race horse. It probably cost him half of the purse he received for Alcatraz's last win. Hopefully it will make him think twice before letting his horse get hurt again." He chuckled and everyone joined in.

"There's just one more thing to say" Robert continued, "if you ever wanted to sell your share of the clinic and move on, I'll buy you out. But if you and my son wanted to make a life together, you can buy me out whenever you wish."

Felicity looked around the room. This was so different to her first experience around this table. Now she was the one sitting beside Oliver getting his full attention and feeling warmed and embraced by the whole Queen family. She got up and gave Robert Queen a hug. 

************

It wasn't until they were at the airport that Felicity found out they were heading to Barbados where Oliver was renting a villa whilst leading an Americas team playing against a British & Commonwealth team captained by one of the Royal Princes. The game was in support of the Prince's children's charity in Africa.

Felicity stared at him wide-eyed. "You're playing against a British Prince and you never told me?"

He chuckled. "I was sworn to secrecy." He winked at her.

"Yeah, right", she retorted. "Why am I surprised, Thea said you played with Arab and European Royalty. Ah, the life of an international polo player is so hard. But if you hurt yourself Oliver Queen, there's no knowing what I'll do to you."

"You can make mad passionate love to me", he said kissing her.

"Oliver stop. We're in an airport lounge and some press hack is bound to be around and I'll find my photograph in some gossip publication alongside yours."

"Hush Smoak. I don't care. I wanna kiss you, so you'll just have to suck it up future wife!"

***************

Oliver had planned everything to the last detail. The house was situated on the Eastern Atlantic coast of the Island far removed from the more populated touristy West coast with it's balmy Caribbean sea. It was a stunning house with a roof terrace, opened to the warm and sultry Caribbean night sky. 

They had a swimming pool and their own private beach. A jeep was parked in the garage and the fridge was filled with the most delicious foods. A maid came every day to tidy the house, bring fresh flowers and replenish the fridge.

Except for a couple of hours in the mornings when Oliver went for a knock about with the team at the Royal Barbados Polo Club, their days were unplanned and carefree. They explored the island, sailed, swam, rode horses on the beach, lay in the sun, drank exotic beverages and made love. 

The nights were filled with the sounds of two people in love enjoying each other until they were both exhausted. They would often wake up and start all over again.

On the day of the match, Felicity was seated in the front row of the members enclosure. The row behind her was filled with nubile young women.

"Isn't that Oliver Queen?" a female voice asked.

"Where?" a 2nd voice demanded to know.

"Playing on the other side against our team. He's the first player on the far left", the first voice responded.

"Who's got the binoculars. Let me see. Yes, yes it is", said a 3rd voice. "He's so damned gorgeous."

"He's back. He hasn't been here for at least a couple of years", yet another voice added.

"Let me have a look", said a 5th voice. "He can play a private chukka with me any time." Raucous laughter broke out among the group of young women.

Felicity turned to survey the bevy of dusky-skinned beauties ogling Oliver. What's new she thought with a grin.

Someone called the group to order. "Girls, girls a little more decorum. I think the game is over and I don't know who won."

"Oh my God he's walking in this direction" someone said.

"Who?" another voice asked.

"Oliver Queen."

Felicity turned to see Oliver's long legs striding in her direction. She turned back to face the beauties behind her. "Sorry ladies, no private chukkas this trip. He's with me."

Six pairs of eyes bore into her. Someone giggled. "Well girl you better get him to put a ring on it. Don't let that sweet piece of eye candy get away" said the very first voice to speak earlier.

"I'm not looking for a ring" Felicity responded. "I'm only interested in his body!"

The group of young women lost it in unison. They literally fell about with laughter just as Oliver reached them. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the huge grin on Felicity's face.

"Hi," he said "what's going on?" 

"Oliver I'd like you to meet my friends. I don't know their names. We've only just met."

"Hi ladies", he greeted them. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"Yes we certainly did. Hello I'm Cecile" said the young woman offering a hand to Oliver, which he shook. One by one they greeted him and extended their hand. Someone wanted his autograph.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm afraid I've got to take your new friend away." Oliver reached out a hand to pull Felicity up from the bench.

"Bye ladies, nice to meet you." She smiled broadly at the group.

"You go girl, one of the young women said, "don't forget our advice."

"I won't" Felicity said laughing as she walked away with Oliver. Giggles broke out behind her.

"What was all that about" he asked.

"Oh just a little sexual objectification. It's obvious how you got your reputation. I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

"What?"

"Never mind. Where are we going in such a hurry?"

"I'm taking you to meet a Prince then we're going home. I need a swim."

"What? The real Prince?"

"Yes. the real Prince."

"Oh my god Oliver what do I say. Do I have to curtsey?"

"All you need to know is when you first meet him, you address him as Your Royal Highness thereafter it's 'Sir'. Curtsey if you want. You don't have to. I never do." He grinned at her.

She poked him in the ribs. "Just don't leave my side."

"Relax Felicity, it's fine. There'll be other people in the room and he's very down to earth, and I won't leave your side."

************

That night, their last on the island, Oliver lay on the four-poster bed completely naked beneath the mosquito netting, waiting for her to come out of the shower. He couldn't bear the thought of not having her around him each day, of saying goodbye to her for a day, never mind a whole two years and probably more. There was an outside chance she might accept his father's offer and return to Queen Estate after the completion of her studies but he was not banking on that.

There was no doubt that she was shocked, delighted and overwhelmed by Robert's offer but she had been unusually quiet afterwards and he had taken his lead from her. She still hadn't raised it up to now.

He closed his eyes and conjured up the image of his honey skinned beauty with her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, bleached by the hot sun. She looked like a sea nymph in the skimpiest of bikinis he'd ever seen. He had two nights left with her and he could not wait to show her how much he loved her.

Felicity walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. She stopped and admired the beautiful man waiting for her. They stared at each other through the fine cotton meshing. She walked slowly towards the bed, allowed the towel to fall to the floor, lifted the net and slipped on the bed to lay beside him.

Oliver raised himself up on one elbow and stared down at her. He wanted to imprint this image of her in his memory so that every time he thought of her or dreamt of her while she was away, this is the image he would see. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it away from her face.

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his chest and pulled him closer, awakening that magnetic attraction that pulsed between them, drawing one to the other. Over the last months their bodies had become so in tune there was no need for words. They instinctively knew what the other needed. Looking up at him, she caught sight of his ever present desire for her. He leaned down to claim her mouth.

Her hands roamed over his back and traced up and down his spine. She felt him shiver. His lips moved to her throat then tracked a path of soft kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He kissed each nipple in turn, before bathing them with his tongue. He pulled one nipple into his mouth and sucked deeply. He gave the other breast the same treatment. Her back arched up. She moaned and whimpered. 

He watched her as his fingers parted her folds and stroked between her lower lips. His thumb slowly circled her entrance and then her clit. He repeated the movement until her body began to undulate. Felicity moaned so loudly it seemed to vibrate through his dick. He loved the noises she made when he explored and teased her body.

His kissed her stomach. His tongue spooled into the dip at her navel before his teeth nipped at her hip bone. He placed wet open mouth kisses on her body, travelling down to the smooth soft golden skin of her inner thighs. He heard the hitch of anticipation in her breathing. He knew what she needed and he didn't disappoint. 

His mouth opened on her sex. He licked her and sucked her clit. She opened her legs wider and held his head down. "Oh yes baby, please baby, that feels so good, yes" she breathed. When her hips began to roll, he plunged two fingers inside her. They curved into that sweet spot. She cried out as he repeatedly stroke that spot. He added a third finger inside and stretched her. His thumb began to flick her clit. The tension spiralled as Oliver quickened his movements. Felicity shouted out her pleasure.

"Come for me now baby" he encouraged her. His mouth closed around an engorged nipple and he sucked on it hard. She screamed his name as the dam burst and her juices flowed out coating his fingers and oozed out through her opening. 

He laid his head on her belly and gave her a few minutes to rest. He moved up the bed and lay beside her before reaching for her at the same time as she flipped her body on to his. He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation as his rock hard cock thrust up inside her, to be welcomed by her slick inner walls in a familiar embrace. She began to pulse slowly up and down, gradually gathering speed, the palms of her hands resting on his chest for support.

He thrust upwards to meet her downward movement. He took one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth and sucked hard. She went wild. Her head fell back as she rode him. Her hand reached back to stroke his balls. 

Oliver gripped her hips to slow her down before flipping her over. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and braced himself with a forearm beside her upper body. His other hand gripped one cheek of her ass. He sucked and kissed each breast before he started to drive relentlessly into her body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to maintain his rhythm. She let out a high pitched scream as her body went into a spasm of ecstasy. Her walls tightened around him and he knew it was time. 

He pushed his hand between their bodies and pressed down on her clit. He bit down on her shoulder. Her body shuddered through an orgasm that just kept coming until she seemed to lose consciousness. He continued to thrust inside her. "Fuck, fuck" he shouted as the electric current flared up his spine. His release came in waves and merged with hers. 

"Felicity" he finally breathed, "I love you baby." Her arms encircled him and held him close. She kissed him. They rested, both awash with perspiration. In a while Oliver reached out and groped around on the floor for the towel she'd dropped earlier. He dried her and wiped between her legs before seeing to himself. She watched him, unable to move or speak. She was boneless.

He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her. "I think you've been thoroughly ravaged future wife" he whispered. "Another round coming up in a few hours." She smiled and closed her eyes. He gathered her up close, laid his head on her shoulder and joined her in a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue chapter left. Could be a long one.


	37. I'll Always Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Felicity's journey, but maybe it's the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is the last chapter of _The Polo Player_. Thank you so much for making this journey with me and for all the kudos and your wonderful comments. Every time I complete a fic I think this really calls for a sequel. This is no exception.

Felicity woke slowly. She was lying on her back, which was unusual. She was normally curled against his side with a hand on his heart.

Even her body knew this was the end of an era. The significance of today filtered into awakening awareness. It was her last day. She was leaving a nest within which she had gained maturity and confidence, found a second family and a home. But best of all she'd found the man who was going to be the father of her children. She had no doubt about that.

His name was Oliver Queen.

She knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. He was propped up on his elbow with his hand supporting his head, watching her. That was his favourite position on waking, and he was invariably awake before her. 

His soft breath fluttered against her temple, only to fade into nothingness and immediately replaced by another.

She smiled, her eyes still closed.

That was his cue. Instantly his naked body pressed up against her. They mostly went to bed with their usual sleeping attire but tended to be totally naked when they awoke in the morning. Today was no exception.

"Good morning beautiful. What do you want to do on your last day?" he whispered in her ear. His hand rubbed her flat stomach before making a sweeping motion up and down her torso. She shivered.

"I want to be with you."

He kissed her. "That's a given. What else do you want."

"You suggest something."

"I have an idea."

She smiled. She bet she knew what that was. "We're not staying in bed all day".

"Maybe not, but I know what I want to do right now. Don't move, stay exactly where you are."

His fingers trailed slowly up and down one side of her body and his lips caressed her neck, coming to rest on the pulse point just beneath her ear. He sucked on it. He knew what that would do to her.

He continued kissing and caressing her until her breathing changed. She started to whimper and reached for him. He slipped a finger inside of her. She was totally ready for him. He rolled her over on her side, facing away from him and entered her from behind.

It was a slow and gentle coupling. Her orgasm came like soft rain. She reached for his hand and pulled his arm up, hugging it across her body.

"I love you" she said softly. "I can sense the change in you since I told you I'm accepting USET's offer. But Oliver, no matter where I go, how long I go for, I will come back. I will always come back."

He kissed her cheek, slipped out of her and got out of bed.

She watched him walk around to her side of the bed, as naked as the day he was born. He was still erect. He peeled back her cover, lifted her up into his arms and carried her bride-like into the shower.

The warm cascading water cleansed their bodies and awakened the pores on their skin. She turned to face him and her arms went around his neck. She kissed him. "Oliver?" She was seeking a response.

He looked into her eyes. "I know", he said. "I'll be waiting."

She didn't have to coax him back to life, he was already hard and always wanted her. He made love to her again, standing up beneath  the gentle downpour from above them. His legs shook from the exertion. She cried out, calling his name.

Afterwards they got dressed together in the bedroom. "Why don't we take a picnic and ride out to Glades Valley for the day" he said. It's the place where I knew that I loved you madly and irrevocably."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much." It was the place where she'd seen the boyish, fun-loving and romantic Oliver. She'd fallen in love with him too.

************

It was a month since Felicity had returned to her School in California. She missed Oliver more than she could ever have imagined. They spoke almost every day and she had suffered merciless teasing from her housemates – the three people who had formed her study group before the internship – Barry, Cisco and Iris.

Their separation was made easier because she and Oliver spent long weekends together both at Queen Estate and in San Francisco which was more lively than the vicinity of her place of study, and anyway it gave them more privacy.

Her final year, mostly focused on her dissertation, sped by and despite missing Oliver more each day, she was enjoying the company of her friends again.

To her surprise she’d received several job offers, which arrived via the Dean of School who also offered her a Teaching Assistant’s post. This was all clearly generated by the publicity from her work with Alcatraz. 

From the School's point of view her hands-on experience over the last year was exactly the kind they sought in the teaching team to maintain their high standing among those wishing to study veterinarian medicine and therapy.

While different strands of the equine and animal therapy world vied for her services, Felicity was definitely not interested in working in academia. Her future was already planned.

************

Armed with her Double Masters in Equine Rehabilitation and Therapy, Felicity headed off to begin her apprenticeship with USET and that's when her problems began.

She was far away from family and friends. Oliver had re-joined the polo circuit and they hardly saw each other. She had not seen him for six months. She received the occasional postcard from far away places, and their attempts to face-time was often thwarted by the different time zones. 

The closest she got to him were the YouTube clips she could find of his latest matches. There he was again, surrounded by beautiful women clamoring for his attention.

Not that she had any fears that he would be unfaithful, it was just that missing him was reflected by a dull gnawing ache at her core. It was difficult to concentrate on her work. Coupled with this, her experience with USET was mundane and a little boring after her year at Queen Estate. She felt her skills were under-utilized and therefore getting rusty.

One day she simply had enough. This wasn't working. The reality of where she was simply didn't match up to her fantasy of working with high-end horses and travelling the world. It was more likely she'd get that experience working with Robert at Queen Estate, and probably travelling with Oliver.

It was more than that. She generally felt out of sorts. Something vital to her wellbeing was missing. She had actually found exactly what she was looking for and hadn't realised it. Along with everything else, she'd found the love of her life, and her future husband. Cait was right, it was possible to have both.

Felicity's conversation with Clive Sandiford was a revelation.

"Quite frankly Felicity I'm not surprised" he said, when she told him she feared her skills gained over the last year would diminish from lack of use, and she wanted to terminate her apprenticeship. She would allow him all the time needed to find a replacement.

"I'm so sorry Clive. I feel I've let you down after you held a place open for me."

"Don't be sorry Felicity. We always have a contingency plan the closer we get to the Olympics. All sorts of things can happen - to riders, to horses, to the support staff - and so we are always prepared. I was surprised when you accepted our offer after the experience you've had in the last year. I expect your skills are in great demand. But let me assure you, even the six months we've had you here has given our other apprentices more confidence.

"Before I agree to release you, I would like one more thing from you."

"Of course Clive, anything."

"I'd like you to come on the two oversight visits of the environment where the team will be based in Tokyo. If you agree to do that then you can leave at the end of the week if you wish, or the month. Whatever works best for you.

"Oh my god. Are you sure? I'd love to do that."

Clive Sandiford laughed. "Yes, Felicity I'm sure. And you never know, there might be a ticket or two for you to attend one of our events.

"I don't know what to say. I've just told you that I want to leave and you are being so generous."

"Thing is Felicity, I know a good thing when I see it. I knew you were extraordinary that day you calmed my horse on the road to Napa Valley and I'm still holding out hope that you will join our team sometime in the future."

Not likely, Felicity thought as she left his office. I want to run my own clinic, get married and have babies.

Later that day, Felicity was on the phone to Robert Queen.

"Hi Felicity, how are things going at USET".

"I'm coming home Robert, call in the architect. I want to sit on the earth remover that dredges the first bit of soil from the site of our new clinic."

"Felicity? What are you saying, I thought you were....I don't under....why.."

"I told you Robert, I'm coming home. Don't tell Oliver, I want to surprise him."

"Oliver's not home Felicity. He's in Riyadh. I thought you knew he was travelling in the Middle East."

"I know Robert, but he won't be home for another week and I want to spend some time with my family before returning to the Estate."

*****************

On the eighth night since she'd left USET Felicity was lying in their bed in Oliver's room, soon to be their room as soon as all her things were in place, when he walked in.

Oliver was weary after a long flight from Riyadh via London. As soon as he stepped into his room, he sensed her presence. 

Felicity! 

He'd spoken to Robert two days ago and he'd not said a thing. He must have known at the time that she'd be here.

Oliver dropped his bags and flew across the room. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless and panting heavily.

"Stay right there. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back" he said stripping off his clothes as he headed for the bathroom. He needed a quick, very quick shower.

She smiled. Where did he think she would go. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and join Felicity and Oliver in their next incarnation in _Marriage Most Peculiar._ I hope to post chapter 9 in a couple of days.


End file.
